Goten's Path to Greatness!
by Flint009
Summary: A slight breeze stirred the leaves on the trees. A swirling, raging vortex appeared up in the sky. An object was launched out of the vortex, travelling faster than a speeding bullet! After the object had crashed landed into the ground, and the debris smoke swayed to the side, Son Goten was revealed! The young half saiyan now finds himself trapped in another world! chapters edited
1. The Unexpected Journey!

**I don't own DBZ or Naruto**

**Attempted rewrite of Goten's Journey. Hopefully I've improved my grammar. If not, feel free to point out.**

**Goten has all his strength still.**

* * *

**Goten's Path To Greatness! **

**Chapter 1 **

**Unexpected Journey**

An ominous breeze stirred the leaves on the huge trees. The trees appeared to be very close to one another. The branches of the trees were connected and had faint footsteps on them, like people were constantly jumping from tree branch to tree branch. The flicking sounds of birds flapping their wings were heard throughout the air as the flying creatures spread their wings and flew high into the sky.

The sky itself had darkened for a few tensed moments. An eerie feeling surrounded the pitched black-shadow-like forest. A high pitch swirling vacuum sound could be heard coming from the direction of the sky. It was a whirling green hole shaped like a spinning shuriken that was totally out of control!

All of a sudden, there was an epic explosion. **BOOM!** The star-shaped hole went up in ashes but not before sending an object of some sort firing out of it at such pace it seemed more like a blur than anything else.

**WHAMM! **

The object crashed landed into the ground, making the debris smoke surface around its form. More birds flapping their wings were heard as the smoke slowly swayed to the sides, slowly revealing what had really crashed landed into the ground.

Strangely enough a pair of black legs was shown first. It couldn't have been a human that exploded into the ground. What human could've survived a fall like that anyway? More importantly, how in the earth did he or she even end up being launched from a spinning star-shaped-hole like a cannon-ball being fired out of a rocket launcher? So many questions needed to be answered.

And so it seems those questions will be answered sooner, rather then later.

The smoke finally cleared up. As it did a boy with the weirdest hair-style one could ever see was revealed lying face-first in the mini crater he created. His hair was pointed upwards in different directions almost as if it's defying gravity. He was light skinned. He was wearing a blue jumper that was slightly burned, most likely due to the intense speed he travelled at. His black trousers were cut from the left knee down to his left leg and he was only wearing one sandal.

The boy began to stir. He slowly tried to rise himself up, but found it was too hard due to the wounds he suffered from the journey he took to get to where he is now. His eyes searched aimlessly around his surroundings. He quickly came to the conclusion that he was in a forest of some sort.

"Where's my dad's energy" – The boy wondered. He stretched out his senses for a hint to where his father or any of his family members could be. His eyes only became downcast. He couldn't sense his family or even his friends for that matter. "What happened?" – He reluctantly asked himself, like he knew the answer but just didn't want to admit it.

The boy let's his mind wonder back, minutes, hours, weeks, months or even years! Who knows? The boy began to recall what was an ordinary day from wherever he'd come from.

* * *

**Flashback. Time unknown**

The setting was different from the one the boy is in now. Although, there were still plenty of tall trees and birds chirping in the distance, what you'd expect living in a forest. Huge mountains could be easily made out within the distance, they were that big. Yet, the tree branches wasn't connected together.

A small building with a clumsy on the roof was seen over the horizons. Through the wide window of this comfortable looking house, was a lady with jet-black hair and onyx colored eyes. She was wearing a purple dress with an orange-cloth tied on top and a yellow sash. Her hair was tied back in a bun, but the bangs of her hair still fall to the sides of her cheeks.

"Hum, hum," The lady hummed a little tune to herself as she cleaned the mountain of pots leftover from making the eating machines their "breakfast". "Ahhh" – The lady inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "Those three" – She exclaimed light-heartedly.

The sound of metal clashing against plates echoed throughout the Son home. The lady only offered a smile, it was always like this. She'd prepare breakfast, lunch, lunch, lunch, dinner and dinner again, only for her three boys to devour each and every huge portion like it were a walk in the park.

"Those idiots" – She smiled fondly. "I guess it can't be helped. Like Father like sons."

Around the corner was where the eating machines were doing their thing. And that was by making a ton of mess all over the table. Bits of food were flying all over the place, stacks of empty plates scattered all over the table, and it was piling up by the second.

"Pass…..The….Ketchup" – A Man asked, through blinding bites of his food. He had black spiky hair pointed in different directions. Onyx colored eyes filled with the experience of a veteran fighter. His facial features would suggest he was in his late thirties. Another man with short black spiky hair and onyx eyes momentarily paused his devouring of the food and quickly hurled the Ketchup bottle over to the gravity defying haired man. "Thanks Gohan!" – He expertly caught the bottle of ketchup.

The man now known as Gohan only nodded, not wanting to stop eating for anything. It took a whole five minutes for the lads to completely absorbed every last ounce of meat, vegetables, fruit, rice and peas that once surrounded the table in a beautifully done fashion. It now looked like an utter mess, scattered plates just piled up on one another.

A look-alike of the man with the gravity defying hair-style pattered his stomach and let out a burp. "Ahhhhh, that was nice!"

"Yeah, Chi-chi out-did herself. Like she always does" – The older clone exclaimed, smiling.

"What do you suggest we do later dad?" – Gohan asked the original look-alike. "Mom isn't going to allow us to train."

The lady was obviously strict when it came to fighting. She didn't even want them wearing their fighting uniforms. Because over the years, six years after the great terror known as Majin Buu was defeated, the Son family had found peace. Gohan continued to attend school, eventually graduating and setting down with his newly wed, eight months pregnant wife, Videl.

The younger look-alike named Son Goten was still in school, being only thirteen years old. He was wearing a typical navy blue jumper, black trousers with matching sandals on his feet.

"I'm going over to Trunks' house" – Goten exclaimed. "I've already asked mom and she said it'll be alright as long as I finish my homework."

Gohan felt a bead of sweat run down his cheek. "Yeah. mother sure can be strict. Good luck bro, something tells me you're going to need it."

Goten nodded in agreement with his older brother Son Gohan. Knowing for a fact his mother would push him hard in order for him to gain a good education.

A squeaking sound filled the air. It was the sound of approaching footsteps, "Ahhh, I see you all have devoured every last portion I'd made, as usual" – It was Chi-chi's voice, a sight deadpan tone dipping into it.

Goku smiled. "Yeah Chi-chi it was excellent as always! Hey, can we have dessert now? Please!" – Goku pleaded with his hands placed together in a very childish manner.

Chi-chi frowned slightly; her husband could act like such a child at times. "No, because I haven't got any," Goku seemed to frown as Chi-chi declared this. But he quickly lightened up after a few seconds. Chi-chi pointed her finger ferociously at Goten. "Get up stairs mister! If you want to stay at Bulma's house, you're going to have to finish your homework first to do so!"

Goten saluted his mother, smiling. "Right!" Goten blurred out of existence, dashing off towards his room faster than a moving bullet.

Chi-chi turned her head towards her other son, Gohan. Gohan shuddered from the glare Chi-Chi was sending him. "And you!" She started, placing both her hands on her hips. "Get to work! Break time's over!"

Gohan instantly jolted up from his seat like someone put a bullet up his rear-end. He fixed his tie and dusted himself off. "Right. See ya later dad, bye mom," Gohan bids his parents a farewell. Goku waved his son goodbye just as he placed his fingers on his forehead, focused for a split second, and then vanished out of sight entirely, traveling to work at the speed of light.

Goku was next to rise from his seat. "I'm going outside to train for a bit."

Chi-chi glared angrily at Goku. "Is that all you ever think about!" She screamed making Goku wince. "You're a grown-man! You should be setting an example to your youngest son!"

"But Chi-chi" – Goku insisted. "A little training can't hurt. Please be reasonable, you know we all love to train, eat and fight."

Chi-chi crossed her arms over her chest. "And there lies the problem," she hissed. "I don't know why you can't live normal lives like the other humans," Chi-chi suggested. Goku smiled sheepishly. "I'm going to check on Goten," Chi-chi exclaimed, marching towards her son's room.

* * *

"Ahhhh," Goten sighs in a relax tone with his legs stretched up on his desk while tilting his chair backwards to keep his balance. "I can't wait until I can chill with Trunks," A smile grew across Goten's face, relishing the prospect of fighting his best friend Trunks.

Even know Chi-chi forces her son Goten to study until his brain is straining from the intense information he absorbs; he still somehow manages to train when Chi-chi's back is turn. It's because of that is why Goten has become so powerful. Android 18 even admitted that Goten's power surpasses hers in every-way possible. Yet, the lad still hasn't come close to matching Piccolo's power. The namkian himself did not sit around having a tea party with Dende and Mr Popo. No! He busted his rear end off training to the point he can stand on par with a **Super Saiyan two!**

Goten sighs, realizing he's yet to reach the super saiyan two form. "I'll get there eventually!" Goten exclaimed to himself, determination filling his voice.

The door to his room suddenly flew open, "Goten!" – Chi-chi shouted.

This caused Goten to flinch. He began waving his arms around, hopelessly trying not to fall off of his chair. He slowly fell towards the ground, colliding with the wooden floor before going through a series of rolls that bought his momentum to a stop near his mother's feet. "Ow!"

Chi-chi let out an exasperated sigh, looking down at her son with a scowl upon her face. "Get up young man!" – Chi-chi commanded. Goten didn't argue back with his fierce mother, he immediately hoisted himself onto his feet, and straightened his composure. "Good boy. Now, finished your homework and you can leave for Bulma's house afterwards" – Chi-chi spoke in a sweet tone. Goten is still her precious baby boy after all.

"Yes mommy" – Goten obeyed without fail. The half saiyan sprinted back to his desk at such pace his speed blew the bangs of his mother's hair. Goten hastily lifted up his chair, powered his back-side on it, and tuck himself near his desk. "I can finish this no problem" – He assured with a huge dopey smile curved across his face.

Chi-chi smiled softly, her son is on his way to becoming something truly great in the world. Not a karate bum master, but a respectable member of society. Maybe a bank manager or a plumber, or he may even own his own company one day! How Chi-chi would love to see her baby boy looking smart as he goes to work to dish out the orders like the boss he'd become.

* * *

**Two hours later.**

It took Goten sometime to complete his homework. His own mother took it upon herself to march down to his school and demand the teachers give him a harder challenge. She'd done this because she thought the teachers were going easy on Goten. When in reality, Goten wasn't really supplying himself all that much. The boy would rather drift off looking at a butterfly outside of the classroom's window. Or even drift off completely by falling into a drooling slumber in the middle of class!

Needlessly to say, his mother was not happy when the teachers clarified this to her, and proceeded to pummel Goten into the ground with her trademark flying pan of doom. Goten would never doze off in class again, otherwise he'd be punish one hundred times over.

Goten cringed at the memory. Not even Buu gave him the thrashing his mother gave him. It seemed every-time Chi-chi lost her temper her power-level would skyrocket four times the amount of a **Super Saiyan Three**! It's no wonder she survived almost without a scratch on her when Goku would sometimes pat her on the back, not realizing his strength, he'd accidentally send his wife blasting towards and through the walls of their home!

Speak of the devil-. No, Goten means the best mum of all time. He wouldn't even dare use figure of speech in his head when around his mother's overwhelming presence.

Chi-chi nodded her head, "Good work Goten!" – She complimented, satisfied that Goten was able to subdue the pile of papers flocked on his desk. "I've just got off the phone with Bulma. She said she's expecting you any minute now."

"Alright!" – Goten raised his arm up in the air in triumph, like he'd just won the grand tournament. "I can't wait to see Trunks and Baby Bra," Goten emphatically concluded, hurling himself high up in the air, aerobically flipping around, before landing gracefully on his feet. "It'll be so much fun!"

"I don't want you using any of your powers mister!" – Chi-chi commented with a expectant look upon her face. "You'll walk to the bus-stop, like a normal child. Catch the bus to West-City, and calmly stroll towards Capsule Corp. All the while remaining on your best behaviour" – Chi-chi insisted in a smooth voice that really marked her authority she'd over Goten.

Goten sweat-dropped. "Yes mommy."

Chi-chi prepared what Goten needed in five small little capsules. There was a fridge fit with enough food to last 20 people about four days, a wardrobe filled with all his clothes, even his martial arts outfits. Because she knew, as much as she dreads the thought, that Goten would most likely want to spar with Trunks because of the "monstrous" blood (as Chi-Chi calls it) running through his veins. Lastly she'd packed a replica of master Roshi's house, only this one was blue with a red roof, unlike Roshi's, which was red with a pink roof on it. She'd packed this just in case the lads decided to go camping for the night.

Chi-Chi embraced her son in a warm hug and kissed him on his cheek, while Goku pattered his son on his back. Goten began to stroll towards the bus stop, making sure not to break stride so his mother wouldn't see fit to chase him down and beat him to a bloody pulp.

Chi-chi and Goku watched their son disappear into the distance, before turning back into their house and shutting the door behind themselves.

* * *

Goten carefully walked through the forest, occasionally stroking the animals that he'd become so fond of. "Hey there little guy," he spoke softly to a white rabbit. "How are you? My name's Son Goten. What's yours?" He felt he'd to ask. Living in the forest most of his life, the boy had an affinity with the animals. He loved and cherished them all.

After a tense moment staring at the cute little rodent, honestly expecting it to talk, he sighs inwardly, "Ok, I'll give you a name. Akimitsu," Goten announced, smiling proudly of himself. "You and I are going to be good friends, Akimitsu-san."

A streak of lightning suddenly flashed through the sky. This made Goten flinch. "Weird," Goten mused. "Right? Akimitsu-" Goten stopped himself mid sentence. "Hey, where're you going?" the little rabbit he named Akimitsu was hopping away from him. "Come back!"

Before Goten could even blink, a bolt of pour yellow lightning was fired from the sky, so fast, Goten never even saw it coming, before it was too late.

**BOOM!**

The lightning collided into the ground where the rabbit happened to be hopping. The ground shattered immensely and blew up into flames before Goten's horrified eyes. His new friend was already dead! An overwhelming amount of sadness washed over Goten.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo!" – Goten screamed, falling to his knees as if he'd suddenly become too weak to stand. "Who" – he sadly murmured. "Who would be so heartless that they'd kill an innocent rabbit! He was my friend!"

Only then did it finally sink into Goten's head. That lightning was yellow! But lightning's a cool blue color not a golden yellow color. What was going on? Did someone actually plan for him to be here at this current moment of time? Goten flipped back up onto his feet.

The ground immediately shattered underneath Goten's feet, like a giant had just slammed into the ground. Goten instantly fall back onto the ruined floor. "What's going on!?" – Goten wondered.

As if responding to his words the ground itself literally begun to shine and glow a fantastic jade green color. Goten's eyes widened. "I've got to get out of here!" Goten hastily jumped up to his feet but was immediately bought crashing back down to the ground when something powerful, but also invisible to the naked eye, fall heavily upon him, as if a planet itself had fallen on Goten.

"No," Goten weakly spoke, keeping one eye shut as he struggled to lift himself up off of the glowing ground. His eyes only widened further when he suddenly began to sink into the ground as if Buu was absorbing him all over again! The terror filled Goten's eyes! He couldn't get absorbed again! It was frightening enough the last time he was absorbed. This time he'd be left traumatized.

"Noooooooooooo!" – Goten could only let out a desperate scream before he disappeared entirely, being sent to the world he suddenly finds himself in, at the present moment of time.

A cocky chuckle suddenly echoed throughout the forest, before a flash of green jumped into the fantastic-glowing green hole. And as soon as the blur was in the hole, it immediately closed. Like whoever had spring-boarded he or she self in, had perfect control over it.

* * *

Goten's vision suddenly began to fade. His eyes slowly began to shut, travelling through a seemingly long, dark, eerie, void of any life tunnel. His body moved on its own accord, like someone was controlling him with stings. Goten would've yelled for help if he was a little less than intelligent. He already knew that yelling would've proved futile. There wasn't an energy signature anywhere within a hundred-mile radius.

A bright flash of light made Goten snap his eyes wide open. A mixture of shock, confusion, awe, and fear and-a-_"I don't want to get touch by that" look- _washed over Goten's face.

A kanji for seal was launched full pace towards Goten. It was moving so fast and so ferocious it'd the breeze of hot air all around its form. Goten knew something with seal on it wouldn't have been good for him. With one slick ultra fast motion, Goten just about managed to sway his body to the side, allowing the kanji to whistle passed his body.

Goten would've breathed a sigh of relief, if not for the fact there was a second kanji seal heading straight for him. This one seemed huge, much more larger than the last and it'd sparks of electricity radiating off of its form! As if the seal itself had ascended into the level of a **Super Saiyan Two! **

Goten didn't let this one touch him either. Quickly shifting his body to the side, letting the kanji harmlessly sail past his widened eyes. The kanjis this mysterious tunnel of death fired seemingly vanished out of existence. And so it proved to be. It allowed Goten to shut his eyes, falling off to an unconscious sleep.

**End of flashback.**

* * *

That was all Goten could remember. He'd immediately woken up after crashing heavily into the ground. Now he'd to find out where he was and how to get back to his own world. He appeared to be on the earth, but at the same time he didn't. The reason was simple. Goten couldn't sense a single energy signature strong enough to give Krillin a fight.

Are the people around here hiding their true power? Are they much more powerful than their power levels say them to be? It seems likely to Goten. Besides, you can never underestimate your opponents; Goten learnt this fact from his time fused with Trunks, thus creating Gotenks.

A piecing scream reached Goten's heightened hearing. "Someone's in trouble!" – Goten exclaimed. Goten tried to lift himself off of the ground but only ended up falling down again. "Ouch" – he winced. An invisible light bulb popped on top of Goten's head. "I know," Goten reached into his pocket. Thankfully, either his capsule case and/or the brown bag filled with senzu beans wasn't destroyed in the crash landing. Goten stabbed his hand into the brown bag of senzu beans, pull out one little green bean, placed said bean within his mouth and instantly swallowed it without chewing. "Yes!" – Goten cheered. His wounds were suddenly magically healed. "Time to go play hero!"

Goten placed the brown bag filled with senzu beans and his capsule case jam packed with capsules back into his pocket. He did a goofy pose, to him it was the coolest most heroic pose ever, before dashing off towards the scream that reached his super hearing, determined to play hero, just like his big brother Son Gohan.

* * *

**That concludes it for this chapter.**

**Please make sure to always leave a review. I'm Flint009! And I'm signing off! Peace!**


	2. The Beginning Of The End

**I don't own disclaimer DBZ or Naruto. Nor Hiroto**

**Goten is 13 by the way.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The beginning of the end!**

There were roughly about 50 small buildings, each lined up like military officers would line up, watching their king stride through them with an air of authority about him. Only instead of a king walking through this small, hostile town; it was a bunch of dismay people. All seemingly letting their feet take them to wherever they need to be. Looks of sombre, anger, fear, content, frustration, and even acceptance was plastered all over the wondering villagers' faces. As if something truly terrible, so monstrous and horrific was about to transpire before their own pupils.

And most had come to the realistic conclusion, that all were powerless to pervert it.

Sad times were looming over the small village that resided in the land of waves. Even a thick mist covered most of the area, as if to add to the villagers' already depressed states.

"Oh no," came the worried voice of a woman. She'd long dark blue hair that reached her lower back. She was wearing a pink t shirt with the edges of her sleeves colored in red. A blue skirt fall to the lady's ankles, and matching sandals on her feet complimented her choice of clothing. "Inari's missing!" – She exclaimed in a worried tone.

How could it all come to this? This tiny village was isolated from the "shinobi world". Supplies were quickly draining. Things like food, clothes, tools to build more houses so people wouldn't have to sleep on the streets and most of all they lacked medicine. The residents were slowly starting to come down with a illness, a deadly virus that can only be cured by a very special medicine that unfortunately resides in the land of fire.

Who would be so heartless, so cold blooded, so ruthless and so sinister that they'd stand back and watch innocent people die? And why would that person-. No, Monster! Desire to witness the innocent suffer? For what was the reason why the tortured souls of the small village were having to withstand such cruel treatment day in and day out…

"Gato!" – The blue haired woman angrily sneered out as she clenched her fists and gritted her teeth together.

It was Gato. Gato was the one responsible. Responsible for the villages having to be forced to endurance hard, long struggles just to survive day in and day out. He constantly delayed the completion of the bridge that'd connect the small village to the land of fire, thus providing them with the much needed supplies they were so desperately need of.

The woman, named Tsunami, had her heart broken when Gato did the most unforgivable thing one could ever do to another human being and their family. It was something that left Tsunami disgusted, but also on the verge of breaking down into salty tears. It'd left a scar within her son's heart; one she fears may never fade away.

'Inari-kun' – The woman sadly thought to herself, resting her back against the wall, her eyes beginning to water, 'This world can be so cruel,' salty tears now ran down the woman's cheeks. "Who'll be able to stop Gato," Tsunami cried, her voice pleaded with the kami's themselves to stop Gato. "He has one of the most powerful shinobi of all shinobi working for him. We're doom!" Tsunami collapsed onto her knees, losing the strength to even stand up anymore. As the unbearable fear was understandably too much for her to withstand, and as such she fell into an unconscious slumber.

* * *

**Elsewhere?**

Surrounded by huge trees, trees so high that they could just be made out in the distance; the dozens of massive trees made the not-so-quiet forest seem more like a maze then anything else. And it certainly wasn't quiet for long. "Help meeee!" – A pleading, deafening scream echoed throughout the forest. Unfortunately, only the black birds could hear the crying scream of a little boy, and solely reacted by flapping their wings and instantly taking off towards the sky.

A little light skinned boy was being forced to sprint for his life, being pursued by a fearsome huge man working for the terrible Gato. The boy was wearing a white fishermen hat, the black bangs of his hair fall slightly between his eyes. He was wearing a green jumpsuit with a yellow shirt and simple sandals were upon his feet.

The boy's chest was rapidly beating in and out as he looked over his shoulder at his pursuer, "No!" – The boy screamed. The man was closing in on him by the second. "Leave me alone!" – the boy clenched his eyes shut, as if closing his eyes would make the big-bad man go away. The boy failed to watch where he was going and inevitably tripped over a tree stomp that was sticking out of the ground. "Oh no," the boy's world slowed down as he landed heavily onto the dirt ground of the forest. Dust gathered into his teary eyes from the fall, he was now out of stream, he couldn't run anymore.

"Stupid boy!" – The man exclaimed, standing above the frightened little boy. He was tall, muscular, and had enormous broad shoulders. He was wearing a black tank top, black trousers and black sandals on his feet. His hair was long and stretched all the way down to his back and his eyes were dark, sporting an evil grimace in them. "You should've never of messed with Gato!"

The little boy quivered. "I'm sorry! Please don't kill me," salty tears poured down the little boy's eyes. "I d-don't w-want t-to d-die y-yet" – he stammered, trembling all over.

The man only raised his hand up, holding what looked like a metal pipe in his hand. "Then you should've thought about that before you tried to sabotage Gato's plans!" – He roared, making the poor boy whimper from the tone of voice he used. "Gato's taking over this pathetic village, got that. Little brats will not be standing in his way!"

The little boy crawled backwards slightly, as If trying to put some distance between the huge man and himself. "I w-won't stand in your way... I promise... I won't!"

"Too late!" – The man exclaimed, sheer venom dipping into his voice, as he raised his hand to strike this kid down. "You'll die where you stand. Die like the worm you are. Die, die, die, die, die!" He threw his head back and arms to the sides to emphasis his point. "Now die!" And with one final scream he bought his metal pipe hurling towards the frozen little boy, intent on ending his life where he pleas.

The terrified little boy could only scream in horror and shut his eyes as tight as he could. He was just moments away from losing his life. There was nothing he could do except hope and pray for a quick and painless death. A second soon passed and the little boy knew the pain was on its way. His heart was pumping heavily against his chest; he wanted the man to just end his life already. Another tensed second seemingly passed by, and the pain was still yet to come crashing down on the boy. Was the man just trying to torture him before killing him off? How cold heartened could he be? Another breathless second whistled harmlessly by! The boy now had to wonder what was going on. He carefully squinted his eyes, just a bit. But then His eyes immediately shot wide open, the pipe was just inches away from his face, like someone had gripped the big man's arm, stopping him from assaulting the little boy.

"What?!" The man angrily yelled out, rage and confusion evident in his voice. His arm was bought to an immediate halt just as it was about to make contact with the scare boy. "You!" – The man sneered but not at the little boy, but at an older boy who suddenly appeared from out of nowhere, moving faster than the naked eye could see. "Who are you? And where'd you come from!?"

The little boy's jaw was slightly dropping off. Observing the older boy who'd seemingly saved his life. He'd the funniest hair ever, but his clothes looked burned up, almost like he'd just escaped a house on fire. "W-what?!" – The little boy could only stammer.

Goten grinned widely. "Hey, there's no need to be fighting little kids," Goten shook his head with a disapproving look on his face. His grin faded off of his face. "Especially when you could be fighting someone your own size, like for instant, me." – he declared as a smirk formed on his lips, relishing the prospect of having a good fight before deciding how he'd return to his own world.

The little boy's eyes almost fell out of his head. Did he hear right? Did this boy with the crazy gravity defying hair-style really want to fight this man? 'He'll get himself killed for sure,' the little boy concluded to himself.

"You foolish boy!" – The man yelled, making the fishermen wearing hat boy shudder. "How dare you challenge me!?" – The man struggled to free his arm from Goten's vice lock grip. "Let go off me!"

"My bad," Goten responded with an innocent smile, showing he never realized he was still holding the man's arm, stopping him from attacking the little boy. Goten forcefully pulled the man away from the little boy. The man's jaw comically fell, he hadn't expected the black haired boy to possess this kind of physical strength! He felt like a sumo wrestler or a body builder had just dragged him, not a boy! "There you go," Goten released the man from the steel grip he was supplying to him.

The man stumbled backwards from the momentum of being released so suddenly after Goten had hurled him to the side. A vein popped out of the man's head. "You super human freak! I'll kill you!" – The man launched himself at Goten, metal pipe readied to strike this brat that must be on steroids down!

The little boy screamed ferociously, the metal pipe had landed straight on top of Goten's head. Furthermore, Goten never made an actual attempt to dodge; he just stood there, allowing the metal pipe to nail him directly on his head. The little boy reached his hand out towards Goten, believing he must be knocked out after taking such a fierce strike to his head. The expression on Goten's face left the little boy's jaw to fall comically and completely to the ground.

An innocent look of confusion washed over Goten's face. "What's wrong with you san (mister)?" – Goten asked, gazing his eyes upwards at the metal pipe that'd been curved over his head like a clump on wheels.

The man's eyes widened, "W-What a-are y-you?" Involuntarily, the man took a step back, taking the now bent metal pipe as he did. The man turned his widened eyes to the damaged metal pipe in his left hand. "Ah" – he gasped from shock. The metal pipe looked like someone had just curved a "C" shape into it. "You're a freak of nature!"

Goten glanced up towards the sky while scratching the back of his head, "Um, no. I don't think I'm that," He replied truthfully. "I'm just Son Goten," He introduced himself, a dopey smile formed across his face.

An angry tick mark appeared on the man's cheek. "You stupid boy!" – The man tightened his hand into a fist and threw his arm immensely at the smiling saiyan before him.

Goten's grin drop off of his face. He placed his left foot to the side and swayed his body in that direction, allowing the man's fist to sail harmlessly passed his body. Goten raised his left index finger, crouched his legs down, then spring-boarded himself at the man, driving his finger ferociously across the man's face.

The man let out a cackle scream, feeling his face curved in from the fierce assault. He instantly was sent soaring away from the force of Goten's hit. His head banged off of the floor a couple of times, before coming to a stop completely unconscious.

The little's eyes shot wide open, any wider, and they'd have been pass off as dinner plates. And his jaw completely hit the floor. "How'd you do that?" – he found himself asking. If curiosity is what killed the cat, then he'd be certainly dead.

Goten's shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know" – He commented, smiling a carefree smile on his face. "I guess I just got lucky," he humbly assumed.

The little boy's shocked expression then turned into a look of annoyance. "You better hope that luck doesn't run out, or Gato will kill you." Goten looked at the boy with confusion written all over his face. "Don't act so stupid!" – The boy angrily yelled, seeing Goten's reaction and mistaking it for stupidity or ignorance. "You must know who Gato is! He's the richest man in all the land of waves! He'll hire more men to finish the job that one started!"

That statement only left Goten more confused. He would've figured that this "Gato" was an ultra powerful evil guy the way the kid talked about him. But then Goten hears he'd hire men to do the work he surely can't do himself. "Then there's nothing to fear," Goten stated with an aura of calmness around him. The boy fell silent. Was the indestructible boy really that strong? Or was he just so stupid he doesn't even know when to run away.

"Ah," Goten sighed in a relax tone before kneeling down to the kid's level. "You shouldn't fear people like this 'Gato'. Because people like him, who have to pay people to do the job they cannot do, are nothing but cowards if you ask me."

"How would you know," the boy suddenly wiped a few tears that'd formed up in his eyes and sniffed some snot back up his nose. "You don't know what it's like to live in fear all your life. To see your most precious people die in front of you!" tears threatened to fall from the young boy's eyes.

Goten felt a deep sympathy for the boy in front of him. After all, he too had witnessed his loves one die before his eyes. Despite the fact they were bought back to life, its terrifying events like the ones that occurred that horrific day, which would leave a boy scarred for the rest of his life. Goten placed a comforting hand on the young boy's shoulder. "Don't worry; I'll protect you from Gato's men."

The boy snapped his head up to meet Goten's gaze. He was shocked at what he saw. He saw a mixture of understanding, sadness, and most of all a look of pour determination one could only inherit off of a soul of a true warrior. "But what could you do? You're only one boy! Surely you won't be able to take hundreds of men on by yourself!"

Goten grinned broadly. "Like I said before, I'm incredibly lucky. That, and I also love fighting," Goten looked eager as he spun his arm around in a circular motion. "So trust me when I say, it'll be fun. Besides, my father would be disappointed in me if I were to just abandon you in your time of need."

The little boy remained silent. The weird boy with the indestructible body seemed so confident, but also seemed very humble, understanding that he may not be the strongest and might've trouble against the tougher opponents in the world. "Could he really be the one to save us from Gato," the boy murmured out-loud.

"Maybe" – Goten spoke calmly, catching the boy by surprise. "You did say he's really rich. He could always hire someone that might beat me into the ground," Goten raised his hand, stopping the kid from interrupting. "Still, that doesn't mean I'll give up trying. I'll save you from Gato even if it's the last thing I do," he declared in a determined voice.

The boy's eyes widened at Goten. As if he was just now seeing him. "It won't matter if you beat Gato or not," he commented, making Goten raise an eyebrow. "My grandpa's trying to build a bridge that connects to the leaf village. But Gato keeps stopping him from completing it."

"Why does your grandpa have to build a bridge for? And why would Gato want to stop him form completing it?" – Goten needed to know these answers. He began to unknowingly interrogate the boy for the answers, like good cop, bad cop. Only he was playing them both.

The boy backed up a bit. Goten realized he was being a little too demanding and immediately rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, flashing him the Son grin. The boy felt at ease. And elaborated, "Well," he began. "Our village is a poor one, mister. We can't bring in enough supplies because the bridge is incomplete. And we don't have nearly enough boats to keep going back and forth between the land of fire and here," he sadly commented. "Gato keeps destroying all our boats because he wants to use the ninjas he hires to bring in illegal goods."

"I see," Goten calmly exclaimed, closing his eyes. "I'm guessing because your grandpa's the bridge builder he must be in the way of Gato's plans. I'm correct?"

The boy nodded slowly, "Yeah," he continued. "My grandpa had been staying at the village hidden in the leaves. He had been staying there for his own protection. My mom and I got word that he was due back today; that the shinobi would escort him safely home. But that was a while ago"

"What?" – Goten responded, a little shocked. "Do you think something has happened to him? Where are the ninjas that were protecting him?"

"I don't know" – He sadly replied. "I went out looking for my grandpa but ran into him," he points his finger towards the knocked-out man. "I told him what Gato's doing is wrong, and that someone would eventually stop him. He wasn't very happy and chose to chase me down. He'd have killed me if you didn't turn up to save me in the nick of time," he turned his head away from Goten, a little embarrassed.

This was all very confusing to Goten. First off, an ordinary trip to Trunks' house ended up with him falling within a strange vortex and almost getting his power sealed. (That'd be his guess) He gets blasted out of the vortex like he was transformed into a human cannon-ball, to quickly come to the conclusion he was no longer in his own world. But in a world inhabited by 'ninjas'. Goten had to wonder how strong a ninja would be. He never in his life saw or heard of ninjas before, especially ones being used to ship drugs to a mafia-boss man.

Goten suddenly grabbed the little boy and hurled him onto his back. The little boy sputtered as Goten did this. "What are you doing?" – The little boy asked, slightly frightened that Goten had thrown him over his back.

Goten looked over his shoulder at the boy, a caring smile on his face. "We're going to find your grandpa," Goten assured. The boy looked confused. How could Goten track down his grandpa. "Don't worry," Goten continued, upon seeing the innocent look of confusion on the boy's face. "I really am so lucky! I've got super hearing and a super sense of smell too!"

"What!" – The little boy yelled into Goten's ear, making the half saiyan wince from the pain of his ears straining. "What kind of ninja are you? You've got super strength, super hearing, super smell, and a weird hair-style to match!" – The little boy ranted. "No ninja should've all that!"

Goten dug out his ear and replied, "Well, no. You're right there. But, I'm not a ninja thou."

The little boy's eyes almost fell out his head. "W-What, how can you not be a ninja? You defeated that man so effortlessly, it was almost scary! You have to be a ninja, nothing else makes sense otherwise," the boy argued. "And how come your clothes are burned! Plus you only have one sandal on!"

"Yeah, I've been meaning to change since I arrived in this world." – Goten commented, his tone was casual.

"W-What?" – The little boy stammered. Now this crazy gravity defying haired boy was stating he arrived in this "world", what does that even mean anyway? "What the hell are you talking about?! This is the only world you can come from. You mental nutcase!"

Goten smiled. 'Some things are better left unsaid,' Goten amusedly thought to himself. "We don't have time for this. Besides, we have to save your grandpa, remember? Or have you suddenly forgotten about the importance of keeping your grandpa alive? Without him the village won't able to connect with this "leaf village", as you put it kindly."

The little boy seemed to calm down. His grandpa was important. If he ever lost him too, he wouldn't know how his mother or he would be able to handle the loss. So, he found himself reluctantly nodding, agreeing to go with Son Goten to save his grandpa's life, and thus hopefully reclaiming the village from Gato's filthy hands.

Goten grinned widely. "Good!" – Goten prepared to dash off until he realized he never caught the kid's name. "Oh, by the way, what's your name little man?" – Goten asked, politely.

"I'm Inari" – The boy now known as Inari introduced himself, hesitantly. "Why are you helping me for Son Goten? It's not like its any of your concern. So, why risk your life just to save a bunch of people you don't even know."

"Good question" – Goten answered honestly, while placing a finger on his bottom lip to ponder the thought. "I guess I just like helping people. Is that a good enough answer for ya?"

"You just like helping people?" – Inari repeated, finding that extremely hard to believe. "You're risking your life for complete strangers because you like helping people!? Are you a moron or something?"

"Maybe" – Goten responded, grinning. Inari just shook his head at Goten. "Anyhow, it's time to go save your grandpa!" – Goten threw his arm up in the air, "And away we go!" Before Inari even had the chance to respond, Goten simply blurred out of existence, as if he wasn't even there, taking Inari with him, determined to find and rescue Inari's grandpa.

* * *

**Elsewhere?**

On the outskirts of the forest, lies a big lake. The sound of metal clashing against one another filled the air. It was the sound of a battle going on right this instant. Not just any old battle. But a battle that was taking place on the surface of the water itself. Screams of horror could be made out as a silver haired man with a headband covering his left eye was violently sent skidding all the way over to a tree. The man's hair was slicked to the side, like a scarecrow's. He had on a navy blue mask covering the lower half of his face. He had a scar across his left eye. He was wearing a blue t shirt with long sleeves, a green flanked jacket with many pockets all over said jacket; and blue trousers to match the blue sandals on his feet.

This man was Hatake Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei!" – A boy shouted worriedly for his sensei's safely. He had three cat-like whisker-marks on each of his cheeks. He had blue cerulean colored eyes and bright blond hair, (he looks like he'd just ascended into the level of a super saiyan, without the aura) his clothes consisted of a bright orange jumpsuit, with white shoulders pads and a spiral shape on the back of the jumpsuit. Blue sandals matched the blue colored head-band tied on his forehead. "You bastard!" – The blond boy growled angrily at the culprit responsible for hitting his sensei.

"Hehe," the man only laughed in response. "This is becoming boring," He commented. He was a dark skinned, muscular, tall man. His shoulders were wide. He had slick black short hair. He was wearing a black trench-coat covering most of his body, complete with matching black trousers and a pair of sunglasses over his eyes. The most distinctive trait about the man was the fact he'd a "–B" mark tattooed on his right cheek. "Hey, Zabuza, you want to kill this brat or should I?"

Another man, who was resting back against the tree with his arm stretched back in a relax fashion simply replied. "I'm not fussed. Someone needs to kill the big mouth kid anyhow!" – The man known as Zabuza spoke nonchalantly. Zabuza was a grey skinned man. His black hair was slightly slicked to the side, he had white bandages covering the lower half of his face; his headband was tied around his head. He was wearing a pair of light grey trousers and he had a huge bandaged-wrapped broadsword sheathed to his back. "As long as we kill the bridge builder, then anyone else can die for all I care."

A bespectacled man standing behind three short kids quivered. He was wearing a grey tank top, dark green trousers, sandals, and a towel was wrapped around his neck. "No," he murmured, picturing his death before his eyes. These ninjas had tried their hardest to protect him. Yet, these men had effortlessly defeated their leader, Hatake Kakashi, like he was nothing! Was all hope lost!

"Yeah right!" – The blond boy shouted. "I'm not letting you hurt the old man!"

"N-Naruto." Kakashi weakly spoke: "Take Tazuna and get out of here. This mission's over. The least we could do is get Tazuna to safety. I'll hold them off as long as possible."

"Kakashi-sensei no," A pink haired girl exclaimed. Her pink hair was long and fell to her lower back. She had emerald green eyes. She was wearing a red dress, black shorts underneath her dress and blue sandals on her feet. And her headband was tied over her head. "We can't leave you to fight them alone. You'll get yourself killed easy," Naruto frantically nodded in agreement with the pink haired kuroichi.

"Please leave" – Kakashi raised his voice to a louder volume. "You're no match for them. You must all leave and take Tazuna with you," Kakashi pleaded with them to just obey his orders.

"That maybe so," came the low monotone voice of a raven haired boy who was standing in the middle of the blond boy and pink haired girl. "But we'll never know until we try," A superior smirk formed on the boy's lips. "Besides, I kind of want to test my abilities against a jounin and a kage rank shinobi. It does sound interesting." The raven haired boy had onyx colored eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt with the collar slightly turned up. White shorts that reached his knees, blue sandals that matched the blue headband tied around his forehead.

"Damn it Sasuke!" – Kakashi roared. These kids were going to be the death of him. That's assuming these powerful shinobi don't murder him first. "Can you just do as you're told already and flee with Tazuna to safety."

"No can do captain!" – Naruto exclaimed in a exuberance fashion. "I need to test my skills just as much as Sasuke-teme does!"

"Hehe," The B marked man amusedly chuckled. The blond's spirit energy was nothing compared to his, and he really wanted to fight him. The kid must be out of his mind. Either that or he had a death wish. And this man was more then complied to grant the kid's wish. He slowly and coolly began to stride towards the blond.

"Oh no you don't!" – Kakashi commented, forcing his weary legs to dash off as fast as they could. He couldn't let this man hurt his student. He'd made a vow that he'd protect his teammates no matter what. Kakashi closed the distance between the two, whipping out a kunai-knife faster than the eye could see.

"Get lost!" – The man yelled in a deep, monstrous voice. The man swiftly stabbed his leg straight into Kakashi's gut. Kakashi coughed out a ton of blood as he was sent skyrocketing backwards from the immense force of the man's kick.

"Kakashi-sensei!" – Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all shouted worriedly, just as Kakashi crashed into a tree, the tree snap the instant the speeding Kakashi smashed into it. Sasuke was the first to speak, "Damn! Not even Kakashi-sensei's a match for this guy."

"Hahahaha!" – Zabuza mocked. "Poor foolish Hatake Kakashi; even if you activate the sharingan you still won't be able to defeat Hiroto here. No one can, he's stronger then the entire Kages put together!"

Sasuke and Sakura could only gasp as well as raise their eyebrows in wonder. They never realized Kakashi had Sasuke family's bloodline trait. But that'd mean Kakashi an Uchiha? But his last name's Hatake? Major flabbergasted expressions were written all over Sasuke and Sakura's faces with only two thoughts running through their respective minds, and that was, _'What the hell is going on? And how can we defeat Hiroto!'_

* * *

**That concludes it for this chapter.**

**Please make sure to always leave a review! I'm Flint009! And I'm signing off! Peace! **


	3. Is All Hope Lost?

**_Disclaimer: _I don't own DBZ or Naruto  
**

* * *

**Chapter three**

**Is All Hope Lost?**

How could it all come to this? The scarecrow ninja solemnly thought. The day had started off so peaceful, uneventful, and to Kakashi, tiresome as ever. First off, he met up with his squad at their usual rendezvous point, only to be yelled at by the blond boy and the pink haired kurochi for turning up late like he so often does. Afterwards they all headed off to complete vicious D-rank missions that consisted of collecting rubbish off the streets and the rivers around the leaf village, and recycle them probably. Naruto soaked at the boring hard work but eventually powered through it in order to jump onto the next D rank mission.

Naruto whined even more. He just absolutely despised D rank missions; they'd literally no action in them what so ever. Just boring hard labour, what had he become, a slave? That was exactly what he thought because the next mission they'd to do was to find a lost cat and bring it back to its owner. They set about that mission in frantic fashion, eventually managing to corner the cat into an alleyway. Naruto, however, jumped from a rooftop and nabbed the cat. The cat wasn't happy. In fact, it proceeded to take its razor sharp claws and scratch Naruto's face to pieces. Naruto screamed while Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura let out exasperated sighs, cursing their luck for having such a clumsy teammate.

Afterwards they headed back to the hokage's mansion to reunite the lost cat with its owner. Sakura and Sasuke immediately felt sympathy for the cat, its owner for a fat old lady, and she squeezed the living life out of the poor cat! Such tortuosity, one could see the stress and the dismay on the cat's face, except Naruto that was. The blond was more than happy the cat was getting what it'd coming to it after it torn into his face like a scratching pole.

The Hokage, Sarutobi, wanted to assign Team Seven to another D-rank mission. And that was when Naruto decided he had enough and proceeded to slump to the ground with his arms crossed over his chest like a spoil child that couldn't get his way. Kakashi and Iruka scolded Naruto when the blond demanded of the Hokage to give them a super hard mission. It certainly came as a surprise when Sarutobi agreed to give them a slightly harder mission.

However, a simple C-rank mission had instantly turned into a dangerous B-rank mission when chunin ranked Ninjas swarmed in and attacked Team Seven. They separated Kakashi from his squad and Tazuna. As Tazuna cowered, fully believing that he'd be murdered on the spot, Uchiha Sasuke, the star genin of Team Seven, stole the show. The last Uchiha dominated those chunin like they were nothing and left Naruto fuming when he called him a scary-cat.

Naruto, who had been struck by poison, stabbed a kunai straight into his hand when his crush, Sakura-chan, wisely stated that they should turn back to the leaf and get Naruto treated immediately. The blond wasn't having any of that. And after Naruto had injured himself, removing the poison from his hand, Tazuna had explained why he'd to lie to the leaf village. Tazuna's home town was a poor one; they couldn't afford an expensive B rank mission, which was what Kakashi thought it was when the chunin ninja attacked them.

Tazuna told them that the real culprit was a man named Gato. Apparently Gato was running things in the land of waves, using the ninja he hired to ship drugs and other illegal goods to companies for a considerable profit. After Tazuna had given them a sad story about how his grandson, Inari, would cry and loathe them for life for not protecting them, Kakashi agreed to help him.

Sasuke wanted to go to prove his superiority, and hopefully gain more strength. The Uchiha knew he'd need all the strength possible in order to kill the man that destroyed his entire clan….. Uchiha Itachi! That and he did feel a little sympathy for Tazuna and his village.

Uzumaki Naruto wanted to prove he was just as good as Uchiha Sasuke, and was determined to save Tazuna's village from Gato's evil clutches. Hence, there was nothing Kakashi really could do to change his students' minds. Even Sakura desired to go so she could prove to her crush Sasuke-kun that she could be useful in battle.

However, things immediately turned into a living, breathing, torturous, nightmare when that man, Hiroto, stepped out of the shadows and begun relentlessly beating on Kakashi for the fun of it. And if that wasn't bad enough, Zabuza, S-rank rouge ninja, leisurely sat back and watched. As if he'd all the time in the world to kill Tazuna.

Just from the feel of a thunderous punch delivered directly into his gut, and the sound of his ribs cracking under the immense pressure the man used to strike him with, Kakashi knew that the mission was an extreme super S-rank mission.

Not a mission simple Genin should take. Not a chance. Hell, even a top class Jounin such as himself, shouldn't be taking such a mission, not without at least two other top-class jounin members with him. Hiroto had that kind of immense power, and the scariest thing was, he probably wasn't even using half of it.

Naruto stood tall against Hiroto, "You bastard! I won't let you kill my sensei or my teammates! I'll protect everyone!"

Hiroto chuckled in amusement, "Someone's got balls I see. Hehe. It's a shame I'm going to have to kill you. You'd make for a fine comedian to keep me entertain, boy." He exclaimed and Naruto growled at him.

Naruto readied himself to attack Hiroto, "I'll kill you!" Naruto was bought to a halt when Sasuke appeared before him. It shocked Sakura greatly of the speed he possessed. Naruto growled, "Get out the way and let me fight him, teme!"

Sasuke flashed through a series of hand seals, "Dobe, we've got to work together to stand a chance of defeating him." Naruto looked shocked. Sasuke sighed. "None of us are strong enough to defeat them by ourselves. But if we work together, we may stand a chance of defeating them." Sasuke completed his hand seals. "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" (Fire release: Great Fireball Jutsu)! **Sasuke roared as he inhaled a huge amount of air, his chest welled up like a balloon before he unleash a tremendous fire ball at Hiroto, who made no attempt to dodge or block, but just stood there and simply smirked at him.

Zabuza's eyes widened, "Such incredible chakra! How the hell can a genin possess this kind of power?" He watched with wide eyes as the fire ball penetrated Hiroto's body, seemingly burning him to a crisp.

Sakura admired Sasuke, "Oh Sasuke-kun you did it! You're so amazing!"

Naruto scoffed, "Whatever, I could've done that too." He folded his arms behind his head and soaked.

Sasuke smirked, "I guess he never learnt how to dodge. Hehe." He added a cocky chuckle at the end.

Tazuna hoped, "Is it over?"

Kakashi crawled from where he was lying on the ground, "Sa… Sasuke-."

Sasuke cut him off, "Don't worry Kakashi-sensei it's over, he can't hurt you anymore." Sasuke and the others were left shell shocked when the flames cleared up and revealed Hiroto, uninjured from the attack. "No way…"

Hiroto coolly placed his hands into his pockets and responded, "Did you really believe that'd be enough to finish me, eh? Sorry kid but you're not on my level." Hiroto exclaimed and Sasuke scowled. Hiroto turned to Kakashi, "Your kid's got heart. Hehe. It's too bad I'm going to kill them."

Sakura paled, "Sasuke-kun's best attack had no effect on him. How are we going to defeat him when Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei's best attacks don't even work on him?" Sakura hesitantly turned to Zabuza. "And there's him too." She gulped. This was becoming a hopeless mismatch. They were almost just waiting to die at the hands of Hiroto.

Naruto was defiant, "No, there has to be a way to defeat him. There just has to be. No one's invincible."

Hiroto chuckled, "Maybe so, boy." It only amused him more when Naruto glowered. "But as it stands you're all too weak to stand up to this kind of overwhelming power!"

Sakura shivered, "What are we going to do?"

Zabuza stood up, making Sakura and Naruto flinch from the sudden movement, "Hey Hiroto," He started, gaining Hiroto's undivided attention. "You can't have all the fun. Please allow me to finish off these kids!"

Kakashi's only visible eye widened, "I won't let you." Kakashi's gripped the left side of his headband, and hoisted it up, revealing a crimson red eye with three ibis dots. Sasuke's eyes widened, while Naruto stared dumbly.

Hiroto smirked, "The sharingan, eh? Hehe. I see, Sharingan Kakashi's pulling out the big guns." When he saw the look of confusion plastered on Naruto's face, he sighed heavily and went onto explain, "What a stupid disciple you have, eh Sharingan Kakashi." Ignoring the scowl from Naruto, Hiroto continued, "The sharingan is one of the three great eye powers that resides in Konohagakure. It's said it allows the user to predict their opponent's moves, and even copy them successfully."

"What?" Was Naruto's all so intelligent reply, "What?"

Hiroto pointed dramatically at Kakashi, "Your sensei kid, has copied over a thousand jutsu with his patented Sharingan."

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke's eyes widened at the clarification. They were not only bewildered at how one man could learn so many jutsu but also amazed that their sensei had mastered so many jutsu.

Kakashi painfully stood up to his feet, grunting from the pain of his sore ribs, "Enough about me." Kakashi's words sounded strained. "I won't allow you monsters to hurt my students. I will not allow my comrades to die, that is absolute!"

Hiroto chuckled, "You're all talk, Kakashi. Besides…Haha, I know the secret behind the sharingan." Kakashi held an interested expression on his face. His face immediately turned from curious to a face full of horror when he realized Hiroto had fazed out and reappeared behind him within a split second. "Your sharingan's useless against opponents that can at least move at hyper-sonic plus speed… Easy!" Hiroto exclaimed and Kakashi was frozen in fear.

'No way, he got behind Kakashi-sensei so easily! Who is this man? No one should be that fast!' Sasuke assessed as a bead of sweat ran down his cheek.

Kakashi felt a thunderous blow delivered straight into his kidneys, before the mask jounin was sent skidding across the surface of the water, he heard Hiroto whisper, "Have a nice flight… Kakashi"

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura screamed worriedly for their sensei's safety, "Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto decided he'd enough; the blond whipped out a kunai from the kunai hoister on his knee and charged at Hiroto, ignoring his teammates telling him to stop, Naruto yelled, "I'll kill you!"

Hiroto stood still and chuckled at Naruto just as the blond closed the distance between them. Naruto struck his kunai straight into Hiroto's skin, "What!" Naruto's kunai broke the moment it made contract with Hiroto, without it even so much of glazing Hiroto's skin. Naruto cursed, "Damn it." Before he formed a head-seal, "**Kage-Bunshin no jutsu (Shadow clone jutsu)!**"

Smoke erupted from around Naruto, once the smoke cleared up one hundred Naruto clones were revealed all with a look of determination in their eyes. Sakura was amazed, and Sasuke was a little impressed, the blond's power-level almost equalled his own. It slightly pained Sasuke to admit that Naruto could go far.

Hiroto hummed a little impressed noise glancing at all the clones made by Naruto, "Not bad kid." He held his arms low at his side, "But it's not enough," A swirling form of energy begun twirling around Hiroto's feet, "Aaaaaaaaah!" And with a fierce battle cry, Hiroto flared up his aura. And Naruto could only watch on in horror as a powerful wind erupted from Hiroto, dispelling his clones the moment the typhoon-like wind hit them.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" Naruto screamed as he went soaring backwards from the force of Hiroto's power. Naruto crashed hard onto the floor, "Damn it!" He looked up to see Sasuke and Sakura gaping at Hiroto, "What's up?" They didn't answer him so Naruto turned his head to look at Hiroto, "AH!"

Hiroto was surrounded by a powerful blue aura that was twirling violently around his body, making the pebbles bounce off of the ground slightly, "What you're seeing is 20% of my power. Hehe"

Sakura paled, "2-20%"

Tazuna gulped, "He wasn't even using 20% of his strength to overwhelm Kakashi-san."

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger, "You bastard. Don't you ever underestimate me!"

Hiroto raised his hand at Naruto, "Ah!" Hiroto unleashed an invisible wave of energy from his hand that knocked the blond several feet away. Hiroto scoffed, "Such arrogance."

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. Sasuke coolly looked at Hiroto with eyes filled with coldness, "You'll pay for that." Sasuke flashed through a series of hand-seals, "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" (Fire release: Great Fireball Jutsu) **A huge fire ball erupted from Sasuke's mouth, being launched at Hiroto faster than the eye could blink.

Hiroto laughed and calmly lifted up his left arm. Once the fire ball reached him, Hiroto effortlessly flicked it to the side, and chuckled as Sasuke grunted. Hiroto aimed his hand at Sasuke, the Uchiha's eyes widened but he could do nothing as Hiroto screamed at the top of his lungs, erupting a shockwave from his hand that knocked Sasuke back for all he was worth.

Sakura watched on with tears in her eyes, "Sasuke-kun, Naruto!" Sakura looked at Hiroto with a fierce look in her eyes. "I'll make you pay for hurting my Sasuke-kun."

Faster then Sakura could blink, Zabuza swarmed in on her, with his blade unsheathed and above his head, intending to cut the defenceless girl to pieces.

Sasuke and Naruto could only scream in vain, making Sakura do the same. The pink haired kuroichi closed her eyes and prayed for a quick and painless death by the hands of Zabuza.

**Clang! **

"What!" Zabuza's blade failed to reach Sakura's head. Instead it hit the light skinned arm of a well toned boy, and more shockingly the boy's arm wasn't cut off despite having been hit by Zabuza's blade. "Who are you? No one should be able to stop my blade with their arm."

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened, "How the hell did he just stop a freaking sword with his arm? That makes no sense!" Naruto commented.

"Inari!" Tazuna exclaimed, his eyes widened when he saw his grandson on the back of the boy that just saved Sakura's life. "What are you doing here?"

"Grandpa!"

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to find she was very much alive. "Who are you?" It was clear to Goten and Inari that she was asking Goten the question, seeing as he just stopped a blade with his arm. "And how did you stop a blade with your bare arm?"

Goten's face was serious before it brightened up, "Hey now, there's no need to be attacking people with swords now. You could really hurt someone." Goten rubbed his arm. "My arm still feels a bit sore. Hehe."

Sakura's eye twitched at the boy's seemingly carefree attitude, "Hey! In case you haven't noticed we're in a fight for our lives! The least you could do is take this more seriously!"

Goten turned his head to look at the pink haired girl, "Um" He began, scratching the back of his head, "What am I doing again?"

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Tazuna and even Hiroto all dropped onto their heads and held their legs up. The boy's stupidity was truly astounding.

Inari tapped Goten on his head, "Goten-san, you're here to save my grandpa, remember." Tazuna held a questionable look on his face. How could a mere boy save him when a top notch jounin such as Kakashi failed miserably?

Goten smiled widely, "Oh yeah, I remember."

Naruto sat up and rubbed his sore head, "Whoa, this guy's even stupider then me!"

Zabuza decided he had enough with the boy's foolishness. He gipped the hilt of his sword and lunged in on Goten while he was busy being scolded by Sakura for his recklessness for bringing Inari here. A warning shout from Inari made Goten narrow his eyes at Zabuza, he pushed Sakura behind him and easily stopped Zabuza's sword with his bare hand. Before Zabuza could retaliate Goten struck his fist directly into his gut.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Zabuza felt his ribs snap under the intense pressure Goten used to punch him with. Blood covered the bandages over his mouth and he was sent spilling away at such pace he smashed into tree, rendering him unconscious.

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi and Tazuna's jaws were hitting the floor. The boy just defeated a top level jounin, an S ranked criminal with one punch. Words couldn't describe how astounded they were.

Hiroto, however, just smirked.

Goten looked at his hand with wide eyes, "Whoa, I should really learn how to control my strength." He rubbed the back of his head and called out to the unconscious form of Zabuza. "Sorry about that. I'm not used to controlling my strength after six years of intensive training with my dad."

"Don't say sorry to him, he's the enemy!" Sakura exclaimed and Goten smiled sheepishly.

Naruto and Sasuke were speechless, even having witnessed the boy's power for themselves first hand; they still couldn't believe how strong he was. The kid looked no older then them, and he defeated a jounin like he was nothing. "How?" Were the words that escaped Naruto's mouth. "I mean how the hell can he have such power!"

Sakura stopped her scolding of Goten and looked him up and down, "Naruto-baka has a point." She ignored the blond who was soaking at being called baka (idiot) by her. "How can you be so strong?"

Hiroto interrupted, "It doesn't matter." He began chucking maliciously, "I finally have someone to use my true form against. I've waited so long."

Goten smirked, it seems like he was about to get a fight worth going all out. He was going to relish this moment. Just looking at this man Goten could tell he was the one that destroyed the scarecrow with the weird red eye. Goten would've to make a note to ask about that later. He knew he would've to go all out against Hiroto; the man had a fearsome ki, definitely not to be taken lightly.

Goten grabbed Inari and placed the little boy on the floor. Tazuna ran up to Inari and picked him up, crying tears of relief that he could see his grandson again.

Goten smiled before his smile turned into a smirk. And he casually strolled over to Hiroto, ignoring Sakura who told him to stop.

Naruto gulped, "So this is it?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, the Uchiha did not believe for a second that some kid had the power to defeat Hiroto, and was just waiting until Hiroto dismantled Goten, just like the madman annihilated Kakashi.

* * *

**Please make sure to always leave a review. I'm Flint009. And I'm signing off, peace and have a nice day.**


	4. The Dangers of Spirit energy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Naruto.**

**Power-levels for the Naruto-verse only **

**Genin 15-20. Sakura 15 and Naruto 17**

**Chuinin 25-30. Sasuke 26**

**Joinin 35-40. Kakashi 39**

**Kage 45-55**

**Tailed beats**

**One tails 67 full form 72**

**Two tails 77 full form 82**

**Three 87 full form 92**

**Four tails 97 full form 102**

**Five tails 107 full form 112**

**Six tails 117 full form 122**

**Seven tails 127 full form 132**

**Eight tails 137 full form 142**

**Nine tails 147**

**Goten hasn't got one because after Frieza power-levels got too ridiculous in DBZ. **

**However, Goten's base form = imperfect Cell**

**And Goten's Super Saiyan form = Second form Cell. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Dangers of Spirit energy!**

"Ow," Goten whined as the pink haired Kuroichi bandaged up his sore back. "I don't need that stuff, leave me alone!" Sakura rolled her eyes and smacked Goten with the back of her hand, eliciting a scream of pain from the half saiyan, "Alright, alright!"

Sakura heaved a sigh and stood up from her place where she sat on her knees and placed some healing ointment on Goten's back. "Honestly," she started with her hands on her hips. "You'd think someone as strong as you wouldn't be afraid of a little ointment."

The fight between Goten and Hiroto was immense. Short, but immense none the less. They moved so fast they seemed more like blurs than anything else. The things they done left Naruto, Sasuke, Tazuna, Inari and Kakashi completely speechless. The lake was vaporized just from the force of one of their punches. The trees were knocked down as if an elephant stampede was going on. They shot beams of energy _without _even making hand-seals! What the hell were they?

It was during the fight Hiroto had admitted he used his spirit energy only, and of course the blond-boy had no idea what the heck he was talking about. _Spirit energy? _What was that? Some form of ninjutsu?

Sasuke would've palmed his face if he wasn't so intently focused on the difference between using one's spirit energy alone, or mixing it with one's physical and mental energies, thus forming 'chakra'. 'Hm.' Sasuke hummed as he sat on one of the two, two seated couches within a small living room area. 'The difference between Spirit energy and Chakra is great. It seems Spirit energy's truly destructive while Chakra's used for more subtle tasks.'

Such as stealth missions that the ANBU black ops would take. The silent warriors of Konohagakure would use their 'Chakra' to swiftly and quietly stay hidden in the shadows so they could either protect the Hokage from afar or head on missions that require absolute silence.

After Sakura had finished bandaging Goten's back, she walked over to Sasuke with a blush adorning her features, "Um, you mind if I sit next to you Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke had his legs spread out and his elbows on his knees, using them as support as he rested his hands near his mouth. "Hm," He let out a slight grunt sound, as if he had said that he didn't care.

The blond boy that identified himself as 'Naruto' energetically jumped up from where he was sitting and dashed straight over to where Sakura was standing. "Screw Sasuke-teme, come sit next to me Sakura-chan." He suggested loudly and Sasuke remained undisturbed.

Sakura, however, felt a vein popping out of her forehead as angry flames surrounded her form, "Naruto!" She started as the pupils of her eyes disappeared and her hand tightened immensely to form a fist.

Naruto began sweating bullets. "S-Sakura-chan," he nervously commented as he waved his hands defensively in front of himself. "I d-didn't m-mean to make you-"

A fist to Naruto's face from the flaming pink haired Kuroichi saw that Naruto never got to finish his sentence, but instead went soaring back to his sit as if someone had shot him out of a cannon.

Goten and Inari both felt beads of sweat falling off of the side of their faces as Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and sat down next to Sasuke with a 'huff'. '_She's scary_,' Goten and Inari simultaneously thought.

Naruto got up and rubbed the back of his head a bit sheepishly, "Haha," he laughed. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan." Sakura avoided eye contract with Naruto, making the blond face-fault. But he never let that get him down for long because he had more interesting things to figure out. "Oh yeah," Naruto shot up and jolted over to the half saiyan who was sitting leg crossed on the floor. "Hey Goten, how the hell did you managed to stand on par with Hiroto! That was amazing! You're awesome!"

During the battle between Hiroto and Goten, the K-ranked criminal quickly came to the conclusion that Goten was holding back on him. Why? He didn't appear to be too sure about that one. But Hiroto instantly made it his goal to force Goten to unleash his maximum power.

And this included of attacking Inari, Tazuna, a downed Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura with a relentless amount of spirit energy blasts. The copycat ninja was soundly impressed after Goten had used his incredible speed to keep Sasuke, Naruto, Inari, Tazuna, and Sakura out of harm's way. However, Hiroto turned up the speed on the last blast he fired at a weakened Kakashi. The blast he fired was a powerful yellow beam of energy that no one other than Goten could see, and he wasn't sure if he could get Kakashi out of the way in time.

One would've figured that would've been it for Kakashi that his shinobi life had finally come to an end. And Kakashi truly thought he was going to die, he had even closed his eyes and recalled the memories of his life as it flashed through his mind.

Then a bright flash of yellow made him squint his eyes open just a bit to realize that he wasn't dead, and that he was very much alive. His eyes could only widen upon seeing Goten standing in front of him with his arms spread out to the side and his feet bathed in a shiny yellow light just like Hiroto's move.

A cry from Sakura told Kakashi that Goten had taken a direct hit to assure that he would live. And when the copycat ninja gazed up at Goten his eyes went wide with shock. The boy was grinning, as if he had enjoyed that fight with Hiroto, and that saving him weren't such a big deal.

It certainly came as a shock to Kakashi that the boy would be so willing to protect him despite not even knowing him all that well. And it only bewildered Kakashi more when Goten simply turned back around and was ready to go for round two with Hiroto despite the bruise that he received from the light blast Hiroto had fired at him.

Was he holding back?

Hiroto seemed to think so because he inexplicably called off the fight, and coolly flung a wounded Zabuza over his shoulder, claiming with a sadistic smirk on his face that he would be back to fight Goten, warning the half saiyan he would force him to use his full power when they come face to face for their inevitable rematch.

"Alright," Kakashi started, he felt much healthier even before him and his squad set out to complete the mission. That was because as soon as Hiroto left with Zabuza, Goten shot a spirit energy orb, he called a "ki ball', into him. And Kakashi instantly felt the effects as he flipped onto his feet and stretched out his limbs to make sure everything was in working order. "I want to start off by saying, thank you, Goten-san."

He had learned the boy's name was Goten after the boy had given him a power boost by injecting him with his own power. That in itself deserved recognition seeing as Kakashi would've most likely died from the Chakra he'd used up in his 'fight' with Hiroto. And of course if Goten hadn't shown up the mission would've been a failure because Zabuza would've killed Tazuna.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had to nod and accept that Goten saved them too. None of the trio of team seven had what it took to stand on par with neither Hiroto nor Zabuza and would've been eradicated if the half saiyan hadn't shown up.

It still begged the question though. And Sasuke decided to voice said question that was picking away at him ever since watching Goten's match with Hiroto. "How'd you fight like that?" The young Uchiha inquired darkly, keeping his face calm as the night sky itself. "You fight like an expert but you can't be any older than us."

Goten smiled widely as Naruto, Sakura, Inari and Kakashi all gave him expectant looks. It was an understandable enough of a reason why they'd be a little shocked at the way he fought. These guys were strong in their own rights but would surely pale in comparison to someone like Krillin.

But that was only because Krillin was overpowered and had trained for years, busting off his ass to reach the level that he was on.

But then again, that was where the brain came in. And Goten was sure the ninja could defeat him with strategy and tactic thinking. Because after all, it wasn't all about strength and power in a fight, sometimes it could come down to who was smarter, and with that on Goten's mind, the half saiyan answered the Uchiha honestly, "I use my Ki to fight."

Not everybody shared the same reaction to the confession from Goten. Naruto looked disconcerted as he squinted his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, Sasuke's eyes widened as he began shirting uncomfortably in his sit. Sakura looked bewildered and a gasp escaped her mouth, and the same when for Kakashi.

Ki! How could a boy know how to use his spiritual energy? And what purpose would he need to use it for? That confession only served to put Kakashi on high alert. The boy may've saved him but Kakashi was still a ninja, and as such can't afford to let his guard down even when he was around a friendly kid, like Goten.

And after all, Kakashi was smarter then he looked. He knew a ninja must lie and try to deceive their enemies of their true motives.

Could this boy be lying to them? Kakashi needed some answers. Putting on a serious look, Kakashi questioned, "And who taught you how to use Ki? It seems pretty iffy to me. You do know that using Ki or Spirit energy is extremely dangerous? It makes me wonder what teacher would teach his student how to use their Ki when they know it could kill them." Kakashi's hand glazed the tip of his kunai, as if saying he would attack if needs be.

Goten blinked a couple of times and Naruto only looked more flabbergasted. As Goten raised his hand to speak up, Naruto beat him to the punch. "Wait, wait, wait, and hold up! How can spirit- k- energy- WHATEVER! Be so dangerous Kakashi-sensei!?" The blond was lost, and it shown because he waved his arms helplessly around.

Sighs of exasperation came from the lips of Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura. Seriously, didn't Naruto pay attention when he was in the academy? Because that was where Chakra and Spirit energy was explained. But again, this was Uzumaki Naruto they were talking about. The blond had a habit of switching off easily upon given 'lectures' from the teachers in the academy.

Kakashi ran a hand through his silver slicked-to-the-side hair, and as he lied back in his seat, he lazily suggested, "Sakura-san, do you mind explaining things to Naruto?"

The pink haired kuroichi sighed at Kakashi's laziness before holding up one finger, "Listen carefully Naruto because I'm only going to explain this once." Naruto nodded intently with a big grin across his face. "Chakra is made up of three substances, which are physical energy, mental energy, and spiritual energy." She held up three fingers to make her point. "Are you with me so far baka (idiot)?"

Naruto nodded his head dumbly, "Yes! Dattebayo!"

Sakura continued her explanation, "If one, like Goten, were to use just their spiritual energy, which is believed to be one's life force, they would run the risk of shortening their life. That's why ninja combined their spirit energy with their physical and mental energies. To protect themselves from the danger of shortening their life spans," She finished matter-of-factly. "Do you understand?"

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and thought it over for a few seconds while Goten, Inari, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi all glanced and stared at him expectantly. Surely even a hard head like Naruto could understand that. That was what Sakura thought anyway. She was a smart, intelligent girl; and confident in her abilities to teach someone as dense as Naruto.

After an ominous clock clicked somewhere, Naruto uncrossed his arms, reopened his eyes, and responded innocently, "I don't get it."

"Aaaaaaah!" Came the spontaneous shouts and the drop of their heads with their legs sticking up from Kakashi, Inari, Sasuke and Sakura. All that time to think it over and the blond could only say he doesn't get it. What was not to get? Spirit energy's dangerous because one runs the risk of killing themselves. So to notify and solidify that problem, the ninja use their physical and mental energies to perform a protective barrier around themselves.

It was simple, right? Or at least that was what Sakura had assumed anyway.

Naruto looked at his downed teammates with an annoyed expression on his face. "Aw… come on guys! It's hard to understand. My brain can't process all that information." A hand was suddenly rested on his shoulder, making the blond look up to see a smiling Goten beside him.

"Don't worry Naruto, I can't really understand it either." Goten said with a modest grin on his face. "I have quite a bit of reserves stored up inside of me. So I don't think I'll need to resort to my life force. At least not yet, they are stronger fighters that can force me to tap into my life force" Goten finished humbly, receiving a roll of the eyes from Sasuke for his troubles.

So powerful, yet so humble… it was almost annoying.

Naruto glanced at Goten wide eyed, 'Whoa… he's fast!' The blond thought. He hadn't even seen Goten move before the black haired boy rested his hand on his shoulder, 'I wonder how fast he really is.' That would be something to see. During Goten's fight with Hiroto the whiskered-face boy couldn't even see Goten's nor Hiroto's arms, they were moving at such blinding pace! Literally!

Goten smiled and took a sit next to Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto seemed like a good kid with a lot of determination, from as far as Goten could tell by looking into the boy's eyes. But at the same time, Goten saw melancholy within Naruto's deep cerulean blue eyes, as if he had suffered loneliness throughout his life. Goten couldn't help but feel sorry for Naruto.

And at the same time Goten felt confused. That was because he had sensed Naruto's power level, and felt two separate energies within the boy. One was about 17, which was the normal level for a human martial artist, and the other one was far stronger than a normal martial artist but still fell short of forcing Krillin to use any of his power to defeat it. It had a power level of 147, which wasn't bad at all. It was actually pretty impressive.

Next there was Uchiha Sasuke. And every time Goten tried to talk with the young Uchiha, he would simply ignore him and coolly walk away as if Goten wasn't even there. He definitely seemed like a certain prince Goten knew. In fact the half saiyan was sure that Vegeta would love Sasuke eventually. He was a good guy, just prideful, like Vegeta. Sasuke's power level was a lot stronger than Naruto's base power, of 26, but still paled in comparison to Naruto's hidden energy, of 147.

What was that power anyway? It didn't feel evil or anything. It just felt really intense to Goten. And it had a lot of hated in it, as if it were a living creature that was tortured by humans, then sealed into one, and now sits in its jail cell, within Naruto, and resents the humans that did that to it.

Goten would've pondered that a bit longer if Kakashi hadn't chosen that moment to verify what Sakura tried to elaborate on for Naruto's simple brain to understand. "Anyway Naruto, spirit energy's about twice as strong and far more destructive than Chakra, because one's using their life force to power it up." He quickly put his hand up to silence Goten. "But if Goten says he isn't killing himself in the process, we'll have to take his word for it."

There was no real way to tell if Goten was lying or not. But seeing as he seemed like the accomplish fighter, the copycat ninja decided to let it roll. At least until he could figure the half saiyan out. He seemed trusting enough. Maybe Kakashi could take him back to the leaf village and have Inoichi enter his mindscape to see what he was hiding from them.

Inari felt the need to speak up on Goten's behalf, "Goten-san's a good guy. He saved us all from Gato's men. Without him, we would be dead!" He had to vouch for his hero Son Goten. After all, the boy did rescue him and his grandpa almost effortlessly.

And from the widened looks of Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto, told the fishermen wearing hat boy all he needed to know. He was right! Goten did singlehandedly save them from the wrath of Hiroto and Zabuza. Sakura especially understood. If Goten hadn't shown up when he did, she was sure her pretty cherry blossom head would've been cut right off.

Kakashi gave a nod of understanding, "I know, and I am not disputing that. But what I would like to know is how you were able to fire your energy into me. And why?" It was an immense skill to be able to fill someone with Chakra/Ki swiftly and without blowing them up in the process. Basically if one wasn't carful enough when injecting other with their own spirit energy, one could end up obliterating the other.

It takes precision to be able to pull off such a delicate procedure and it left Kakashi curious to know how a thirteen year old boy had the delicacy of a medical ninja to implant his own Ki/Chakra into him without having eradicated him in the process.

The boy in question simply shrugged his shoulders and answered honestly with a wide grin on his face. "I just did it." Answering like it was no big deal, he followed up in the same manner, "You looked hurt, so I passed some of my energy into you so you'd recover quicker."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "You just powered up Kakashi-sensei because he looked hurt." He looked sceptical of the concept, and appeared more exasperated when he got an honest nod of the head from Goten. However, he did see the need to ask whether he could learn how to use his Spirit energy. "Can I use Ki?" It could be the key/trigger to defeating _him!_

Naruto and Sakura both looked shocked by Sasuke's question, and voiced their concerns with a simultaneous cry of, "Sasuke-kun/Sasuke-teme."

Kakashi was the one to burst Sasuke's hopeful bubble. "Sorry Sasuke but ninjas can't use their Spirit energy." _Damn!_ And it was such a good idea as well. And Kakashi could almost see the disappointed frown on the young Uchiha's face before he masked it again. "To learn Spirit energy, one would've to unlearn everything they've learned since they started off as a ninja. That's means they would've to separate their physical and mental energies from their spiritual energy. And that isn't an easy task to pull off. It'd take years, _years, _to be able to use your Spirit energy alone."

A shrug of the shoulders came from the young Uchiha, signifying that he didn't care if he couldn't ever use his spiritual half of his Chakra alone. He would find his own way, and voyage on his own road to power.

Or maybe Sasuke could ask for some training from Kakashi. Surely he would know a jutsu or two that could help him get on his voyage to overpowered-hood.

Kakashi decided it was about time they move on from the whole Ki/Chakra explanation, there was always time after they complete their mission to finish discussing that, but for now, the mission comes first. "That's enough about Chakra and Spirit energy. We'll have plenty of time to discuss that once we complete this mission."

Naruto squinted his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "But Kakashi-sensei, the mission pretty much complete, Hiroto ran off like a bitch." Well not ran off, per say. More like tactical retreat.

Kakashi face-palmed himself exasperatedly, "Naruto, just because Hiroto retreated doesn't mean he won't come back and be more prepared then he was before."

Naruto's mouth formed an 'O'. "Okay, then how are we going to combat him?" Good question. They'd Goten, but Goten wasn't a leaf ninja, and as such could just leave whenever he felt like it.

Kakashi nodded in acknowledgement of the question. "I have a plan for that. But it involves our new friend Son Goten getting his hands dirty once again." He didn't really want to involve Son Goten, but he knew he had no other choice. There was no way the copycat ninja, for all the jutsu he possessed, would stand a ghost of a chance against Hiroto.

But that was where Son Goten came in. "Yeah!" He energetically threw his arms up in the air at the prospect of taking on Hiroto once again. Goten knew he'd held back on Hiroto last time because he didn't want Sakura, Inari, and the rest to get hurt. Also knowing full well the more power he releases, the more damage he inflicts to the environment. And having grown up in the forest, Goten loved nature. "I promised Inari I would stop Gato at all costs!"

Inari smiled. "Thanks Son Goten!" He seriously felt safer with Goten around. But who wouldn't? The boy defeated a top-notch Jounin with one punch, and then stood toe to toe with a ninja ranked 'K' in the bingo book, for Kami-ranked criminals, criminals incomprehensibly powerful.

Sakura looked upon Goten with a smile upon her delicate face, 'Whoa… Goten-san's so powerful but yet so humble and modest.' True enough. The boy hadn't even gloated that he defeated Zabuza! An S-ranked criminal as if he was no more than a mere baby to him. 'And he has such a strong sense of justice too.' Sakura was seriously starting to like this boy from a friendly stand-point. He saved her without being asked, and singlehandedly resurrected a dead and buried mission. Now that deserved recognition in itself.

Naruto gave Goten a good firm pat on his back. "You're awesome Goten! With you on our side we can't lose, dattebayo!" Naruto was feeling the hype now. He certainly couldn't wait for the inevitable showdown with Hiroto and Zabuza.

Kakashi spoke up and made the blond settled down, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves Naruto. I expect another ninja to be working for Hiroto and Zabuza from the shadows." Because that what ninjas do. They hide in the shadows and observe their enemies' skills so they could use them against each other if they were to ever face off again. "That's why I'll get you lot started on training first thing tomorrow."

Sasuke smirked. "Good. I could use the extra training to get stronger." He was sure that he was the strongest on team seven after he 'defeated' Kakashi during the bell test. However, a little more training couldn't hurt.

And Sakura agreed with her crush. "I'm with Sasuke-kun. I have to get stronger too." She promised with a look of sheer determination shining in her eyes. It made Goten's heart warm up seeing such passion to get stronger.

The half saiyan knew he could seriously grow to love these ninja with the determination they were showing him.

Naruto pointed his thumb at himself and declared in an exuberance way, "Yeah! I'm so going to complete this training session with flying colors! I am not just going to stand by and let Sasuke-teme get ahead of me." A snort came from the Uchiha's lips, knowing he was already far stronger than Naruto. "And let the teme (bastard) take my Sakura-chan away from me."

Naruto almost got his eyes taken out when the girl in question threw a kunai faster than he could blink, but for Goten who had caught the kunai in a flat open palm and flashed Sakura the son grin. "You're really good." Goten complimented her as he lightly threw the kunai back at Sakura, who in returned was able to catch it no problem.

Sakura's cheeks lightened up slightly, "Thank you Goten." It came as quite the compliment from at least a Kami-ranked ninja/warrior such as Goten himself. Kakashi had explained while they voyaged to Tazuna's house that Hiroto's power wasn't even on the scale list of ranked ninja, meaning that placed Goten on the same list. The list of inexplicably powerful ninjas/warriors, even know Goten wouldn't consider himself a Kami-ranked ninja/warrior because of his humble attitude.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief; he really should've dodged that kunai himself. The disappointed look on Kakashi's features told him as much. Slumping his head, Naruto sighed in a defeated voice, "… What a bumper."

"What an idiot." Inari commented. He seriously wasn't expecting any heroics from Naruto. The blond seemed like the most obnoxious one of the bunch. Not to mention the loudest. And even Inari knew, the loudest usually turn out to be the weakest.

Naruto's ears picked up on what Inari said and he would've shouted at the boy but for a delicate voice that had got everyone's attention. "Dinner's ready." It was Inari's mom, Tsunami. She had long blue hair falling to her lower back; she was wearing a pink shirt, a brown skirt and simple blue sandals on her feet. "I hope you all appreciate my token of gratitude."

She owed a lot to the ninja and especially one half saiyan in particular, for saving her baby boy and dear father the way he did. In fact in her joy she had hugged the life right out of Goten, who gagged for life and returned the hug whole-heartedly.

Naruto instantly forgot what Inari had said and jolted out of his seat like a bolt of lightning. "Dinner, I hope you have ramen! I love ramen! Dattebayo!" He ran straight out of the living room and into the disappointment that wasn't ramen. "Noooooo!"

Tsunami and Inari sighed before following the dejected Naruto into the kitchen. What was with that guy that made it a chore just to be around him? That was what Inari was wondering. The boy had to ponder the realistic thought everyone would wonder upon meeting Naruto. And that was who in the right mind would let him be a ninja?

Nobody knows.

Kakashi got up with a sigh, mimicked by Sasuke. "Ah, same old Naruto, tiresome as always," The silver haired man exclaimed and Goten laughed like he had said the best joke in the world. "Well let's go eat then." Kakashi suggested as he pulled out a little orange book and moved towards the door.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "He can't talk about 'same old people' when he has got that same damn book in his hand." He mumbled to himself. And what was with that mask Kakashi always wore. He seriously couldn't eat with it on. Could he? Sasuke didn't bother to ponder the thought but instead coolly strolled through the door, following Kakashi's lead to the kitchen.

Goten got up and stretched out his back. "Guess I should change out of these tattered clothes first." He hadn't changed out of the same dark blue shirt and black trousers that got burned up during the journey to this world. And he might've pulled out a capsule to change but stopped himself when he caught Sakura standing where she was. "You okay Sakura?" He inquired because she looked nervous.

Sakura bit her lip, "G-Goten, did you really mean what you'd said earlier." Because if he did then surely Sasuke-kun would see her progress and give her the recognition she deserved. He may even give her a kiss. Pinkness stained Sakura's cheeks at the thought. "I mean do you really think I'm that good?"

Goten looked confused for a second before a wide grin crossed his face. "I think you're really good, Sakura. You could be the best female ninja in the world with hard work. Like my dad would say. Hehe." He added a little chuckle at the end as he folded his arms behind his head.

Sakura might've flushed if Goten hadn't called her a female ninja, but kuroichi. Still, she threw her arms to the side and smiled wide at the compliment. "Thank you Goten-kun. That'll give me the confidence to work as hard as I can." Because Goten seemed like a master in his fight with Hiroto, and if a master compliments you, then you take that as one big stride forward in your development as a ninja/warrior.

Sakura happily skipped out of the living room, leaving Goten smiling to himself. "Sakura's a nice girl." He said before pulling out his capsule case out of his burned pocket and took out his wardrobe capsule.

He slammed the tiny capsule onto the ground and a poof of smoke appeared before it vanished and left a big brown wardrobe in its place. "What to wear." Goten spoke idly to himself as he scanned through the selection of neatly hung up clothes. "Here's one," His hand stopped on a personal favorite of his.

Pulling out his yellow and black Gi he somehow managed to convince his strict mother to make him, Goten put the wardrobe back into its capsule and put the capsule away in its case. "This is going to be fun." He stated as he held up his warrior Gi.

* * *

**Elsewhere – With Hiroto**

It was dark and had to be 10x15 in size. And the walls were painted dark blue to add to the already pitch black room. There was barely any furniture except for two single beds and one had a bandaged up Zabuza lying on one of them.

Standing near the wall with his hands coolly stabbed into his pockets was Hiroto himself, idly thinking how he would go about forcing Son Goten to unleash his real power? He knew what he had fired at Kakashi done nothing but left a simple scratch mark on the half saiyan's back. He was far more powerful than he was letting him believe he was. Why? Well that remained to be seen.

But Hiroto was sure the boy was holding back because he didn't want to hurt any of the speculators with the tremendously powerful, mountain-busting, island-busting, planet-busting (it was a possibility) energy blasts Goten fired at Hiroto.

Just how powerful was that boy? Hiroto had to find out. He had waited so long for a worthy challenger to test out his true form. And he wasn't about to be taken lightly. That was why he had pulled out of the fight. Despite the fact the entire area was eradicated into nothing. The lake immediately vaporized as soon as Hiroto flared up his aura.

But something was wrong? Why didn't the boy flare up his own aura? Was he just trying to toy with him?! It frustrated Hiroto to no ends thinking about Son Goten. The nerve of one snot nose brat! Who does he think he is? He thought he was superior to the mighty Hiroto… Preposterous!

A boy suddenly flinched from where he was sitting beside Zabuza's bed. "H-Hiroto-sama…" He stammered. He had long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes, a slender frame, and was also quite short for his age. The boy's normal shinobi outfit consisted of the standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at his knees. Over this he wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around his waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around his waist twice.

He also wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same color as his kimono and nail polish on his fingernails and toenails in matching blue green color. "… What's wrong?" He asked as Hiroto moved his hand from the hole in the wall he had created.

Hiroto looked at the feminine-looking boy with a smirk across his lips. "Nothing Haku-san," He exclaimed in a sly voice that made Haku's skin crawl. "But I'll tell you something, and that's I'll get my rematch with that boy."

With a grunt sound Zabuza managed to push himself up from his bed. And Haku placed his left hand comfortingly on his shoulder, "Heh, I don't know why you just didn't kill that boy with the super strength right there and then." The strained words came out of Zabuza's mouth as he held his stomach and almost passed out from lack of oxygen.

That damn kid! How dare he cheap-shot _him,_ t_he demon hidden in the m__ist _like that, and think he can get away with it. Hell no! Zabuza would make sure that boy paid dearly for breaking every single bone in his body. Oh yes… Zabuza would've his revenge.

Haku looked ready to break into tears. "Please master Zabuza-sama. Try and get some rest." He was worried like no one's busy. How could a mere boy have the power to injure his precious master in such a way that Zabuza couldn't even stand without threatening to throw up blood.

Zabuza harshly pushed Haku away. Feelings were for the weak. "I do not need your pity Haku." He responded in a cold voice and Haku glanced at the floor with melancholy evident in his eyes. "What I would like to know is why Hiroto didn't kill that brat and the bridge builder when he had the chance. Eh, Hiroto?"

Hiroto was the strongest man he knew. Ever since Zabuza pledged his loyalty to the mighty scar-faced man, the Mizukage almost instantly and miraculously stopped sending ninjas to kill him, knowing full well it would've been a futile effort when Zabuza was rolling with someone as powerful as Hiroto.

Hiroto smirked menacingly, "Well I don't know. I guess it's the blood of the mighty Bearmen that courses through my veins that makes me yearn for a challenge."

Zabuza's eyes widened in pour debrief. "B-Bearmen? Y-You're a Bearman?" He shakily inquired at the matter at hand. _Bearmen! No!_ They were sealed a long time ago! Hiroto couldn't be a Bearman. He couldn't. If so, then he had the power to rule the ninja-world with an iron fist. "That's not possible." A shake of Zabuza's head told Hiroto he didn't believe him. "You can't be a Bearman! Bearmen didn't have B-class scars on their cheeks when they were alive."

Zabuza had paid close attention during his time in the academy. Especially during history class when the teacher discussed the Bearmen. It honestly scared him to think how powerful the Bearmen could've become if the Sage of the Six Paths hadn't sealed them away in their own world called, 'The Bearmen-World'. That was when the Bearmen were only low D-class Bearmen capable of destroying towns and moving at supersonic speed with ease.

Who knows how powerful they are now!?

Haku looked disconcerted. "M-Master, what are these 'Bearmen' you speak of." He asked and Hiroto chuckled deeply, making him widen his eyes at the devilish laugh.

Hiroto leaned back against the wall and replied, "The Bearmen were once powerful warriors that roamed the Elemental Nations during the time when the Sage of the Six Paths was around." He started and released some killing intent that had Zabuza and Haku both sweating bullets. Images of dark figures with shining yellow eyes flashed through their minds. "They were cocky bastards. I'd say that was what cost them their freedom. They thought they could defeat the Sage of the Six Paths at their current level and was sadly mistaken." At that point he took off his sunglasses and showed Zabuza and Haku his sickening eyes.

They gasped immensely and subconsciously cuddled each other, "M-Monster." They stammered simultaneously.

Hiroto took pleasure at seeing the frightened looks on Zabuza's and Haku's faces. "We Bearmen must be extremely powerful now! Just think how powerful we are now!" He started speaking with such venom in his voice, and his face was filled with such intensity the veins were popping out of his head. "We could possibly annihilate the entire solar system! It's a possibility after all!"

This man was mad. One hundred per-cent mad in the head! Zabuza and Haku both knew it but couldn't say anything in fear he would kill them relentlessly and without mercy.

Hiroto dramatically threw his head back and let out the craziest laugh one would ever hear, "Mwhahahahahahahahahaha! Watch out boy, because Hiroto's coming to get you! And you best be prepared to give me the fight I desire or I'll kill every one of those weak fools! Mwhahahahahahahahaha!"

Trouble's on the horizon.

* * *

**Powers ranking for the Bearmen. **

**Low B class Bearmen: small island destroyers. Hyper sonic plus speed**

**High C class Bearmen: Huge city destroyers. Hyper sonic plus speed**

**low C class Bearmen: small city destroyers. Hyper sonic plus speed**

**High D class Bearmen: huge town destroyers. Hyper sonic speed**

**Low D class Bearmen: small town destroyers. super sonic plus speed**

**High E class Bearmen: Multiple mountain destroyers. Super sonic plus speed.**

**Low E class Bearmen: Mountain destroyers. Super sonic plus speed**

**That's it for now. And I'm signing off, peace, and have a nice day.**


	5. The Potential of Team Seven

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball z or Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Potential of Team Seven **

The awe looks the half saiyan received last night upon devouring numerous bowls of rice and beef would've been priceless to Trunks. But to Goten he was just doing his thing. And that unfortunately included of practically eating Tsunami and Tazuna out of house and home. It left Tazuna's, Tsunami's, Inari's, Sakura's, and Kakashi's jaws dropping off, while Sasuke and Naruto tried to match the lean, mean, eating machine that was Son Goten.

…They failed epically of course. Neither Sasuke nor Naruto could match the ridiculous appetite of Son Goten, and ended up throwing up because both Sasuke and Naruto forced their food down their throats instead of allowing it to go down naturally, like Goten. It left Sakura mortified how Goten could absorb ten bowls of food without even threatening to vomit and then still ask for more!

Didn't that kid know how to stop eating!

…Apparently not.

Kakashi would've questioned where Goten got the change of clothes from seeing as he didn't appear to have a backpack on him, but just passed it off as him being able to seal stuff into strolls. And with the food devoured and their bellies full, (Well, define the definition of full to Goten), Goten, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto each headed to bed to prepare themselves for the next day.

Because after all, Hiroto was still out there, just waiting for a chance to challenge the never-ending, eating and bottomless pit machine that was Son Goten.

* * *

**The Next day – With Kakashi**

With a tired yawn and a stretch of his arms, Hatake Kakashi sat up on his futon inside of his room for the night. "I guess I should go wake up the lads and Sakura now." He exclaimed to himself as he tried to rub the sleep out of his eye.

Kakashi hoisted himself off of the floor and placed his green flanked ninja jacket, he had hung up for the night, over his shirt once again. Without saying another word, the copycat strolled out of his room and made his way over to the room which was preoccupied by Goten, Sasuke, and Naruto.

With a simple knock on the door, Kakashi asked, "You guys up yet?" After a few seconds he received no response. _Lazy kids. _So with an exasperated shake of the head, Kakashi poked his head through the door of the room the lads were staying in. "Hello, you guys in there."

The silver haired man only caught sight of a head of yellow hair and a head of blue hair sleeping soundly on their futons while each holding their stomachs. Okay, so maybe soundly wasn't the right word to describe the blond and the Uchiha each passed out on their futons. But they were sleeping none the less.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Where's Goten-san?" He had to wonder to himself as he backed away from the door and silently closed it behind himself. Deciding he should go off and find Goten first. The black haired teen was his secret weapon against Hiroto. He couldn't afford to lose him now.

"Maybe Tsunami-san knows where he is." Kakashi guessed as he jogged down the stairs and towards the kitchen where Tsunami was. Of course as he traversed to the kitchen his mind was wondering why Goten would feel the need to run off on them. He did promise he would stick around and fight Hiroto and Zabuza with them.

Kakashi might've pondered the thought a bit longer if he hadn't caught sight of a familiar blue haired woman standing near the sink washing out a big blue bowl and a smaller yellow one. "Hey." Kakashi whispered into her ear.

He must've spooked her because she jumped up and splashed water all over his mask. "Ah." Tsunami gasped as she turned around and held her heart, signifying her heart rate went up a beat. "Kakashi, don't frighten me like that!"

Kakashi walked over to the side and grabbed a paper towel on the side and dried off his mask. "Sorry Tsunami, but I was wondering if you've seen Goten-san anywhere. He's not in his room at the moment."

Tsunami shivered a little. "That boy, he came down and ate a whole box of cereal before heading out with Inari to train in the forest."

Kakashi gave her a deadpan look before he ran a hand through his slicked to the side hair. "I should've known that." He sighed before continuing. "Could you tell Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke to meet me in the forest when they wake up? I'm going to find Goten-san." Tsunami nodded before Kakashi tiredly walked out of the front door.

Kakashi placed his hand above his brow and eye smiled at the beating sun that assaulted his eyes. "Ah! Sure is a sunny day today." He exclaimed as he started making his way towards the location Goten and Inari were in.

As Kakashi walked through the once hostile town, he found that some of the villagers looked a little more cheerful and saw a shiny gleam of hope in their eyes. Seeing as Tazuna managed to come back alive it was only natural they'd be hopeful because it meant that Gato wasn't invincible… or at the very least couldn't hire relentless S-ranked ninja such as Zabuza that can't be taken down.

Kakashi had to mentally thank Goten for that. If it wasn't for the half saiyan the masked Jounin was sure the villagers' heads would've dropped immensely, and a gloomy aura would've surrounded their heads. Hiroto had that kind of power. Power that can't even be considered on the scale of ranked shinobi, it was on a whole other level entirely.

It made Kakashi wonder just how Goten was able to get so strong and so powerful that his own power wasn't considered normal by any means of the imagination. Someone had to have trained Goten for him to be that powerful. But who trained him? Whoever trained him must've had the power to eradicate the entire island! From as far as Kakashi could make out.

But then again, he didn't know for sure if Goten was using his full power in that fight with Hiroto. And that was the scariest part for Kakashi.

And as Kakashi ventured through thick grass, occasionally moving spider webs and swivelling around tall trees, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss about that boy. He showed up from nowhere, saved Inari, and then was able to track them down almost effortlessly when Zabuza aimed to kill Sakura.

Maybe Kakashi was just being too suspicious, but it definitely felt strange how a boy, with such abnormal strength, could appear from out of nowhere, and defeat an S-ranked criminal with one punch! If that wasn't crazy then Kakashi didn't know what was.

Spontaneously, miraculously, and inexplicably the ground rattled immensely, as if a drunken giant had pulled out a huge tree and started swinging it about like a lightsaber.

A sharp-eyed Kakashi whipped out a kunai and headed to the source of the noise his senses were telling him were coming from. But then he stopped and froze in place when he realized he'd just sensed someone else's Chakra! That was preposterous; shinobi shouldn't be able to sense another shinobi's Chakra signature unless they were sensory type shinobi!

And Kakashi was not a sensory type ninja. However, he could sniff out other shinobi with the sensitive nose trick he'd picked up from the Inuzuka clan.

Kakashi stiffened up upon feeling the ground underneath his feet vibrate again, and that tremendously huge Chakra signature reached his senses yet again, just like when Hiroto had powered up. "What the hell's going on here?" Kakashi pondered to himself as he scanned the area for Goten. "I can sense Goten's Chakra from over here… just how powerful is that kid?"

Kakashi shielded his eyes when a large blue beam was skyrocketed directly into the sky. "…S-Such Chakra!" Kakashi exclaimed, sounding strained and looking astonish.

"Whoa... Goten! That's so cool!" Kakashi heard a familiar voice say, and decided to follow it as well as the large Chakra signature.

"That was a move my brother taught me. And it's called the Kamehameha wave. It originally belonged to Master Roshi, one of the best martial artists on the planet." Goten responded back to Inari, smiling a huge grin on his face. Goten was wearing a yellow sleeveless top, a black undershirt, yellow trousers, a black sash tied around his waist, and simple black sandals on his feet.

Inari's eyes lit up like stars. "Awesome… you think I could learn a move like that. It'd be so wicked!"

Goten smiled widely, "Only with hard work and-" His words trailed off when he felt someone drawing closer to their location. Before Inari could question him on it he fired a bright yellow ball of ki towards the shaking leaves.

After the ball of ki had eradicated the top part of the bush, a shaken Kakashi was revealed with his silver hair radiating smoke from the blast. Kakashi's hidden jaw dropped and his pupils were none existed from the power of the one blast.

Goten looked sheepish. "Sorry Kakashi." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, and smiled innocently at Kakashi. "I thought you might've been an intruder. I guess I still need work on my sensing ability."

Inari shared a bewildered look with Kakashi, before the copycat adjusted his hair and wandered over to Goten. "That's quite alright Goten." 'Damn, the kid's incredible. That one blast could've decimated me. Goten… just who the hell are you?' The masked man made sure to keep that part to himself. "I just came to see where you were. You okay?"

Goten nodded eagerly, "Yep. Inari and I have been training since morning. He's showing real promise."

Inari gave a toothy grin. "That's only because you've been helping me Goten-san." Define _helping. _More like torturing if nothing else. The sweat that covered the little boy's face showed as much. His arms were practically rag dolls as they were flung to his sides.

Kakashi eye smiled. "Good to see you're both doing well." Goten and Inari happily nodded at Kakashi. 'Maybe this kid isn't so bad after all' He assessed in his head. Guard still very much up but not as much as before.

Sandaled-feet hit the ground before a bright smile formed across Goten's face. "Ah, it's Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto." He said and sure enough said trio in question walked into their line of vision. "Hi guys, what's up!?" Goten energetically waved to the three members of Team Seven.

'And he's a sensory type ninja! No way, what can't this kid do.' Kakashi thought to himself, his eyes wide in shock having witnessed Goten's ability, skill, and huge reserve of Chakra.

Sasuke answered him with a nonchalant expression on his face. "We came to find Kakashi, not that it's any of your business." He finished in a cold voice.

A tick mark appeared on Naruto's forehead. "Damn it Sasuke-teme! Why do you have to be such a jerk all the time! Goten saved all our asses back when that jerk Hiroto attacked us! The very least you could do is show a little more gratitude, dattebayo!"

Sasuke kept his hands shoved into his pockets and replied easily, "Such big talk for a loser. You're the only one that hasn't done anything on this mission yet." How the truth hurt. The blond was pretty much a helpless kid when the demon brothers launched an attack on them when Team Seven had first set out on this mission. It only left the blond exasperated upon seeing Sasuke eradicate those Chunin as if they were nothing but mere under-average Genin to the young Uchiha. "Hm."

Naruto's face boiled red with furious anger welling up inside of him. 'Sasuke-teme!' He thought as the pupils of his eyes disappeared and he clenched his fists tight in front of himself. 'I'll show him someday. Dattebayo.' He finished in his mind as the Uchiha in question walked over to Kakashi.

Sakura heaved a sigh before walking over to Goten with her arms behind her back. "Sorry about that Goten-kun. Don't mind Naruto-baka, we're trying to get him on medication." She commented with a sweet smile on her face.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto soaked as he slumped his head down, and the bangs of his hair covered his eyes.

Goten folded his arms behind his head. "It's okay Sakura. Naruto only wants to get stronger, and I'd say that's an admirable trait about him." Naruto smiled brightly at the compliment, eliciting a thumbs-up from Goten.

Sakura smiled softly at Goten. 'Goten, you really are such a kind person.'

Kakashi held up one hand, gaining everyone's attention. "Alright team, the reason I called you all here is so you can all work on your Chakra control."

Naruto squinted his eyes and folded his arms over his chest. "Chakra control? Kakashi-sensei, how is controlling our power going to make us any stronger?"

"I agree with the dobe for once." Sasuke chipped in impassively, eliciting a scowl out of Naruto.

Kakashi held up a finger, "Ah, well that's easy. You're going to be climbing trees."

Sakura gave Kakashi a deadpan look. "What?" How was climbing trees going to help them control their Chakra better. When all you'd have to do is take your hands and begin climbing, simple right? "How is that going to help us get stronger Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi's eyes snapped open. "Ah, you seem to think you'll be able to use your hands in this training exercise." Flabbergasted expressions were written all over Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Goten, and Inari's faces. How else were Kakashi's three students going to climb that tree without their hands? Surely they'd have to use their hands…"No hands allowed."

"Then how the hell are we going to climb that tree Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked the question Sasuke and Sakura both wanted to ask. "I mean it's not like we can just jump up there."

Goten got an invisible light bulb above his head. "Maybe you can jump up that tree." He exclaimed as he pointed to an enormously high tree. Everyone all shared confused looks as Goten crouched his legs down and eagerly grinned up at the tree he was preparing to 'supposedly' jump up on.

Sasuke didn't believe Goten was serious, and voiced his thoughts with a nonchalant look on his face. "You're not really going to jump are you? No one could jump-" His words trailed off when Goten's powerful legs lifted him off of the ground and shot him high towards the sky, leaving shattered ground behind. "…No way."

"Woohoo!"

0_0….. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Inari, and Kakashi all fell silence just watching the amazing leap Goten took to land gracefully onto the tree as if he was just jumping into bed. Their eyes were popping out of their heads, and their jaws fell completely to the floor. Talk about amazing athleticism. The half saiyan blow their minds out.

"Whoa…" Naruto was gawking just like everybody else. "That's awesome, Goten! Dattebayo!"

Sasuke was silently thinking to himself, 'Who is this kid.' His hands tightened into fists. "Time for training," He quickly returned to his cold, calm demeanour just as Goten crashed down with a heavy thud.

Goten breathed in some fresh air, "Aaaah, that was a good workout." Taking in the astounded looks he received from everyone present, he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, I guess I kind of overdid it there, hehe."

Sweat-dropping aside, Kakashi coolly strolled over to the big tree Goten was next to. "Alright, so we won't be jumping." He sent a look at Goten that said, 'how the hell did you do that', which elicited a sheepish laugh from the half saiyan. "This is how you lot are going to be climbing up this tree." He pointed down at his feet. "By focusing Chakra into the soles of your feet-" A blue aura of Chakra surrounded Kakashi's feet. "-You'll be able to stick to surfaces such as trees, houses, and other stuff that are not overly important at the moment."

Kakashi placed his left foot onto the side of the tree and casually began ascending upwards, making sure never to break stride. The members of Team Seven gawked at the ease of which the masked Jounin was able to easily walk up the tree as if he'd done that for all of his life. Once Kakashi made it to the top branch, he called down at his three students, "Trust me, this isn't as easy as I make it look. I can guarantee each of you will at least fall off twice."

Naruto wasn't having any of that. "Screw that Kakashi-sensei! I'm passing this thing on my first try, dattebayo!"

Sasuke had a superior smirk across his face. "As if a dobe like you has what it takes to perform such a delicate procedure? You can't even control your Chakra." He finished cockily.

A vein popped out of Naruto's head. "Shut up Sasuke-teme- umm… What does delicate procedure mean?" He wondered innocently enough and Sasuke face-faulted. "What?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You're fucking idiot." Sasuke responded, nonchalantly.

"I'm going to be Hokage! Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted back in reply, he may not have been the smartest of kids, but he sure had a lot of determination to make up for his empty head.

Sasuke shook his head with a frustrated look on his face. 'That wasn't the point, dumbass.' He decided to keep that part to himself, having already lost the energy to keep arguing with Naruto.

Sakura sighed. "Oh well." She shrugged off the argument between Naruto and Sasuke in favour of staring the huge tree down. 'I have to complete this training. Otherwise Goten-kun's compliment will mean nothing. And Sasuke-kun will never acknowledge me.' She stole a quick peek at the last Uchiha, and looked away shyly when he returned her look with a cold stare of his own.

Naruto hung his head in disappointment. 'Why can't Sakura-chan like me?' He cheered up almost instantly. 'If I pass this training session before Sasuke-teme does, then Sakura-chan will have to like me.' He thought with fire in his eyes.

With that explained, Kakashi threw three kunai knifes next to the feet of his students, making them flinch slightly. "Use them to mark your progress." He ordered. "As I've said before, each of you will at least fall off twice."

But Sasuke and Naruto weren't having any of that. And instead pick up the kunai knifes thrown at their feet and dashed straight towards their trees after sending a challenging glare at one another. Sakura sighed and followed their lead shortly afterwards.

Goten appeared at Inari's side in a burst of speed. "I think we should continue our training somewhere else. We don't want to disturb their training."

Kakashi walked over to their side and nodded in agreement with the half saiyan. "Yes, that's a good point Goten-san. When you two are finished with your training, feel free to pop down by the bridge. I'm sure Tazuna would love a hand with the construction work on the bridge."

Goten nodded, "Sure thing Kakashi-san." He turned his head to look at the shorter boy by his side. "You ready to go Inari?"

Inari nodded eagerly and with a fierce look of determination shining in his eyes. "Yeah, I want to get stronger as well, Goten-san. So people like Gato can't just walk over me and my village."

Goten hummed approvingly at Inari's determine attitude. "That's the spirit Inari. Now-" He cut himself off mid-sentence as a look of sharpness came into his eyes.

Kakashi looked around eagerly but only saw the leaves rattling and Naruto slipping off of the tree. "What is it Goten-san?" A sharp-eyed Kakashi inquired, searching frantically to where Goten had glanced at.

The sharp-eagle-like eyed Goten settled down upon seeing a black and white creature with two wings spouting from its back, flying through the leaves and up towards the clouds themselves. "Oh. It's nothing." He commented with a sheepish grin. "Let's go Inari."

Before Inari could answer there was a loud thud coming from the direction of Kakashi's students. "Ow!" Naruto had fallen first and landed heavily on his head. "Damn that hurts." He saw Sasuke fall next and had a cheeky grin on his face until Sasuke gracefully landed on his feet. "Damn it!" He swore.

Sakura landed on her feet next and looked a bit flushed. "Oh phew, so close as well." She ignored the blond trying to give her encouragement in favour at staring at Sasuke. 'I'll get this done for you Sasuke-kun.'

Sasuke didn't notice her staring at him because he'd his eyes intently focused on the retreating form of Son Goten. The last Uchiha didn't know why, but he could feel his warrior spirit reinvigorating. The warrior blood that coursed through Sasuke's veins made him desire to fight Goten, to see which one of their styles is greater.

Sasuke would reach Goten's level even if it eradicated him in the process. How ironic. He never saw Naruto as a rival but the blond thought of the last Uchiha as a rival, and now the last Uchiha sees Son Goten as a rival, someone that'd keep Sasuke on his bouncing toes at all costs.

* * *

**Elsewhere - With Hiroto and Haku**

In the meanwhile, high up in the air, and through the many green leaves of the very tall trees, a shadowy figure was moving further and further away from the kids' location. It kept on moving until it reached a mediating Hiroto, calmly leaning against a very high-up tree with his eyes closed.

"Good work Haku-san." Hiroto exclaimed without even opening his eyes. He could feel the feminine-looking boy land on the branch in a bowed position before him. "Did you find anything interesting, my boy?" He asked rhetorically.

Haku tried not to tremble in the face of Hiroto's overwhelming power, but found it was an impossible task. "I'm sorry, Hiroto-sama. But I didn't see anything of any real importance. Except that boy can fire a blue beam of energy from his hands without making hand-seals."

Hiroto opened his eyes, making Haku gasp upon witnessing his eyes. Instead of the bare white that normal people's eyes were like, Hiroto's were very much different. His right eye was red with a normal black pupil and his left eye was yellow with the same colored pupil as the right eye…The eyes of a Bearmen. "That doesn't matter young Haku-san. You tried your best." The smooth way of talking did nothing to ease Haku's worries. "That fat tub of lard came around earlier."

Haku sneered angrily. "You mean Gato." He hated the way Gato spoke to his master Zabuza, as if he owned him. Especially considering the fact Gato was weak as all hell. Where does the little bastard get off talking to Zabuza-sama like that? Haku was a nice boy, but killing Gato could be easy enough even for him. "Just say the word, and I'll kill him, Hiroto-sama."

Hiroto chuckled. "There's no need for that, Haku-san. I've already doubt with that weakling myself." The pleasure he got from the look of fear on Gato's face as he transformed his left hand into a Bearman claw. _Priceless._ "Zabuza's still hurt though. You may want to go pick up some healing herbs from the forest to heal him up."

Haku was more than willing to oblige to Hiroto's orders, "Of course Hiroto-sama. I'll be back by this afternoon." He exclaimed before disappearing in a swirl of wind and leaves.

A high pitch scream reached Hiroto's ears, making him chuckle. "It'd seem the blond-boy's having a hard time controlling his Spirit energy. Too bad. He has no potential." The blond-boy seemed like the most pathetic one of the trio of Kakashi's students. His control, his speed, his power were all lacklustre for any Genin to have. Only thing he really had going for him was the huge Chakra reserves stored up inside of him. But then again, that'd be more of a hindrance without the brain/know-how to control it.

Hiroto might've told Naruto to just give up on being a ninja, seeing as the blond would most likely be eradicated by the slightest of advance mid-level Chunin with some experience, If he hadn't sensed the intense power level of 147 lying deep within him. From his time travelling on the road to power, Hiroto had studied the history of the land and found out they each held a Bjuu, (tail beast), a monster of mass destruction within their grasp.

How they controlled these powerful beasts that could eradicate them in a single fight was by sealing them into a baby, a host if may be. And they call the Bjuu's (tail beast's) host, a 'Jinchuuriki.'

Hiroto had come across many Jinchuurikis in his time venturing across the world looking for a worthy challenger to fight him to the death, but he had never come across any Jinchuuriki with power like Naruto's. It had to be the most powerful Bjuu he had ever felt! Then that just meant in all likelihood that Naruto contained the most powerful of all Bjuus…

The Kyuubi (Nine tails Fox)!

Interesting, if nothing else; if the boy really had the Kyuubi sealed within him then he could be one of the most powerful shinobi alive… The Sage of the Six Paths!

Hiroto had heard rumours that apparently before the Sage of the Six Paths died he sealed part of his soul within the Kyuubi, probably hoping it would be the key to stopping the other Bjuus if they ever when on a rampage.

This of course begged the question… Why'd the Kyuubi inexplicably and spontaneously attack the village hidden in the leaves around the time that blond-boy was born? Was it angry at the villagers for something they'd done to it?

It gave Hiroto a bit of a headache just thinking about it. However, it'll be interesting to see how far that boy can go after realizing he has the potential to become the new Sage of the Six Paths.

And then there was Uchiha Sasuke. Him and that Uchiha blood coursing through his veins. All he had to do was unlock his Sharingan, get some Senju DNA, and he would be on his own path to power. The Rinnegan could be within the reach of young Sasuke's grasp. And the pink haired girl showed a lot of promise with her Chakra control.

Yeah… these Genin were sure of hell fascinating to watch. It gave Hiroto Goosebumps just thinking about how powerful they could become upon realizing their potentials. How they go about unlocking their potentials would be entirely up to them.

"Don't disappoint…"

* * *

**Elsewhere – With Goten and Inari**

The young boy showed promise. He had a lot of endurance, and of course he needed it with the way Goten was pushing him to get stronger. Of course if Goten felt he was pushing Inari too hard he would ask him if he wanted to relax, which Inari stubbornly refused and kept on doing vicious push-ups and sit-ups to strengthen himself for the advance techniques that Goten would teach him eventually.

"You're doing great Inari!" Goten exclaimed as he himself was on his 1000th hand-stand push-up while encouraging Inari to keep up with his own workout, "1001."

Inari had his hands on the dirt ground as he dug down deep and pushed up again. He tried to keep his mind off of how easily Goten was doing over 1000 push-ups with a single hand. 'Goten-san makes that look easy,' He thought with one eye closed as he braced himself for another 10 push-ups. 'I can't give up then.'

The lads stayed in the same routine until Goten called it off. Then Inari found himself doing a hundred jumping jacks, after he finished that, he had to do two hundred sit-ups. His arms were burning and his face was covered in sweat, but still he pushed on until the session was over. Then his arms and legs flipped endlessly up and down, in and out, while Goten counted the number of star jumps he had completed while fighting an invisible enemy only he could see. (Shadow boxing). Afterwards Inari finished up with one long lap around the small village. It didn't seem long at first but with Inari already in an exhausted state it took quite some time to be able to round the village in a sweaty jog.

By the end of it Inari was completely out of energy. He lied flat out on the grass that was his starting point for the lap he had just finished. His chest heaved in and out and his clothes were practically soaked like he had just jumped into a bath. "I'm tired."

Goten stood next to him, his yellow and black gi hardly had any sweat on. "You did great Inari! Nice job. I would say you'll be able to start using your Ki after at least three months of training the way you're training now."

Inari panted heavily, "T-Thanks G-Goten." He stammered due to the excessive amount of air he was taking in. "How'd you get so powerful Goten-san?"

Goten looked at Inari curiously. "What do you mean?" He inquired. "I'm not that powerful. My dad can still defeat me without even going all out!"

Inari's eyes would've popped out of his head if he wasn't so tired, "W-What? But you're like the most powerful person I've ever seen in my life!" The astounded young boy said through deep breaths, trying to get his lungs in a stable order again. Goten was so powerful Inari hadn't expected anyone to be able to defeat him. The fact there were others that could easily outclass him was frightening.

Goten brushed off his claim with a humble laugh. "Hehe, na. My dad, my brother Gohan, my friend Trunks, Mr Piccolo, and Trunks' father Vegeta are all more powerful than me." He honestly admitted by holding up five fingers to prove his point.

Inari held a thoughtful expression on his face. "Hmm, do you miss any of them?" It was a random question. But then again Goten was a random, weird guy.

Goten's eyes became dejected, "A little." He admitted before his smile returned to his face once more. "But I'll be seeing them once again as soon as all of this is over!" He gulped a little. 'I hope.' He added fearfully in his head.

Inari assumed Goten would be returning back to his own village once all of this was over, and hopped to his feet faster than he could blink. "Then let's get some more training down Goten!" He energetically exclaimed before he fell to his knees.

"Inari," Goten commented worriedly. "I think we should rest first before we continue on we our training session." He took on a wisdom look on his features.

"Okay…" Inari said tiredly before he allowed himself to drift off to a peaceful slumber.

Goten smiled widely, "Funny kid." He said before he too rested next to Inari and drifted off to dreamland, just hoping that he would be able to find his way home once this whole saga with Hiroto, concludes.

* * *

**Elsewhere – With Naruto**

"Stupid Sasuke-teme," Naruto soaked to himself as he strolled tirelessly down the dirt road. "Why does he have to act like such a jerk for?" Sakura was able to reach the top of the tree on her fourth try, and of course Naruto complimented her, but she only struck out her tongue at him and was more eager to hear Sasuke's response to her reaching the top of the tree first.

Sasuke said nothing to her after his initial shock was gone upon witnessing her reach the top of her own tree first. Naruto got mad when Sakura looked upset and went to lung at Sasuke, in response Sasuke was able to swiftly counter by grabbing Naruto's arm and judo flipping the blond over his shoulder.

But Naruto wasn't about to give up just as yet and jumped up to attack Sasuke again, but a firm solid punch to his head from Sakura, who'd jumped down to defend Sasuke, flattened Naruto into the ground. Sasuke stated that he needed to be alone and walked off, and Sakura chased after him just as Naruto got his hopes up that it'd be just the two of them.

So Naruto was left on his own to soak about spoiled temes getting all the hot girls, leaving him with none. He hadn't even reached the top of the tree just to add to his woes.

He would've kept on muttering about how much of a jerk Sasuke was if he hadn't used up all of his energy attempting to reach the top of the tree. So with a thud, Naruto collapsed onto the dirt floor of the road, determined to wake up all fresh and ready for action when he wakes up.

**A Little while Later – With Naruto **

When Naruto did wake up he found two soft delicate hands on the side of his face. He squinted his eyes open and saw a blurry figure hovering over him with a relief expression on her face.

"You're awake now." The person said to him in a soft voice. Naruto sat up and took in the appearance of what he thought was a pretty young lady with long silky black hair falling to her lower back, dark eyes, and she was wearing a pink kimono. "How are you little one?" She asked him in a soothing voice.

Naruto gave her a toothy grin. "I'm okay. Nothing can keep the future Hokage down for long, dattebayo!"

The woman laughed whole-heartedly as she put away some herbs in a brown basket she was carrying. "It's nice to see you aiming high little one. I was worried when I passed by and saw you knocked out on the floor."

Naruto smiled sheepishly, "Aw, a cute girl like you shouldn't be worried over little old me, dattebayo!" He grinned widely as he folded his arms behind his head.

The 'woman' looked bewildered for a minute before a look of understanding crossed 'her' features. "I understand that I may look like a girl, but I'm really a boy little one."

Naruto's grin dropped off of his face and his eyebrow rose, "B-But you look so much like a girl, that you're pretty than Sakura-chan." The 'girl' blushed from embarrassment. "Please tell me that you're a girl really. Please!" Naruto pleaded with his hands placed together as if he were about to perform a pray.

The boy responded a bit uneasily. "I am afraid I'm a boy little one."

Naruto paled. "Noooooooo!" He waved his hands dismissively around. "T-This… never happened. Okay? I don't do that shit, honestly! Dattebayo, dattebayo, dattebayo, dattebayo!"

The boy laughed, eliciting a scowl out of Naruto. "Do not worry little one. This sort of thing happens to me all the time. Your secret's safe with me." Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as he said that. "My name's Haku by the way."

Naruto grinned widely as he pointed his thumb at himself, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm going to be the future Hokage of Konohagakure No Sato, dattebayo!"

Haku gave a kind smile, "I see, so that's why you were out training by yourself?" He asked and Naruto nodded in confirmation. "Is being Hokage your purpose?"

Purpose? Naruto hadn't quite given it much thought. But he knew he wanted to gain all of the villagers' respect. "Yes!" He nodded sagely. "I want to gain everyone's respect. To do that I must become the Hokage! Then everyone will have to look up to me and respect me, dattebayo!"

Haku smiled. "It's nice to have a purpose in life." Naruto gave him a confused look, telling him he had to elaborate a bit. "My purpose is to serve my master. I live for nothing else but to see that his dreams become a reality. If I fulfil that then I know I can die happy." He finished whole-heartedly.

Naruto didn't understand what Haku was trying to tell him but nodded none the less. "I hope we can both make our dreams come true, Haku. Even if your dream is to make another man's dreams come true, dattebayo."

Haku smiled at Naruto, "You're a good boy, Naruto." Naruto smiled sheepishly and folded his arms behind his head. 'It's too bad that Hiroto-sama will most likely kill you and your friends in three days time!'

* * *

**On the next exciting chapter of Goten's Path to Greatness – With Naruto**

_"Okay, so I got my ass handed to me by Sasuke-teme… ugh… again. Big deal! I'm still going to be the Hokage, dattebayo! So it doesn't really matter. And Sasuke-teme still hasn't reached the top of his tree, so ha, ha, ha, ha- But then again, either have I. Shit! And to make matters worse Kakashi-sensei's going to say if Sasuke-teme or myself don't reach the top of our respective trees by midnight tomorrow we're both going back to the academy! Shit! I can't go back there, I hate that place. Shit, shit, shit, I can't stop falling off of the tree like Sasuke-teme. How'd Sakura-chan do this? She's amazing! How are Sasuke-teme and yours truly going to reach the top of our trees by midnight? Stick around folks because you're not going to want to miss the next heartfelt chapter of Goten's Path to Greatness! Dattebayo, I'm going to take that path too!_

**Just thought I'll try something new. I'm off now, safe.**


	6. Blossoming Friendships & A Lethal Aura!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Naruto. **_

_**Yo, sorry for taking long and I'll shut up and let you guys read in peace but I just thought I would recommend written stories from some authors I like. "Ninja's of Fork's, Washington", from "Roman's Child". "Dragon Ball Universe!", from "Saiyanfoeva", and "Demon? Heh if they only Knew," from "itachisdbzgurl." Good people. They write good stories I recommend anyone to check them out. **_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Blossoming Friendships & A Letha****l Aura! **

Sakura sat in the kitchen, near the table, her forehead faced downwards at the surface. And a gloomy aura surrounded her form while she muttered out words that sounded like, "What'll it take to get Sasuke-kun to notice me."

She had easily reached the top of the tree on her third try. She'd hoped that Sasuke would see her growth and give her the recognition she rightfully deserved. But instead he shunned her while the last person on the face of the earth complimented her on her ability to reach the top first. The most annoying, obnoxious one on the team…

…Naruto!

Just thinking about the blond set Sakura's blood on fire! Why was it that Naruto always had to get in the way of everything? Why couldn't he just get out of the way and leave her alone while she tried to gain the Uchiha's affection?

In a perfect world… that could happen.

"Here you go Sakura-chan." The gentle voice of Inari's mother bought Sakura out of her thoughts as the pink haired kuroichi looked up to see Tsunami placing a cup of tea onto the table.

"Oh, thanks Tsunami-chan." Sakura responded as she picked up the tea and took a sip.

Tsunami smiled. "It's not a problem, Sakura-chan. Anything for the ninjas that saved my boy, and my father." She felt she owned a ton of gratitude to the shinobi that rescued her baby boy and her dad. She figured the very least she could do was to make sure the ninja assured a comfortable stay to the completion of their mission.

A look of melancholy was plastered on Sakura's pretty face, "Except… I haven't done anything apart from watch from the side lines…" Sakura murmured as Tsunami walked over to the stove to finish preparing dinner for everyone. "What've I really done on this mission?" She was as helpless as a new born baby when Hiroto and Zabuza attacked her, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Tazuna. And she could only quiver in fear, watching as Zabuza swarmed in on her readying his blade to finish her off in one clean strike.

She'd failed. And she knew it. She couldn't even openly defend herself. And would've clearly been beheaded if not for the one person that'd managed to show up on the exact moment to halt Zabuza's progress on the decapitation of her head, 'Goten…' Sakura thought. Her cheeks burning as she thought back to the time she'd witnessed the half saiyan show up out of the blue and single-handedly drive away Hiroto.

It was an amazing sight to see for Sakura. She knew that Goten had no business or bitter motive against neither Hiroto nor Zabuza. The way he carried himself said as much. He wasn't overly angry or completely possessed about the task faced before him. Nor was there any rage in his eyes as he stood in the presence of the man that was trying to kill his friend's grandpa.

He almost seemed… curious, as well as excited. Curious to know how the world worked, and excited to see just what Hiroto was made out of. He was a fascinating boy.

The turning of the doorknob brought the pink haired girl out of her thoughts. It wasn't long before she heard a familiar voice walking through the door, "Goten, your strength is amazing." That was Tazuna's voice. "With your power, I should be able to finish the bridge within the next week or so."

Strolling through the house with an exhausted Inari on his back, Goten just smiled spiritedly, "I was happy to help." After finishing up on the training regime with Inari, Goten took a walk down to the bridge to see If Tazuna needed any help, like Kakashi suggested.

It was an astonishing site to see for the old timer, who'd never thought he would live to see the day a boy lifted up heavy beams of steel as if they were made out of paper. Incredible!

Tazuna stopped before gesturing at the little boy on the little half saiyan's back, "I'll take the little hard worker up to his room." It filled the bridge builder with pride to see his grandson working hard to strengthen himself. Goten's influence had much been needed as well as greatly appreciated.

Goten smiled widely before passing Inari over to his grandfather. "He's showing real promise! Pretty soon I'd say he'll be ready to start learning how to channel his Ki. But he'll have to hard work for that. Don't worry, I don't plan on pushing him passed his limits," Because that wouldn't be right.

Everyone has their limits.

Tazuna nodded his head and began to ascend the flight of stairs leading to Inari's room, leaving Goten to stretch out his arms with his signature dopey grin still plastered on his face. "What to do now?" His stomach chose this time to pick something for him to do with an enormous rumble that shook the house. "Hehe," Goten blushed from embarrassment.

Goten hopped into the kitchen to see a fully alert Sakura frantically looking around as if expecting an attack to occur any minute now, "Hey Sakura." Goten greeted the pink haired kuroichi with the flick of his hand before rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "You… didn't hear that loud sound did you by any chance? if so, it was my stomach calling for food."

Sakura parked her backside firmly on her seat, a deadpan look written all over her features, "I should've known. Only you could eat an entire supply worth of food in one go Goten-kun." It still astounded her to recall the night Goten devoured so much food he should've thrown up from all that food. But then again that might've been because it was only yesterday upon seeing him do so.

Goten threw his arms at the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess so." He chuckled a bit at the end, eliciting a roll of the eyes from Sakura who still couldn't keep the smile off of her face. "I wonder what's for dinner anyway?"

"Is that all you ever think about?" Sakura asked, irritated a bit at Goten's seemingly one track mind. And an honestly nod from the half saiyan in question only made Sakura sigh exasperatedly, "What are you Goten?" That was an honest question, and an intrigued one from Sakura. Who was most curious to know how a boy no older than her and her teammates could stand up to a high level criminal and then proceed to eat a family out of house and home!

It was crazy.

Goten took on a thoughtful expression, "Hmm, I don't know, I guess I'm really lucky, ha, ha, ha." The humble boy laughed whole-heartedly, eliciting Sakura to face-palm herself. And yet, she still could not help but smile at the half saiyan.

It wasn't long before the door of Tsunami's home opened up again. Only this time in walked the Cyclops, the blond-boy, and the Uchiha. The two latters looking real worn out while the former held his hand out with the little orange book firmly placed in it with his visible eye glued to the mature content of the book.

"I'm telling you Kakashi-sensei it's too hard to do." Naruto complained. He and Sasuke were yet to reach the top of the tree. Failing with every new attempt they each par took after rounding up again. Naruto made sure to keep the whole Haku meeting to himself. The last thing he wanted was to give Sasuke-teme a reason to call him an idiot. "It's too hard!" Naruto whined pathetically.

The frustrated silver haired man pinched the bridge of his nose, "Naruto…" he heaved a heavy sigh. "You're obviously not applying yourself enough."

_Applying himself__? _What the hell did Kakashi-sensei take him for? He'd been busting his ass off all day! To the point where he and Sasuke-teme could see the sun falling underneath the horizon! Naruto was sure the soles of his and Sasuke's sandals were worn down to the point if they stepped on a pebble it would feel like they were being stabbed.

"Take Sakura," Kakashi continued as he pointed to the confused pink haired kuroichi when he, Naruto, and Sasuke wandered into the kitchen. "She was able to reach the top before the sun started to set." He knew as much because she wasn't with the lads when he tracked back to them to check on their progress.

The light blush that adorned Sakura's features from the compliment just confirmed Kakashi's theory, '**Cha! I totally owned the zone on ****that test.' **An manifestation of Sakura herself sat in the deepest part of her mind and held her fist in triumph.

Kakashi ventured over to the dinner table and took a seat next to Goten, "If she was able to finish before the day even ended, then I'm sure you and Sasuke can finish by tomorrow night." Kakashi finished with a sudden hint of warning in his voice.

"Hi Sasuke," Goten greeted the young Uchiha with the flick of his hand and a huge smile on his face. "What's up? Did you and Naruto have a nice day?" He blessedly asked, trying to start some sort of conversation between the two of them.

"Hm," Sasuke grunted as he superciliously ignored Goten and walked over to sit next to Sakura, gaining a tick mark on his head from the blush that darkened on her face. 'I'm surrounded by morons.' Sasuke silently thought to himself, as he placed his elbows onto the table and held his hands together near his mouth.

Goten looked bewildered by Sasuke's hostile attitude, and Naruto apparently noticed this because he spoke up with a 'huff' of arrogance. "Don't worry about that teme, Goten!" the ignorant boy paid no mind to the scoff that came from the lips of the young Uchiha as he traversed over to Goten and slipped an arm around his neck. "At least we're cool! You and I can be great friends!"

The confused young boy shrugged his shoulders and smiled so wide it almost broke his face off, "Yay, I got new friends!" He unintentionally raised his voice as he gripped Naruto in a bear hug that made the blond cringe in pain. "We'll be fantastic friends!"

Naruto silently whined from the pain of being hugged so tight from Goten, "Aaaah!"

But even at the sight of his student basically getting his bones snapped from the half saiyan with such ridiculous strength it super surpassed Tsunade's by heaps and bounds, Kakashi still couldn't help but give an eye smile.

Goten was a nice kid even if he was a little dense.

After Naruto had stretched out his back to make sure it wasn't broken from the immense hug given to him by Goten, the blond-boy sat down on his seat next to Goten. He noticed Goten smiling a bit sheepishly and gave him an incredulous look, but quickly passed it up as embarrassment.

That was Naruto's guess.

Kakashi abruptly closed his make-out paradise book and fixed his two male students a stern look that made them flinch slightly, "Alright you two, seeing as you both need a bit of encouragement finishing up on this training exercise, here's what I'm going to suggest." Kakashi began to elaborate, receiving raised eyebrows from those around him. Exhaling a breath he was unconsciously holding in, Kakashi elucidated, "If you fail to complete this training session by sundown tomorrow, I will personally take it upon myself to see that both of you are returned to the academy!"

Those that heard Kakashi right and understood perfectly well what he'd meant by that, subconsciously extended their eyes as far as they could open, and inhaled a colossal breath. Even Naruto could fully comprehend the threat of falling short on this test.

Goten was the only one that could not fully grasp the situation in any form, shape, possible. His big eyes were blinking consistently at the stunned looks of his new friends present around the table. Goten at the very least could understand that this was an intense matter, and neither Sasuke nor Naruto wanted to find themselves back in the academy.

Sasuke broke the silence first as no one seemed to want to speak and question Kakashi's motives behind his reasons for forcing Naruto and Sasuke to complete the test by sun-down tomorrow. It was as if they were all content with just staring at the silver haired man before the dark teen voiced their thoughts, "What the hell are you talking about old man?" There was no way Sasuke could find himself back at academy. He still had to defeat that _man__! _And going back to the academy won't help his course but would only hinder it. Significantly!

Kakashi might've mentally gulped from the killing intent the lone wolf that was Sasuke released. _If _he'd been just a bit weaker, he was positive he would've been sweating bullets like Naruto, and to top it off a gasp would have also escaped his lips like Sakura.

The half saiyan remained oblivious to the confrontation between students and sensei as Kakashi went onto elaborate, "Stop it Sasuke. If you and Naruto can't even complete a simple training session, then you'll never amount to being a successful ninja! You'll both fail to accomplish your respective goals in life." _Harsh_ words from a wise man. And he sent Sasuke a pointed look as if saying, "I know what you want to do."

"That's not fair," Naruto whined. "Not fair. Not fair. Not fair. Not fair." Naruto repeated as his consistently shook his head with his arms crossed over his chest. And it really didn't seem right. It was just so vague. He and Sasuke worked hard to become ninjas. Truth be told the blond envied Sasuke's good fortunate back in the academy, but even he had to have pushed himself to the limits on his journey to become a shinobi…

…Right?

Probably!

And for once Sakura agreed with the knuckleheaded blond-boy, "Naruto-baka's right Kakashi-sensei." Naruto knew deep down that Sakura really just didn't want to see Sasuke-kun forced back into the academy, but that still didn't stop his face from beaming with delight when she agreed with him. "I think Naruto should be sent back to the academy and Sasuke-kun should stay on our team."

And just like that, Naruto felt all the joy and confidence drained out of him as he felt an aura of gloom surround his form.

Why were his hopes even up for?

"Scare?" An out of the blue question came from the lips of Kakashi as a gleam was seen in his visible eye. "Is that a touch of fear I see coming from Sasuke and Naruto? Frightened because they know they can't pass this test and are just looking for excuses so they won't be forced to re-take the academy, hmm?" How devious of Kakashi-sensei. Playing on the boys' prides in order for them to seal the deal and take his little wager.

If that was his plan, Goten knew he was a genius, as something seemed to snap within the lone wolves of Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. They felt the bangs of their hairs sway on their own accord despite the clear lack of wind evident in the house. The half saiyan could feel their Ki/Chakra rise even just a bit. And that bought a smile to his face at the lads' tenacity.

And with a tenacious simultaneous roar of, "Hell no," The eyes of Sasuke and Naruto narrowed intently as they stared at Kakashi with an dying resolve shining in their eyes. Such an immense assurance in their own abilities to pass this test, they'd even impressed each other.

Not that they would admit it to each other of course.

"Sasuke-kun… Naruto…" Sakura whispered. The persistence, the bravery, the dedication, these were the things Sakura could not only just see but could also feel radiating off of Sasuke and Naruto. Not even an ounce of fear was seen in their eyes and that had to be admired. These were her teammates and she could not help but smile fondly at her two teammates. 'Good luck you two.' That was all she could think of. She couldn't tell whether they'd both pass or not. But she was willing to believe they'd a chance to.

It was the least she could do.

Kakashi eye smiled, "Well then. I guess there's no need for me to persuade you two to take this challenge." He got nothing but a nod of verification from the young would-be ninjas. "And that's what I like to see. Good. By tomorrow I expect you both to have reached the top by sundown. Failure is not an option. I believe you're both fully aware of the consequence, Right?"

It was redundant to even inquire. And thus, it was even redundant to dignity that with a response. And hence, they just sat upon their respective sits next to the observant forms of Goten and Sakura. Neither one not uttering a word to neither Sakura nor Goten, but instead the two lone wolves sat with contemplated looks upon their hardened faces.

This'd be an almost impenetrable task they must not only endure but also _hopefully _pass with flying colors. At the very worst just barely pass it, and even that was pushing it just a bit.

It didn't take much time at all before Sasuke and Naruto's minds were forced onto another topic as Tsunami came venturing near the dinner table with a tray on her hand.

When she placed the tray in front of Goten, the boy's smile grew wide as he saw what was on the tray, "Food! Thanks Tsunami-san!" And without wasting another second, Goten picked up the spoon and started devouring the food on his plates faster than anyone could blink.

Yep. It was dinner time. They'd been so preoccupied that they hadn't noticed that Tsunami was finished cooking and that she had already placed a bowl of what looked like rice and beef in front of Sakura. Ladies come first at the end of the day. It was just proper courtesy that Goten would let Sakura eat first. The boy was filled with good manners.

Tsunami smiled whole-heartedly, "Anything for Inari's hero and teacher," she saw Goten give a humble nod of respect and gave him a pat on the head before she rushed over to the stove to fetch Naruto and Sasuke's plates.

The stream of hot tasted food penetrated Naruto's nose, "Looks good," Naruto idly spoke as Tsunami placed a bowl in front of him and then in front of Sasuke that the Uchiha thanked with a grunt. "How come I only get one? Goten gets three." He pitifully winced while Tsunami walked over to get Kakashi's bowl of rice and beef. Naruto's eyes only grew wide seeing two already empty bowls and a half empty one next to Goten, 'How does he eat so fast?'

Sasuke calmly shook his head at Naruto, choosing to instead dig into his own meal. If Naruto was too incompetent to figure it out, then for all Sasuke cared he could be lost in his own mind forever. It affected him in no way whatsoever.

"Thanks Tsunami-san." Kakashi said as Tsunami placed his bowl by his side of the table. "Much appreciated."

Tsunami nodded. "It's okay Kakashi-san. However, I do wonder how you are going to eat with that mask on." The blue haired woman asked idly. And that was a damn good question.

It was so good it made Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto sharply turn their heads with expectant looks written all over their faces. Why would they not look sceptical and/or suspicious at Kakashi? For as long as they have known the masked man, he never took off his mask. Ever. Period. It was weird. Like just what was he hiding under there? An ugly scar? Big lips? Or maybe he wasn't who he said he was?

"**Cha, I bet he has a scar from all the battles he fought!" **

'He must've big lips under that mask of his.'

"This man isn't Kakashi. It can't be. Why else would he never take off that mask of his?'

Those were the respective thoughts in order of Inner Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke as the trio of Team Seven all stared intently at their sensei. Hearts in their mouths as Kakashi slowly reached for the chopsticks placed on the table. Beads of sweat descended from the brows of the kids as Kakashi steadily moved his hand towards his mask.

Time was inevitably slowing down. And it was just as unbearable as much as it was exasperating for the lone-wolves and pink haired kuroichi as they continued to wait and wait for their sensei to finally remove his mask and show what he was hiding from them all this time.

It was almost a stalemate of sorts.

The slight burping sound of Goten made the trio momentarily turn their heads towards him. And that was all it took. "That was nice! Thanks Tsunami!" The woman acknowledged his thanks with the flick of her hand. "Why's everyone looking so… surprised?" Goten asked a bit hesitantly, as he saw the drop jaws and wide eyes of the previous observant trio.

"No way…" Naruto said with disbelieving eyes as Kakashi placed his chopsticks together and gracefully put them down before slamming his hands together in a moment's pray. "He finished all that before we even had a chance to look at his face!" And indeed it was true. Not even a single piece of rice grain was leftover on Kakashi's plate. "…Dattebayo…" Naruto breathed almost wordlessly out.

Sakura sighed with a disappointing look on her pretty face before she started digging into her own meal with her chopsticks. 'Aaah! Kakashi-sensei almost eats as fast as Goten-' her thoughts were abruptly cut off when she saw Goten lean back against his chair and outstretch his arms. That reminded Sakura of the injury Goten suffered to his back. "Are you feeling better Goten-kun?" She asked timidly.

When Goten looked at Sakura with his big eyes sparkling, it almost made her heart melt, "Um… yeah! Why you ask Sakura?" He wondered innocently.

The caring Kuroichi asked with hesitance, "Um… I mean your back and all. You got hurt trying to protect Kakashi."

Goten turned around and lifted up his yellow gi top and black undershirt, eliciting red fire to flare up on Sakura's cheeks from his well tone no-scar-whatever-hard-earned back. Well that didn't sound or look right. And from the astounded looks Goten received from Team Seven upon not even seeing a single scar, he knew he'd to elaborate for them to comprehend. "I heal really fast. I'd say my injury was regenerated around five or ten minutes before yesterday's dinner."

And boy that was a good dinner.

This lady can cook.

'Is this kid a Jinchuuriki?' Kakashi had to observe. And it was a fair enough assumption. He had only ever heard of the Jinchuurikis ever having healing powers due to the beasts that rest inside of them. Well technically he had only ever heard of the two former Jinchuurikis of the Kyuubi before Naruto healing extremely fast. _**Damn!**_ If this kid can supposedly regenerate as well as move faster than the speed of sound, he could be quite the formidable foe or a valuable asset. 'Should I take him back with me to the leaf?'

The firepower the hidden leaf village would've on their side with Goten at their arsenal would be truly frightening. If only… Na. Goten looked like a gullible kid. He'd probably come along no questions asked.

Sakura, deadpanned, "So, basically speaking, it was redundant to bandage your back?" An honest nod of the head came from Goten, eliciting Sakura to face-palm herself. "Why do I even bother?" she muttered under her breath but Goten heard her via his heightened hearing and smiled sheepishly.

Naruto felt an odd sense of relief from that. He wondered what that was-… Na. It was probably just his gut calling out for food. Naruto couldn't eat as much as Goten could but still he enjoyed quite a bit of food, roughly about ten bowls at the max while Goten could eat almost an infinite amount of food.

It was crazy.

* * *

**Underground Hideout – With Hiroto, Zabuza, and Haku**

"Who's this new member you were talking about again?" Zabuza asked incredulously. Hiroto had told him that he'd sent a bird out not long after he wandered out of the hideout to do a number 1. Apparently Hiroto had requested some help from an old friend. "Are you scared of Son Goten?" Zabuza asked a bit cockily, Hiroto was still far more powerful than him, but even still, one doesn't get the opportunity to insult one of the most powerful warriors alive.

One would have to be mad in the head to turn down such an offer.

Hiroto smiled sadistically, "I do not mince words, _Zabuza-san_." He mockingly taunted out his name, eliciting Zabuza to scowl just a touch at him. "He's… um." He'd to think how he'd elaborate it for them. "An old kill buddy." Well that wasn't really hard. Just straight out say you'd an old friend that you went around and murdered people with in cold blood.

Because that's not creepy! No. It's not. It's not even terrifying to hear…

It's damn right barbaric!

Haku gulped down a lump but felt the need to inquire. "Why… (deeps breaths)… would you need help to defeat one boy… sir?" The quivering boy chose his words carefully. _Poor boy._This wasn't the place for him. He was a kind and gentle boy that didn't wish violent at all. This showed when he'd returned back to their underground hideout after his rather, how you put it? Compelling chat with Naruto, good kid, but that was beside the point.

Haku had rushed over to Zabuza and immediately began mixing herbs together before he smothered them all over Zabuza's body. And his hard work didn't go in vain as Zabuza felt better than he'd done even before Goten had defeated him with ease.

The malicious grin never left Hiroto's face as he saw no reason to lie about his plans involving his friend helping out a bit. "Circumstances have told me certain procedures need to be dealt with more care than others." The blinking looks of confusion told Hiroto neither Zabuza nor Haku could comprehend what he'd tried to elucidate to them. "Isn't it obvious? Baby chicks need to be nurtured and given the correct amount of time to grow and mature. But given the right options, even these chicks can grow to be really powerful. To the point the chicks would be truly worthy opponents in the near future."

The vague way he was talking only left Zabuza bewildered as a new born baby, as he couldn't even begin to comprehend any of that tenebrous explanation. "What the hell are you talking about? There's no baby chicks that need training. You crazy-" He was forced to stop himself from the feeling of intense murderous intent radiating off of Hiroto. "I-I-I I d-don't-" He sputtered not knowing how to comprehend what needed to be said in fear of being decapitated.

Luckily for him, Haku did. And the young feminine boy moved to ease his master's worries, "Zabuza-sama, I believe Hiroto-sama means he's sending a test in the form of his… weapon… to see if the young ninjas are ready to face his might." Haku finished intellectually. The strain wasn't missed by Hiroto when he tried to phase his buddy potentially attacking Sasuke and Naruto.

_Weapon, eh? _Was that what Zabuza had referred to his loyal companion. A weapon! What an utter disgrace for a human being! Treating his comrades like that. No. From what Hiroto had seen, Haku was basically family to Zabuza. And the thought of Zabuza treating family like tools made Hiroto's blood boil as the walls cracked venomously from the subtle but lethal spirit energy of the lone Bearman that was subconsciously released while he stared darkly at the frightened Zabuza!

Haku felt sweat pouring from his face as he was forced down to the ground on his hands and knees, panting heavily. It was as if an invisible weight had been thrown onto his shoulders to keep him pinned down. His widened eyes panned up to gaze at the stoic man. Despite his demeanour, Haku could tell instantaneously that there was enough fury underneath those cold eyes of his that even the big cheese (king) would've shitted his pants just by looking at Hiroto.

This man was not to be messed with. And apparently he had a sense of pride buried within the tough sadistic shell of his. The shell was broken the moment he came to the conclusion Zabuza was using Haku as a mere tool. Especially considering the fact that they'd been together before he even met them.

"I-I…" Zabuza gulped. "I'm sorry."

Something was switched within Hiroto's head. It showed on his expression. The astounded look upon his features as if he'd just come to terms with his own reaction. Why'd it bother him so much? He was Hiroto! A sadistic-battle loving Bearman! There was no way he cared about anyone's feelings. Or even life for a matter of fact. Whether they lived or died made no difference to Hiroto.

No. No. No.

That was all a lie. And Hiroto knew it. It was as if a whole bunch of feelings were hidden within Hiroto that he'd subconsciously supressed to be the cold killer that he was known for. Gazing intently at the palm of his hand, Hiroto soon looked up at the frozen Zabuza and Haku, seeing nothing but confusion, fear, and expectancy written upon their sweating features.

As soon as Hiroto turned away from the duo, he could hear a heavy sigh of relief they must've been unconsciously holding in. Not that it mattered. No. Not in the long run. And as Hiroto gazed up towards the ceiling, an image of a busty pink haired woman with blue eyes appeared before his eyes. Just her head, her pretty head, floating like the illusion it was.

'Nishiko…' Hiroto thought in a longing tone. As if he desired to be with her at all costs. "I will-" Hiroto began before reality finally sunk into his head. 'I've got to get a hold of myself.' Hiroto tried to assure himself as he turned back to Zabuza and Haku with his usual sadistic smirk on his face. "Alright… three more days, and it's fight time."

Another sigh of relief came from the lips of Zabuza and Haku. Their heartbeats were pounding fast within that time. What was that about? They could only hope it was all Hiroto's imagination. _Hopefully._ That was a maniacal-deathly intent that they were none-too-eager to face down.

Resting down on his bed, Zabuza spoke with a grin across his bandaged face, "So… it's finally time to teach those brats a lesson is it?" The ruthless criminal need not ask. But ask and shall receive. He got his answer in the form of a sadistic smirk. "Excellent. Hatake Kakashi's mine now," Truth be told he'd rather have the chance to take on Goten for what the boy did to him…

…Humiliation! It was just a shame Goten's power level was off of the charts! Otherwise Zabuza would have his revenge. Unfortunately for Zabuza, Hiroto had other ideas. He'd never been presented with such a unique gift. And as far as the Bearman was concerned, he would've to be _insane _to pass up such a challenge faced before him. It was as if the kamis themselves were answering his prays. And he would not disappoint.

Son Goten would die at his hands!

A worried Haku placed his hand on his heart and thought silently, '…Little one.' An image of a blond-boy with whisker-marks on each of his cheeks flashed through his mind. 'Please. Please. Please run away.' He pleaded as if he could speak with Naruto through telepathic methods. The ever increasing anxiety of Haku continued to arouse for Naruto's safety.

* * *

**Elsewhere – Location Unknown**

The glowing moon shined an ominous light down on the trees. The silent wind stirred the leaves of many trees. The ground was being mashed up as footsteps were being embedded into the dirt road nearing the land of waves.

A tall man with huge wide shoulders and pale skin traversed on the path edging towards the land of waves. He'd grey hair, a grey moustache appendage to his goatee, and impassive eyes filled with nothing but malice within his nonchalant ruby eyes. He wore black cargo pants, and black sandals to compliment his choice of trousers. He never wore a shirt. But instead chose to show-off the sickening X-scar engraved deeply into his chest.

This man was not to be taken lightly.

"Grrr," he roared. He'd received a letter from the blasted Hiroto, saying about how he owed him a favour and he was calling in that favour and such. _The haughty bastard!_ _Hiroto's lucky he's not dead!_

The only reason he even acquiesced his little "favour" was because he got the fortuitous ticket to eradicate a couple of young-and-upcoming pups in the making. And the begrudge man found he couldn't resist the temptation of sweet blood drying on his hands.

He'd killed hundreds of Chunin and even a few low-rank Jounin that were either retarded or damn right brave to be taking him on. He'd ripped off their arms and legs with his bare hands. And watched with a gleam in his eyes as his terrified victims screamed in pain! _The pleasure__! _The undeniable pleasure that coursed through his whole body as he observed the ninjas he killed slowly bleed to death in front of him with an apathetic smile across his face.

It was like he was smoking crack with every murder he committed without a care in the world. The remorseless man felt a buzz every time, so great, so wonderful, the feeling of taking away someone's mother, father, brother, cousin, grandma, grandpa, or WHOEVER! It didn't matter! All that mattered was the breath-taking sensation he got with every butchery his two claws hands dealt the poor people dumb enough to face _**him**__**! **_And the overwhelming brutality he possessed at his arsenal.

He'd massacre the blond-boy and the dark haired boy he was sent to destroy. Glancing at a rough sketch in his hand of Naruto and Sasuke, the man huffed haughty and sped up, his thirst for blood beginning to get the best of him. And he would have it. Oh… he would man-slaughter the shit out of the lads.

Watch out Naruto and Sasuke, the boogey man coming to get you two.

* * *

**The Next Day – With Goten **

The sun couldn't come fast enough for Goten, who was most eager to resume training his student, Inari. It was exciting to take on the role of master instead of the disciple. This must've been the feeling his father felt when he stepped into the role of sempai and started teaching his onii-chan (older brother) Gohan. And then Goten was positive Gohan definitely felt this sense of responsibility when the older son man began teaching the younger one the ways of Ki and how to do their family patented attack, **the Kamehameha wave!** **(Turtle wave of destruction)!**

Unfortunately for Goten, he could not train Inari today, not after his mother saw the state he was in due to yesterday's immense session. She proceeded to whack Goten on his head for pushing her baby boy so hard. Inari tried to persist he was okay but his mother growled at him and told him to get back to bed, which he did begrudgingly.

So Goten was left to his own devices. As Sasuke and Naruto had woken up earlier than him to begin in their 'life or death test' as they preferred to it by. _Such commitment_! It would do Goku and Vegeta proud to see such promising kids pushing passed their breaking points in order to get stronger.

And Goten wasn't about to be outdone. Not that he ever thought of it as a challenge or something. The boy just loved to train, eat, and fight. And training was what he was doing. He blitzed around the small village at a considerable speed a consistent number of times. The wind in his face, the blood flowing through his legs, and a huge smile across his face, Goten endured the sprinting pace of which he was travelling at.

Aim to be as strong as you can be.

Those were the words a wise-man once said to Goten. _His father! __Son Goku! _Goten would do his father proud by pushing passed his limits so when he returns home he'd be able to show his daddy his incredible new powers.

It's going to be fun!

After rounding the village for like the 100th time in the day, still without even a drop of sweat falling from his brow, and his chest still as calm as a sleeping baby, Goten caught sight of a watchful pink haired girl sitting on her knees in front of Tsunami's house, "Sakura!" Goten greeted Sakura, smiling the infamous son grin. "How are you Sakura?"

Sakura seemed startled by his presence as she flinched a bit, "Oh, Goten-kun, you're finished your exercise already?" She'd been watching him intently from her place on her knees, wondering how on earth he could continuously run around the village like a headless cheetah.

His stamina was ridiculous. Fantastic! It was simply fantastic!

"Na. I just stopped by to talk to you for a second." The humble boy stated honestly, eliciting Sakura's eyes to drift towards the ground. "Um… Sakura?" The gentle boy was no genius but he could tell when someone looked sad. "What's wrong?" he asked as he placed his hands on his knees and lowered himself down to look Sakura in her eyes.

But Sakura wasn't paying attention anymore. 'Everybody's training hard to better their skills while I just sit here and be non-existent.' Even Inari was doing some form of training while his mother's back was turned.

The grip she'd on her dress suddenly tightened as she thought what she'd done thus far on this mission. Nothing! 'I haven't really done anything useful on this mission. If Goten-kun hadn't saved me I'd be as good as-'

Sakura cut herself short of her thought when a hand landed on her pretty head. She turned pink in the face once she noticed it was Goten's hand, "G-Goten!" Sakura sputtered, more from embarrassment than anything else. She hadn't expected Goten to rest his hand upon her head. "Um… Goten?" she said more softly seeing the boy's eyes closed with a concentrated look on his face.

After a moment Goten removed his hand away from Sakura's head with a dejected look on his features, 'So that's why she was feeling down.' Goten thought as if he'd saw into the deepest depths of Sakura's mind and saw her troubles as well as her true potential. Looking down at the befuddled pink haired girl, Goten knew what he'd to do, 'I know!" A bright smile formed across his face.

He was so smart! His mommy would be so proud of him. Chi-chi's little Goten.

Sakura tilted her head to the side, "Why are you smiling for Goten-kun?" As sweet as it looked, it was redundant. And Sakura didn't even get an answer, before she was inexplicably and spontaneously pulled to her feet and made to run faster than she ever had or risk falling over. "Goten!" Sakura screamed, her cheeks turning red from the grasp Goten had on her hand with his hand. "Slow down! I don't need to run this fast!"

Goten laughed childishly as he continued to pull Sakura down the street as if they were playing a game of run away from the Oni. "But you want it Sakura. I saw it."

Blinking confusedly, Sakura had to voice her thoughts to the impulsive but sweet half-breed boy, "What do you mean by that Goten-kun? How could you possibly know I would want to run faster than I have ever had done before?" Even know her legs were burning from the pace they were moving at, the grip on her hand felt tender and loose, as if he was taking extra care not to hurt Sakura too much.

Grinning stupidly, the gentle boy answered with the utmost honestly, "I read your mind." He stated that like it was obvious. Like everyone could and/or should be able to scan another brain for information they so desperately required.

…In a perfect world that might of been the case.

Not in this one. Oh no. Not in Sakura's world. Feeling her privacy violated by the many tricks of Son Goten, the fuming pink haired girl came to abrupt stop, eliciting Goten to stop as if she'd dropped the anchor. "You mean to tell me you personally looked into my treasured thoughts." This was personal for Sakura. There were things she didn't want people to know about herself. "Choose your words carefully, Goten-kun." She warned in a menacing tone.

And Goten knew he was in trouble now. When a woman/girl gets mad, there's no stopping them. It seems as if their power levels shoot passed a super saiyan 3 like an aerobatic rising to the sky and beyond on a trampoline. The good-heartened boy nervously glanced at the impatient pink haired kuroichi drumming her fingers on her arms while they remained sternly across her chest. Killing intent leaked out of her in the form of a purple aura that surrounded her form. The bang of her hair covered her left eye, giving Sakura a badass look.

"S-Sakura," Goten stammered as he held his hands defensively in front of himself as if he could protect himself from Sakura's wrath, "I j-just w-wanted to help."

Sakura lowered her arms slowly to her side, eliciting Goten to flinch. "Next time you want to help, you can do that by asking ME!" She commanded with sheer authority in her voice, as she formed a fist and raised it at Goten.

And before the half-saiyan had the chance to retaliate, he found himself nailed into the ground via an immense skull-bashing shot from Sakura's fist.

"Hmph," Sakura scoffed as she turned away from the downed form of Goten with her left cheek puffed up. "The nerve of you…" Sakura muttered, still sore over the incident before her anger faded away and was replaced with a look of gratitude. "But it was really sweet of you to try and help me." She admitted somewhat shyly.

Goten sat up and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, all the while grinning the son grin. "I'm happy to be of help Sakura. Anytime you need my help, I'll always be there for you." Goten stated with the no hesitance in his voice. Because that was the kind of boy he was. He was inheriting his father's kind warrior spirit within every second he matured as a warrior and as a person.

Sakura didn't know why, but she felt a sense of protection and assurance rolling off of Goten's words and aura alone. As if he'd sworn by oath that he would carry the burdens, give sanctuary, be the bodyguard, and the shield for all creatures, civilians, and would-be defenders.

And that lightly touched her heart.

* * *

**The Forest – The Test for Their Rights to Bare the Title of Ninja – With Sasuke and Naruto**

Every fibre of their being was aching. Their feet were sore. Their pride was near shattered. They'd tried and tried again, but failed with each new attempt to reach the top of the tree via tree walking. At this point, they were contemplating just re-enrolling in the academy and retaking the entry exam all over again. It could work, right? Right?

HELL NO!

**THUD!**

The lone wolves' words spoke one thing and their actions said another, as Naruto came stumbling down from the tree as he reached half-way before effectively falling on his head once again. "Damn it!" He cussed as Sasuke's chakra ran loose and the lone-Uchiha gracefully landed on his feet having reached just a little further than Naruto.

"Hm," Sasuke grunted. This was almost becoming a hopeless mis-match for the young Uchiha and his wannabe-rival Goldie-Locks with the red swirl on his back. 'I've got to channel my chakra better.' His chakra reserves wasn't as enormous as Naruto's one was, so every little bit saved helped him out even just a bit.

Naruto flipped up off of the ground and looked livid. "How the hell are we going to reach the top by sundown Sasuke-teme? Dattebayo!" Naruto roared almost demandingly at his counterpart lonelier. They'd actually placed a bet whoever could reach the top first, the loser would give the other one his lunch.

A venomous back-fist was delivered devastatingly into Naruto's face. And as he felt his face curve in, he was sent on a sprawling descend where he lay flat out on the ground. "Ow," Swiping the blood off of his mouth, Naruto looked up hatefully at the Uchiha who was withdrawing his fist after striking Naruto down. "What the hell was that for, you bitch? Dattebayo!"

Sasuke kept his face blasé as he answered Naruto's question carefree, "I just don't like your face… don't take it personally."

Unfortunately, Naruto couldn't help but take that the wrong way. It just rubbed off of him in all the wrong places. It was very sophistic. "You… TEME!" Naruto's face turned boiling red with explosive animosity directed at Sasuke. Instinctually, Naruto felt his body take off straight at Sasuke, arm extended back, fist clenched tight, ready to smash the Uchiha in his face.

He never even saw it coming.

It was as if Sasuke had just calmly walked-passed Naruto as if the blond wanted to give him a hug. _Gosh._ Then Naruto felt a firm grip on his right hand before it started being dragged backwards, forcing Naruto's body forward to adept to his arm being jerked upwards. "Aaaaaaah!" Naruto screamed his lungs out as a blue sandal was sat on top of his back. "You better let go of me you teme! Or else!?"

Sasuke was behind Naruto, grasping at the blonde's hand, making sure it stayed firmly above his head until the blond settled down. 'I don't have time for Naruto's childish games. There are still ninjas and warriors that can outfight me.' Sasuke begrudgingly thought as a semblance of black hair and yellow clothes ran through his mind, eliciting his blood to boil.

Sasuke subconsciously tightened his grip around Naruto's wrist, forcing Naruto to cry out, "Aaaaaaah. I think my arm's gonna break you teme! Let's go!" Naruto roared like an almighty demanding Gojira (Godzilla) The blond began to feel his arm snap under the immense pressure of Sasuke's hold. And he feared the worst. "Y-You-re n-not really gonna break my arm are ya?" He unintentionally stammered.

And Sasuke may've very well unconsciously snapped Naruto's arm as if it were a mere twig, as he seemed lost in his own world. Illusions of Goten flashing through his mind as he continued to strengthen his hold on Naruto's arm, without being aware of what he was doing. He was the strongest! Not Goten. Those were the encouraging thoughts Sasuke repeatedly told himself as his hold on Naruto's arm became too great for the blond to withstand and finally…

**SWISH!**

A sharp object was thrown from the stirring bushes, aiming for Sasuke's steel grip on Naruto's wrist. It did the job. It elicited Sasuke to move his hand away from Naruto's arm or hence get his hand caved in with a deadly knife. As Naruto held his arm, a look of surprise upon his features, a stunned Sasuke turned towards the kunai that was thrown at him.

'If Kakashi-sensei hadn't thrown that, I would've broken Naruto's arm.' A widened eyed Sasuke concluded. He knew it was Kakashi. Who else would be watching him and Naruto bust their necks attempting to complete this assignment? Besides a pedofile, but that wasn't the point.

The silence that'd befallen the two was almost deafening to the flocking little animals of the peaceful forest they were technically invading for training purposes. They were each drawn in their own separate thoughts as they stared at each other in complete incredulity. Or Naruto's case as he held his arm, not even bothering to think why Sasuke let go just before his arm snapped like twig, it was a "what the fuck" look.

No one could really blame him though.

'The teme could've broken my arm.'

'I almost broke the dobe's arm.'

'Why'd he do that? Does he really hate me that much?'

'Do I really hate the dobe so much that I would switch off just to break his arm?'

These thoughts were spiralling around the heads of Naruto and Sasuke in respective order. Naruto didn't know why, but his heart cringed at the thought of the one he'd tried to make acknowledge him from one day. The symbol, lone wolf, always fitted Naruto well. No friends, no family, no nothing. He thought, maybe, just maybe, he'd found a friend, or at the very least a comrade in the Uchiha standing a bit stoic in front of him.

But how can they be friends when Sasuke attempted to break his arm?

Sasuke saw the look of hurt and sorrow evident on Naruto's features, and felt a strange sense of remorse… regret… shame… or even compassion. A little bit of each welling up inside of Sasuke either he tried to suppress it or not. Naruto was his teammate. His comrade! And they were more alike than Sasuke would mind admitting. They were both lone wolfs. This much was obvious. For different reasons it must be said. But outsiders they were.

He shouldn't have tried to cripple Naruto.

As the two boys stared silently at one another, they each paid no mind to the light shining through the same bush the kunai was thrown at Sasuke to get him off of Naruto. A closer look would reveal that it wasn't a light at all. Just that the leaves were pushed apart a bit so someone's glowing one eye could peek through.

Kakashi exasperatedly rubbed the bridge of his nose as he momentarily closed his eyes before re-opening them to witness both lads shifting a little uncomfortably while appearing agitated. Kakashi spontaneously eye-smiled at the sight before him, 'Those two… One minute one's trying to handicap the other, and next they're trying to _both_ make amends.' Kakashi could feel a sense of nostalgia watching the lads _trying_ to make-up, 'Reminds me of the old days.' Kakashi became downcast at the thought of his past.

His mind was taken off of it though by neither Sasuke nor Naruto, but by a piercing, deafening, pleading yell that echoed throughout the forest, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" The leaves rattled as the birds flew far away, as if staying longer would bring impending doom upon them.

Naruto and Sasuke both looked alert, and as they both gazed upwards at the sky, they simultaneously asked, "What was that?"

* * *

**10 Minutes before – Somewhere Else in the Forest**

The scarred man stepped foot into the forest, nearing the land of waves. He was lucky that he only lived on the outskirts of the land of waves, otherwise it would've taken him far longer that it'd done. But, he was here now. And that was all that mattered. With a sniff of the air, the man's trembled with eagerness. So much young blood to drink, and all he would've to do was tear the heads off of two breeding chicks, simply enough… Right?

Probably.

The man glowered upon seeing the tall figure of the scar-faced man who'd requested him. "Hiroto…" he spat. It was obvious these two never got along before. But previous begrudge one-offs team-ups resulted in the grey haired man owing Hiroto one. "Where are the chicks?" he asked in a warning tone.

He wanted this at the end of the day. And the least he could do was enjoy the favour he was returning to that smug bastard Hiroto. Honestly, it was befalling of a murderer/warrior to harbour_ feelings_ for a woman.

Hiroto just looked at the man with his usual sadistic smirk across his face, "Evening Denjiro," Hiroto greeted the sickening man as Denjiro, "How have you been my old acquaintance?" He inhaled deeply, "Small the air… It gives off such a unique scent of trepidation."

Giving Hiroto an incredulous look, Denjiro took a sniff of the air, and immediately narrowed his eyes dangerously at Hiroto, "It's not blood." There was indeed fear in the air. And Denjiro despised that shit. "Best perfume for a bitch, or the most supreme air fresher is the small of dried blood and death."

"So undisguised and direct," Hiroto replied with an amused grin across his twisted face. Denjiro scowled at him and Hiroto chuckled sarcastically, "I guess you want blood then?" Hiroto asked rhetorically and Denjiro let him know by sticking up his middle finger, "Come on out you two." Hiroto commanded as he made gestures with each of his hands faced opposite to each other, directed at the trees.

In a split second two quivering men holding up pitchforks walked out shakily to stand before Hiroto. The one on his left had long black hair falling to his lower black, a scar running down his face, and a pointed nose. He wore a simple red t shirt, blue cargo pants, and brown sandals on his feet. And the one on Hiroto's right had blue hair falling to his shoulders, brown eyes, a windowed face making him look 40 or so, and he'd on a full red kimono suit with marching sandals on his feet.

Denjiro held a bored look on his features as Hiroto placed his hands on the men's shoulders and introduced them. "These kind gentlemen are the Hashimoto-san brothers. They say they were sent here to- Haha. Get this, 'Eradicate me out of the equation' because Gato was feeling butt-hurt after I flared my aura a tad bit."

It was when Hiroto had shown Gato his sickening eyes did the little gangsta man freak out and send wannabe assassins to annihilate him. How futile! Oh well. Hiroto was planning on killing Gato and taking his money for himself anyway. So this was minor.

The cringing men took one look at the grey haired man Hiroto had exclaimed would play with them a bit, whatever that meant, and felt their confidence replenish ten folds over. Sure the old man seemed big and strong, but for the most part he looked like a senile old man that should be retiring.

"This is a joke, right?" The blue haired one arrogantly asked as he glowered at Denjiro. "He's just an old man." He turned to his brother who'd his eyes narrowed at the wandering form of Denjiro. "We can do this right brother?"

The blue haired brother received no response from his sibling as Denjiro had made it within touching distance of him. The stoic old man simply held out his hand, as if gesturing for respect before they do battle. This left both brothers confused as they turned towards Hiroto to see the man smirking at them sadistically.

A screech of immense pain was caused by an paroxysm to the black haired brother as a ripping sound echoed agonizingly through the ears of the brothers but it was sweet, sweet music to Denjiro's and Hiroto's.

The blue haired brother watched with horrified eyes as his brother's whole right arm was pulled off of his shoulder like disconnecting gum from a table. "BROTHER!" He cried loudly as his black haired brother held his non-existent but continuously bleeding empty shoulder, "You monster. What ar-"

He stopped himself mid-sentence, as both brothers were stunned into silence. Only the sound of Hiroto's maniacal laughter let them know they weren't deaf and that the scene was very much real. And Hiroto was enjoying it to the fullest extent. Just as much as Denjiro was too. His mouth was wide as he chewed down on the raw meat. He licked the red ketchup that spattered over his face with a sated look on his face.

"H-He's eating my arm!" The black haired one strained to say as he fell to his knee and watched fearfully as his arm became a lump in Denjiro's throat before said lump was gone. All the way down into his digestive system never to be seen again…

…Well… at least until Denjiro needed to go do a number two that was. Haha!

The blue haired man's eyes were shaking widely, "W-What a-are y-you? Y-You're a monster!" He exclaimed as he involuntarily took a step back only to run into the steel grip of Hiroto. "What are you doing?"

Hiroto grinned evilly, "Easy question, easy answer. Denjiro's… special, you see? He's been specifically designed to eat humans and gain their wonderful strength. Marvellous… is it not?" He inquired rhetorically and both brothers realized they were in the hands of a complete sadistic mania. They'd been setup.

Only one thing left to do. And as the view idly dotted off into the pacific blue sky, the frightened screams startled the birds and alerted a few ninja of the impending dangers, "Aaaaaaaaaaaah!"

* * *

**Forest – With Naruto and Sasuke**

The trio of Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi, who was still hiding, didn't fail to catch the horror shout echoing throughout the forest. Kunai knifes were whipped into Naruto and Sasuke's hands as they searched frantically for the source of the scream.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto inquired, looking as sharp as an eagle while gripping the hilt of his kunai close to his chest in case of an incoming attack. "Someone must be in trouble Sasuke-teme! We might've to go help them, dattebayo!"

"Hm," Sasuke grunted as he mimicked Naruto's actions and narrowed his eyes. The day he willingly offered a hand to anyone would be the day hell freezes over. _Fuck that!_ Okay?

The slight rattling sound of the leaves stirring alerted Sasuke of someone's presence. "Someone's coming dobe, be on your guard."

Naruto flinched involuntarily but quickly recovered, missing the roll of the eyes from Sasuke. At least their little apologize was put on hold for the time being. Duty called.

Naruto and Sasuke could feel their hearts pounding against their chests as the leaves slowly began to sway to the side. As if the person behind the bush was trying to psyche out Naruto and Sasuke by delaying their impending doom. The breathing of the lone duo became thick and heavy as their chests visibly came in and out. A shadowy figure of some sort seemingly ambulated out. Neither Sasuke nor Naruto could miss the subtle sound of drips of liquid falling to the ground.

**Clang! **

Subconsciously, the lone duo let go of their kunai knifes and failed to notice another kunai falling in the distance as they bared witness to a more disgusting, monstrous site before them. The devouring of fresh and bones horrified all those begrudgingly observing.

Naruto's eyes amplified hugely as the large grey haired scarred man swallowed a human head as if it were a delicious piece of chicken, "W-What t-the h-hell a-are y-you?" Unintentionally stammering out his words the blond turned to a wide-eyed Sasuke, "S-Sasuke?" Sasuke was just as out of it as Naruto was.

Denjiro took a keen interest in Naruto. Something about the boy just seemed so semblance. Examining the young cat-boy, Denjiro got a weird sense of resemblance. 'Those whisker-marks,' One of the advantage of being old was that one pretty much obtained every piece of valuable information the world had to offer. 'Wait… the two previous jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi-'The realization was sinking in as Denjiro gained a glint in his eye directed at his meal.

Think of the _**power**_ he could obtain just by absorbing Naruto. That's assuming if the boy is the jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi of course. This was all mere assumption and speculation at this point. And Denjiro knew, those marks on Naruto's cheeks could've been his birth marks and nothing else.

However, Denjiro would rather take the chance. He had nothing to lose and everything to gain. Taking a confident stride forward towards the stunned boys, Denjiro tells Naruto what he now is, "You're my meal." Instinctually, he licked his lips at Naruto, eliciting his and Sasuke's eyes to widen. "You belong inside of me." Denjiro elaborated so intellectually, it was like he was desired to absorb Naruto. "Come home."

Stunned into silence, the copycat ninja stealthily held out his kunai and aimed it towards Denjiro's head as he stayed hidden within the bushes. This way he could not only protect his students but it'd also allow him to see how they'd work together to defeat such an opponent. 'He must want the Kyuubi's power!' That much was obvious. Barring great stamina and a huge reserve of chakra, Naruto was pretty much useless.

Kakashi knew that Sasuke would feel the slightest of jealously that it was Naruto the barbarian man wanted to absorb and not him. It sounded weird, but Sasuke simply had a superior complex. It wasn't his fault.

He isn't the kind of guy that goes around and shouts, 'he's number one because he's an Uchiha.' Save that for Naruto. Sasuke's the best. Not one of the best. He's _the _best. Numero uno. Top dog in the academy he was. Kakashi expected Sasuke to look upon everyone as if they were all inferior to his almighty power. Being so good can sometimes be a hindrance, especially in Sasuke's case.

Naruto felt overwhelming fear well up inside of him as Denjiro began stalking his pray, making him and Sasuke take an involuntary step back. He adjusted his body to run but then froze as he glanced at a bandage wrapped around his hand. 'That's right.' Bloody images of Naruto stabbing himself in his hand ran through his mind. 'I made an oath that I would never get scare or run away again, dattebayo. I have to fight back.' The blond fought down his fear and replaced it with grit and a burning fire in his eyes.

"Shit…" Sasuke uttered, 'He's going to get Naruto if I don't get the dobe out of here.' The Uchiha could see the man-eating's mouth began to open as he slowly and steadily advanced towards them, as if he'd all the time in the world to do so, "Naruto!" Sasuke called out as he tried reaching out to grab Naruto's sleeve, eliciting Naruto to shrug him off. "Don't be a fool! Damn it. You can't beat that thing!"

"NO!" Naruto roared defiantly, making Sasuke gasp. "I'll never run away from anyone ever again!" Naruto started charging head-on like a bulldozer, ignoring the caution from Sasuke as the blond readied another kunai and aimed it to slit the teme's throat. "Screw you, Sasuke-teme. You can stand there and be scared for all I care but I won't!"

Memories suddenly flashed through the widened eyed Sasuke's mind. "_You're not hurt, are you? You scary cat!" _Those were the exact lines Sasuke told Naruto after the Uchiha had eradicated the demon brothers within seconds after they'd supposedly 'killed' Kakashi. Only to realize Kakashi had used a well-placed **Kawarimi no Jutsu**(**Substitution Jutsu) **to dodge the initial strike. He stayed hidden because he wanted to see how his team would coexist to take out a common enemy. They didn't cooperate as expected, but at least he got to see Sasuke's skills.

Realization might've sunk into Sasuke's head if he didn't feel a strange sense of regret for what he said to Naruto. _Scary cat!_ He must've sounded like a real arrogant prick. And now Naruto's going to risk his life just to prove that he's not a coward and that he's just as strong as Sasuke.

That'd to be admired.

A pleading scream snapped Sasuke out of his thoughts as he hadn't realized he'd drifted off, "Aaaaaaah!" Sasuke's eyes widened. Denjiro had a steel grip placed around Naruto's throat the moment the blond got within touching of him. "Let me go you teme!" Naruto commanded as he kicked his legs at Denjiro's hard ribs to no avail.

Everything felt light to Naruto, almost as if he was floating on air, "Put me down!" Naruto demanded as Denjiro kept him held up right. Naruto jerked his kunai straight into the barbarian's shoulder, but he just ignored the soaring pain and instead patted Naruto on his stomach and licked his lips ambitiously, 'Shit!" Naruto understood what the sick man wanted. And that frightened him. 'He doesn't want me. He wants the Kyuubi!' He'd curse the damn fourth for sealing it into him.

Been nothing but trouble and now it was going to get him eaten.

Denjiro didn't utter another word and instead chose to throw Naruto up into the air, the look on Naruto's face when he patted his belly told the old man he was the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi… and that was all he needed to know. Screaming frantically, Naruto squirmed around in mid-air while looking into a big black hole.

"What's that?" Naruto asked curiously, but as he descended further, he realized what it was and paled instantly. "IT'S HIS MOUTH! OH SHIT! I'M GOING TO DIE! DATTEBAYO!" Even when Naruto summoned a kage-bunshin it was immediately absorbed by Denjiro, never to be seen again. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" Naruto screamed desperately, life flashing before his eyes. Goddamn it loneliness. Couldn't kami give him one friend his age? Well, at least he'd his mentor-like father in Iruka. That was the only father-figure Naruto had that would scold him and treat him like a normal dad would do his son. And it was fun knowing Goten while it lasted.

He'd sure miss Sakura-chan and even Sasuke-teme to a certain extent. Kakashi-sensei was actually a very good sensei to him and taught him a few bits that helped improve his taijutsu just a touch. And for that, Naruto gave credit where it was due. Eyes closed. His hair was swaying from the momentum of the fall. Memories finished. Final rights were never given.

This was it!

Life is so unfair. But Naruto isn't complaining. All he could do is give a final farewell to his would-be friends and family, sensei, and crush all in one go, 'Goodbye everyone!'

Denjiro had Naruto right where he wanted him. Just a second longer and he would have the power of the Kyuubi no Yoko, the most powerful bjuu alive! Words couldn't describe how happy he felt. Nothing could spoil his good day. Almighty power would be at his fingertips. He would be able to pull off a Bjuu-dama, (Tail-beast bomb), which was the signature attack of the bjuus that once comprised of the kami who created the world…

…_**The Ten Tails!**_

Not even the several vicious white shines that momentarily occurred could make Denjiro's day turn sour. That didn't sound right. **THUD!** After two seconds, Denjiro felt nothing in his mouth. Not to mention he heard something drop onto the ground, his eyes widened seeing a widened eyed Naruto lying flat on his backside.

The blond-boy was speechless, and seemed to be staring through Denjiro, making Denjiro look over his shoulder to see a calm Uchiha with his arms behind his back, "Your speed's very impressive." Denjiro complimented and Sasuke remained impassive. Dripping sounds penetrated Denjiro's ears, alerting him of Sasuke's little problem. "You're bleeding behind your back. I take it rescuing your friend must've left you with a wound."

From where Kakashi was watching, his only visible eye widened. 'Sasuke's incredible.' He was about to go help Sasuke save Naruto but chose to have faith in the young Uchiha, and how the faith was repaid hundred folds over. 'Yep, that boy's like me alright.' Kakashi concluded. He knew Sasuke could either become a valuable asset or a formidable foe.

The path Sasuke chooses would be interesting.

Denjiro turned back to Naruto to see the blond still looking out of it. It was like he couldn't quite come to terms with what just happened. What was there not to comprehend? Sasuke saved him. Simple, right? "What is wrong with you?" Denjiro ferociously asked as he stepped forward, feeling a bit immobile.

That was a strange feeling.

Naruto pointed a shaky finger at Denjiro, "Your arm's gone!" Naruto exclaimed and Denjiro raised an eyebrow as he turned his head to the direction Naruto was pointing at…

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" It was then Denjiro screamed like a bitch. His whole right arm was severed from his body, "G-Give m-me b-back my arm." He strained to say as he turned to face a smirking Sasuke.

Sasuke had cut off his arm so fast Denjiro hadn't even felt the pain until Naruto told him his arm was gone. Then his mind registered the unbearable pain as he collapsed onto his knee while staring up at the young Uchiha. For the first time in his long life Denjiro felt fear as he looked into the dark teen's eyes, hollow eyes, emotionless eyes, the eyes of someone who'd saw death right before their eyes and lived to tell the tale.

Sasuke smirked sadistically as he removed his arm behind his back to reveal Denjiro's right arm, "Looking for this?" He asked cockily and Denjiro weakly reached for his arm, "Pathetic. Call yourself a murder and yet, you can't even beat a child." Sasuke clobbered Denjiro hard with his own arm and forced Denjiro into the ground.

A breathless Naruto failed to comprehend what he was seeing. It shocked him beyond belief to see his teammate so… so… so… merciless. He was ruthless. He'd no remorse. He was cold blooded. Was this what it meant to be a shinobi? Kill and eradicate until one's heart contents. Whoa… "Unreal." Naruto breathed out as he stood to his feet only to shoo-ed by Sasuke who was going through the necessary hand-seals for the end-all, "Sasuke!"

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu****,****" (Fire release: Great Fireball Jutsu)!** Sasuke roared as he unleashed a tremendous fire ball that shot from his mouth venomously, the intense heat made Naruto sweat but Denjiro screamed as he was burned to a crisp, never to be seen again…

... "AAAAAAAAAAH!"

His screams were all that was left behind.

* * *

Hiroto stood watch with a fascinated gleam in his eye. But then as he stood on a tall tree hidden by leaves, watching as an old comrade got burned alive into mere ash, Hiroto expression dropped, replaced with apathetic look as the man's bloodlust began to arouse.

"T-This… kid." He strained to say as he slipped from the tree branch landing silently onto his feet. "He's… amazing." Sasuke was brilliant. The way he took out Denjiro was truly masterful. Even know Denjiro had absolutely no speed whatsoever, and in the end, that was his downfall. He could not foresee Sasuke's movements despite being classed as a low S-rank criminal, which made Denjiro a low Jounin rank ninja.

It was nowhere near the class of a Bearmen but pretty impressive for a _human__, _especially a snail one like Denjiro.

"No," Hiroto said to himself as an unstable look was washed over his features. "I-I c-can't let m-my u-urges get the better of me." He began shaking uncontrollably, trying his hardest not to leak _it_ out! Visions of a certain saiyan boy flashed through his mind, "M-must k-kill him. It's my destiny!" Hiroto exclaimed to himself as a blue aura covered his entire body.

Leaning against a tree, Hiroto breathed uneasily, all the while imaging ways to satisfy his Bearman blood. Maybe, just maybe he should kill those pups! No! _They're not ready for him yet!_ "Grrrrrr!" He fell to his knees and chose to observe Naruto and Sasuke, pondering whether or not he should eradicate them here and now.

* * *

Kakashi was stunned. Not by Sasuke's initial skill. He always knew the boy was skilled. However, it was the sadistic look in Sasuke's eyes when he killed Denjiro. It was like he enjoyed it. And that was not good. Death could lead someone on voyage to the dark side of the Chakra/Ki. Sasuke had saw death at a young age. He'd tasted blood when he eradicated the demon brothers out of existence. And he'd now stained his hands again with the blood of a power hungry madman.

"Sasuke…" A melancholic Kakashi said. He didn't want Sasuke turning to the dark side of the Ki/Chakra. _So much potential! _It'd all go to waste if Sasuke were to journey on _that _Road. "Sasuke… I know how you must feel." Kakashi started quietly as he watched the boys stay silent, each drawn in their own thoughts. "Don't go down that road Sasuke."

Kakashi didn't know if his inner monologue reached Sasuke's ears or not, but he felt a sense of relief from the frightened look on Sasuke's face. The young Uchiha had his palms held out in front of himself as he stared with widened eyes at his blood-stained hands. As if he were trying to comprehend what he'd just done?

"Sasuke…" This time Kakashi's words did reach Sasuke as he snapped his head to the silver haired man's direction.

"Sasuke," Naruto wondered, "What is it man?" He didn't hear Kakashi as he was also too busy trying to understand and come to terms with death and dried blood on one's hands. Truth be told Naruto did not kill Denjiro, Sasuke did, did so frighteningly easy. Even still, Naruto felt no remorse for the man. But why should he? He did try and absorb him after all.

Sasuke didn't response and instead allowed the leaves to do the talking. And Naruto had a curious look on his face upon spotting a silver shine stroll out of the bush with an eye-smile and a casual flick of the hand.

"Yo."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted as he ran over to Kakashi. "Sasuke-teme and I got attacked by some madman that tried to eat me alive for the-" He trailed off not wanting to reveal the Kyuubi to Sasuke. "Well anyway Sasuke-teme kil-" Naruto stopped himself again as he looked over at Sasuke with a sympathetic look upon his features.

He didn't feel sorry for Denjiro, but the thought of his friend as some kind of murderer pained Naruto to the point the blond felt sick to even think about it let alone talk about it like it was as simple as eating ramen at the Ichiraku ramen shop.

How great is that place by the way? Barbeque pork ramen is amazing!

A hand was rested on Naruto's shoulder, eliciting him to look up at Kakashi's serious face. The blond mentally gulped, never seeing his sensei look so intense. "Sasuke did the right thing, Naruto." Kakashi elucidated as he made a gesture with his hand and Sasuke ventured over to them. "In this world of shinobi, death is unavoidable."

"But…" Naruto interrupted. "Why do shinobi have to kill one another for?" He didn't like it. The blond would not willingly attempt to murder anyone even if the Hokage ordered him to. And he loved that senile old man. "Can't we all get along? I think we can. It's possible for shinobi to resolve any situation with a good old fashion fight, dattebayo!" The quixotic blond-boy exclaimed, eliciting a roll of the eyes from Sasuke.

Naruto was living in a fantasy world. A world that didn't exist in the time they lived in.

Kakashi solemnly shook his head. "Sorry Naruto, but that can't happen." Kakashi murmured and Naruto clenched his fists and lowered his head, allowing the bangs of his hair to shadow his eyes. "They'll always be conflict in the world of shinobi. Ninja such as that man who tried to eat you Naruto," he sent a pointed look at Naruto that said 'you know what he wanted as well as I do.' And Naruto understood as he raised his head again. "Shinobi such as him will often offer themselves as experiments, guinea pigs as such, to gain special abilities. And those abilities could allow them to absorb other shinobi in order to gain their powers."

Naruto felt sick. And he literally threw-up, as did Sasuke, and it left Kakashi shaking his head in exasperation as the lads had taken it upon themselves to throw-up on him. All over his new Jounin jacket as well. "Okay," Kakashi said in a tiresome tone as he wiped the mush off of his jacket and used his mask to clean his hands of the sick.

Imagine the anticipation on Naruto and Sasuke's faces when Kakashi removed his mask. Now just imagine seeing their hopes dashed into the bin when Kakashi revealed he'd another mask under his first one. Cleaver little trick, right? Sasuke and Naruto didn't think so as they hung their heads in defeat for a split second before raising them again, as Kakashi wasn't finished his explanation yet.

"Sasuke did the right thing." An austere Kakashi continued. "Such ninja that have vile powers do not deserve to live." 'If shinobi such as that man are around, they could absorb all the jinchuuriki and become the kami of the world themselves.' Kakashi finished, keeping the last part to himself with a grim expression on his face.

Naruto was persistent in his belief that all ninja could find a way to settle their busy peacefully without any death. "But there must be a way Kakashi-sensei!" The stubborn blond-boy roared with such conviction in his voice he elicited Kakashi to take an involuntary step back. "Death is not the only way. I know. I believe. I believe with all my heart that shinobi don't have to kill each other to solve their problems… dattebayo…" The persistent young boy stated with his fist held against his heart.

'Naruto…' Kakashi thought as he stared into Naruto's shining cerulean eyes glowing with a steel solid of constancy. The boy had guts to make up for a thousand cowardly ninja. His backbone was as hard as hundred planets put together. It was scary to think how brave Naruto would be once he mastered the Kyuubi's power. "You're going to go far in this world, Naruto." Kakashi assured and Naruto grinned sheepishly.

Sasuke wasn't buying it though. "Hm, spare me the lecture sensei." Sasuke darkly said as he placed his hands into his pockets. "I've always known about death. It's a central for being a shinobi. It's what we do. We're trained assassins not trained peacemakers." He scoffed haughty before finding his arm held tight in a vice-lock grip.

Sasuke had no time to question what was happening to him before gravity abandoned him and he found himself being hurled into the air. He spun around for a split second and then he was placed back onto his feet by a furious Naruto! "Shut up Sasuke-teme!" Naruto ordered as he squeezed Sasuke's arm so tight the Uchiha heard a snap in it. "You don't know that. So why don't you stop being a stupid emo and try to change the world with ME! DATTEBAYO!"

"Naruto, stop it!" Kakashi commanded but did nothing to stop it from happening.

Sasuke tried to stare impassively into the enrage Uzumaki's eyes but found it to be an impossible task as the hold on his arm was too great and it forced him to clench his left eye shut from the straining pain coursing from his arm through his body. 'Damn it. When'd Naruto get so strong?' Sasuke wondered to himself as he managed to twirled his wrist free from Naruto's hold, "Dobe, quit acting like a child. You're a shinobi start-"

Sasuke was silenced when Naruto slammed his head directly into his forehead. It didn't hurt either of them because they both wore their forehead protectors. But it did allow Sasuke to get a clear view of Naruto's eyes, those cerulean eyes filled with fury for what Sasuke said.

Those were the eyes of someone who weren't going to back down no matter what, even if the world's weight was thrown onto his shoulders. And for the first time Sasuke saw Naruto not as a wannabe rival but as a would-be one.

Naruto was strong. Sasuke would even begrudgingly go as far as to say he could close the distance between their strength levels if the Uchiha was to ever quit training. Like that would ever happen.

Naruto stepped away from Sasuke and turned towards a huge ass tree. His eyes narrowed intently as he snapped his head to the Uchiha, giving him a challenging look.

Sasuke arrogantly smirked as he stretched out his limbs to make sure everything for in working order, "You do know I'm going to reach the top first, don't you? I've got far superior chakra control to yours. And you're too incompetent to even figure out how to better your control over your power. I've got this in the bag."

Naruto haughty huffed and held his chest out, beating it like a Gojira. "Um…" Naruto's tongue came out of his mouth as he tilted his head to the side in obvious confusion. "Um… what does-" Naruto held out his fingers and worded out letters that looked like 'I N and C.'

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Incompetent?"

"Dattebayo!" Naruto cheered loudly, "What does that word mean?" A drop off of his feet from Kakashi who landed painstakingly on his head with his legs sticking up told Naruto he was an idiot. "What? Didn't we go through this already?! My brain can't handle big words used in long fancy sentences! Don't matter though. I'll still be the Hokage, dattebayo!"

"Fucking idiot!" Sasuke whispered.

"What was that teme?"

"I said you're fucking retard!"

Naruto was fuming. He was about to attack Sasuke until Kakashi stepped in and eased the lads apart from each other as Naruto had taken it a step too personal for Hatake Kakashi's liking. "That's enough!" As constructive as it was to let Sasuke and Naruto argue back and forth with each other because it builds a platform for their friendship to skyrocket off of, it was now becoming repetitive. "Don't you remember the test? If you two don't reach the top by sundown, you'll both be forced back to the academy!"

Both boys paled upon hearing Kakashi say that and instantly got into focus mode as they turned their attention to their trees. Eyes locked. Dead-on-targets. They'd complete this test even if it killed them. They had to. It was as simple as that. Sakura would be all on her lonesome if they couldn't accomplish this assignment.

It was time to get serious.

And they would've started if an eagle-eyed Kakashi hadn't taken their attention away from the trees. "What is it Kakashi?" Sasuke inquired as he stared into the direction Kakashi was looking at. He felt a strange cringed from an ominous feel within the bush Kakashi was stealthily walking towards. 'What's this feeling?'

"What're you doing Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked and flinched slightly when Kakashi began to sway the leaves to the side. Instinctually, Naruto had a kunai held firmly in his hand at the slightest feel of a sinister aura behind the bush. "This isn't good, dattebayo…"

Kakashi slowly and carefully removed the leaves out of the way, gripping a kunai as he expected an enemy to pop out just from the feel of a malice aura that was radiating like no one's business from behind this bush. "Here goes nothing." Kakashi said and soon quivered where he stood at the slight before him. "H-Hiroto…"

Such a crazed look in Hiroto's eyes it made Kakashi take an involuntary step back. He tried to call out to Sasuke and Naruto but found it to be redundant as they'd walked to him the moment he glanced at the glowing man- No! Monster before him! The lads were aghast into silence. They had expected something sinister, but this was on a whole other level.

This man was insane.

Hiroto could not control his bloodlust. It was tearing him apart on the inside. It told him to eradicate. Eradicate all those who opposed him. Obliterate those pups. They were right there! Cowering before him like they should! They were up for annihilation anyway! How hard would it be to exterminate them all? _Crush,__ mime, kill, kill, and destroy!_

That's his destiny!

The intense swirling blue aura around Hiroto's body cracked most of the trees just from its power alone. The pressure became so great neither Kakashi nor Sasuke or Naruto could bear to stand up anymore and was forced to their knees, panting heavily while looking fearfully at the madman that held their lives in his very hands.

In a world where everyone was overpowered Hiroto's power might've been nothing.

That wasn't the case here.

"Can't… breath!" Naruto choked out. The air around him felt thick and was filled with such a murderous intent it elicited Naruto to subconsciously cuddle himself while his teeth rattled against each other as if he was cold. 'I'm so scared. I never felt this threatened before!"

Kakashi was having similar thoughts to Naruto. And Sasuke unconsciously held his arms, clenched his skin, and rolled up in a defensive ball. 'This isn't good.' Kakashi thought, knowing his power pales in comparison to Hiroto's. 'He could kill us… kill us. And Goten wouldn't even know he did it.'

The leaking out bloodlust Hiroto let his power run wild as the thoughts to destroy everything in his path spiralled out of control. '_Kill! Mime! Crush! Destroy! Eradicate!__ Don't forget who you are! HIROTO_!' A deadly voice reminded Hiroto of his heritage and that he must wreak havoc to satisfy his bloodlust.

"No." Hiroto fought it down and finally the murderous intent dissipated, allowing Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke to release a breath they were subconsciously holding in. "Two days. Just… two days more… and then I will have my own enlightenment." He didn't even look at his bystanders before he blurred out of existence.

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto panted heavily, sweating bullets after that insane mental assault from Hiroto was over with. That was unreal. And it frighteningly left more to be desired. Just what'd Hiroto mean by his own enlightenment? Did he desire peace? But that doesn't make any sense. If he wanted that, then why was he challenging Goten in two days' time?

That remembrance made Kakashi shoot to his feet like a jolt of lightning. "Damn it. He must want a fight to the death." Kakashi said out loud and Naruto widened his eyes. It'd make sense. "I better get back and warn him about the impending danger. At least that way we can perform a plan to deal with him."

"What gonna happen to Goten Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto wondered loudly after he managed regain his composure by stabilizing his breathing. "That teme's insane. I felt like I was going to die just from being around him, dattebayo!"

"Hm." Sasuke reluctantly agreed with Naruto. "No one can handle _that_ kind of power. It defines all logic. He's a dead-man." He just managed to return to his calm demeanour after he steadied his breathing.

Kakashi mustered up all the confidence he could and used it to smirk, "He's our best chance for survival. You two saw his first fight with Hiroto." And how could they not. Short as it was. It was immense. Goten displayed power capable of levelling the village hidden in the leaves with the flick of his index finger, "You two stay here and finish up. I'll go and form a plan with Goten."

That got Naruto and Sasuke to momentarily glance at each other. They smirked cockily at one another and with a simultaneous yell of, "You're one." They each ran straight towards their tree in order to complete this test and keep their status of shinobi.

* * *

**Tsunami and Tazuna's house – Living room – With Goten and Sakura**

Goten and Sakura had ventured back to Tsunami's house. Where they ran into Inari who gave Goten a high five despite his aching muscles due to yesterday's training. Sitting in the living room that was roughly 20x25 wide and was decorated in light blue paint, Goten, Sakura and Inari chatted idly with each other. They learned each other's ages thus finding out that Goten was a year older than Sakura. Kind of funny seeing as the half saiyan was a little shorter than the pink haired kuroichi.

They also found out each other full names. And Sakura discovered Goten's full name was Son Goten. Quite a weird name but then again Goten was a weird boy. The half human/saiyan breed found out from Sakura that her last name was Haruno, Naruto's was Uzumaki, and Sasuke's was Uchiha.

When the humble-gentle boy spotted a picture resting on top of the fireplace where he was sitting leg-crossed on the floor, Inari's expression turned sad. The picture consisted of Inari himself, his mother Tsunami, his grandfather Tazuna, and a man that Goten had never seen before.

Turned out the man in the picture was Inari's stepfather, and he looked up to him like a real father seeing as he never met his biological one. Inari's stepfather was his world. His name was Kaiza and he taught Inari many things. Simple things. Things that Inari realized he'd taken for granted. Not realizing how precious those moments were with his father until he could share them no more. Sad. But true.

It made Sakura weep for the poor boy upon hearing him speak about the man he looked up to the most. No one should've to lose their role model/parent/guardian. The thought made Sakura feel a little guilty and ashamed for the way she thought of Naruto for most of their childhood.

Sure he was annoying. Not to mention obnoxious. He was also a loudmouth wannabe Hokage. And to top that all off, he also consistently ruined her chances of catching Sasuke's attractions. _Damn__! _With all that it was impossible not to hate him. And that was putting it _lightly! _

Point. Blank. Period.

But even through all that Sakura had always tried to be nice to Naruto because of one specific event. An event that changed her relationship with her two teammates _forever!_

* * *

**Flashback – Sometime before this whole mission started **

Sakura was almost sleeping on cloud nine. Oh yes she was. Almost that is. So close. Yet so far. Her heart pumped faster than a moving bullet as she sat on a branch within a narrow stone-way path. Sitting next to Sakura at the time was her crush, Sasuke-kun.

It must've been some define miracle. That or the kamis just loved Sakura because her crush Sasuke-kun complimented her, stating with clear pride in his voice that her forehead was what made her look beautiful.

It was a touching thing to say considering the fact Sakura had always been teased because of her rather huge forehead. But it really didn't take away from her lovingness. So in a way, it made sense that kids would try and make her feel bad about it because they were either jealous of her beauty or wanted to date her and she turned them down.

So it came as a welcomed surprise that Sasuke-kun complimented her forehead. The reason Sakura was _almost _on cloud nine and not on cloud nine was because for some inexplicable reason Sasuke's belly started rumbling and he immediately shot up to his feet like a bolt of lightning just as he and Sakura were about to seal the deal.

It was a missed opportunity on both parties.

"Why'd Sasuke-kun run away for?" Sakura asked idly to herself as she gracefully crossed one leg over the other. "Did he not want to kiss me?" She reluctantly asked herself.

It was the first time Sasuke-kun had been so caring to her. Almost like it wasn't really Sasuke at all but some transformed ninja using a henge no jutsu (transformation jutsu) to get close to her.

"Hmm." A thoughtful expression was washed over Sakura's features. "Could that be possible?" Sakura murmured. Her thoughts were soon taken away when sandaled-footsteps reached her ears, "SASUKE-KUN!"

Indeed it was Sasuke who came coolly strolling down the road with his usual scowl upon his face. "What do you want, Sakura?" Sasuke inquired coldly, sounding more like a demand than an inquiry.

The algid Uchiha knocked Sakura's hopes for a kiss down with a bang. "Oh." Sakura sounded quite astounded and Sasuke just stared at her with an apathetic look. 'Why's he acting so different now?' Sakura derived, her smile dropping off of her face as she backed away from Sasuke. "Well…" she tried to find the right words that'd jog his memory and then they could kiss. "Do you remember when we al-"

"What?" Sasuke made an inquiry as he raised his eyebrow in question. "What the hell are you talking about? I haven't seen you at all today." Sasuke explained nonchalantly, 'Good for me. But she doesn't need to know that.' Sasuke finished, keeping the last part to himself.

Sakura gasped an inhuman amount of air. How could Sasuke forget about the moment they shared? Did he inexplicably come down with amnesia while he went off to use the bathroom? 'Yes! That must be it.' Sakura concluded. Maybe idle chat would jolt Sasuke's memory, "That Naruto can be so annoying. Not like you Sasuke-kun."

Something about what Sakura said triggered a nerve within Sasuke as his muscles twitched and his eyes began filling up with rage inside of them. But Sakura didn't notice and concluded it as Sasuke opening up to her, which made her proceed to rant about Naruto.

"Think about it. The guy has no parents." Sakura continued matter-of-factly as she wriggled her index finger around. "He's so stupid and reckless, but can you really blame him? He has no parents to teach him these things. It's no wonder he's a re-"

"No parents." Sasuke uttered, cutting off Sakura. "You can't possibly know how that feels. Don't try and pretend like you can comprehend the pain Naruto's feeling." The furious Uchiha leaked out the tiny bit of killing intent as he clenched his fists so tight he broke his skin and looked hatefully at the dismay Sakura. "You've got no idea how lucky you are… Sakura!"

"Sasuke!" The bewildered Sakura began. "Why are you saying this?" her eyes were beginning to water.

Sasuke took a deep breath and exhaled simply, returning to his cool attitude. Without uttering another word Sasuke spun on his heel, shoved his hands into his pockets, and looked over his shoulder at the confused Sakura. "Because you're annoying," He stated with a inexpressive look upon his features.

Sakura wheezed as she felt like her heart had just suffered a major blow. She watched sadly as Sasuke nonchalantly walked off without even so much of sparing her a glance over his shoulder. Just leaving her to reflect on the words he spoke as if he were some kind of cold guru…..

**Flashback abruptly ended **

* * *

Sakura was bought out of her thoughts when a hand was rested upon her clenched fists that were gripping the edge of her dress. "Goten-kun?" she whimpered slightly as she looked up to see the concerned face of Goten who was kneeled in front of her with his hand placed gently over hers.

"Are you okay Sakura?" The gentle boy asked softly. He and Inari were having a nice chat about life and didn't notice Sakura drifting off in her own world until her quiet whimpers reached Goten's super hearing. "Don't be sad? You'll make me sad otherwise."

Sakura had to fight the urge to hold back her tears. The boy was just too kind for his own good. And when Sakura stared into the gentle onyx eyes of Goten, she felt a cringe of guilt. She felt like she didn't deserve such an innocent friend because of the way she looked at Naruto without any validation to why she did.

"Go-" Sakura started to say but trailed off as she could no longer look at the welcoming eyes of Son Goten. "I don't deserve you as my friend."

A look of confusion as well as a touch of hurt was seen in Goten's eyes. "Why Sakura?" Sakura wheezed as she heard the slightest of pain in Goten's voice. "How come we can't be friends?"

"That doesn't seem very nice." Inari added in but this wasn't his place so he jogged off towards the kitchen to fetch him and Goten a couple of cans of soda.

Sakura refused to look Goten in his gentle eyes. Instead her eyes were panned on the soft hand that was placed over hers. It really was soft. Such a kind boy, he wouldn't hurt a fly if he could help it. "Goten-kun… I did something really… bad."

Goten tilted his head to the side in obvious confusion. It wasn't easy for him to intact with others his age. He only had Trunks at the end of the day. He missed him already. That aside the puppy dog eyed boy used his index finger and placed it gently under Sakura's chin. He slowly raised her head to make her look into his eyes. There was no resistance from Sakura. No hesitance. Goten was just too delicate with her.

"My daddy would say, 'if you've done somebody wrong then it's your responsibility to make it up to them by being as nice to them as possible." Goten said with a beaming smile across his face. Hopefully that'd be the necessary trick to cheer Sakura up.

It warmed Sakura to know that she wasn't judged for what she'd done in the past. The eyes told a whole story. And in the eyes of Son Goten held no hatred, no malice, no bitterness, nothing of the kind that one would look at Sakura with. At least that was what she'd expected.

"Goten-kun…" Sakura said softly as she stared into the gentle-natured boy's eyes filled with curiosity, happiness, and eagerness for meeting new people and learning about their fighting-style. He was a strange kid but Sakura liked him. "…Thank you." Sakura commented as she grabbed hold of Goten's hand. "I'll try my best to be nice and make up for the wrongs I've done."

Goten unintentionally blushed from the contact of Sakura, 'Whoa… I'm holding a girl's hand. Fascinating…' Goten thought as he subconsciously caught a whiff of Sakura's scent. 'She smells really nice.'

The turning of the doorknob got Goten and Sakura's attentions. "It's Kakashi!" Goten realized, sensing the masked-jounin before he even walked through the door.

Sakura stood up while involuntarily still holding onto Goten's hand. They looked like they were about to go off on a date to a certain adolescent watching. "I hope Sasuke-kun and Naruto managed to pass their test." She hoped so. It'd be a killer-blow if they didn't.

Especially now that Sakura wants to get to know each of them so they can work in synch during their missions.

Kakashi strolled in cuddling a brown bag that looked stuffed with tons of material of sorts. "Goten, there's a problem-" Kakashi began to explain but stopped himself when he caught sight of the hand clasped in the half saiyan's hand. "I'm interrupting anything?" Kakashi asked with a gleam in his eye.

The shine in Kakashi's eye elicited blinking eyes from Goten and Sakura as Inari walked back into the living room with two cans of sodas in his hands. "What do you mean Kakashi?" Goten inquired innocently enough as Inari handed him a can of soda. "Thanks Inari."

Inari nodded before opening up his own can and taking a sip of his soda. "Why're you holding hands with a girl for Goten-san? That's gosh!" The eight year old pointed out.

Sakura and Goten blinked twice before turning their heads towards their hands. They gasped upon realizing they were involuntarily holding each other hands, looking like they were about to go on a date to Inari. "I'm sorry Goten!" Sakura exclaimed as she pulled her hand away from Goten, blushing from embarrassment.

Goten smiled widely as he folded his arms behind his head, "Ha, ha, ha. No worries Sakura. Your hand feels really soft." Goten complimented and Sakura blushed deeper before Goten turned towards an exasperated Kakashi. "So what's the problem Kakashi?"

After Kakashi was done shaking his head at the two youngsters his expression turned gravely serious, "We've got two days before the inevitable fights with Zabuza and Hiroto. That's what's what." He explained and Sakura's eyes widened while Inari spat his soda out of his mouth.

"I see." Goten said calmly as he closed his eyes. His father taught him better than to freak out. They'd trained for years together ever since Goku was resurrected from the dead. It was worth every single second they'd spent together. Those moments were precious to him.

"What are you going to do Goten?" Inari asked.

Goten smiled excitedly, "Got no choice, I'm going to have to fight him." Because he doubted Hiroto would leave them alone if he didn't. He didn't want to fight Hiroto- Oh who was he kidding? He desired to do battle with Hiroto once again. "It's going to be fun!"

He could feel his saiyan's blood coursing through his veins. Mixed with his warrior spirit you've got yourself an invigorated saiyan ready to do battle just for the fun of it.

"Goten-kun!" Sakura cried.

Hearing Sakura's plead just reminded Goten to keep his feet on the ground. "Hiroto's tough. He could beat me. But I'll try my best!" The down-to-earth half-breed exclaimed. His words did little to reassure Sakura but they did make Kakashi eye smile at him.

"Atta boy," Kakashi complimented. 'So powerful yet so humble and modest,' Kakashi thought to himself, feeling intrigued at Goten's characteristics. He was such a bright child and it reflected off of the clothes he was wearing. Clad in a bright yellow gi with a black undershirt and black sash tied around his wrist.

He's as bright as the sun itself.

"Kakashi-sensei did Sasuke-kun and Naruto manage to reach the top?" Sakura asked worriedly for her two teammates.

Kakashi eye-smiled, "I wouldn't know, I left after the warning from Hiroto." He didn't miss the terrified look that occurred on the pink haired kuroichi's face when he stated that. "I would not worry though. They seemed pretty determined to pass this test. And not to mention they've bonded extraordinary well."

Well that was a relief for Sakura who exhaled a breath she was unconsciously holding in. But wait. They bonded? Did she just hear right? _**The **_Naruto and Sasuke were becoming closer as friends. Why was Sakura so surprised? She should've foreseen that coming from a mile away.

They were the lone wolves of Konohagakure No Sato. No parents to teach them from right from wrong. No friends to hang with. Much to Sakura's chagrin, she knew that a bunch of girls that'd school-girl crushes on Sasuke weren't classified as friends. Not by a long shot. Simple those girls were shallow for the most part, only liking Sasuke for his pretty boy face and not much else.

"What is in the bag Kakashi-san?" Goten asked politely, his mother would kill him if she found out he was disrespecting his superiors. Oh, and she'd find out. And when she does, she'd kill him for his rudeness because that was the kind of woman she was. Strict but loving!

Kakashi got a glint in his eye, "Just some reading material." Kakashi answered with no shame whatsoever. He was meant to head straight back and inform Goten of Hiroto's would-be challenge instantaneously. However, something else caught his eye and the Cyclops could not resist.

It was on sale at the end of the day.

Sakura, deadpanned, "You and those damn pervert books!" She stated with a tick appearing on her head as Kakashi pulled out one of his make-out paradise books from the brown bag, bought it close to his face, and smothered it against his mask where his lips were. "Gosh." Sakura said with a roll of her eyes.

The doorknob turned again and in walked the exhausted forms of the lone duo. Sasuke had Naruto's arm wrapped over his shoulder as he supported the blond in. "We… both… made it to the top." Naruto weakly stated, having used up all his chakra to reach the top of the tree.

Goten smiled widely, "Yeah! Great work you two! You've got stronger, I can tell."

Sasuke smiled just a bit. "It was nothing really." He said that as impassive as he could however his expression said another as his eyes strained to stay open.

"Great work Sasuke-kun. Good job Naruto." Sakura complimented and Naruto's face beamed.

"Yayyyyy, I'm so awesome, dattebayo…" Naruto tried to yell but his voice came out as a whisper due his lack of energy.

"Nicely done boys, guess I won't be sending you both back to the academy." Kakashi stated rhetorically and the boys gave weak smirks.

"Yeah. That. Hiroto. Won't. Be. Nothing. To… Us… Dattebayo!" Naruto panted heavily, pronouncing each word with each new breath he took. He felt light-headed as did Sasuke before the two boys simultaneously descended from the spot they were standing by.

Sakura and Inari would've shouted but they never got the chance to as Goten had warped over to Sasuke and Naruto in a strange flash of yellow light. It was weird. Neither Kakashi nor Sakura could see Goten move but instead saw a flash of yellow light as he warped over to catch the falling duo of Naruto and Sasuke.

"So awesome!" Inari exclaimed.

Goten threw the unconsciousness forms of Sasuke and Naruto over his shoulders. He remembered giving Naruto a hug yesterday. And when he did he read Naruto's mind and found out the boy had a fox demon sealed within him. It was pretty strong and just meant that Naruto could be one of the strongest ninjas alive if not ever with the right training.

How Naruto would go about utilizing the fox's power would be interesting. The fox wasn't evil. Not by the feel of its Ki anyway. Its energy felt intense and was filled with hatred which made Goten feel sad as he never liked to think creatures/animals were trapped into something against their will. Maybe if the fox teamed up with Naruto it could escape the imprisonment at least within its mind.

He'd have to speak with Kakashi about that later.

* * *

**Long ass chapter. My bad. Haha. Oh yeah if any of you haven't checked out HunterxHunter I recommend anyone to check that anime/manga out. It's awesome! It was made by Yoshihiro Togashi-sama, the man who made Yu Yu Hakusho, of course it's wicked. I see where Kishimoto based Naruto off. People wanna say he based Naruto off of DBZ. Na man. That's false. He took bits of ideas from HunterxHunter and made it his own, but I feel Kishimoto failed where Togashi has succeeded. **

**I much prefer Gon to Naruto. Gon's one of my favourite anime characters along with Yoh and Goten. Naruto's okay, nothing special at least to me. Gon's a little dense and is naturally funny, while Naruto's a retard even in shippuden and his comedy's forced and cliché. Plus the whole bit in my chapter with him not knowing what the word 'incompetent' meant, I got that from the latest Naruto chapters. 616 I think. **

**Naruto's classified retard for life. He's okay though. **

**Speaking of Togashi-sama I used one of his ideas for this chapter, with the whole, "eating people for their powers" that was Denjiro. Togashi-sama came up with that in Yu Yu Hakusho for one of his characters. Don't sue me Togashi-sama you and Oda-sama are the best manga writers. **


	7. The Inevitable Battle Kicks-Off

**Disclaimer: I own Dragon ball z or Naruto**

**Details at the end of the chapter for advice I received from Itachisdbzgurl **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**The Inevitable Battle Is Finally Upon Them**

The darkness overwhelmed the land of waves as the sun descended behind the horizon, recharging its batteries for the next day to come. The streets were slightly lit up from the lights that shined from the houses of villagers inhabiting them. Then those lights were soon abruptly cut out and the darkness resumed.

Or at least the lights appeared to switch off within ten seconds of coming on to the half saiyan sitting leg-crossed by the docks with a contemplated look upon his face.

Tomorrow after the next day would be a big day. And a fatal one at that!

Were those butterflies in the half saiyan's stomach? It was a sort of wooing sensation spiralling round the tummy of the half breed. As if the big cheese had pulled out its remote and pressed mute, everything fell silent, allowing the pumping heart of Goten to be heard as the Pacific Ocean drifted over the docks, soaking his clothes and focused face.

Judgement day was approaching.

And Goten could sense Sakura's troubled anxiety even as they enjoyed a meal with the lone duo excluded because they'd fallen asleep shortly after recurring from the torturous mental training they'd undergone to keep their status of ninja.

Who would've known walking upside a tree would be so exceptionally difficult to accomplish? That was unless you were Sakura of course. _She's__ amazing to Goten!_

Goten scratched his cheek a bit bashfully at the thought. "Sakura's really wonderful for finishing such a hard test so easily." He commented, none-to-reluctant and more appreciative for the distraction. "Hmm," Returning to his thoughtful look, Goten crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes. "I'm nowhere near my dad's or my brother's level of power. I don't have much of a chance, but I'm willing to try my best." The humble-boy admitted honestly.

He'd formed a plan with a begrudge Kakashi, which would see him squaring off with Hiroto by himself. And from the expression Kakashi displayed, the half breed scanned his mind for the information he seemed to be hiding from him.

He was reluctant to let Goten fight Hiroto all by himself. But he knew it was the only way they'd a hope of even lasting the time it'd take to complete the bridge so they could escape Hiroto's wrath. And back to a place called Konoha where Kakashi could alert his superiors about the exigency risk of the lunatic-man.

Hence it was impossible to do so. A last there was no fast transportation that'd permit back-up to rush here and engage in a battle with Hiroto. Hence the saiyan and team seven were struck on the land of waves. What lied before them all was an-beyond-the-bounds-of possibility to emerge as the ones that severed the cursed chain that imprisoned the villagers to a life of tremor and insufferable terror.

This was where legends could be made. Parents could indeed be telling their children an ancient tale about how four incredible kids and a Scarecrow overcome the imposing power-houses that once sent shiver down everyone's spines just at the mention of their names.

Mistakably, one can't. Questionably, one would know it'd be redundant to inquire. Doubtfully, anyone in the right firm-of-mind can comprehend the end-all. A retard would know this clash between Ninjas/warriors against remorseless demons from the underworld would set the world a light and leave a mark for the rest of the wannabes and admirers to follow.

The time for preparation was almost complete. But the much anticipated fights were almost upon them.

Closing his eyes thus allowing himself to bask in the calmest of the air, his senses spread out, searching for his up-and-coming opponent. His instincts had told him Hiroto and Zabuza were not alone. And that they'd a third party with them. He'd felt the person's Ki during his first battle with Hiroto.

At the time it was stronger than Sasuke's. But now, "Sasuke's stronger." Goten said with a fond smile on his face. Sasuke had pushed himself; he earned the right to be more powerful than the last ninja/warrior with Hiroto and Zabuza. "Even still…" Goten wasn't exactly a University-scholar, save that for Gohan, but he'd enough information stored up to realize Sasuke would've to possibly coexist with Naruto and Sakura in order to subdue the last member of Hiroto's team.

Power, speed, and agility aren't always everything. Sometimes it could come down to who was the better technical warrior

During his scout for any bits of useful knowledge that'd help them to overthrow Hiroto and Zabuza, Goten had come across something that put a sheepish smile on his face. He was so deep within his thoughts he didn't even notice the subtle Ki. Had he not stretched out his senses he wouldn't have even realized who was there. "You can come out Kakashi. I know you're there now."

Metal falling in the distance was heard by the super hearing of Goten before sandaled-feet penetrated his ears. It did not take long before a shadow loomed over the head of Goten who'd a huge dopey grin plastered on his face. Spinning around to greet the Scarecrow, Goten waved his hand at the copycat ninja. "Hey Kakashi, what's up? Come to check up on me?"

Kakashi's expression was gravely serious as the night shadowed his only visible eye, "Something like that." He replied before thinking to himself, 'Besides you knowing I was here. How does he do that?'

Goten's smile never left his face as he inquired, "How long were you there before I noticed you?" He was a sneaky one to be hiding from Goten. But everyone makes mistakes. Even a saiyan with heightened-hearing and a sensing technique that could sniff out anyone Ki/Chakra signatures like a blood-hound dog.

Kakashi's shadowed eye gained a glint in it. "Long enough to hear you say something about a certain kuroichi with a rather, how would one put it? Charismatic out thought dialogue involving the tenderness of your affection, hmm?" A surplus inquiry as Goten bashfully smiled while his cheeks lightened up with the color of cherry blossoms.

"Thought so," The smug Kakashi felt rather proud of himself eliciting one of the most powerful fighters to blush. Even know Goten never openly classed himself as one of the strongest Kakashi knew he was, as ninjas weren't that powerful. "Anyway," that aside, "Are you sure you can beat Hiroto, Goten? I don't want to put you in a situation you're not fully sure you could win."

Goten rubbed the back of his head before turning serious, which elicited Kakashi to take an involuntary step back. He'd never saw the boy look so ready for action. "I'm not too sure Kakashi. Hiroto's powerful. And I'm not nearly as powerful as my dad or brother Gohan." That seemed to surprise Kakashi as the masked-man involuntarily inhaled a breath. "Still, I won't back down from a challenge. I just love fighting."

Kakashi looked at Goten strangely, "Even know you're not sure you can beat Hiroto you're still charging at him head-on?" It was superfluous just to pop the question as his answer came in the form of an eager look from Goten. "I see." Kakashi said calmly, hence there was no point trying to persuade the boy. He was _almost _as stubborn as a maul. And by maul, he meant Naruto.

Kakashi continued, "Off the topic." Goten gave Kakashi a puzzled look while the Scarecrow began to elucidate. "What'll you do after all this is concluded? That's assuming if we can all come away with this with our lives intact."

Goten looked sheepish, "Well…" he started, trying to find the right words to say before being interrupted by the Scarecrow who'd a deadpanned expression on his features.

"Let me guess, you read my mind and found out that I want to take you back to Konoha, right?" Kakashi asked rhetorically, knowing for a fact that he didn't need to inquire. It left more to be desired why the boy didn't want to return to his own home though. "What about your own home. What happened to that?"

The bemused young half-saiyan could only glance at the ground with a look of sadness in his eyes. "I don't know how to get back home. I just… don't know." He murmured.

The perplexity of the whole situation gave Kakashi a headache. He'd no idea where the boy came from. And in a way, he kind of didn't want to. Just for that statement he made about his father and brother being hundred times more powerful than him. Such a simple boy, he'd absolutely no idea he could give people nightmares with such an honest ejaculation.

From the immense Chakra/Ki Goten unleashed during his fight with Hiroto, Kakashi would bet his life that the boy could take down the village. So if there were warriors that'd more strength and energy than a village destroying warrior, it would make the big-bad wolf ran away completely scared out of its mind.

If Goten had shown him even the slightest bit of malice or evil intentions, Kakashi would've grabbed his team, and literally jumped into the ocean, swimming back to the land of fire for all its worth.

Hence that was not case. Thus he was taking Goten back if they could all survive this mission. "You can return with my team and me to Konohagakure." It was impossible to miss the huge smile that occurred on the boy's face upon hearing the Scarecrow's utterance, 'Still. Just to be on the safe side I'll get Inoichi to look into Goten's mind.'

Because Hatake Kakashi was real, straight-up serious and also down-to-earth, unlike Naruto. Even a nice boy like Goten could turn out to abandon them. Kakashi had seen things like that. And even if he doesn't, they may not be able to infiltrate his senses due to his telepathic powers to obtain that knowledge from him.

It was worth a shot though. His power alone made him a formidable foe or a variable asset to have, depending on which side he was on.

"Oh, Kakashi," Goten started in a murmur, catching Kakashi off-guard. "I read Naruto's mind today and found out that he's something called a "jinchuuriki" for the Kyuubi." He didn't miss the look of shock that occurred on Kakashi's face upon hearing him say that. "And how come Sasuke doesn't want to be my friend?"

After recovering from his stupor, Kakashi decided to elucidate for Goten to comprehend. "Well Goten, when Naruto was born our village was attacked by the Kyuubi. I'm sure you already know by its name that it has nine tails." There was no need to make an inquiry; Goten was a smart enough boy, but he gave a firm nod, permitting Kakashi to continue. "No one knows why the Kyuubi attacked or what it wanted. It would've destroyed us all if the fourth Hokage hadn't used a move that allowed him to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto, thus saving the village at the cost of his own life."

Goten was in awestruck at the tale. But he couldn't help but feel sorry for Naruto though. The poor lad had a hard life. But at least he was capable enough to power through it by trying to gain everyone's respect by becoming the Hokage. And hence he'd Goten's respect for life and even beyond that.

Kakashi would've told Goten about the villagers ignoring Naruto but the look on Goten's face told the masked-jounin he'd already pocketed the information from Naruto's brain. Hence he just skipped that part and told Sasuke's tale. "Sasuke's entire clan, the Uchiha clan, was massacred in a single night by his own brother."

Goten's eyes were filled with horror as they stretched open as wide as they could. "W-Why would Sasuke's brother do such a thing?" It was disturbing to think one's own brother could man-slaughter his own family, leaving all but one alive. It really made Goten think he'd taken his own brother for granted.

Kakashi solemnly shook his head, "Nobody knows." Goten lowered his head as his eyes took on an overshadowed look. "Why he did it, we cannot say. Hence we do not know. As it's even incomprehensible to why Sasuke's alive. Since he was eight, he's been alone. Just like Naruto has his whole life."

Goten felt a cringing sensation deep within the boundaries of his chest. An immense sorrow of sorts could be felt from Goten. The information he'd obtained conflicted heavily with his kind and caring nature. He was starting to learn that not everybody lived a happy life with their families, like he did with his before coming here.

There'll be the orphans like Sasuke and Naruto, who'd both suffered throughout their lives, one saw his family die before his eyes. Blood falling before one's horrified eyes. The other one melancholy walked the streets of Konoha, hands tucked into his pockets, head lowered, the eyes of many disgusted villagers glared at him from afar.

It was heart-breaking news for young Goten to hear.

Kakashi could see the struggle of sadness radiating from within the lone half saiyan/half human breed. Hence he strolled over to Goten and comfortingly placed his hand onto his shoulder, "Chin up kid." It felt a tad weird to Kakashi calling a warrior that could eradicate him without even trying a kid. But Goten still was one. Hence it was okay to call him one. "This is the way of the world. There'll always be death and tragic loss as long as there is an objective behind it. Such as revenge, hatred, passion, envy, fear, fear of how powerful a clan could become if they were to remain alive."

Goten nodded his head stiffly, "I think I understand Kakashi." That elicited an eye-smile out of Kakashi. The boy was nothing like Naruto, personality wise. While Naruto resisted and shouted with defiant that he could change the world, Goten did not. And instead did the exact opposite, he accepted it maturely.

He wasn't optimistic that his idealistic beliefs could lead the world into peace. No. But how could he? He was only one boy. Not god. He could fight until his heart contents. Until the world settled down and would live in tranquillity with one another, hence until the world plunged into darkness once again. And the process of fighting for the peace would commence all over again.

Goten was such a mellow young boy, it made Kakashi wish his own team could be more like Goten. "I think you're going to grow up to be a fine young man, Goten." Goten smiled warmly while Kakashi spun on his heel. "Are you coming back in?"

Goten remained stationed where he sat, his back now turned to Kakashi, "In a minute. I just want to relax here for a bit. Two days and the inevitable will occur." Kakashi just nodded his head and strangely enough Goten knew he did as he disappeared into the night, "Ahhhh."

The sky seemed so much more pacific to Goten. As if his eyes had opened just a touch. Death was scary, there was no denying that. Goten would much rather have a world where no one had to die. But he wasn't ignorant enough to believe that could happen. Even with Shenlong, his own family would eventually cease to exist thus passing onto heaven.

The thought of his family never to be seen again may've made Goten reflect on his loneliness if the subtle sounds of someone screaming in the distance hadn't gotten his attention. "What is that?" It was faint. But it could definitely be picked up by the heightened hearing of the half-saiyan/human. "I better go help." Goten vanished without a second thought in his brain.

* * *

**Somewhere else in town – With Zabuza **

The lunatic bandaged wrapped man sprinted as fast as he could. He didn't know why he was commanded to do this. What could Hiroto want with a little bitch like that? He could only very begrudgingly not inquire in the very fear Hiroto would turn around, grab his sword off of him, and use it to slice off his head.

That man wasn't to be messed with.

A trip of the heels from the woman he was chasing alerted Zabuza he'd been drifting off, "Leave me alone!" she screamed as she crawled as far away as possible but found it to be redundant as the looming, menacing shadow of Zabuza hovered over her. "Please. Please. Please. I don't want to die!"

Zabuza's deadly gaze fell upon the quivering woman. "You know what? I think I'm enjoying this." He said with a sick twisted grin across his bandaged-face. His mouth looked slimy, and his teeth looked lethal and razor-sharp. He took his name the demon hidden in the mist very seriously, "Time to die."

The woman wheezed as every fibre of her body shook with an unbearable amount of apprehension to the point one would think she was on an eclectic chair as she shook that much. Her shaky eyes panned up to see a hand closing the distance between her and it. Her hands were near her chest as she forced her eyes shut and awaited for the inexorable to materialize.

An ear-bleeding shout of bone-crashing pain ranged through the night, and the woman felt her heart drop. Was she dead? She did not feel dead. Nor did she feel any pain. Why? Why wasn't the blood of the terrified woman drying on the ground this moment as one would expect?

"Are you okay san (miss)?" Someone's kind voice reached her ears, eliciting her to slowly open her eyes to gaze upon the concerned face of Son Goten. "He didn't hurt you did he?" The woman shook her head stiffly, making Goten sigh in relief, "Good. You go home. I'll take care of Zabuza." Another word was not uttered from Goten as he disappeared from the woman's sight, eliciting her eyes to shoot wide open.

"Who was that?" The woman asked in bewilderment. "What happened to the man that was chasing me?" she asked as her eyes gazed upon the torn-up ground trailing out of the village. "What just happened?" The woman gaped at the ground as she failed to understand what had occurred. She could only hope that it would never happen again.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaah!" The screams of Zabuza echoed throughout the small village as he was hurled straight into the forest, tearing the ground as his momentum carried him to it. His back ached as he heard a thud from him slamming into an enormous tree, "T-That kid!" He choked out as he managed to stand to his feet, using his sword as leverage.

The swish sound of someone appearing via blinding speed elicited Zabuza to narrow his eyes at the glowering Goten, "You monster!" if that would've been Sakura-? He won't even go there. "How dare you try and hurt that lady!"

The look of Zabuza could be made out of one of astonishment. He hadn't expected to elicit such a fierce expression on the good-natured boy's face. "What's wrong?" The egotistical man asked to get underneath the skin of Goten. "What's a little pussy-boy like you going to do about it anyway?" Feeling self-assured by his own words, Zabuza took off towards Goten.

Something seemed to snap within the half-saiyan, as if a bird had been let out of its cage. Maybe it was just his manners kicking in that his mother beat into him. But he felt his blood rise at the bad-mouth criminal as he subconsciously released his aura, forcing Zabuza to be thrown back against the tree with enough force that the crimson blood flew out of his mouth and covered his bandages.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Zabuza belligerently screamed as he felt like his lungs had been blown out of his mouth while the forest lit up like fireworks, "S-Such incredible power!"

* * *

**Tsunami and Tazuna's house – Kakashi**

Kakashi laid on the floor, his butt parked on his futon while his back remained up. He needed some sleep. But he couldn't shake the feeling something was going down. Maybe it was just his gut. Or maybe it was due to the fact his tea cup had just shattered from its place besides his futon.

"That's a bad sign." Kakashi murmured as the bright light shined through the window, eliciting Kakashi's eyes to extend as huge as they could stretch upon feeling the overwhelming chakra from all the way over here, "G-Goten's chakra!"

He could indeed sense Goten's Chakra radiating like crazy from where he lied. The boy was so incomprehensibly strong his Chakra could be sensed by ninjas that weren't even sensory type shinobi! His Chakra level was on a whole other level, one bounding on insanity.

"T-That kid…" Kakashi started, his shock still firmly placed upon his face. "He's powerful…"

* * *

**Sakura's room**

Sakura shot up from her futon like a bolt of lightning. She didn't want to sleep at all but the persistent Goten told her that he was okay, and that he was just feeling a little nervous about his big showdown with Hiroto. Such a sweet boy, he really didn't want Sakura to start worrying about him.

However, the pink haired kuroichi found that to be an impossible task as she shifted her head to the window to gap upon the shining ablaze illuminating her room, bathing her in a shiny glow. "Goten-kun…"

Sakura was apprehensive as she clenched her hands into fists from the feeling of Goten's warm Chakra. But why? Why was it that Sakura felt so immersed by Goten's Chakra? It was like he'd unconsciously released a protective barrier to embrace the pink haired Kuroichi.

"Please be okay."

* * *

**Goten vs. Zabuza**

Zabuza was gaping at the immense blue aura surrounding Goten's form. It was so strong it wouldn't even let Zabuza approach it until the half saiyan allowed his aura to fade down a touch. "T-This is his power!" a stunned Zabuza exclaimed as Goten blurred out of sight. "So fast!"

Instinctually, Zabuza's body rolled to the side, and not a moment too soon as a fist was buried directly into a tree, snapping it upon impact. Zabuza's eyes widened as Goten descended onto his feet from the punch.

Looking at his hand in shock, Goten commented idly to himself, "I've really got to learn how to control my strength better. It's no wonder mom kicked dad out of the house after he broke the furniture. I sure hope that doesn't happen to me."

Zabuza looked astounded. The boy was so simple minded he could drift off during a fight and start talking to himself. That was almost considered retarded had he not been a little too smart for that title. But with him absentmindedly talking to himself, Zabuza took full advantage with a twirl of his blade before swinging it ferociously towards Goten's head, eliciting Goten to rise his arm up to horizontally block.

Sparks were seen flying off of the aura and the blade in respective order of Goten and Zabuza. "What?" The realization sank into Zabuza's head. "You're not indestructible… that aura's protecting you!"

Goten smiled shyly, "Yep," He admitted honestly. "You would've cut me if I didn't use my aura to shield myself from you." He admitted none-to-reluctant. "Let's fight!"

Goten charged the deadpanned Zabuza down like a bulldozer, eliciting Zabuza to backflip. The demon hidden in the mist felt a burning sensation from the aura that grazed his body, "His power… IT'S INCREDIBLE!" Zabuza turned around and began taking off towards the edge of the forest. "I've got to get to some water, right now!"

"Hey! Where are you going Mr Zabuza, come back?!" Goten called out as he blurred from sight and reappeared at the side of the running form of Zabuza. "What's up?" He inquired cheery as If they were playing a game of trig and tag.

Playful fool... Oh well. Swinging his sword tremendously at Goten, eliciting the aura to flare up dangerously from the weapon that had tried and failed to penetrate its defence, Zabuza hopped into the trees and dashed off, but not before sticking up his middle finger to Goten, signalling a challenge.

Goten's eyes had fire in them, "Aright! A fun game to play! If that's the case, I won't lose Zabuza-san!" He spoke before dashing after Zabuza at a break-necking pace. The wind was in his face; his heart was pumping excitedly as he kept pace with the jumping form of Zabuza stride for stride. This was so fun. Fighting was always a game to the half saiyan. He just loved to test his skills against the very best there is! It was what made it great testing one's skills against the another skills as they both battled for supremacy!

Eventually Goten caught sight of Zabuza landing onto the ground. The bandaged man appeared shocked that the half saiyan kept up with him so easily, it was frightening! Just how fast was that kid? A better question would be what the hell was he?

Never mind. He was here. The endless amount of water behind the demon hidden in the mist was there for it to be used at his disposition.

Flashing through a series of hand-seals, Zabuza looked upon Goten with a gleam in his eye. "You're fast I'll give you that." He rolled his eyes from the modest shake of the head that came from Goten before continuing. "However, even a super human freak like you can't survive this! **Suiton:** **Toripuru Suiryūdan no Jutsu** (**Water style: Triple Water dragon jutsu!)"**

Goten stood upon a tall tree and watched in amazement as the water below the cliff-side they were on began to swirl around in a complete 360 circle before the liquid rose up, twirled around, separated into three spheres, and then formed three dragons with piecing red eyes. Kind of like the times Goten and the others had summoned Shenlong, only these bad-boys were made out of water.

"That's so cool!" Goten complimented and Zabuza felt the sweat descend from his brow, "This is an awesome fight! Okay," That aside, Goten slapped his cheeks and powered up his aura before jumping onto the ground, causing it to tremor under his strength, "Oops, my bad, Haha!"

Zabuza's jaw dropped from the cracks that appeared on the ground just from Goten landing onto it. 'This kid's insane!' he thought as his three powerful water dragons waited for his command while still connected to the water underneath the cliff. "You're mad if you think you can stop my ultimate jutsu just by charging it down!"

Goten's excited grin never left his face as he saw no reason not to try, "We'll never know until I try!" Adding more energy to his aura, his power stretched even above the clouds themselves, making Zabuza widen his eyes. "This'll be fun!" Goten declared as he charged at Zabuza ready-or-not-here-he-come style.

Zabuza snapped himself out of his stupor seeing the titanic blue energy surfacing around Goten's body, now wasn't the time to be slacking off; he'd a freak to defeat. With a simple flick of his wrist, Zabuza commanded his water dragons to attack Goten.

The dragons dashed off straight towards Goten like firing missiles at a village. This was going to be fun. He just knew it. And as Goten closed the distance between the dragons and himself, he felt as if he was running through a raging shower as the dragon bounced off of his aura and soaked the much needed dry landscape around them.

"Impossible!" Zabuza roared with disbelieving eyes. His best jutsu had been made to look like nothing by a mere kid with some freakish indestructible aura. "What is this kid?" He asked himself as Goten blurred from sight, eliciting Zabuza to flinch. "Where'd he go?"

He flinched again upon hearing a voice appear at the side of him. "I'm here!" He heard Goten say cheerfully, before a gracefully done spinning roundhouse-kick was connected into the head of Zabuza. It'd so much power put behind it that it made Zabuza spiral out of control. His body whammed off of the solid ground with so much force it shattered the floor before he came to a painful stop.

"Aaaaah!" Zabuza grunted as he lied on the ground for a split second before prying himself to his feet. "D-Damn this kid. He not only stream-rolled through my best jutsu but he also put enough force behind that kick to destroy a house. I felt like I was hit by a bus!" He groaned from the pain as he held his bruised-ribs.

Goten stretched his arms and legs out. "Whoa that was a close one. That could've done some damage to me had I not been protected by my aura." Zabuza looked hatefully at the half saiyan before it turned to one of curiosity seeing the boy cup his hands together, "You've had your turn. Now it's mine." He said as a slight blue sphere formed in his hands.

Zabuza's eyes widened. "Y-You can do jutsu without making hand-seals!" He wasn't conscious the last time Goten and Hiroto had fought; hence he didn't witness the spirit energy orbs that flew from their hands. He had bigger things to worry about as the orb in Goten's hands appeared to be increasing in size. "W-What the-"

"**Kame****,****" **Goten began and the orb in his cupped hands grew so huge that it covered his body. "**Hame," **He continued to chant as the orb morphed into a star shaped-ball of energy before Zabuza terrified eyes, "**Meee." **The ground underneath his feet cracked venomously from the power he was channelling, "**KAMEHAMEHAAAA (Turtle wave of destruction)!" **

And before Zabuza's stunned pupils, a tremendously huge powerful rocket-like-beam of pour energy was skyrocketed from the hands of Son Goten as he thrust his arms forward in a pushing motion. The ground crumbled just from the immense pressure of the Son family's signature attack, the Kamehameha wave!

Zabuza watched fearfully as the cannon-beam closed the distance faster than the speed of sound- Whoa. That wasn't the right assumption. The mountain-busting beam of devastation drove and seemingly engulfed Zabuza faster than the speed of lightning and maybe beyond.

The wave of energy that'd took on the form of a speeding train washed through Zabuza and drove itself into the sky from its master's command. It left nothing in its wake. Except mushed-up shattered ground but not even a corpse left in its wake.

* * *

**Underground Hideout – Hiroto and Haku **

Haku sat upon Zabuza's bed with an uneasy feeling in the pit of his gut as he clutched the edge of his green kimono as tight as he could. Goosebumps were over his body as he struggled to come to terms with Hiroto's plan that would see the little one and his friends battling for their lives.

Hiroto had an incomprehensibly authoritative proficiency that granted him the inexplicable aptitude to raise all hell but at the grave cost of something very dear. That man was willing to risk it all for the coup de grace.

"I have to be strong." Haku said to himself, as he desperately fought to assure himself that he could handle Hiroto's sinister sickening ways. "I live to serve Zabuza-sama. I'm nothing else but a mere tool of Momochi Zabuza-sama." Haku spoke in a robotic voice he'd picked up over the years. It was the only way he could take the death and the blood on his hands. By shutting himself down, literally becoming a tool of pour destruction, he felt his heart could take the pain even just a little.

His heart bled as soon as Hiroto appeared via his immense overwhelming speed with an injured and bloodied Zabuza flung over his back, "Zabuza-sama!" Haku shouted and he would've run over to him if Hiroto hadn't already popped him onto his bed. "Why'd you want him to fight that boy for? You knew Zabuza-sama would be no match for him!"

Hiroto grinned cruelly as he harshly slammed his hand onto Zabuza's chest, eliciting Zabuza to cry out in agonizing pain. "A classic melody for my deluxe hearing," He commented idly to Haku as the boy began tending to Zabuza's wounds while doing his best to avoid eye-contact with Hiroto, "You've done well Zabuza."

And he did as well. He distracted Goten long enough for the plan to fall into place. It started with Hiroto passing through the village while making sure to keep his spirit energy low. He could sense the boy trying to locate him. It was a good thing he left his hideout after Goten was finished scanning for him. He was sure he would've been caught otherwise.

Haku frantically rubbed mixed herbs all over Zabuza's body in an attempt to heal him as fast as possible. "Hiroto-sama…" he started, swallowing a nervous lump, "Was Zabuza-sama just used as a mere distraction for you to set your plan in motion?" It was such a rhetorical question. Hence there was no need to answer it.

But he did ask with respect to his superior. So Hiroto decided to humour Haku, "But of course, Haku-san," Hiroto echoed out with his fiendish grin plastered across his face. "You worried? Don't be." He'd assured that Zabuza wouldn't die or get seriously injured by pulling him out of the way the moment Goten fired his Kamehameha wave (turtle wave of destruction) attack. Only for but one main rationalism…"You two still have your usefulness. I can't have my two associates being eradicated too early now, can I?"

The way he spoke sent shivers up Haku's spine. His words and even actions screamed he was an honourable guy that valued his comrades. But the speech patterns of which he commented these words let those begrudgingly observing that he was a sadistic man that cared for nothing else but proving his own power. Why? Haku could not say.

But he did feel like Hiroto was keeping something from them. It felt like the very issue the defined Hiroto and made him into the very person that stood stoic before the dismay Haku and damaged Zabuza.

Zabuza coughed immensely, catching a concerned Haku's attention as Hiroto taunted the injured man. "You're up, Zabuza-san. I apologize for overestimating your strength. It was… a careless assumption to say the very least." Zabuza could only scowl at the sick man's sarcastic way of talking to him.

He was adding insult to injury, and Zabuza just knew it.

"Damn that kid!" Zabuza glowered. He was humiliated by the kid once again as this time he was defeated by him with nothing but his aura alone. Matter-of-fact if it wasn't for Hiroto's assistance he would've been taken down even sooner, "Even with your power I still could not even put a dent in that kid's armour!"

Hiroto had pumped Zabuza up by adding him with an immense shiny blue spirit energy orb. It doesn't last very long and can leave a ninja in a serious condition depending on how much spirit energy was added to their system. But Zabuza took the risk anyway, and failed miserably, "Do not threat Zabuza-san." Hiroto assured. "We've got a day for preparation. We'll see to it that Goten and that bridge builder dies. Then of course the extermination of one little rat with a walking cane will be sorted out afterwards. It's all coming to together smoothly; the cards are in our hands."

Zabuza smirked. "Excellent…"

* * *

**The next day – Living room – Goten and Sakura**

Son Goten found himself nailed to the ground with a ferocious slap to his face, "Ow!" Sakura didn't take too kindly when Goten recalled his fight with Zabuza. "Sakura…" he moaned as the pink haired kuroichi sternly crossed her arms over her chest and glared down at Goten. It elicited him to involuntarily back up a bit.

She was angry. Ever since hearing the part about Goten using his aura alone to run through an A-rank/S-rank ninjutsu move in such an reckless manner because he wanted to have some fun.

"Why were you so reckless for?!" Sakura shouted. The belligerent roar sent shivers down Kakashi and Inari's spines as the two involuntarily backed up against the wall. As far as Sakura was concerned if no one was going to punish Goten for his misbehaviour then she'd do it herself.

Blinking confusedly at the pink haired kuroichi, Goten decided on staying silent in case he'd say something that could send her temper skyrocketing, as she was already a formidable opponent without unnecessarily making her madder.

Sakura walked over to the downed half-saiyan, making him flinch subconsciously before she kneeled down to his level. The angry look softened to one of worry, "What if you would've gotten hurt or even killed Goten-kun." Goten settled for staring blankly as the pink haired kuroichi balled her hands into fists as she sat on her knees in front of Goten. "How would I feel? How would Naruto feel, or Sasuke, or Inari and Kakashi-sensei feel?"

Now Goten was feeling the guilt of his actions as he realized his way of fighting was dangerous. He charged head-on like a bull and did not consider the consequences or the side effects his opponent's moves could permanently cause him if not put him in the grave. He knew Zabuza was tough. He did not underestimate his strength. It was for that very reason why he bulldozed his jutsu down. Not because he was overly confident he could come out on top. No. Not by a long shot. He knew what he was getting himself into, and that was what made it fun…

…Putting your life on the line against another, it was a fun way to live. And filled Goten with curiosity to see just what other warriors were made out of. But it didn't exactly do wonders for his new friends' anxieties.

He could only lower his head while his eyes panned the ground. "I'm sorry Sakura." Goten murmured and it must've made Sakura happy because he felt a delicate hand underneath his chin before his head slowly rise without any hesitance. "Sakura…"

Sakura smiled blessedly, "I forgive you Goten-kun." Everybody gets one. "So-long as you never do it again. Fight your battles intellectually and not like a headless moron. You're smarter than that Goten-kun."

Goten nodded his head with his family's signature grin plastered across his face, "Yay!" He cheered loudly, eliciting Sakura to close her eyes and just smile at him.

Sasuke watched the interaction with a slight gleam in his eyes. He would be lying if he said he wasn't rooting for them to kiss right there and then. But that would've been optimistic hoping. They were only friends. 'Maybe later,' Sasuke thought to himself as he sat upon a lazy boy chair with his right leg horizontally crossed over the other one in a big cheese-like style.

Sakura was his teammate and his friend. But he could not return the feelings she somewhat harboured for him. He would say somewhat because he knew it was only a crush. Everyone girl or boy was entitled to their crushes if they weren't focused on another important matter. So Sasuke wasn't judging her for that.

"You alright Sasuke," Sasuke was bought out of his thoughts by the half saiyan that had appeared at his side faster than the eye could blink. _Damn!_ "Want to play a game of cards?"

"No thank you Goten," Sasuke replied in an impassive tone of voice. "Preparation is everything you know. Shouldn't you be training for tomorrow's big clash with Hiroto?" He wouldn't. Goten had to because he would be facing the strongest. Sasuke only had Zabuza to do battle against. Pfft! That bitch can't level up to him. Or the other ninja Goten said was with them. They were both bitches that couldn't level up to Sasuke Uchiha.

When they faced him they'd die. Simple as, so simple it was rhetorical to even ask.

Goten smiled as he settled for outstretching his arms in a relax fashion. He shook his head before replying, "I'm going to rest for the day and enjoy life." That was a weird choice and he received an raised eyebrow courtesy of the Uchiha for his troubles. "You never know. This could very well be my last day alive. I want to enjoy it to the fullest extent."

"Goten-kun…" Sakura said softly.

Kakashi observed Goten with a mild curiosity in his eyes, 'This kid. He understands he may not be able to overcome Hiroto, and yet, he's not worried. Nor is he overconfident in his abilities to win this fight. He's just so… relaxed.' He watched as Goten started conversing peacefully with Inari. 'I wonder who raised him.' Because whoever did raise the boy done a hell of a job.

The day continued on uneventfully, the way Goten liked it. So pacific that he could grab Sakura's hand and rush her off to the forest while he ignored her sputtering and the stoic villagers that strangely enough paid no mind to them.

Sakura watched on and felt moved as Goten played around with the flocking little animals of the peaceful forest. The boy had an affinity with the animals that could make even the devil itself smile warmly at the innocent child. When Goten found a rabbit he named it Akimitsu, after his old rabbit friend. That almost bought tears to the young good-natured boy's eyes as he recalled the time he saw his rabbit friend die before his eyes.

It elicited Sakura to comfortingly placed her hand over his while she cupped his cheek with her other one. She stated that they'd always be friends and that bought a smile to his face. If only Trunks was here to enjoy the wonderful company he was sharing with team seven. Now that'd make it complete.

Upon returning back to Tsunami's house they found Sasuke outside working on a new speed technique. He coolly stated that he was just taking precautions in order to be prepared for the inevitable showdown with Zabuza and his boy. And that it wasn't the same as training.

Goten smiled and joined in with Sasuke's preparations. The Uchiha gave an "hm" as if he didn't care whether Goten joined him or not. But in reality, he did care. Goten had that spark. The kind of guy one would want to be around. He never annoyed Sasuke or tried to aggrieve the Uchiha like Naruto did. He just wanted to be his friend. He'd no motives to challenge Sasuke for supremacy, or anything of the sort.

And Sasuke begrudgingly respected that.

The day soon faded into the evening with Naruto still out cold from his tortuous training. His energy was replenishing well from as far as Goten could tell as the sky was ablaze in an orange color as he, Sakura, Inari, Kakashi, Sasuke, Tazuna, and Tsunami enjoyed a quiet meal with Goten eating enough food to feed five people.

Eventually the sun fell behind the horizon and darkness resumed.

"Night Goten. See you tomorrow," Sakura said, giving Goten a pat on his back before she ventured into her room.

"Yeah. Of course Sakura," Goten said and Sakura peeked her head after opening up her door to smile warmly at Goten. She closed her door again and Goten prepared to enter his own room he shared with the lone wolves before being stopped by someone else.

"Goten," The half saiyan did not need to spin around to tell who it was as he'd sensed him the moment he got within five feet of him but did so to come face to face with Tazuna's appreciative face. "I… I just want to say-"

"There's no need." Goten said, already knowing what Tazuna wanted to say before he even got a chance to finish it. Tazuna blinked twice before Goten elucidated. "My dad would never forgive me if I ever left you to fend for yourself. I'm going to try my very best to finish this once and for all. Even if my power pales in comparison to my dad's power," Goten's eyes had fire in them. "I still have a chance to win!"

Tazuna's eyes widened. He figured after seeing the boy fight against Hiroto that he would've surpassed his father. That declaration only proceeded to make the old timer's heart rate beat hundred times a minute as he held his chest. "Whoa… your father must be a great man then."

Goten smiled fondly, "He sure is. And I'm going to make my daddy proud of me by trying the very best I can to defeat Mr Hiroto!" The conviction in his eyes and words could be felt all around the house as Tazuna smiled and calmly walked passed Goten.

"Better get some sleep then whippersnapper." It was a cheeky comment that made Goten smile before Tazuna walked off into his room to prepare for the next day. The bridge was coming along nicely thanks to Goten's help. He could see why Inari looked up to and admired the half saiyan so much.

Goten continued to smile eagerly, "This is going to be fun."

* * *

Sakura could feel Goten's determination radiating behind the room as she leaned her back against it and softly touched her chest where her heart lied. "Goten-kun." She whispered to herself, so Goten wouldn't hear her, "You can do it!"

She could almost feel herself becoming infatuated with the boy as her cheeks burned with the exact color of her hair. She didn't know why she felt so immersed with Goten. Maybe it was because it was the _first _time a sweet boy was so enchanting to her. He was so mild-mannered and likeable to Sakura that the blush on her cheeks could only darken at the thought of Son Goten.

Why was she even thinking about Goten so much anyway? That wasn't like her. Maybe it was because Goten was nothing like Sasuke? For obvious reasons, it must be said. Whereas Sasuke was cold and none-to-responsive to the pink haired kuroichi, Goten was the exact opposite. He was warm, sweet, and good-humoured to the point Sakura couldn't stop herself from smiling around him.

Goten was a civilized and somewhat charming boy to be around for Sakura's liking, and he was definitely better than Naruto. No contest. Naruto just seemed like a whiny, obnoxious brat that consistently got on Sakura's nerves. Truth be told she did not hate Naruto because words like despise were such strong words. But his consistent 'I'm going to be Hokage because I'm the best ninja' claim was aggravating to Sakura's ears.

Especially considering the fact he did not have the power to back up his claim. His skills were poor, and his chakra control was pathetic. Basically Naruto was the laughing stock of the village. A crown would be the best description for the wannabe Hokage.

Goten was so strong and yet he never once rubbed it in anyone face and actually stated with clear pride in his voice that his family were more powerful than him. In a matter-of-fact, in his mind Goten believed Kakashi was stronger than him. Such a modest boy, it was one of the things Sakura greatly admired about Son Goten.

"Goten-kun…" Sakura said dreamily as she jumped into bed to get some rest for the next big day to come.

* * *

**The Day of Reckoning **

The sun couldn't rise fast enough for Son Goten, who, surprisingly enough, slept like a baby while sucking on his thumb. Maybe he was just so excited that it carried on into his sleep. Who knew? But who cared? Putting the thought at the back of his mind as the half saiyan rose from his futon and tightened his black belt around his wrist.

He could've sworn the wind just roared ferociously.

Was it that the kamis wanted to bear witness to the clash of titans pitted against each other? Or was it just the mind of Son Goten trying to make sure he kept his head fully focused at the insurmountable challenge faced before him. Even a mentally-ill person would tell Goten he was out of his mind and that he'd no hope in hell. Not a pray. No win. No question. No-go. Zero chance of wrestling Hiroto into submission.

It was impervious for a yellow wearing gi boy to defeat a high ranking criminal.

Not that it bothered Goten as he looked himself in the mirror and gave his black belt one good tug to tighten it once more before strolling out of the room with a Goku-like gleam in his eyes. This was it! This was the day he would make his father proud by lifting the burdens off of the people's shoulders and free them from Gato's clutches.

He would make it happen.

He glanced back into the room to see Naruto still resting on the floor. Kid could sleep forever. But he was recovering well. He should be up in a few minutes and ready for action. It would be fun and Naruto would enjoy it. He'd the soul and the passion of a true warrior. And with the power of the Kyuubi under his care, it made him quite the formidable foe to the ninjas.

"Goten!" Inari called out as he saw his master/friend strolling towards the stairs to descend it with a serious contemplated look on his face that stunned Inari. He'd never seen his friend look so bound and determined. "Go get him!"

Goten settled for the nod of the head as he high-fived Inari and walked down the flight of stairs with a confident stride in his step.

He made it to the front to see the concerned faces of Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke. And he instantaneously knew what had them spooked before they even voiced their thoughts. "Did all of you sense Hiroto's power too," he knew that raging wind wasn't just a normal hurricane. It was the signal for the fight.

"Goten." Kakashi started calmly, fixing his visible eye to give a focused look. "You sure you're ready for this?"

Goten nodded without hesitance, "Yeah. I know what I'm getting into. But I have to do this." He could feel the warrior spirit living deep within him pushing him out of the door by the minute. It was like he was floating on the air, feeling the delicate wind blowing the bangs of his hair to the side as he was bathed in a shiny blue aura of immense ki.

"GOTEN-KUN!" Sakura screamed as she watched Goten became nothing more than a sparkle in the sky before dropping her head. "Just don't die."

Sasuke and Kakashi's jaws were hitting the floor from the speed of which he flew at. And of course for the main reason that he just took off like a jet-plane flying furiously towards the heavens. "He can fly!" Sasuke exclaimed as his eye-balls went as big as dinner plates. "He has a flying technique. He's also telepathic. He can fire Chakra beams of energy without making hand-seals… what can't he do?" Sasuke was seriously considering asking Goten to train him.

With that kind of power Itachi would be nothing to him.

"Apparently so," Kakashi exclaimed in a bored tone. "Let's head to the bridge and guard Tazuna. I'm sure Goten doesn't need any of our help." He found it redundant to even worry about the boy. He'd all these tricks and moves up his sleeves that it just made everything Kakashi done pale in comparison.

Sakura begrudgingly nodded her head after she stared longingly into the spot she'd saw Goten vanished into within a second and not even that of taking off, 'Good luck Goten-kun.'

Tazuna came strolling to the side of Kakashi. "Are you lot ready to go and escort me to the bridge?" He asked rather politely, much improved from the rude-old man he seemed to be when the ninja were first assigned to protect him.

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah, let's get going." With that said Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna made their way towards the bridge, with the three latters putting their faith in Goten to subdue and stop Hiroto's evil plans.

* * *

**Unknown Location – Hiroto**

At last! Finally! The time had come. The finale that would see all things burn and the ashes wither away in the gust of the wind. The villagers would get their enlightenment, when the lunatic man sees them next in hell.

He stood stoic while the fiery ablaze of his aura burned and stirred the leaves of the surrounding area. One could call it a… wake up call. As the time was preparation was over, and the clock now ranged for the war to begin.

The tall trees gave off such a promising feel as the little birds flocked their wings and managed to avoid the blue blur that had managed to twirl around as to not hurt any of the little creatures.

Hiroto's impassive face twisted into one of portentous as he bared witness to the smooth landing of his would-be opponent. It was finally time. "You're… here… Goten." He'd such a nightmarish aura about him it told Goten to stay on his guard or risk being killed. "I've waited so long."

He was speaking in a slow rhythm that signalled the devastation. "I don't know why you desire to fight little old me-" Goten started as he shipped into his turtle fighting stance. He had his left arm extended downwards and his right one placed above his head. And it was the same order for his legs. "-But I'll warn you I won't hold back. I'm going for the win Hiroto."

Goten saw the smirk on Hiroto's face before the insane man reached into his long black trench coat before throwing the jacket off of himself with the slightest of ease. The coat hit the ground with a thud. Goten saw a shine in Hiroto's hand before the lunatic man reached for his pocket and appeared to put something in it.

Then Hiroto stood in a casual stance with his huge chest showing. Now was the time to put his plan into the works. With a simple wig of his index finger, Hiroto gestured Goten to "just bring it" with his signature grin across his face and sunglasses over his eyes.

And Goten did indeed give Hiroto what he wanted as he blurred from sight and reappeared in front of the crazed-man. He went to punch, eliciting Hiroto to raise his hand to block. But then a look of confusion was on Hiroto's face as Goten had pulled back and done a backflip.

'Clever.' Hiroto amusedly thought.

Goten would not make the same mistake as before and just unleash his aura. He promised Sakura he would fight more intellectually than that. And besides Hiroto was far more powerful than Zabuza, any hastily could prove to be fatal.

Haste makes waste.

A scream rattled the forest to the core as Hiroto found himself sent on a one-way train ride to soaring-city. Goten had his fist out extended from the quick precise blow he delivered to Hiroto's gut. No chance to sit back and admire his handy work as he had a match to complete.

Disappearing from sight once again, Goten found himself above the spilling out of control Hiroto. A sharp-punch from Goten got caught in between the legs of Hiroto who took pleasure on the widened look on Goten's face before he flipped the boy around and pressed him hard into the ground with a considerable thud that made the debris dust surface around their forms.

Screams of immense pain soared through the ears of the delighted Hiroto as he whaled his fists with ferocious force into the chest of the half saiyan. "Haha, Haha, Haha, haha." He laughed manically with every fist he impacted off of the saiyan boy's torso, "Marvel in defeat!"

Goten wasn't out of it yet. With a burst of intense power the ground shattered and quaked massively, as the blue aura of the boy surfaced around his form before Hiroto found himself being hurled through the air as if he had just heap off of a bouncy castle to epic proportions.

Goten hopped to his feet and held his burning chest while keeping one eye lit up ablaze. "This is great. I can't let my guard down for a minute or he'll kill me." His head gazed up at the still airborne Hiroto before he fazed out, lightning style, reappearing behind Hiroto, readying his arms together in a hammer-like motion over his shoulder. "Take this Hiroto!" He swung his hands so powerfully at Hiroto he picked up wind behind his arms.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Came an enormous ear-bleeding roar from Hiroto as the tornado-like blue wind was released from him, negating Goten's attack and sending him spiralling further into the air with a surprised shout. "Such naivety," Hiroto said idly while he slowly descended towards the ground in super-slow motion. He held his hand out like a claw and smirked sadistically as a bright purple ball of spirit energy began radiating on the palm of his hand.

Goten was spinning through the air before forcing himself to a stop by releasing some of his Ki that sent an earth-quaking shock-wave echoing through the air. "That was a close one." Goten breathed a sigh of relief before the eager look returned to his features. "So that's how he wants to play it. Alright!" Cupping his hands to his side, Goten begins to chant. "**Kame, hame, meee**," The star-shaped orb grew in size and covered Goten's body, illuminating the forest in a shiny glow.

Hiroto's own ball of spirit energy morphed into the shape of a enormous creature with a pig-like nose that covered his body in a dark glow. The vibrating sounds of the powered-up attacks were enough to shake the ground as the two warriors roared simultaneously, "**Burudōzā****bi-mu/Kamehameha!**"** (Bulldozer beam/turtle wave of destruction)!**

Two comprehensively grand beams/waves of pour energy were fired out of the hands of the falling Hiroto, and the rising Goten in the forms of a purple boar and a blue rocket-like beam of energy. Goten glowered while Hiroto smirked as the two pushed their power mountainous sized beams of eradication at one other…

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

An explosion fit for the dragon-ball z-land occurred in the form of the gigantic orb of energy before it expended in an incomprehensible volcano-like eruption that separated the two with amazing force. As Hiroto was panicked flat into the ground with his legs and arms spread out as if he'd done star-jumps. Goten sprawled so far up, he reached the clouds themselves where he could've said hello to god but the big cheese was busy stamping some papers.

* * *

**Land of Waves – Village – Inari and Tsunami **

The Mother/Son duo sprinted out of the house from the epic vibration of sorts that had stampeded the ground to the core. The site that they saw left them staring at the sky in awe.

"Whoa…" Inari said breathless as the dark orb vanished from sight and a tiny dot that could just be made out to be yellow was seen skyrocketing further into the sky before it disappeared. "Incredible! I bet that's Goten showing that Hiroto who's the boss. Get him master nii-chan!" Inari shouted with passion. He felt so honoured and so attached to Goten that he thought of him as the big brother he never had.

Tsunami was struggling to come to terms with what she'd saw. She knew that the boy was powerful from what her father had informed her from the time Hiroto had almost slayed him. But this was a beyond-the-bounds-of-possibility inexplicably strong! "I never realized you'd such a strong teacher," she actually slapped him. The most powerful warrior she'd ever laid eyes on and she hit him for pushing her baby boy too hard. "I think I owe him a meal to feed ten people after he finishes this fight."

Inari gave an impression of Goten's goofy grin. It wasn't too shabby, "That's right, because nii-chan's winning this match no matter what!"

Tsunami smiled. "You really are determined to be-"she began to say but trailed off from the sound of marching footsteps that quickly approached her and Inari.

"Yo bitch. Gato sent us to fuck you both up, and then we'll kill that bastard old man!" An enraged man belligerently shouted as he marched to a glowering Inari and a fearful Tsunami with another man by his side.

* * *

**Goten vs. Hiroto **

Goten stood above the clouds themselves and felt like the tallest man in the world. But that might've been because he was floating on the air. It was always fantastic to Goten ever since he learned how to fly from his brother Gohan. He would fly into the sky and rest on the clouds with his friend the flying nimbus.

"That was fun!" Goten said fondly before tightening his hand into a fist and positioning his body for an extreme cloud falling punch. "Here I come." Goten let himself rip at such burning pace the trail of blue stream was left in his wake, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Goten yelled as he kept on driving ferociously towards the ground with the breeze obstructing his vision from the pace of which he was bombing down with.

How he wished he'd wore goggles. Oh well.

Hiroto laid on the ground a little sore from the clash of powers he and Goten displayed. His sunglasses fell off of his face, revealing white bandages around his temples that covered his eyes. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes!" Hiroto could only marvel and relish the moment. "This was what I wanted all long! Finally I have an opponent to use my-"

He cut himself off because of the subtle sound that only grew stronger with each passing second. It sounded like a falling missile was let out. He could feel the fiery presence of Goten soaring with ferociously as he descended towards him with his fist extended outwards.

Hiroto did not waste another second as he used his speed to vanish from sight, eliciting Goten to change his trajectory with an abrupt roll to the side or risk damaging the environment for no reason whatsoever. The momentum of Goten's sudden turn whammed him off of the solid ground as he spiralled into many roll-overs before coming to a stop.

His yellow gi was torn on the left shoulder as he lifted himself onto his knee, "Ow. I can't fight here. I don't want to hurt the little animals." He looked to see Hiroto, but then his jaw dropped upon seeing the bandages over his eyes, "You're blind!"

Hiroto smirked cruelly, "Something like that." He took up a cane-style stance before gesturing Goten to come at him once more. "Enough of the talk, I've got cherry blossoms to eradicate!"

Blinking confusedly, Goten figured Hiroto meant he was planning on destroying those trees with the pink petals on them. "I won't let you hurt mother-nature!" Goten roared as he powered himself at the snickering Hiroto.

Hiroto's body glowed brightly with a sapphire color before he called out the words, "**Ajiriti split**** (Agility split)!" **

Goten stopped himself immediately and watched curiosity as Hiroto started to turn into an illusion, as if he was a ghost before out popped another Hiroto from the original one. Then another one, and another one, until eventually Goten's eyes panned around the area to see that he was enclave by a hundred Hiroto's dizzying all around him like a washing machine totally out of control.

Goten couldn't even question the madman's disorderly move before one of the lunatics lunged in on him with a graceful heel kick. Goten swayed his body to the side and dodged the first attack. However, they just kept coming. The bombardment did not cease as they sent furious relentless assaults on the half saiyan, mesmerizing missiles-like attacks were consistently being clobbered with so much power it destroyed the ground to pieces.

Goten managed to stay calm and made his body move on its own accord while side-stepping the assaults like he was playing a videogame of the ease of which he was avoiding them. He left afterimages of himself because he was that fast. He looked like an agent out of the matrix as his body became that much of a blur.

Goten knew this was becoming repetitive and sort to end it by hopping high into the sky with his left arm held out. With an almighty Gojira roar of, "Kai! A grandiose immeasurable wave of unseen energy powered out of Goten's hand and plunged all the Hiroto's so far into the ground the trees were axe-saw down and a huge pit opened up, making Goten regret what he did. "No! I've got to lead him away from here."

All the Hiroto's were now gone and the original one was left to willow in the destroyed ground. He jumped to his feet to witness Goten take off in the distance, leaving a trail of blue stream in his dust. "What a foolish boy. He has no idea he's just assured his pink haired friend's eradication... as well as the rest." Hiroto chuckled evilly before chasing after Goten with a new conviction to put an end to this once and for all.

* * *

**The unfinished Bridge – Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura**

The jaws of Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura were firmly on the ground as they felt the huge Chakra spike from Son Goten despite not being sensory type ninja. Tazuna's jaw joined theirs as they all bared witness to the gigantic dark orb that had enough power to obliterate two villages as if they were mere boulders.

"Their Chakra levels are through the roof!" Kakashi exclaimed. "They might be as strong if not stronger than the Kyuubi!" This was just getting too ridiculous for Kakashi's likely. Just who in the hell or what in the hell were those two.

Welcome to Dragon ball z!

Sakura gulped down a lump, "I never knew Goten-kun had that kind of power!" It was frightening to think just how much power Goten could be hiding from her. It gave Sakura a fire in her eyes just to find out how much energy Goten stored up inside of him. He would listen to her anyway, and she knew it.

'With that kind of power he could take over a village,' Sasuke thought, keeping his face impassive. It slightly bothered him that he could feel Goten's Chakra from all the way over here. But he was on a next level. Hence there was no need to be upset… at least not until Sasuke learns to walk. He was still a baby that couldn't even crawl yet, in comparison to Goten anyway.

An ominous feeling suddenly washed over the area, putting Kakashi on high alert. "What's this?" The Scarecrow asked as foggy mist obstructed his view. "Sasuke! Sakura! Stay near Tazuna. I think our friend might be back."

The sarcasm that came from the Scarecrow's lips wasn't missed by Sasuke and Sakura as the two ran over to a frozen Tazuna who was patiently waiting for his crew to show up and began work. "We'll keep you safe Tazuna!" Sakura roared, trying to muster up a Goten-like gleam in her eye.

Tazuna was sweating bullets from the killing intent that leaked through the air, "O-Okay."

Sasuke could see two shadows looming towards Kakashi. "Sakura, stay with Tazuna. I'm going to help Kakashi-sensei fight off the other ninja Goten said was with Hiroto and Zabuza." Sasuke stated with an eager smirk across his face. Sakura just nodded fiercely as she whipped out a kunai.

Goten wouldn't lie to them.

Sasuke flashed through a set of head-seals and disappeared into the darkness after his feet were engulfed in a black flame-like aura.

Kakashi raised his headband to reveal his Sharingan as the two shadows finally came into play, "Well. Well. Well. If it isn't Momochi Zabuza, the demon who got dominated by Goten," A smug Kakashi said.

It was indeed Zabuza. He wore a black sleeveless shirt but still had the bandages wrapped over his mouth. He also had the same cargo trousers and boots he wore from their last meeting. And his big broadsword was sheathed to his back.

At his side appeared to be a boy no older than Naruto. He'd long black hair tied in a bun. He'd a white mask placed over his face. The boy's normal shinobi outfit consisted of the standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at his knees. Over this he wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around his waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around his waist twice.

'So Goten was right after all. He looks no older than Naruto,' Kakashi thought as he watched Zabuza's face twist into a scowl upon hearing him bring up his two-time-defeat at the hands of Goten.

Zabuza glowered at Kakashi, "You bastard!" He felt his body began to move to attack Kakashi.

Haku's fingers grazed the tip of his master's arm before being sent on a sprawling trip to the railing of the bridge, "Aaaaaah!" he screamed frantically as Sasuke appeared in a dark shadow.

Zabuza's eyes widened as he stared at the dark teen before turning to where he saw Haku being kicked like a football, "HAKU!" Zabuza shouted belligerently before he glowered at an impassive Sasuke. "Cocky little brat..." Zabuza exclaimed as he twirled his big blade above his head like a psycho killer. He then lunged in on Sasuke, aiming to behead him.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi shouted but Sasuke remained undisturbed. Kakashi took a step forward and Sasuke speedily jumped up, avoiding Zabuza's strike with ease before connecting with a spinning round-house kick that sent the Jounin packing on a one way-ride to Kakashi-town.

0_0….. Kakashi was simply stunned into silence from Sasuke's resound speed. But he didn't have much time to admire Sasuke's skills as the Uchiha had given him an early Christmas present. And with a quick back-fist from Kakashi, Zabuza was sent hurling to the side where he bounced off of the ground with a painstakingly expression on his face. Opposite to Haku.

Kakashi stared at Sasuke with an astounded expression, which elicited Sasuke to sigh exasperatedly before he elucidated, "**Yami no ashi****. (feet of darkness)," **Sasuke started. "It's a move I've been working on for some time now." And to think he would've never of mastered it without Goten's help. Not that Kakashi needed to know that.

"You are something else Sasuke." Kakashi commented and Sasuke shrugged before he spun on his heel to face Haku. "Good. At least you already know. Save me the explanation." He got nothing but an "hm" sound as Sasuke calmly strolled into the fog in search of his opponent.

Kakashi sharply pulled out a kunai as he heard the quiet groans of pain echoing throughout the fog before Zabuza walked out with his blade firmly in his hand, "Damn kids! How do they get so powerful nowadays!?" Zabuza asked belligerently, making Kakashi smirk underneath his mask. "Don't think one little impressive moment will be enough to defeat us, Hatake Kakashi!" He returned to his cocky attitude.

Kakashi's smirk never left his face as he charged Zabuza down. "This fight's only just beginning!" Kakashi roared and Zabuza met him head on in fierce clash of weapons.

* * *

Haku coughed painfully before he stood up and searched frantically for his opponent, 'This kid!' Haku began, shifting his head in all different directions. 'He's strong and powerful. But as long as I have Zabuza-sama to protect then I can't lose!'

He saw a shadow hovering near the mist and threw a kunai-knife at it. It unfortunately stirred the mist away to reveal that nothing was there. Another shadow occurred in the mist, eliciting Haku to throw another kunai at it. Mist cleared up slightly, and once again nothing was there.

'This is not the way it's supposed to be.' Haku thought as he felt a bead of sweat drop from his brow, 'He's using the hidden mist to his advantage… who is this child?'

He flinched involuntarily from the figure that closed the distance between them faster than he could blink. Instinctually, he threw a sharp punch, but found his fist was caught in a steel grip by the imperturbable Uchiha. "Get lost!" Sasuke said coldly as he slammed his leg into Haku's stomach, sending him to the ground as if he were a mere puppy. "It's your lucky day. I won't be killing you."

Haku's skin trembled at the seemingly remorseful Uchiha. But his voice told a whole different story. It said he was a cold-blooded killer that could kill anyone at anytime, "Why won't you kill me? I failed. I'm a broken tool."

"Shut up," Sasuke said with an apathetic look on his face. "If you must know, it's because Goten wouldn't want me to kill you. That's all." The stoical Uchiha explained frost-like.

Haku struggled to his feet, "You have a precious person that you fight for too?" The hardened Uchiha raised an eyebrow as he glared darkly at the feminine boy, eliciting Haku to subconsciously take a step back.

It was true that Sasuke did find the young half-breed interesting. Whether or not they would become good friends remained to be seen. However, that wasn't the case here. It was time to put this wannabe ninja in the trash where he belonged. And he would've done that if a semblance of black hair and yellow clothes had not flashed through his mind.

"Forget it." Sasuke commented nonchalantly as he spun on his heel and began to walk away, confusing Haku. "You're just a waste of my time. You can sit there and rot for all I care. I'm going to kill that weakling sword-guy with the pussy-ass water-jutsu." Seriously, like getting wet could hurt.

Haku's eyes widened from behind his mask as he slowly stood to his feet and stated coldly, "I can't let you do that." Sasuke stopped walking and looked over his shoulder just in time to see Haku land on his last hand-seal. **"Makyō Hyōshō (Demonic ****mirroring ice crystals)!"**

The temperature dropped drastically, and Sasuke watched curiosity as square-shaped ice-blocks appeared around him. They made up of rows of sheets placed upon each other. The stoic Uchiha's eyes opened a bit as he realized he was trapped inside of the dome of sorts made up of nothing but ice mirrors stacked up a top of each other.

The lone Uchiha continued to watch with an impressive poker-face on him as Haku calmly stepped into one of his mirrors and became one with it. Now Sasuke bared witness with a cold look on his features as Haku's reflection appeared on all the mirrors around him.

"Is this it?" Sasuke asked as if he'd expected more. "Do you really believe you can defeat me with mere ice mirrors, hm?"

Haku's response was as cold as the ice itself, "This is your end?" As he rose his hand to reveal a senbon, his reflections mimicked his actions, "No one's ever out-fought my kekkei genkai."

Sasuke smirked upon hearing at. "Oh really," he said as his excitement began to rise. "Let's put that claim to the test then!" Sasuke roared as the senbon started to rain upon him. The smirk on his face never left as he prepared to do battle with his most formidable opponent.

* * *

**Tsunami and Tazuna's house – Inari, Tsunami and Naruto**

The awe looks of Tsunami and Inari were priceless to Naruto as he sat upon the noisy wannabe pussy-hole murderers that had tried to kill Tsunami. The blond had woken up and immediately asked, "Where's Sasuke?" And then he charged straight down the stairs upon hearing Tsunami's frightened screams from the outside.

"You're awesome Naruto!" Inari complimented and Naruto gave a toothy grin.

"I'm not even the real one, haha!" Naruto said, none-to-humble about it as Tsunami and Inari looked at him strangely. "Where's Sakura-chan? And Sasuke-teme? And Kakashi-sensei? And Goten, where are they?"

"Nii-chan's fighting Hiroto and the rest are probably at the bridge fighting the other two?" Naruto squinted his eyes at the name but shrugged it off eventually; he'd more important things to do. "What do you mean by you're not the real one?"

Before 'Naruto' could answer they heard sandaled-footsteps hit the ground before Naruto's voice echoed from the house. "Nice kick me!" Naruto complimented himself, grinning stupidly, "Good old kage-bunshin no jutsu, dattebayo!" Naruto had a pack of crisps and a carton of juice in his hands as he jabbed his hand into the packet to pull out some crisp and began devouring them.

Inari and Tsunami's eyes went wide as the Naruto clone walked over to the original. "Thanks me!" He said as he rudely grabbed the crisp packet off of Naruto and pushed him away, "Mine now, dattebayo!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto asked his clone angrily, but the clone ignored him. "I'm the boss you bastard! Give me back my crisps!" Naruto tried to reach out and grab the packet off of the clone, but the clone held him off.

"You're not the boss of me. Bitch!" The Naruto clone replied as he punched the original Naruto and watched with confusion as it popped into smoke and dissipated before his eyes. "Oh yeah!" The realization was sinking in now. "I was actually the real Naruto all long! Haha! Dattebayo!"

Inari and Tsunami both dropped off of their feet and landed painstakingly on their heads with their legs sticking up, "Naruto… honey." Tsunami began a bit nervously, "I think you should head off and go help your team at the bridge. They might need your help."

Naruto's face beamed with delight as he slapped his hands together childishly, "This is going to be fun. Sasuke-teme needs my help because I'm the greatest. I beat the shit out of those bandits!" He commented idly as he began to walk off towards the bridge with his arms folded behind his head.

Tsunami and Inari both felt the sweat falling off of their heads as they watched Naruto casually walk off towards the bridge as if he'd all the time in the world. "Is he for real?" Inari asked.

"HOLY SHIT, I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING? I GOTTEN GET RUNNING RIGHT NOW!"

Naruto sprinted off towards the battlefield, leaving the mother/son duo sweat-dropping at his idiocy.

* * *

**That ends it for this chapter. Big thanks to Itachisdbzgurl for the advice. It was a good idea having Goten tell Kakashi he was hundred times weaker than his father and brother.**

**Sasuke's new move I came up with called "feet of darkness" allows him to drift into the shadows and strike his opponent at super sonic mid speed. Seems like a good move for him to have to me seeing as the Uchiha can't handle their love. They just can't handle it according Kishimoto. **

**Speaking of Kishimoto, if someone in Naruto is so powerful, their chakra can be sensed by ninjas that can't even sense Chakra to begin with. Like Sasuke and the boys sensing Naruto's power miles away from where they were to him. No validation either. it was just spontaneous. Out of nowhere Naruto's become so good in the middle of the war, he can not only pass out the Kyuubi's Chakra by making overpowered clones, he can make it comparable to the ninja he's giving the Kyuubi's Chakra to. **

**It was really random. **

**Oh well... If that's what Kishimoto wants to do. Then by all means he can feel free to rush his series... no worries.**

** On the next chapter - with Goten**

_Okay I've managed to get Hiroto somewhere where we won't caused too much damage to the environment, and now we can-... un-oh... trouble, and it's not for me. Green mutants things of some sort has been released and their going after Sakura and Tazuna! No. No. No. No. This can't be good. On the other side of things Sasuke has began his struggle against Haku. But he won't be alone for long, because NARUTO on his way to assist him! Aw man I wish someone would assist Sakura though. Her and Tazuna are in for the marathon of their lives... well at least they're running into the village for-... Oh my, this isn't good. Now I'm really scared for Sakura and Tazuna. Stay tune people because you're definitely __not going to want to miss the next exciting action jam-packed chapter of Goten's path to Greatness! _

_Hold on Sakura I'm coming! _


	8. Everything save the Sink Comes Down

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own DBZ or Naruto**

**I was looking through the chapters of my old Dragon ball z/Naruto crossover story... what a piece of shit that one was. It was awful. Horrendous grammar. Poor development. No emotion. Basically I felt like I was watching a film without color about a bunch of Chad's. You know Chad. The most boring character ever! In anime. Period. Too bad, he'd potential but Kubo fucked him up. He's the worst out of the "Big 3" at least for me. But at least things are starting to get more exciting in Bleach so I'll give Kubo credit for that. **

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

**Everything except the Kitchen Sink Comes Down**

The area was colored in a dark, burnished color, mixed in with a touch of magenta. The abundance protuberant mass of rocks rested countlessly and encompassed the location. The atmosphere of the planet dispensed an insubstantial shade of cantaloupe that complimented the humongous elevation stones.

The wind spontaneously picked up stupendously all from a sparkle that twinkled in the sky before a sheeny azure spun into view, landing breathlessly onto the surface of the extravagant rock. The yellow clad boy scanned the area with his hand placed above his forehead. A smile formed on his face upon quickly coming to the conclusion the area was deserted.

"I can fight Hiroto here without any restraints." The aforementioned boy grinned with excitement as he stretched out his arms and legs for the battle that was sure to resume shortly, "Hiroto's tough. I can't remember having a fight this good and intense since I fought Trunks at the world martial arts tournament."

He recalled fondly of his clash with his best friend during the tournament. A frown temporarily occurred on his features as he remembered the events that saw him and Trunks both going super saiyan when they promised they wouldn't. It immediately faded as he recollected losing that battle, because Trunks transformed into a super saiyan and ended up giving Goten two free toys of his to make amends, which Goten still has.

Childhood memories are precious and should be treasured.

He was abruptly bought out of his thoughts by the static-like blur that popped into sight from directly behind him before the half-saiyan was forced to do a huge front flip, thus moving over to another mountain opposite to the one he was on, avoiding the back-breaking kick that the scar-faced man attempted to hit him with.

"So…" Hiroto started, readjusting himself from his failed kick shot at Goten's back. "This is where it all ends… today." Hiroto sniffed the air, scrutinizing the new site for their soon-to-be-continued brawl composedly, "It's a well-deserved place for our fight."

Goten positioned his body to take up his family patented turtle stance that originated from Master Roshi. But first he felt the need to at least inquire, "Why do you desire a fight to the death for?" He didn't mind the fighting part. But death gave him a wheezing feeling in his stomach. "Can't we just fight and live to fight another day?"

An amused chuckle broke out of the lips of Hiroto before it turned into a full-blow crazed laugh, eliciting Goten to subconsciously take two steps back. _This man was off of his head! _"That's such a nonsensical recommendation. It's something I would expect from your incompetent blond friend." Hiroto coolly elucidated as he slipped into his cane-style stance. "The amount of time it took me to find someone like you. Now the cards are in my hands… You. Will. Die!"

Goten shivered a bit from the frosty coldness evident in Hiroto's voice. "I don't know why you desire to kill me for, but I won't be dying that easy." He assured. "Besides, I promised Sakura and the rest of team seven that I would be okay. So I won't die and either will you!"

Hiroto scoffed indignantly, "I'm afraid it's out of your hands, little Goten." He mockingly cooed out his name but Goten remained undisturbed. It made Hiroto begrudgingly respect the boy for his calmness even just a bit. "Impressive! Tell you what, if you defeat me in my true form I may just tell you why I want this so much."

Goten blinked confusedly, "Okay." As long as he didn't have to eradicate Hiroto afterwards, he would be fine to hear any tale the lunatic man would inform him about. "Then let's do this!" The determination was evident in his voice as he silently continued. "I may have to resort to my teleportation-technique."

_The_ exact move he used to save Kakashi from decimation after Hiroto had fired a near light-speed energy blast at him. But he didn't have the time to inform a plan on that as he took evasive action from the static-like movement that occurred from Hiroto's side of the landscape before a strong gust of wind torn off a chunk of the giant mountain.

Goten hopped onto another mountain and watched curiously as Hiroto popped onto his feet from his tried and failed punch attempt on him. "Whoa… he tore that mountain to pieces just from his speed alone." The saiyan part of him put a grin on his face. "This'll be awesome!"

Hiroto blurred from sight once again, and Goten followed his example by disappearing also. The two powerhouses appeared high-up in the sky, lunging in on each other with respective but a deadly flying kick and hammer-fist. And with a thunderous bang that made rocks crumble from the impact of Hiroto's leg colliding with Goten's fist echoed through the air.

Goten spread open his fingers instantaneously, and grabbed hold of Hiroto's leg, spinning him around as if he were on some kind of marry-go round. Belligerent roars vibrated off of the solid rocks from Hiroto's lungs as the psycho-man felt like he'd just smoked a full bag of marijuana as his head spun that much and his eyes glazed over.

A bullet could've been mistaken spiralling through the air as Hiroto drifted through the clouds at a faster pace after Goten had released his spinning grip on him. The madman felt like his chest had been pushed in from the ferocious wind that slammed into his torso from the forced of the aircraft-like-ride he was sent on courtesy of the half-saiyan. Free-of-charge.

Goten held his arm up as he watched Hiroto forcefully being pulled further away from the momentum of which he'd given him. Closing his eyes, allowing his Ki to focus around his left fist, thus transforming it into a glowing ball of orange, Goten whispered out the words, "**Sokudo ****Genkotsu (Velocity fist)!" **

A streak of yellow light was left in place of Goten as he astray from his spot so quick that even if one didn't blink one would've still missed him.

Hiroto could feel his hair sway from the wind that blew heavily into it. 'Not bad kid. I can-' his line of thought trailed off there as he was hard-pressed by a bus-like punch being driven directly into his chest! "Aaaaaaaaaaah!" Hiroto screamed belligerently while his body seemingly swayed downwards on its own accord at near light speed.

It didn't take a second for Hiroto to smash painstakingly into one of the aforementioned mountains that was now no more. Crumbled from the brute force of which the crazed-man hammered into it against his will. "Why I'm not surprised," Hiroto said, coughing up blood up while he lay in the shattered rubble of the eradicated mountain.

His head gazed upwards unnecessarily as he had his eyes shut from the pain, but he could feel Goten withdrawing his fist back up from his whacking-ball-like punch he used to smash Hiroto into the mountain-top with so much power, it exterminated it upon impact.

Goten glanced at his hand curiously, "Didn't think that move would work so effectively," He had been working on it ever since he turned twelve years old. It mainly relied on speed by charging one's Ki and using it to enhance the speed of one's hits to near light speed. "I'm so glad that paid off!" Goten said happily to himself as he landed softly onto the ground to face Hiroto.

The boy appeared to be confused upon hearing the mad laughter coming from the huge crater Hiroto was lying in before the aforementioned man hopped out of the crater with a sickening grin across his face. "You've earned my true form, boy. I've waited so long for this." Hiroto exclaimed as he reached for his bandages and started to unravel them.

_Waited so long! _For what? Those words were a remembrance to Goten. Hiroto said those exact same words the time he'd saved Sakura from certain decapitation from the hands of Zabuza. "What've you been waiting for Hiroto?!" This was all bewildering to Goten. He just didn't understand why Hiroto would patiently wait for a strong warrior to face him. There were many of those in this world for sure.

Goten's jaw was left hanging and his eyes were filled with horror as he begrudgingly stared upon the most pessimistic, creepy, eerie site he'd ever laid eyes upon. "H-Hiroto…" Goten was lost for words. "W-What happened to you?"

Bandages now off of his face, his expression was undisturbed as he looked at Goten with a gleam in his crimson right eye, as his dark sun-light colored eye closed momentarily to give a cheeky wink at Goten. "Now. Now. Now." Hiroto said smoothly, "I think it's the right moment for the annihilations of a rather cute pink haired girl and some incompetent ninjas to be set in motion."

"WHAT!?"

* * *

**Kakashi vs. Zabuza **

This was becoming retiring pretty quickly, and Kakashi knew it as he sent Zabuza sprawling away from him after the demon hidden in the mist recurred from within the mist. For the most part Kakashi was able to sensed Zabuza coming and counter effectively. But at often times the demon hidden in the mist had caught him with a clever diversion and connected a slash on his cheek using his broadsword.

Kakashi touched at the cut on his cheek and kept his eye and crimson one narrowed as he searched frantically for his opponent. "Where are you Zabuza?" Kakashi said, keeping his voice low, near whisper-like so said man wouldn't hear him.

A shine was seen from the corner of Kakashi's crimson eye before sharp bullet-like objects was hurled out of the mist and straight for the masked-jounin, eliciting a cat-like reflex as Kakashi manoeuvred his kunai hand in speedy directions. And sparks were seen bouncing off of the kunai Kakashi had used to defend himself from four star-shaped weapons that now lay on the ground.

"Shurikens…" Kakashi confirmed, looking deadpanned. "You've got to do better than that to beat me, Momochi Zabuza."

Zabuza's voice echoed throughout the mist menacingly, "Very good… Sharingan Kakashi." The usual frenzied-man complimented in a sarcastic voice of peace. As if completely assured by his own strength that he would manslaughter Kakashi no-questions asked. "But how do you expect to beat me without the use of your Sharingan?"

Appearing with his left hand held upright towards his mouth while his right one remained stationed at his chest. Zabuza looked upon the wide-eyed Kakashi with a sadistic glint in his eyes. "You're finished… Kakashi. You, that kid with the super strength, the retard boy, the pretty boy, and the pink haired girl I should've killed myself." If not for that _damn _brat and that stupid aura of his!

Kakashi did not falter his resolve. He had to rely and have faith in his team and Goten to complete this mission by assuring Tazuna's safety. This meant the eradications of both Zabuza and Hiroto must be carried out in full. He could only hope that Goten saw this method as a necessary too. Not that Kakashi would dwell on that. He had a bone to pick with a certain demon.

Disappearing from sight, Kakashi found his leg hitting thin air as he had reappeared, airborne, from behind Zabuza, who didn't take too kindly to being attacked from behind because he swiftly raised his blade to slice off Kakashi's leg while the Jounin was still up slightly in the air from his mini jump.

Blood splashed all over the sated Zabuza's face, "Haha, where's the fast running now Hatake Kakashi?" The one-legged Kakashi descended towards the ground slowly, just the way Zabuza liked it. "Time to end-" he stopped himself from the white cloud that obstructed his view of Kakashi, "Kawarimi no Jutsu!" Zabuza realized too late as he felt his stomach curve in. It would've elicited saliva to splatter out had Zabuza not had fresh bandages over his mouth

The old ones were ruined in his fight with Goten.

Zabuza raised his sword to slash into the white cloud that was slowly dissipating, but found the steel iron of a kunai resting upon his sword. "Kakashi…!" Zabuza glowered and his eyes turned murderous upon seeing the slicked-to-the side hair of the Scarecrow after the smoke had faded away to reveal him.

Kakashi's face was impassive as he stepped back instantaneously, eliciting Zabuza to stumble forward in surprise. Taking his chance, Kakashi gripped Zabuza's arm, kicked at his shin, forced him off of his feet, and half turned his body. He tugged furiously on Zabuza's arm, making the bandaged-man reluctantly climb onto his shoulders before being thrown overhead and towards the unforgiving concrete.

Zabuza curled his back up, and managed to flip his legs over Kakashi's head before the masked-jounin could complete his judo throw. He landed skilfully onto his feet and immediately retaliated by holding both of his arms behind himself, thus firmly steadying his blade at his side before swinging it like a boomerang aimed to chop out Kakashi's brain and make ramen with his deceased brain cells.

More sparks radiated from the two weapons as Zabuza glowered at his failed attempt to behead Kakashi. But then a look of confusion was plastered on Zabuza's face as he felt two arms wrap around his body in a bear hug. "What're you doing?" Zabuza yelled demandingly at the copycat ninja who was embracing him tightly, smirking almost sadistically.

**"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"**

Zabuza heard the rather belligerent words with an apathetic look on his face as the temperature rose to dangerous degrees before a round shadow hovered near the mist and appeared to be edging closer towards Zabuza and Kakashi. A flaming boulder-like ball mass of chakra submerged and promptly engulfed both Kakashi and Zabuza in all its fury.

Kakashi strolled through the mist and watched cautiously as the flaming ball slowly but steadily began to dissipate. Something about that scenario didn't seem correct to the copycat ninja. He'd expected Zabuza to be screaming his lungs out like a little bitch. But instead he stared death with a stoic look in his eyes. Was he just trying to be a hard-ass? Or maybe he used a Kawarimi no Jutsu? No. That wouldn't make sense otherwise there'd have been a burned log on the ground from where Kakashi eradicated Zabuza and his own Kawarimi out of existence…

Kakashi adjusted his body sharply around to the subtle sound of weaving liquid. It was kind of like Kakashi was making a big pot of soup for his students, and he was stirring the water part of it very slowly. But then he somehow magically and/or miraculously manages to make the soup levitate before moulding the warm food to form three tall curvy "s" shapes…

"**Suiton: Toripuru Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"**

Kakashi stared with open eyes that were consistently growing subsequently in size as swirling tails-like objects were seen in the shadows of the mist before the aforementioned fog swayed to the side forcefully by three powerful water dragons that zoomed in on the frightened Kakashi at the speed of which a cheetah ran at.

"**Sen Kougekis of Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" (Thousand Assaults of Shadow Clone Jutsu)!**

A booming voice ranged through the mist before a cannon stream-like bombardment of yellow and orange blurs were shot in a wild, remorseless manner at the triple water dragons with so much horsepower they splashed the dragons to mere sprinkles of a shower before the water dragons were negated in a boom of harmless liquid in front of Zabuza's disbelieving eyes.

"WHAT!"

"…." The masked-man could only stare while Zabuza ranted about his ultimate jutsu being negated again by a mere boy. Where'd Naruto learn to utilize his Chakra to such great effects? It felt so fierce and intense, as if it weren't really his Chakra at all but some being resting idly inside of him while messing with his control just to amuse itself-

Kakashi palmed his face as his line of thought trailed off, 'The Kyuubi must've given him some Chakra.' Very little Chakra it had to be. And it was coming, Kakashi could see it. It wasn't like the seal was impenetrable; it was bound to weaken at some point. But now, seriously? Oh well… 'Where's Naruto?' Kakashi wondered to himself, not seeing the blond anyway.

"**Sen Kougekis of Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Zabuza felt sharp pains being driven directly into his back from the mist that got cloudier from the consistent appearing flying clones clobbering their heads into his back, "Aaaaaaaah!" Zabuza screamed with a painstakingly expression on his face as he threw his arms to the side due to the effects of the ruthless barrage on his back. "Stupid kid!" he glowered but then received a final head-busting Chuck Norris-like roundhouse kick straight to his neck free-of-charge from the generous Naruto.

Kakashi's jaw was left hanging seeing Zabuza forcefully thrown back several feet away like a football being blasted out of bounds from the ever-so impressive Naruto, "This… kid." Kakashi murmured as he watched Naruto stroll over to him with a swagger in his step, 'He's the fourth son all over,' keeping that part to himself as Naruto stood in front of him with a big stupid grin on his face.

"Did I do good Kakashi-sensei?"

Sighing exasperatedly, Kakashi complimented, "Yes… Naruto, you did great." The kid saved his life. But he could still be a headache though. "Go guard Tazuna with Sakura."

Naruto's reaction was predictable, "Awww, but I wanna stay and help you. Come on. Come on. Come on. Look how easy I kicked the shit out of that bitch with the pussy-ass water jutsu, dattebayo! I bet I could take on that punk ass bitch on my own, dattebayo!"

Another exasperated sigh escaped Kakashi's lips, even know Naruto had a point. "Okay, go help Sasuke then." He saw Naruto's face light up like fireworks.

"ALRIGHT! THE TEME NEEDS MY HELP! I'M OFF! DATTEBAYO! UZUMAKI NARUTO AWAY!" Posing goofily, Naruto sprinted off in search of his team seven teammate. All the while thinking how cool he must've looked to Kakashi by doing such a gangsta-like pose. He was just too awesome, dattebayo!

Kakashi deadpanned, "What an awful pose."

He heard the painful laughter of Zabuza echoing through the mist before the bandaged man appeared before him with a strained smirk on his face. "You do know you've just assured the boy's own extermination, right?" He would sure love to kill the little bastard himself. No matter though. Haku could do it for him. "It's over for them both."

Kakashi followed the finger of Zabuza that pointed to where Naruto had run off to. His eyes went wide with shock seeing a load of ice panels just barely in the distance surrounding the forms of Sasuke and Haku. "What the hell is that?"

"It's Haku's kekkei genkai." Zabuza elaborated cockily, "With it activated his speed's unmatched by anyone who're not Hiroto. Your disciples are finish, Sharingan Kakashi!"

Kakashi's eyes widened and Zabuza took pleasure from the look on his face. 'This isn't good. Can Sasuke and Naruto really coexist well enough to defeat such an opponent?' Kakashi wondered as he turned around and began to pace off towards his students. 'I've got to go help-' he was cut off by a kunai grazing his shoulder, eliciting blood to fly out of it, "Aaaaaaaah!"

"You're not going anywhere, Kakashi." Zabuza said, hand still out extended from the throw, "If I can't kill the _fucking _brats that have made a fool out of me with their _damn _moves, I'll take extra joy by eradicating their sensei!" And Sasuke and Naruto would cry like little babies upon realizing that their sensei's dead.

Kakashi cursed to himself, but spun around nevertheless. He would've to put faith in Naruto and Sasuke's abilities to survive while he engaged in a death match with Zabuza. "Hold on Sasuke and Naruto. I'm coming!"

* * *

**Sasuke vs. Haku **

This occurrence had been extremely exasperating to the young Uchiha, who had realized by now this wasn't as easy as he first thought it to be. Cuts appeared on Sasuke's face as he failed to avoid certain senbons that seemed more like blinding bullets of the speed of which they travelled at.

"Well. At least the dobe's here," He murmured as he had heard Naruto's loud chant of Sen Kougekis of Kage Bunshin no jutsu, and felt a tad impressed. It wasn't everyday someone displayed such a vast amount of Chakra like it was nothing.

He thought Haku couldn't hear him but the shinobi could read lips, "It's no use. You still won't be able to escape from my crystal ice mirrors. This is your end!" Haku said as he held up more senbons, permitting his reflections to do the same.

The realization suddenly sunk into Sasuke's head, who felt like a Naruto (Retard) for not figuring it out sooner, "Of course!" flashing through a series of head-seals, Sasuke's chest puffed out like a balloon. 'Fire melts ice. So all I have to do is launch my jutsu and I'll be able to escape and get back to kicking his ass,' Sasuke thought, "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" **

Haku was insusceptible as the fire ball closed the distance between his mirror and itself within four seconds of being rocketed from Sasuke's mouth. The Uchiha watched with a hopeful gleam in his eye as the fire ball glazed the panel Haku was combined with. He frowned upon witnessing his fire ball wither down into nothing and vanish like the wind.

"Well that's not good," Sasuke groaned in annoyance. He had to try and keep himself calm, as getting frustrated wouldn't solve his little trap-like a rat situation, if one may, but would only hinder it. Significantly!

"I told you there is no way out except in a body beg," Haku stated coldly, throwing the senbons down on Sasuke at the speed of sound. The Uchiha dodged all of them for the most part, but a blurring object of some sort zoomed out of the mirrors and whacked him into the chest, making him bounce off of the floor before landing to a stop.

"What was that?" Sasuke wondered, keeping his voice and head low so Haku could neither hear him nor see his lips moving. The Uchiha closed his eyes for a split second and analysed the situation. 'He jumped out of one mirror, attacked me, and then hopped back into a next one.'

Standing up to his feet, Sasuke looked at the mirror he attacked. His eyes got a gleam in what he was seeing. 'That mirror has a slight crack in it,' And indeed it did. Right before it regenerated itself, 'That's it! If I'm trapped inside and Naruto's on the outside, then all we have to do is strike an exact mirror at the exact same time, and then I'll be able to escape.' Sasuke managed to keep his impassive look despite figuring out how to escape this prison. 'Sure hope Naruto's on the same line I'm on.'

'What is he up to?' Haku thought to himself, watching Sasuke curiously while keeping his expression undisturbed.

* * *

Naruto sprinted through the mist, searching for Sasuke so he could help the Uchiha beat the third ninja that was with Hiroto and Zabuza.

"I wonder who this guy is anyway?" Naruto asked idly to himself. It didn't make much sense to Naruto. Why didn't the guy show himself the first time Zabuza and Hiroto fought him and his teammates. It would've made things easier for them. "Or maybe," Naruto squinted his eyes, "Maybe he's weak." A big shit-eating grin was plastered across his face at the thought.

"Yeah! Dattebayo! This'll be easy for Sasuke-teme and the supreme number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja of Konohagakure!" Naruto shouted energetically, receiving familiar groans of annoyance from somewhere within the mist, "SAKURA-CHAN!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BAKA!"

Naruto cried a waterfall of tears. "That hurts Sakura-chan…" But he didn't remain down for too long because shiny and reflection objects caught the corner of his eye, "What's that?" Naruto asked curiously, as he stepped forward.

The temperature was getting colder with each step Naruto took. Granted it was cold the moment he stepped foot onto the bridge. But now it was dropping to dangerous degrees. And all because of some thin floating mattresses lighting up a significant portion of the ground as if they were made out of electricity.

A masculine deep voice within Naruto's head growled at the stupidity of the blond jinchuuriki. "**Stupid boy…"** Within Naruto lied a sewer, with leaking damaged pipes hanging from the ceiling, and flooded dirty water that would come up to someone knees. Through all that rested mammoth sized steel bars with a paper tag with the kanji for seal on it.

A gargantuan crimson fox-faced appeared behind the bars with an exasperated look on its face. "**Goddamn humans. How dare they treat me like this! Twelve years in counting. It's been twelve years since I was sealed into this retarded brat!" **The creature calmed down slightly as he gazed upon the tag in between the doors. The kanji had a slight crack on it. It was faint. But it could definitely be made out. "**Well… at least the damn seal's weakening. I can leak out some my Chakra again. Because I can't see this retard surviving without my power, and I refuse to die in some kit!" **

Naruto might've looked fearful from the voice that played in his head but paid it no mind as he'd another more urgent matter that came into play, "Sasuke!" He could see the young Uchiha trapped within the refineries of the ice panels. "He must be struck in there." An invisible light bulb popped on top of Naruto's head. 'I've got it!'

Sasuke clenched his fists and observed the mirrors with a curious eye. 'This is my best chance for escape.' He started, going through the correct hand-seals for his best jutsu. 'If this doesn't work then I don't know what will-"

He landed on his last hand seal and would've inhaled a ton of air through his mouth to puff up his chest like a balloon if spiky blond bangs and a whiskered-face hadn't fallen upside down before his face. "Hey, I sneaked in here to rescue you, pretty cool huh?" Naruto said, grinning widely at his brilliant plan.

Unfortunately, Sasuke didn't think it was such a masterful strategy as his face twisted in a comical scowl before he shouted, "YOU ARE A COMPLETE RETARD!"

Naruto hopped onto his feet and bent his legs before yelling back, "QUIT YELLING AT ME! I WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP YOU!" He sputtered in defence. This was a great idea as far as he was concerned.

Sasuke scoffed comically, "Whatever, I don't need your help, retard."

"Fine!" Naruto yelled as he began to walk away, "I'll just go back and help Sakura-chan then. You stupid bitch!"

That got Sasuke to sharply turn around as he knew what would happen before it could even occur, "Naruto, wait!"

The only thing Naruto could do was response with a dumb, "huh," before being violently sent sprawling back across the solid ground on his back. "Aaaaaaah!" he screamed belligerently as he picked up dust on his ride back to where Sasuke was standing.

Sasuke paid close attention as the blur that had assaulted Naruto fused with another mirror once again before Haku's reflections showed up on them all once again. 'It's happened again.' Sasuke realized, as he slowly started to figure out the secret of the jutsu. 'Maybe Naruto's assistance is required after all.' It still would've been easier had Naruto's brain been sharper, but it was redundant to dwell on the loss.

They had a fight to survive.

Naruto noticed Sasuke's feet were little burned, as if the Uchiha had run across hot coal, "Sasuke, what happened to your feet?" Naruto asked curiously, "Did he manage to turn the ground into hot lava or something?" He started hopping frantically in case the aforementioned guess spontaneously occurred.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "No you retard," Naruto stopped hopping and looked at Sasuke with squinty eyes, eliciting the Uchiha to sigh infuriatedly, "It's just a little side effect of the **Yami no ashi **I mastered yesterday while you were out for the day."

"Yami WHAAT!" Naruto's eyes went as large as a cooking pot and his jaw hung to the ground. "How'd you learn a new move?" Naruto whined. It just wasn't fair, "Kakashi-sensei never teaches me everything!" the Scarecrow always favoured the Uchiha. "I wanna learn a new jutsu too, dattebayo!"

Haku felt a bead of sweat fell off of the side of his face as Sasuke shook his head. Naruto could really irk the Uchiha with his mumbo jumbo, "I mastered the **Yami no ashi** mainly on my own, retard. But Goten did assist me a bit." Sasuke begrudgingly admitted so he could settle Naruto down.

It did the trick, kind of, "Ohhhh! I thought Kakashi-sensei taught you! Well that's okay then. Because I've learned my own move, and you'll never know until I tell you, datteb-"

"**Sen Kougekis of Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**," Sasuke deadpanned before Naruto could finish. Naruto gave him a comical confused look as to how he knew that. "You shouted it. Remember?"

"DAMN IT!" Naruto yelled. He should really learn how to be quieter and more discreet about his jutsu. "I didn't want you to know about that yet! Can't you forget about it so I can surprise you with it later? It'll be awesome! You'd be like, 'whoa Naruto, you're so great man. My entire jutsu suck compared to the super awesome **Sen Kougekis of Kage Bunshin no jutsu! **Dattebayo!' Good idea, right?"

Sasuke shifted his head towards Naruto, and glared at the blond with a dark look on his face, eliciting Naruto to take an involuntary step back. "The day I do any of that will be the day pigs can fly." And that was absurd thinking. So this was invalid. "Come on," Changing the subject, "We've got a fight to endure and win."

"Okay, okay. This'll be easy for us. That bitch Zabuza couldn't even handle my new killer jutsu. I doubt this guy can-"

"Zabuza-sama would not falter that easy," Haku interrupted, having taking offense to that. He seemed almost mesmerized into silence from the idiocy of Naruto. The boy needed help; he just spilled out his best move to his opponent. "Enough of this nonsense," Haku exclaimed as he held up more senbons. "I will not lose!" He let the senbons rain down on the duo below.

Naruto freaked out while Sasuke watched with a mild-curiosity in his crimson eyes that gained an ibis in each of them spontaneously. He could see the senbons moving in slow-motion mode as they neared him and Naruto.

Picking up one of the pervious fallen senbons, Sasuke done an aerobatic side-flip, landing in front of the stunned Naruto, before he manoeuvred his hands speedily, sending sparks flying as he blocked the needles, effortlessly!

'WHAT!' Haku exclaimed, missing his chance to attack the lads due to Sasuke's reflexes. 'How'd he suddenly become so fast!'

"Whoa…" Naruto breathed out as Sasuke turned to him, allowing the blond to witness his now crimson eyes, "Huh, how'd your eyes turn red Sasuke?!"

Sasuke scrutinized his surroundings with a dark gleam in his eyes, "My Sharingan has awoken." Sasuke said impassively, eliciting confusion to appear on Naruto's face, "It hasn't matured yet. No matter, it shall be enough for us to escape this shithole!"

Naruto was left tilting his head to the side in bewilderment. But then he realized that he and Sasuke still had a fight to complete, "Yeah! We'll kick his ass for sure now Sasuke!" Naruto formed a hand-seal. But then realization hit him hard. "Aw shit… I shouldn't have used my killer jutsu twice on that pussy hole Zabuza. I don't have much Chakra left to do it more than two more times."

Sasuke face-faulted himself, "You really are a retard… retard." He commented irritably, and Naruto looked ready to burst into flames but Sasuke quickly followed up nonchalantly, "You don't tell your enemy how many times you can still pull off your best move, dumbass. Now that you have done, he will be strategizing how to counteract whatever you do when you do it. Effectively! I bet he already has."

The pupils in Naruto's eyes disappeared as he clenched his fists tight and the angry flames surrounded his form. "Damn it Sasuke! Stop making me look bad!" He whined but Sasuke ignored him in favour of staring at the sky with an apathetic look on his features, "Fine! Be that way then!"

Sasuke observed nonchalantly as the sky darkened and the clouds parted on their own accord. "What in the hell is going on?" Sasuke murmured to himself, but Naruto caught the gist of his words and gazed at the direction of the exit, like Sasuke did. "It's night-time already?"

Naruto and Sasuke felt the ground tremor, and an eerie feeling inexplicably washed over the location, "What's happening!?" Naruto asked hopelessly, beginning to lose his mind from the ghostly vibe that was radiating in the vicinity, "Oh shit! Its ghosts! I bet ya, I'm scared now-"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

A high-pitched screech of fear echoed throughout the mist. A frantic Sasuke's eyes stretched to the fullest extent as he shifted his head to the direction of the cry, "That's Sakura… damn it! Where's Kakashi!?" He tried to move forward but found a barrage of needles flung at him, eliciting him to dodge them by back-flipping. He then received a nasty strike to his chest courtesy of Haku. "Damn it."

"We've got to go help Sakura-chan and the old man," Naruto stated. He held his hand to form the criss-cross sign before yelling belligerently, "**Kage Bunshin no jutsu!**" The erupting white smoke resulted in thirty Naruto's appearing out of the blue. "LET'S FIND AN ESCAPE ROUTE, DATTEBAYO!"

Sasuke witnessed with a scowl on his face as the clones and Naruto each took off in all directions in a desperate bid to get out of the mirror house type-thing. The blur that was Haku zigged-zagged in a complete circle, eliciting popping sounds to occur from the dissipating clones before the real Naruto was hit tremendously into the stomach and sent crashing back down to Sasuke.

"Damn! He's too fast. And I can only use the **Yami no ashi** once more and that will only be for ten seconds. After that, I'll be spent." Sasuke assessed quietly, keeping his mouth tucked into the safe place that was his high collar, "But we have to find some way to get out of here and assist Sakura. Oth-"

"**GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**!"

A satanic howl echoed ferociously throughout the air, instantaneously making the horror fill up inside of Naruto and Sasuke's eyes as a loud rumbling sound grew stronger, and stronger, just like a stampede.

"WHAT THE HELL'S HAPPENING!" Sasuke shouted belligerently, the ominous feel in the air was starting to get the better of him. And Sakura's scream just unsettled him completely, "YOU! TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Sasuke yelled demandingly, as he furiously jabbed his index finger towards a random Haku reflection.

Haku kept his frost-like demeanour as he replied without any hesitance. "It's the end, little one." Sasuke and Naruto wheezed. 'Of Hiroto,' Haku finished, keeping the last part to himself.

* * *

**Moments before Sakura's scream**

Sakura stood guard in front of Tazuna, kunai gripped tightly in her hand, and a fierce look of dogmatism in her emerald pupils as a semblance of yellow clothes and black hair played in her mind to assure that she kept her head in the game. 'I'm going to do well Goten-kun.' Sakura thought with a burning fire in her eyes.

Her confidence slightly eased Tazuna's worries, who wasn't fairing nearly as well as she was. His chest heaved in and out, the multiple sweat beads felt upon his face, and his heart was beating a hundred times a second.

These ninja and Goten were fighting to the best of their abilities in order to assure that he lived. "T-thank you young lady," Tazuna started in an unsteady tone, catching Sakura's undivided attention. "I… I… I m-mean t-thank you f-for keeping guard over me," Tazuna finished, panting heavily.

Sakura smirked. "There's no need to thank me Tazuna-san. Goten-kun wouldn't be happy with me if I were to let anything happen to you," she turned her head to look over her shoulder, "I'm going to protect you with all I have!"

Tazuna nodded stiffly, "I sure hope my daughter Tsunami and Inari are doing okay," that slimy old wannabe gangsta Gato could be sending assassins after them. The thought made Tazuna glower, "I think I should head back and see if they're okay!"

Sakura shot his hopes down with a firm shake of her head. "Don't even think about it Tazuna-san!" To show that she wasn't screwing around she released some killing intent that had Tazuna believing he was staring the devil in its face. "Good. Good. Good. At least you know not to cross me." Sakura stated matter-of-factly.

Tazuna would've took an involuntary step back had Sakura not have had a kunai knife held towards his man parts. One funny move, and he could kiss intercourse goodbye. 'This girl…' Tazuna started as he watched Sakura searching carefully for any signs of an enemy, 'She's strong-"

"YOU ARE A COMPLETE RETARD!"

Tazuna's thought was cut off as Sakura palmed her face from the yell that came from the site the lone duo was at, "Fucking baka!" Sakura growled out as she gritted her teeth together. First the retard practically shouts his lungs out and now he had already screwed things up for Sasuke-kun. This gave Sakura a burning desire to eradicate Naruto out of existence. "You're lucky, baka. If Goten-kun didn't me to, I would decimate you faster than Goten-kun stuffing down food in an all-you-can-eat restaurant."

Tazuna paled at Sakura's rant. "The boy would be dead faster than the speed of lightning and maybe beyond." No shit Sherlock. Sakura huffed indignantly, and continued to scan the area for even the slightest of hints of an enemy attack(s). She found it hard to concentrate with Naruto's consistent bitching. Thankfully it stopped shortly afterwards. But then Sasuke and Naruto faced a bigger task.

And that was surviving Haku's demonic mirroring jutsu. An uphill task was faced before Goten in the form of Hiroto, Sasuke and Naruto, in the feminine figure of Haku, and Kakashi, in the shape of the demonic one of Zabuza. It was almost a no-win. No pray. No-chance. Out-of-the-question, unattainable challenges to even consider slaying those three.

They were powerful but Hiroto was just on a whole other level. And it frightened Sakura that Goten-kun had to face-off against him all by himself. Her nerves settled down a touch when she felt Goten's Chakra flare up ferociously, and then back down as if he'd pulled off his signature attack.

She could only hope so. If her troubled anxiety was the cause for all nature, then Sakura was positive that the sky was turning pitch black and the clouds themselves were glowing an ominous navy blue color, as if something demonic was in the progress of being summoned up to rush down and devour them all.

"It's getting dark," Tazuna noted and Sakura's eyes widened when she noticed the consuming blackness encompassing their location. "What's going on?"

"I don't know?"

* * *

Kakashi stopped his slug fest with Zabuza and jumped back defensively, "Hmm, this doesn't look good at all." He said idly as he noticed Zabuza snickering to himself, "And what's so funny, huh? I can assume that you know what's going on here, I'm right?"

Zabuza gleamed evilly, "This is the end Kakashi." A tremor spontaneously chose this time to make its presence known, causing Kakashi to comically get a sweat drop on his head. "Mwhahaha! It's time Sharingan Kakashi. Hiroto's going to unleash all hell on the poor bastards of the town!"

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Are you telling me he has the power to resurrect some kind of dead mutants?!" if the sly smile on Zabuza's face meant as much Kakashi would've relentlessly assaulted Zabuza in order to move on quickly enough onto the next opponent. But instead he searched the area frantically as he heard thumping footsteps edging closer to them. "What is this?!"

"Hiroto wants to eradicate the entire village." That much didn't come as much as a surprise to Kakashi as the scarecrow thought it would do him. "He's summoning the E-class demons from the underworld to wrack havoc before the coup de grace!"

Now that was miraculous to Kakashi. "No, he can't. They destroy us all." Demons hadn't walked the world since the era of the Sage of the Six Paths. That was when aforementioned kami was forced to seal them off in their own dimension before he passed away due to old age and they would be free to eradicate the ninja-world. "Zabuza you can't let Hiroto go through with what he's planning. Oth-"

"Whatever," Zabuza chimed in nonchalantly, "I'm an S-rank criminal. I'm a rogue ninja for fuck sake. Do you really believe I would give a flying fuck what happens to the world, huh? It can rot and burn in the deepest, darkest depths of HELL!" Zabuza roared belligerently, "Now, sit back and enjoy the fun."

Kakashi couldn't let the sarcasm get to him as several shadows loomed dangerously around the mist. They looked like they had pointed "C's" sticking out of their heads, but their chests were wide. "This is it." Kakashi stated.

He gasped when the mist swayed to the side to reveal monstrous green men with horns sticking out of their heads, and sharp fangs out of the corner of their mouths. Dozens and dozens of the same men walked almost zombie-like towards Kakashi but only at normal pace.

"Shit-"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"SAKURA!" Kakashi shouted as he shifted his body to run in the direction of Sakura but was forced to take evasive action from the club that had almost clobbered into his face had he not done a back flip and ran straight into the high kick of one Zabuza. Screaming frantically, Kakashi aerobically rolled onto his feet. "RUN! SAKURA! RUN! AND TAKE TAZUNA WITH YOU!" It was the only advice he could give Sakura as the demons (Zabuza included) swarmed in on him remorselessly, eliciting swift manoeuvres to avoid their unsynchronised attacks.

Things weren't looking good.

* * *

**Moments Before the Demons Arise**

"What do you mean you're going to hurt Sakura and the rest of team seven?" Goten inquired, almost angrily, he was starting to feel attached to the Konoha ninja. "I won't let you hurt anyone of them Hiroto! This is between you and me!"

A chuckle came from the lips of Hiroto, "You're so simple-minded it's almost untrue." Goten kept up his fierce guard as Hiroto coolly elaborated. "Did you know that there's a jutsu that allows the user to open up the gates of the underworld enough for the low E-class demons to roam free?" He asked rhetorically, already knowing Goten didn't know. "Well there is. I'm sure even a fool such as your friend the jinchuuriki-boy can figure out what's going to happen next."

Goten cringed. "No Hiroto, you can't do it." He fazed out quickly, reappearing in front of the stoic man. "No, think about all the lives that would be lost! Do really want them on your conscious!" He gripped Hiroto's arms and started shaking him in a desperate bid to make him see reason, "HIROTO!"

But Hiroto wasn't really listening, but instead chose to channel his aura around his body, illuminating the mountain-side in a violaceous glow, "I'll have my enlightenment." He uttered and Goten heard him as an ominous violent aura shot furiously from Hiroto, and launched itself high into the sky, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"DON'T DO IT HIROTO!" Goten pleaded. It fell on deaf ears as the aura penetrated the sky and roofed it apart, creating a silhouette of pure darkest that signal grave intentions, "I can't let this happen!" Goten exclaimed as he threw his whole body at Hiroto, leading with his fist. "Aaaaaaah!" he screamed with a painstakingly expression on his face as he was electrocuted from the defensive aura surfacing around Hiroto!

"Kill and destroy, E-CLASS DEMONS!" Hiroto let out an extreme roar as an humongous oversized black hole opened up in the sky, golden static-like electricity occurred ferociously for minutes on end before finally out popped the green being that slowly descended towards the ground. "Enjoy…"

Goten watched fearfully as the demons stepped onto dry land and roared like mindless zombies. It didn't take long after a snap sound for heard from Hiroto's fingers that the demons took off running in the direction of the village and/or the bridge, as if they were recommended to do so by Hiroto's boss fingers.

"No, I'll stop them somehow!" Goten assured. He had to. He couldn't and/or wouldn't let them try to mime Sakura! And he would've set off to halt the demons' progress on the advancement towards the pink haired kuroichi had Hiroto not blurred right in front of him and made the dirt his pillow with a solid elbow that knocked him into it. "Hiroto you can't do this! I won't let you kill my new friends or anyone! Ever!"

"Oh really?" Hiroto inquired in a rhetorical manner as he released his hidden power with a venomous tremor that quaked the very ground itself, "Hahahahahahahahaha!" The uttermost deranged guffaw came from the unstable lips of Hiroto. "KILL! MIME! CRUSH! DESTROY! IT'S MY DESTINY!"

Goten was hurled tremendously from the silver aura that surrounded Hiroto's body, and twirled furiously around the lunatic-man. Upon crashing into a mountain, thus shattering it to pieces, Goten gazed up to see Hiroto's radiating with power! "What's this? His power level increased exponentially." Five times to be precise.

Hiroto placed his hand on his forehead and tried to cool his emotions down. This was his time. He would finally get the much needed battle his Bearman blood so desperately longed for, "This is **Shi**!" Hiroto announced his shiny silvery power emblazing around his form arrogantly, "An immense power that lies in the deepest part of one's spiritual essence. It takes intense meditation and one's fully focus to master such a technique. It took me fifty years to learn this."

Goten's eyes went as wide as dinner plates upon hearing Hiroto's explanation. He said that took fifty years of his life just too fully tap into its boundaries. The only thing that kept Goten from asking why Hiroto did not look a day over thirty was because of a coughing fit the aforementioned lunatic happened to have just gone through.

"What's wrong Hi-"Goten tried to inquire, but Hiroto weren't having none of it as he disappeared from sight and reappeared in front of Goten.

From a close range Goten could see the mark on Hiroto's cheek had changed and upgraded from minus B to plus B, whatever that meant.

A swift punch from Hiroto that impacted devastatingly off of the half saiyan's chest sent him flying into another mountain where he crumbled it to pieces like shattered glass. "I don't have much time left." Hiroto murmured. He glanced with an apathetic look in his sickening eyes at the bloodied hand he coughed into, "I must have this…"

Goten leaned his body up, "This won't be easy." He saw Hiroto fazed out and his eyes shot open before he followed suite, reappearing to meet Hiroto head-on in a fierce clash of two destructive powers.

It did not disappoint as soon as Hiroto's fist met Goten's a resounded shockwave shattered a couple of mountains where they lied. Not giving his opponent the chance to question him, Hiroto slammed his hand into the mushed-up ground, before swinging his leg horizontally-like directed for Goten's skull.

Goten stopped the strike with the palm of his hand. He grunted painfully from the heavy hit before the upside Hiroto dragged the half-saiyan's leg off of the ground, eliciting him to tumble over but not before Hiroto bought his heel fully around to deliver a chest ripping kick that forced Goten to cough up blood from his mouth.

"That hurts!" Goten whined as he struggled to feet. And not a moment too soon as he instinctually crossed his arms over the aforementioned damaged area in an x shape, or less he risk taking the full extent of a train-destructive full body punch that still lifted him off of the ground via the overwhelming power it had in it. "He's so much stronger now!"

Hiroto closed his fist and bought it back in. Then with one big impressive heap, Hiroto leaped massively high, leading with his fist, and soaring like a rocket-ship on its way to space. "Let's see how you handle this!"

Goten cupped his hands to the side, "**Kame, hame, meeee**." The blue star-shaped ball of Ki morphed and grew substantially in size that it covered Goten's body and threatened to blind anyone from its bright light. "**HAAAAAAAA!**" Goten shoved both of his hands forward, firing the gargantuan Kamehameha like a tank would launch super bombs.

However, Hiroto pressed onwards. Faced with the destructive beam of pour energy, Hiroto's fist impacted into it, pushing the blast and its caster back for its worth. A stunned Goten powered up his Kamehameha, and started overpowering Hiroto's penetration power-packed fist until an explosion occurred, making mountains shatter as if a wracking-ball had knocked into them full force.

Goten found himself spiralling through the air in a uncontrollable flipping fashion before a purple shine covered his body, and he heard the words, "**Burudōzābi-mu**!" utter from Hiroto's mouth before the lunatic-man unleashed his animal-like wave of energy at the soaring Goten like the death bomb it was.

Goten's spinning eyes from the momentum of the swirl tried to widen at the speedy beam of Spirit Energy advancing in on him like a mad bull would do a fool mocking it with a red cape, "Got no choice." Goten channelled his Ki around the soles of his feet, allowing them to be bathed in a shiny yellow aura, "**Sutāfīto (star feet)!"**

A wink of light was seen just before it got washed over by the huge wave of energy that was Hiroto's **Burudōzābi-mu**. The beam roofed the sky and carried onwards towards space, leaving Hiroto wondering if he'd eradicated the boy that easily.

He got his answer as he was momentarily blinded from a flash that appeared before his eyes. And a spinning heel kick landed directly onto Hiroto's shoulder, eliciting him to be hammered straight towards the ground at such a ferocious impact, debris dust obstructed the view before it swayed to the side to reveal a bruised Hiroto still bathed in his silvery aura while struggling to his feet.

Goten stood on air and momentarily shut his eyes to get a view of Sakura running away for all its worth with Tazuna by her side. Both being pursuit by the demons Hiroto had summoned from the black hole that still sparked tremendously, "Sakura please just hold on a little longer, I'll defeat Hiroto and come save you straight after."

He could hear the evil snicker coming from the madman before he stood up to his feet and began to ascend the air, as if he were climbing a flight of stairs, "Don't be so surprised." Hiroto said smugly as he stood floating on thin air in front of an astounded Goten. "In this form I can walk on the very air itself. Son Goten."

Goten clenched his fists tight. "What is wrong with you, why do you desire to kill and eradicate the innocent people and animals… and importantly, why do you want to hurt Sakura?" Goten inquired, although the last part came out in a whisper of a voice.

Hiroto snickered. "Isn't it clear? I thought it was. Guess not. As you don't seem to be relishing the moment as I expected you to be Son Goten," Blinking confusedly at the crazed-man while Hiroto himself just gave an unhealthy grin at his expression. "In any case, if you want to assure your pink haired friend's survival, you must…" Hiroto paused. "Kill me…" he finished in a grim tone.

Goten's eyes widened, "What…?"

* * *

**Elsewhere – Unknown Location**

Footsteps were embedded into the ground and an eerie came over most people that were unfortunate enough to witness the shocking site before them. Not that it mattered to the impassive man who walked casually utmost the quiet wind that stirred the leaves on the trees, looking for one man, just one, the very reason he even found himself lost within another world where the civilians had never even laid eyes on a man with grassy colored skin.

But then again, neither did the humans in his world.

The man walked nonchalantly, every so often shifting his head in all different directions for a hint to where the cocky bastard that sent him and the others here. He remained silent with a scowl placed upon his face so his long pointed ears could try and pick up any faint sounds that would lead him to the one who could send him back to hence where he came from.

He growled in annoyance. The man's energy signature was hidden well. Adjusting his huge white cape he'd placed over his shoulders, which he wore over a purple gi, a blue sash tied around his waist, and red wristbands strapped on his wrists. He'd the strangest of skin complexions. His arms were defined and had thin lines on them as if they were wrinkled. From his shoulders to his forearms and to his wrist he'd round pink muscles of some sort that looked like shin-pads were engraved into his arms.

His fingers nails were razor sharp and deadly, just like his teeth, as if he were some kind of mixture of two separate breeds of animals. It was kind of like a wolf and an eagle mated to form the green man who'd both fangs and claws-like fingers nails.

On his head rested a white turban that was purple on the top, and his eyebrows were non-existent, just two big lumps were they should be ones. And to complete his rather unique appearance he had alien-like antennas sticking out just above his eye-lids where his eyebrows should be.

He growled. "I'll find this bastard and make him tell me how to get back to my own world with the brats." He could sense their power levels. He would've spoken with them through telepathically, but locating the bastard who orchestrated this whole journey preoccupied most of his time.

Even when the sky turned dark he paid it no mind. He had to do this. The only reason his mind was bought off of the topic that was faced before him was because of the tremendously high power level that was radiating like crazy from where Goten lied. "What the hell's that?" A shocked expression was on the man's medium green face. He hadn't expected to feel such a fierce power within this dimension.

"I didn't think things would get this fun?" The man spoke idly to himself and with a smirk on his face. Even the black hole that was swirling up in the sky didn't make his excitement rise. It was faint. But it could definitely be seen high up within the clouds themselves. "Hello."

The man's subconscious movements stopped when he realized he was encompassed by green mutants of some sort. They weren't as tall as him but their chests were wide out and their hair was messed up, and reached their shoulders. They wore tattered shorts, and had an unstable, insane look in their eyes, "**Grrrrrrrrrrrr!"**

The man rolled his eyes, "Great. Just what I needed, a bunch of retarded weaker versions of Buu," he explained in a deadpanned tone. The beasts roar at him and lunged in on him, seemingly engulfing him through the sheer amount of them.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" The man yelled belligerently as he unleashed a tremendously powerful aura that eradicated the demons like they were nothing. "Pathetic." The man huffed indignantly as he allowed his blue aura to fade away. His cape coolly flipped behind him before coming to a stop.

The man glanced towards the sky, "I don't know what's going on here but if I don't do something about these demons they will just kill innocent people." He exclaimed nonchalantly, sensing power levels that would give any normal martial artist a good run for their money, let alone a normal human. "Best be off then."

The man vanished from sight, leaving shattered ground and spattered blood from where he once was.

* * *

**Goten vs. Hiroto**

Goten could sense the aforementioned man's Ki spike ferociously, and his eyes could only widen in disbelief. Although it was comforting to know he wasn't alone in this strange world.

Blocking a punch from the Shi released Hiroto that sunk both their feet immensely into the once-levelled-ground-now crater; Goten gritted his teeth and drove his knee at Hiroto abdomen, only to receive a return one in the process.

**BOOMM! **

The intensity of the strikes sent electricity underneath the damaged-beyond-repair ground. And Hiroto's sick twisted grin could still be seen clearly as the man blurred from sight, eliciting Goten to duck or risk getting his head caved in from the furious round-house punch Hiroto swung upon reappearing in a split second.

Hiroto felt the wind leave his mouth, "AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Hiroto roared belligerently, and with a painstaking expression on his face from the hammer-like strike he blindingly received from the half-saiyan. "Just the way I like my fights… Aggressive!" He shouted at the crouched saiyan who'd his elbow buried into his tummy.

The half saiyan didn't respond. But instead quickly rose up from his spot like a rising salmon, whaling Hiroto underneath his chin with his hard-skull that felt like it was made out of steel to the lunatic-man. Hiroto screamed while Goten hopped into the air, spun around amazingly fast, and delivered a devastatingly-elbow shot to Hiroto's face.

Hiroto soared through rings of air before exploding head first into a mountain, destroying it from the impact of which he had crashed into it. His aura flared up as a couple of wounds appeared on his face and on his steel-like body.

Goten breathed easily, "Don't worry Sakura nothing's going to happen to you now," he felt more explicably assured that Sakura would be okay after sensing the stronger power level. He shut his eyes for a second and felt a cringing sensation in his heart seeing a terrified Sakura sprinting away from the demons while pulling Tazuna along. "I'm going to have to beat Hiroto to put an end to this."

He knew Hiroto was neither tired nor heavily bruised from the few times he had hit the crazed-man into the mountains. This fight was the end-all. It wasn't even in the middle of it. It had just taken off from the start-line. And Goten knew he would've to use all the tricks he possessed in his arsenal to subdue Hiroto. He first used his family patented signature attack **the Kamehameha wave,** which was counteracted by Hiroto's bulldozer beam.

And when the lunatic-man caught the half saiyan off guard by slamming him into the air, he launched his bulldozer beam like unleashing a nuclear bomb that sped faster than the speed of sound. It could've done some serious damage to Goten had the half saiyan not pulled off his own teleportation technique and vanished in a wink of light.

**Sutāfīto (star feet) – **Having been told by his father that he wouldn't be learning the instantaneous transmission technique off of him because Son Goku wanted his son to be creative and create his own light speed technique. And Goten was happy to do it. He had already mastered most of his father's moves anyway, so making his own one came as a welcomed suggestion.

The **Sutāfīto** technique was pretty simple. It encompassed one's feet in two shiny yellow balls of Ki. And with its power activated for twenty seconds the user can travel at the speed of light in eye winks. It takes a humongous amount of Ki. Most humans would struggle to sustain the light form of Sutāfīto. It was hard enough for Goten to do so. But he managed somehow.

Hiroto stood up emit the rubble and marvelled at the destruction. "This is only just the beginning… Son Goten." He said more to himself than to Goten. He barely had a scratch on him, and his aura still flowed powerfully around his body, "My Shi technique's only part one of my true form."

Without revealing anymore, Hiroto dissipated from existence, popping back up from the blind-spot of the calm half saiyan who'd his guard up, and appeared stoic despite witnessing the ghostly-like movement from the lunatic-man. 'Enjoy your flight.' Hiroto powered his fist directly at Goten's kidney spot. His fist glazed through a wink of sunlight that might've left him confused had an overwhelming shot to his chin hadn't blasted him high into the sky.

Goten stood with his leg still raised and empowered with Sutāfīto glow around it after he used it to lift Hiroto off of his own and on a one-way ride to the clouds. He'd five seconds left… plenty of time. Another yellow eye wink occurred and Goten was gone.

From the normal human's perceptive it appeared that Hiroto was frozen in mid-air with a strained expression on his face while blurs consistently surfaced around his form. Better one would witness a relentless assault on the psycho-man that rocketed him in many directions. The sheer speed made it look like Hiroto hadn't moved an itch from where he floated in the air.

Even an one eye man with bad depth perception would've seen the fatal heel kick that whammed into Hiroto's left shoulder after Goten had done a couple of beautifully well worked front flips. The fierce amount of power put into that shot sprawled Hiroto so far towards the ground, and at such a ferocious pace Goten was sure Hiroto would've been buried alive from the deepness of the crater he was almost positive the unstable man would create.

But he wasn't nearly arrogant enough to believe such. Not even close. Not even a bit.

It was a good thing Goten had that mind-set too as Hiroto pushed both of his hands forward while he neared the ground, rebounded off of it, and spun into a back flip that negated the damage that could've whacked his brain.

Looking at Goten with a sick gleam in his eyes while on his knee, Hiroto held out his hand and yelled, "**Burudōzābi-mu!" **The mammoth bore moulded ball formed from raw Spirit Energy soared out of the palms of Hiroto as the scar-faced man smoothly continued like James Bond, "Nice present for such a beautiful event of eradication."

Goten's Sutāfīto had ended. But this time he wasn't spiralling out of control. Hence he was able to avoid it by turning ghostly, leaving nothing but an afterimage for the wave of energy to hit.

Materializing directly in front of Hiroto, Goten sent a high kick at the man's face. He kept calm after watching Hiroto backflip out of the way, and retaliated in kind. Swaying his body to dodge a venomous kick that might've took his eye out had he not moved, Goten swiftly swung his elbow at Hiroto's nose, hitting up a cloud of air that occurred from a speedy dodge by Hiroto.

Goten felt a hard shot in the pit of his stomach, "Ahh!" Saliva flew out of his mouth as Hiroto's feet picked up debris dust from the long sprint he started taking while keeping his fist buried into Goten's gut. 'Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow!' Goten whined frantically in his head as he felt the pebbles of the mashed-up ground bounced off of his feet from the forceful backwards pedal Hiroto put him on. "I'm ending this ride!" Goten roared.

The half saiyan howled like an beating Godzilla and flared up his aura to the extent it had enough sheer power to bring his feet to an abrupt halt. This allowed him to tighten a firm hold on Hiroto's hand that was plunged into his tummy, before turning his body while gritting his teeth, then throwing Hiroto right over his shoulder in an impressive show of strength.

Hiroto soared from the momentum of Goten's judo throw, but he managed to manoeuvre his body just before it could land onto the solid large stone. His feet bounced off of the colossal mountain, shattering a considerable chunk of it that permitted him to spring-board himself towards Goten with a glint in his eyes while readying his hands in a traditional boxer stance.

Goten did not disappoint.

**WHAMM! BAMM! WHACK! BAMM! SLAMM! WHAMM!**

The two engaged in a raging brawl of fists of fury that staggeringly emitted booming seismic waves that ruptured multiple mountains the moment it slightly glazed them. The auras of the two titans of two overwhelming powers conflicted with each other and discharged static-like thunder that quaked the ground with every hit.

Stretching both their heads back, both Goten and Hiroto drove in on each other, and with a final roar of, "Aaaah!" They were powered away from the momentum of the clash they put into the effort of knocking the other into consciousness.

Goten went through a series of flips, as did Hiroto, and skilfully landed onto his feet. "Hiroto's giving it all he's got. And so am I." Goten said with a modest breath of air. Neither he nor Hiroto had used up even a quarter of their energy in that last clash.

Hiroto started chuckling unethically, eliciting Goten to tilt his head to the side in confusion. "You've done well… Son Goten. So well. So well. So well," He repeated, a monstrous grin plastered across his face as the air around him thickened drastically, "So very well. I think it's time I showed you my true power. My real power… The real me… Feel honoured."

The feel of the intense Ki/Spirit Energy put Goten on high alert. It had such an ominous feel to it that it gave Goten Goosebumps as a look of curiosity was placed upon his features, "I guess the warm-up's finished."

* * *

**Sakura and Tazuna**

Sakura frantically grabbed a frozen Tazuna's arm, and dragged him along as the two ran as fast as their legs could carry them. The salvage roars of the demons echoed through the forest, letting them know that they were still being very much chased.

"I can't go on anymore." Tazuna started, breathing heavily from all the running. "W-Where'd these monsters come from?" He asked begrudgingly as he and Sakura stopped at the site that made Sakura gap at it. "Sakura-san?" he wondered as he had his hands on his knees while keeping his head lowered. He raised it and immediately gasped upon witnessing the once beautiful forest now resorted to a mere wasteland. Almost! "What happened here?"

There was a huge crater that stretched on for miles on end. An excessive amount of trees were on the ground and crumbled up, as if they were axe-saw down and made to be used as swords for two almighty knights to do battle with. The ground felt soft and mushy, like a bomb of sorts was set off in an huge blast.

"Goten-kun and Hiroto happened. That's what," Sakura stated with a spontaneous sneer in her voice. She was furious that the bastard Hiroto would force such a sweet kind boy like Goten to do this amount of destruction to a place that he considered closest to home. "I hope Goten-kun's kicking Hiroto's ass all the way to the sun and back!"

Tazuna would've nodded in agreement but for the roar that abruptly cut him off, "GRRRRRRR! ME EAT YOU. ME DEVOUR YOU. ME DEMON. SO HEAR ME ROAR!" Came the retarded chants in comical fashion from the mentally wrack demons stampeding towards them.

"No time for rest then!" Sakura said determinedly as she gripped Tazuna's arm and took off sprinting full throttle, ignoring Tazuna's splatters as she did. 'I've got to be strong. Goten-kun, Sasuke-kun, or even Naruto wouldn't panic, so neither will I.' She had a semblance of Goten's glint in her eyes as she pumped her legs with chakra and shot off like a cheetah.

Tazuna trailed behind Sakura and felt like his arm was going to get pulled off of his shoulder collar, 'She's… not messing about.' As happy as he was that Sakura was keeping him away from the demons it still strained like hell from the belligerent running the pink haired kuroichi forced upon him.

However, he much preferred getting dragged by the smaller girl than the prospect of being absorbed by demons, thus becoming one with the aforementioned creatures of the underworld.

A look over his shoulder made Tazuna's nerves settle down slightly, "Good Sakura. I think we've lost them." he said as he could just barely make out the faint dots that were the demons in the distance. "You think we can slow down?"

"Not until we make it to the village!" Sakura yelled. She wasn't taking any chances. "I have to assure your safety and I'll do just that!" she said as the village came into view, "We're here!"

Tazuna panted heavily and held his arm due to the ferocious running and steel-like grip Sakura applied to his arm. But at least he was back. He was safe. The villagers could unite together to fend off the low E-class demons, "Everyone listen up!" Tazuna exclaimed to the wandering villagers that drifted impassively across each other, "There's trouble, and we need to work together to deal with it."

An eagle-eyed Sakura frantically assessed every villager walking hollow-like around the village, "This can't be right." Sakura murmured while Tazuna spotted the stony-eyed forms of his grandson and daughter standing next to their home with their arms flung aimlessly downwards to hang like loose clothes, "Tazuna stop!"

"Why?" Tazuna asked. Not seeing the slight change of the complexion on every villager. Their skin was a shade of dark green, and the pupils of their eyes were non-existent, as if they weren't even there in the first place.

"This is my family." Tazuna felt quite offended that Sakura thought his own family would turn against him as he reached Inari and Tsunami's spot. "They wouldn't betray me. Right Inari?" he asked as he harmlessly patted Inari on his hair with a loving expression on his face.

Sakura gritted her teeth and watched with narrowed eyes as the possessed villagers continued to stroll aimlessly around the village while looking a bit antsy, flinching every so often. It was as if they were awaiting a signal of sorts to put their plan into motion. 'Could they…" Sakura started, thinking intellectually, 'They must be after-'

Sakura's thoughts ended there when a scream of pain filled the air, "Aaaaaaaah!" Tazuna held his gut from the fist-shot he received courtesy of his own grandson, "I-Inari!" He weakly spoke as tears formed up in his eyes. And they'd no chance to drift down his cheeks to form a waterfall as Tazuna felt a steel hold around his neck, "T-Tsunami?" He stammered fearfully, feeling himself being lifted off of the ground by his possessed daughter.

As Sakura predicted the zombie-like villagers began swarming in on her, "Tazuna!" she speared her way through the crowded mob of possessed zombies like a truck, then gracefully hopped onto their heads as if she were a figure-skater, and landed an immense flying kick that whammed furiously into Tsunami's face, eliciting her to drop her father, "Are you okay?" she asked while simultaneously back-fisting Inari away as if he were a mere ant.

Tazuna cried. "What's happened to my family?" They were his world. And he promised Kaiza that he would protect them and keep them safe at all cost. Kind of strange considering the fact that Kaiza wasn't even biologically related to Inari, but he was still a damn good father to him. "I want my family back."

Sakura held off the merciless assaults of the crazed villagers with an angry look in her eyes, "That monster Hiroto! I bet he's responsible for this. Goten-kun better eradicate him this instant!" She screamed belligerently as she swayed her body to the side, grabbed a villager's arms, swung him around, and whacked him into ten more, knocking them all down like bowling pins.

That was a strike for Sakura but all hell has erupted.

* * *

**Kakashi vs. Demons **

Kakashi felt damn right awful telling Sakura to run away, basically weighing the girl with the burden of keeping the sole reason of the mission alive by taking Tazuna. And he never even got the chance to dwell on it as the remorseless and ruthless demons' bombardment of flurry attacks whaled on him ferociously.

That elicited Kakashi to do a countless number of back-flips, front-flips, and gracefully sway his body to side to side, as if he were sliding down the road on rollercoasters. The skill of which Kakashi dodged the demons unorganized attacks would've put Chuck Norris to shame.

The human posing as a demon gritted his teeth at the Bruce Lee-like Scarecrow while he slammed his hands onto the ground, lifted his leg up, and let it rip in an complete 360 twist, hammering twenty E-class demons away like they were made out of logo, "He's making a fool out of us!" Zabuza barked belligerently. It made it even more exasperating upon realizing he was not much higher than these low E-Class demons.

There was a comprehensive gulf in quality between Class and Rank.

Zabuza fumed some more as the skilful spinning dynamic kick sent five demons spiralling away. He glared hatefully at Kakashi. And started flashing through a series of hand-seals that made the water twirled around before rising into the air to morph into three dragons. He missed the subtle sound of more water swirling in an encompassed circle.

"**Suiton: Toripuru Suiryūdan no Jutsu****/****Suiton: Toripuru Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" (Water style: Triple Water dragon jutsu!)/(Water style: Triple Water dragon jutsu!)**

Zabuza's eyes grew substantially in size hearing the Scarecrow's utterance from somewhere in the mist. He witnessed with stunned eyes as his three water dragons collided in a fierce battle with the same amount of the aforementioned jutsu. The power of each dragon cancelled each other out and gave the still battling Kakashi and E-Class demons a forced shower.

"How the fuck did he so that!?" Zabuza demanded. It was impossible to make hand-seals while fending off a barrage of attacks. He then felt an embarrass feeling in his gut as one of the E-demons managed to deliver a cross-line into Kakashi's neck, causing him to burst into smoke, "A KAGE BUNSHIN!" He realized and the demons scattered the mist mindlessly for the real Kakashi. "He humiliated me!"

The whole damn job he first took from Gato with Hiroto was turning into a freaking nightmare! Firsts it looked like a magical dream when he recalled the events that saw him lunging in on Sakura to behead her. Then it shifted to confusion when that bastard brat stopped his sword with his empowered with Chakra/Ki hand. The humiliation begun after that freak defeated him with ONE punch! Him! An S-rank criminal!

He lost even more face as a Warrior/Ninja when the same recurrence of the aforementioned surfaced again. Taken down with nothing more but some freakish aura that revealed the extent of the boy's power. He'd hoped it would've cease. It was supposed to. This was meant to be his time for glory. His vengeance was destined to occur on the bastards that made a fool out of him. But no! The retarded mass of Chakra-thing cancelled out his ultimate jutsu with his sheer amount of kage Bunshins!

"Bastards…" Zabuza growled out as his teeth gritted furiously across one another, "I'll kill yo-"his sentence was abruptly bought to a halt as he felt a sharp pain that elicited blood to splattered out of his back. "Aaaaaaah!" he screamed painfully as a blue sandaled-foot sent him sprawling towards the demons where he crashed into an odd one out and popped it out of existence.

A smug Kakashi stomped his foot down on the ground after using it to hit Zabuza down to it. "It's over… Zabuza," he assured tauntingly, as the frustrated Zabuza was helped to his feet by the brainless demons. "You want to know how I was able to copy your jutsu? Simple really, I had my kage Bunshin henge into one of your associates after slipping out of your line of sight. Then I observed carefully with my Sharingan eye while you made the necessary hand-seals just too so kindly give me a new jutsu to add to my arsenal."

"I didn't make an inquiry to hear your _damn _explanation!" Zabuza growled and the low E-Class demons explicably roar in agreement. "We will win this war Kakashi! We have all the cards in our hands. Hiroto will dismantle that freak boy, and then he'll eradicate his precious pink haired friend before he does the same to you! HE'S UNTOUCHABLE!"

"Oh really," Kakashi echoed out smoothly, as he appeared in a stealthful blur next to the shocked Zabuza. "And why might that be, hmm? I don't think I can quite comprehend that logic. Maybe it's because my students, Goten, and I happen to be kicking you lot upside your tails. Do you care to elaborate how we could fail in such a comfortable position?"

Zabuza kept his composure despite Kakashi's speed. And with an arrogant smirk made out of supreme confidence, he answered with one hundred per-cent certainty, "Bearman."

It was all he needed to say.

Because it made Kakashi widen his eyes as he involuntarily took a step back. "No way…"

* * *

**Goten vs. Hiroto**

"What's Hiroto going to do? Or what is he going to transform into?" Goten questioned himself in a murmur. This intrigued the half saiyan. The aforementioned blood coursed excitingly through his veins and glued the eager grin permanently on his face. "Come on. Hiroto, I'm waiting for you. Show me your true power. I want to fight you at your best!"

Hiroto smiled sickeningly, "And you'll get my best." The boy's face was beaming happily. "You're a strange one. I like that. Too bad you might die."

His muscles tensed up considerably, and the veins popped out of his neck and face. A crack sound filled the air as a maniacal aura of a mixed of brown and gold surfaced around his form, "Aaaaaaaaaaaahh!" A deafening roar thundered throughout the air, as a powerful hurricane-like wind erupted from Hiroto, quaking the ground as if the earth couldn't sustain Hiroto's weight.

All Hell was coming down on the ninja-world.

* * *

**Elsewhere **

The green man felt the power of Hiroto surging like an electric-chair as he eradicated demon after demon after demon upon entering the land of waves. He had been on a personal mission of sorts to wipe the fakers that dared to use his skin to intimidate any human out of existence. He had to save face.

"Thing are picking up around here." He said with a grunt of annoyance as the demons just kept coming as if they were lining up to take turns getting autographs via a celebrity. Only the autographs were attempted beating of the green man that played the star.

* * *

**Sakura and Tazuna **

Sakura skilfully batted away every villager with single shots of her fist. She was able to get a not-so-needed-break when the possessed people spontaneously grabbed their heads as a gigantic aura was skyrocketed so far up, it ripped the sky to pieces like it were made out of paper.

"What's that?" A frightened Tazuna asked as he hid behind a wooden box and watched fearfully and with a touch of regret while the relentless Sakura battered the villagers as if she were scolding children. "The sky… it's roofed!"

Sakura's widened eyes panned up to gaze upon the ominous brown aura enclave with a dark golden energy. She felt Hiroto's Chakra blow the roof off and feared the worst for Goten, "GOTEN-KUN!"

* * *

Goten watched with a curious look as the silhouette shape of Hiroto grew exponentially in size. His muscles pumped up, as if one were pumping up a bike wheel. The energy of Hiroto expanded and melted every last Mountain within its range. Now the site was their long awaited fight was nothing more than a wasteland.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

With one final up-roar a purple glow flew out of Hiroto's mouth and exploded in a mass amount of Spirit Energy, the resulting effects made the dust obstruct Goten's view as Hiroto's transformation was finally complete.

"**It's so good**-" Hiroto started as the dust slowly swayed to the side, revealing a purple furred bulking leg. "-**To be myself**," he continued and Goten's eyes only grew in shock as a dark furred wide chest was seen with a deadly B symbol engraved in his chest. This man that stood in front of Goten was something entirely different. He was tall, standing at 15 feet in height. He had devilish purple fur and bear-like ears. His sickening yellow and red eyes glowed menacingly to compliment his devilish appearance.

Goten's eyes panned towards the Bearman's right cheek to find the scar had changed again. It now revealed that Hiroto was an A plus Bearman with immense power, and energy so fierce it surfaced around his body in a purple glow.

"…."

Hiroto grinned cruelly, "**The true fight begins anew**."

* * *

**Omake – Kyuubi **

Resting in the refineries of his cell that was located within his retarded jinchuuriki's stomach, the Kyuubi groaned in annoyance. There was nothing to do besides count the dips of dirty water that leaked from the broken pipes within this shithole.

Seriously, the damn fourth Hokage was either a poor bastard or a fucking cheapskate. He could've at least set this place up to be more hellish. Maybe an ominous feel here and a few D and/or C-Class demons there just to spice it up a bit.

"I **guess it can't be helped." **Kyuubi admitted begrudgingly, there was always other ways he could amuse himself, "**Like messing with the kit's Chakra control to keep him from passing the entry exam at the academy." **

The tearful look of sadness that was on the kid's face after he slipped up on the simple Bunshin technique was, priceless! It would remain telegraphed in Kyuubi's brain forever. However, there was something else that irked Kyuubi. It was the even stupider villagers thinking his pipsqueak of a jinchuuriki was him really in disguise.

It was such an insult to his pride.

If there was only a way Kyuubi could take his vengeance upon the villagers for even daring to mock his power by claiming some midget boy in an orange jumpsuit was him. He would eradicate them all for neglecting Naruto throughout his childhood. He would massacre the shit out of the stubborn parents that refused to allow their children to intact and bond with Naruto for their idealistic ideas of Naruto being a semblance of him in anyway barring the whiskers on his face.

The fools…

Kyuubi would've palmed his face if the chain that was wrapped around his body didn't make it harder for him to do so, **Of course! How could I be so foolish? All I have to do is give the boy a bit of my Chakra." **He doesn't deserve it, but he may've well take a little of it. If nothing else it would assure that Naruto survived, because Kyuubi isn't dying in a boy, **"Not before I kill the one who caused this!" **

* * *

**That's another chapter in the books. And I'm done.**

**It's that time of the week again. Time to read the latest chapters of Naruto and Bleach. Afterwards I'll see what King and Sewyer make of them for a few laughs if nothing else. The guys are funny as well as intelligent**


	9. The Roots of It All

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**The Roots of It All**

The clouds were pitched black and booming ominous thunder echoed throughout the once mountain-side now turned into a deserted wasteland. As the devilish-looking man-bear stood stoic in front of the widened eyed half saiyan, a trickle of blood ran down his lip, catching Goten's attention until he pulled out a flute of some sort from his back pocket.

"What's that?" Goten wondered. The flute in Hiroto's claw-like hand glowed a deadly purple/pink color, and was consistently vibrating as if it were used to command monsters to run amok. "That must be what you used to summon the demons here!" The realization was sinking into Goten's head.

Hiroto smirked sickeningly, "**You hit right on the money," **he spoke in a completely gruff, deep voice that complimented his monstrous appearance. "**As long as this remains intact** **I'll have full control of the low E-class demons that****'ll threaten**** to destroy your pink haired friend," **the pleasure was like crack to Hiroto seeing the boy cringed at the thought of Sakura getting hurt. "I **may've also forgotten to mention ****that ****I've got control over the poor defenceless villagers."**

Goten's eyes widened. "What?"

"**D****id I stutter?" **Hiroto responded in an amused tone of voice. "**Your friend, that little ****kid ****you bought with you t****he**** time you saved pinkie, and his mother, and the rest of the villagers are under my command just from a touch at their backs."**

"No!" Goten seethed at Hiroto. He should've known better. The villagers were acting too impassive since yesterday when he enjoyed a relaxing day-off spending time with Sakura and Sasuke. "This is my fault." Goten berated himself. "I should've stopped you the moment we had our first fight. No matter, I'll stop you here and now. And I'll rescue Sakura and Inari!"

Hiroto smirked sadistically, '**Just what I want to hear, young Goten.' **Hiroto kept that part to himself as more blood trailed from his lip. '**Time to get some fun… this body won't last out for long.' **

Powering up his now purple aura, Hiroto fazed out, shocking Goten greatly of the speed he now possessed. He reappeared in front of Goten and sent the boy spiralling through the air by giving him an overwhelming bear shot to his face. Screaming frantically, Goten only had the chance to peek his eye open before Hiroto appeared above him. Goten found putting his arm across his chest to be redundant as Hiroto's claw was as solid as 10, 000 mountains put together.

That's hard shit.

He whined at the pain as Hiroto clobbered him down towards the ground with a relentless beating being delivered directly into his chest. The ground picked up debris dust from the force of which Goten crashed into it with Hiroto on top of him. And the lunatic-Bearmen wasn't finished with him yet. Holding up his two hands like boxing gloves, Hiroto drove his fists straight into the half saiyan's chest with so much horsepower it not only made the ground tremor but also gave Hiroto's face a new look with Goten's red blood over it.

Hiroto hopped off of Goten and kicked him as if he were a mere pebble. The half saiyan was blasted off of the ground and sent skyrocketing towards the sky, 'He's so powerful in that form. I can't beat him the way I am now.' Goten thought, witnessing Hiroto faze out again, eliciting him to call out the words, "**Sutāfīto**."

Goten vanished in the nick of time as Hiroto's empowered with spirit energy fist was inches away from connecting with his face. Hiroto grinned cruelly and straight out his senses for a hint to where Goten could be. He then felt a mountain-like-eradicating blow driven directly into his back, making him sprawl off like a jet-plane.

Goten stood on air with his leg held up right and bathed in the yellow glow before his disappeared once again in the same yellow wink. Reappearing underneath the soaring Hiroto where he connected a skilful side-kick that passed through Hiroto like he wasn't even there to begin with.

"WHAT!"

A ghostly image sped across his body, making blood fly out of his torn up yellow gi, "Aaaaaah!" Goten screamed as the ghost-like blur buried itself into his tummy, sprawling him in a spinning motion on a one-way descend to the ground. "That must've been one of those clone-thingies Kakashi used to save himself against those guys Sasuke took out," He'd pocketed the information from Kakashi's brain. He found the Kawarimi no jutsu to be an interesting move.

He couldn't ponder how it worked though as Hiroto had disappeared from sight and was now driving in on Goten with a fierce flying punch. Using the remaining time he'd left in his light form, Goten vanished in a yellow wink, leaving Hiroto to surprisingly smile at his failed attack on Goten.

Hiroto felt a devastating heel kick on top of his head and it elicited him to shoot downwards at such a ferocious pace he picked up air on his way down. And he couldn't even touch the soft ground in comparison to a solid kick he received into his ribs courtesy of Goten.

Goten landed on the ground. His gi was torn off on the right side and looked dirty, and his face had bruises from the beating he received from Hiroto. But other than that he was okay. He still had his trump cards to play if needs be, "I'm going to win this fight!" Goten assured with a burning fire in his eyes.

Hiroto bounced off of the ground and landed in a crater, he was sure he recently made this deep hole with his fist alone. "**Damn…**" Hiroto said as he stood to his feet. **"Who would've thought**** a kid could give me such a beating. I'm enjoying this."** Despite the wounds that covered Hiroto's body, the crazed-animal had a grin of pour excitement on his face. "**The battle resumes…"**

Goten sprinted across the battlefield with his arms held in front of him as if he were some kind of plane. His legs became a blur as Hiroto did likewise only he cocked his fist and readied himself for the inevitable to occur. And it did happen. In a booming bang the remains of the mountains blew away, and a giant pit appeared and stretched on for miles as Goten and Hiroto's fists collided with each other in the centre of it all.

Goten scowled for a moment before a smile spread across his face. This was a fight. This was a true battle between warriors both dunking it out for supremacy! The saiyan part in him could not resist the temptation of engaging strong opponents in head on assaults. And that was exactly what he did with a spinning-elbow shot that almost broke Hiroto's neck.

Hiroto's head twisted sickeningly in place, eliciting Goten's eyes to widen. Then the boy in question felt said head wham into his own forehead. Gritting his teeth, Goten fought back with a solid knee that made Hiroto cough out blood. The Bearman drove and buried his left claw arm into his attacker's stomach in retaliation, making Goten spit out saliva from the force of the blow. And the two continued to trade blows back and forth with one another for an endless amount of time that shook the very ground to the core from the force of their attacks.

Hiroto eventually pushed himself away and grinned evilly at Goten. "**Try this on for size."** His mouth opened to a comprehensive margin. The boy's eyes widened as Hiroto's whole body begun vibrating like an electric bed, as bright orange orbs were forming in his mouth. His power caused a mammoth tremor that'd Goten almost falling over.

"STOP HIROTO! That's too much power! You'll blow up the world if you fire that!" Goten shouted as the orbs in Hiroto's mouth combined to create an elephantine ball mass of shiny orange floating above his mouth that he directed at the sky to maintain his charging power, "NO HIROTO, YOU'LL DIE TOO IF YOU UNLEASH THAT!"

Goten was sure he'd broken his record for the amount of time he'd been yelling, and it was falling on deaf ears as before his horrified eyes Hiroto finished powering up for his excessive nuclear bomb of Armageddon, and let it fly with supreme force at the wide-eyed half saiyan with a shout of…-

… "**Mokusatsu kaosu no (Atomic bomb of chaos)!" **

Goten could only scream in vain as the gigantic bomb of devastation closed in on him. He could not dodge; otherwise the world would be destroyed in one almighty explosion. No two ways around it.

**BOOOOOOOOOM!**

A behemoth dragon ball z explosion occurred and covered everything in 100 miles radius and stretched nearly to the clouds themselves. The humongous death sphere of energy caused the ground to crack venomously, and tremor to the point it felt like a thousand elephants were jumping up and down at once. The strong gust of wind blew everything close away like pieces of flying rubbish.

This was it! The end of the world…

* * *

**At the Bridge – Before the Detonation of the Bomb **

Kakashi stared fearfully up at the sky while allowing a kage Bunshin to take care of the demons that resumed hopelessly trying to devour him, an elite Jounin of all the ninjas. They weren't the problem though. They were only low E-class retarded demons. Not really a challenge for someone like him. But what was the problem was the fact that the smirking Zabuza almost stood stoic as the ground shook underneath their feet from the tremendous transform Hiroto was going through…

…According to Zabuza…

That wasn't right. There was no way Hiroto could be a Bearman. They were just a myth to scare children straight. Make them go on the path to the straight and narrow. And by that become a successful shinobi willing to die for one's village if one's leader orders one to. If the Bearman were alive then by all right they should be sealed away in an alternative dimension.

They were the equivalent of the children-like Bjuus of the Sage of the Six Paths, but they were- How would one say it? Independent! They did not care nor feel any emotion towards the Sage of the Six Paths like the other Bjuu did. They'd no desire to live in peace and tranquilly with the other Bjuus that say via rumours that the Bearmen and Bjuus were once one and the same, comprising of the Godlike being that created the world…

…_**The ten tails!**_

The legend has it that a part of the kami whom was the ten tails lost parts of its mammoth spiritual energy. And that the forgotten energy comprised itself into the form of an oversized creature standing at 30 feet tall and had devilish purple skin. _The first Bearman! _It was foretold that Bearman mutated itself into two more powerful being with equal strength. And then they had tried and failed to take-down the Sage of the Paths, and were sealed off into their own world because the Sage feared their potential.

So the legend has it.

"And you're okay with this?" Kakashi asked miraculously managing to remain his cool. He didn't know if Goten had the brain and willpower to take down a mass of spirit energy by himself, but getting stressed about it wouldn't do anyone any good. "You don't mind working with a beast that could kill you?"

Zabuza scoffed indignantly, offended by the question of being frightened. "Please… Haku and I are ruthless killers, Hatake Kakashi. Do you know who I am, huh?" the demon hidden in the mist asked angrily while Kakashi dispatched two kage Bunshin to play with the demons that managed to somehow eradicate the other ones, "Well I'll tell you then!"

* * *

**Flashback - Zabuza's Past – Zabuza's POV **

_**It was during the time when the fourth Mizukage, Yugura, ruled over the Chigiri no Sato (Village of the bloody mist), that I, only an adolescent at the time, partook (or forced my way in) in the village's barbaric ritual where Academy students were forced to kill each other in order to graduate.**_

_**That's not quite right… I forced my way in. Literally! **_

_**Well… Hehe… I guess they made a fatal mistake putting such weak fools against others weak fools. I slaughtered the entire class like lambs to the slaughter-house, Sharingan Kakashi. I would forever be known as the demon hidden in the mist. I am the man who single-handedly massacred over one hundred students… even if I wasn't one myself. Could you blame me? Only**__** the**__** exceptionally skilled ninja would've been named prime candidates to become one of the seven ninja swordsmen of the mist. **_

_**Such an opportunity can't be passed up… Hatake Kakashi… **_

_**My fame only grew as I became an ANBU. I was unstoppable… Untouchable… Unbeatable… I was a ruthless machine. I had no remorse. Just the way I am now… Just the way I like It. I didn't have to take orders from that pussy Mizukage. Who does he think he was anyway? **_

_**After his narrow death at the hands of me, I eventually rounded up what little followers such as the demons who you killed Hatake Kakashi, and fled the village as fast as possible.**_

_Several shadowy figures sprinted off through the night, the cold weather hitting their skin as they edged further away from the shinobi chasing their tails from the big village that could be made out in the distance of the running forms of Zabuza and his crew. _

_Eventually Zabuza escaped the chasing ninja. He strolled aimlessly around the snowy land, searching for a purpose, anything that could satisfy him. He was a wanted ninja. He'd tried and failed to murder the Mizukage. And the attempts on his life would just keep on coming. _

_Any false move could prove to be fatal for him now. He would need to get some back-up. He would've to recruit stronger allies, comrades that would serve as his enforcers of sorts._

"_That fucking Mizukage…" Zabuza fumed to himself as he continued to drift through the snow-filled ground while more flakes fell atop of his head. "If only that bastard would've just gone down easy," Because then he would be the new leader of the village._

_He soon came across a boy sitting near the rail of a high-up cliff he wondered onto, "What's this?" he asked himself, his eyes scanning the boy up and down. His hair was a mess as if he'd just woken up out of bed. His clothes were tattered like he'd been in a brawl. And he was curled up in a ball. _

_Zabuza approached the boy with his usual piecing glare, "Hey!" _

_The boy in command raised his head to reveal a look of innocence, "Hey there mister, you have the same eyes as me." _

_Zabuza's own eyes grew wide at the claim as he subconsciously took a step back, "What are you talking about? I'm Momochi Zabuza, the demon hidden in the mist. Don't you know how dangerous I am, huh?" _

_The boy rose to his feet and wobbled over to Zabuza's side, confusing the bandaged-man, "Let me stay by your side. I can tell… I can tell that you share the same desire to be of use as me." He said as he leaned his head against Zabuza's arm. _

'_This kid…' Zabuza started as he reached for the young boy's face, "Alright… from now on you will serve as my weapon, my tool of destruction. That'll be your purpose."_

_The boy nodded, "Thank you Zabuza-san. I'm happy to be of used to you. I'm Haku." _

"_Haku, huh?" Zabuza repeated as if testing out the name. "Alright Haku, let's move on out." He placed his arm on Haku's shoulder, and the two began to stroll down the road of the snowy street w__ith a small friendship growing__ in the wind between the two. _

_**That was the first time I met Haku. We travelled the land together while carefully avoiding the ninja of the Chigiri no Sato. Admittedly his company felt rather refreshing to have. I guess sometimes you don't know what you have been messing until you have it. Or is that the other way around?**_

_**In any case I began training Haku in the ninja arts as soon as I could. The boy was extraordinary. A gem… A diamond in the rough… whatever village let this boy go must've been foolish or damn right mentally retarded. **_

_**The time he turned eleven he had mastered and unlocked his kekkei genkai. With It activated he even defeated me, an S-rank criminal, he was that good. **_

_**The ultimate weapon anyone could ask for. **_

_**It was around that time I met him… The man that made things all the more better…**_

"_Alright Haku, that's enough." Zabuza said._

_The two were alone and surrounded __by the trees of the near forest__. Zabuza sat upon a log and watched with a gleam in his eyes as Haku practised to perfect his __**Makyō Hyōshō**__(__**demonic ice mirroring jutsu**__)__. The boy was truly a prodigy. With him at his side he would never be defeated. _

"_Thank you Zabuza-sama." Haku responded, deactivating his jutsu. The years had gone by fairly quick, or at least to Haku. The boy was now eleven years old and wore a standard green kimono with brown sandals placed upon his feet. "What'll we do now Zabuza-sama?"_

_Zabuza stood up to address the matter, but then a look of sharpness was evident in his eyes as he shifted his head to the subtle sound of stirring leaves, "Someone's followed us. That's what we'll do." He subtly replied, knowing Haku would get the gist of what he was talking about. _

_Haku reached into his kimono and pulled out a white mask before placing it over his face, "Yes Zabuza-sama… I understand what I must do."_

_Zabuza nodded and narrowed his eyes as a tall man with dark skin and a minus B scar on his right cheek strolled out of the bush. He wore a long black trench coat, a black shirt, black trousers, and black sandals upon his feet. _

"_Who are you!?" Zabuza demanded. His hand reached for the hilt of his blade as he stared at the man's cocky smile on his face, "I suggest you wipe that smug grin off of your face before I do it for you…"_

_The man tilted his head to the side and sent a pointed look at Haku that inexplicably made the boy shiver as the man had bandages over his eyes, "Interesting power you both have. I think I'll keep both of you alive. Who knows? You may even be of used to me."_

_Zabuza's eyes twitched. "Who the hell do you think you are?" he stepped forward angrily, "You're not the boss of me. If anything, it's you that should be working for me!"_

_An amused chuckle came from the man's lips, "The difference between our skills is vast, little man." The man commented smoothly, eliciting Zabuza's eyes to turn murderous, "If looks could kill… Too bad I can't see."_

"_Zabuza-sama-"_

"_Stay back. I'm going to teach this blind old bat who he's dealing with." Zabuza assured as he rocketed himself at the man who stood stoic before him, "COCKY BASTARD!" _

_What Haku saw made him widen his eyes behind his mask. The man held his master up in the air as if he were holding up a baby, "Zabuza-sama!" _

"_W-What the?" Zabuza stuttered. His eyes couldn't even pin-point what the man had done before being lifted off of the ground after feeling a steel-like grip tighten immensely around his throat! "Who are you?" _

_Blood covered Zabuza's mouth as the man nearly crushed his throat just from the slightest of movement of his hand. "STOP IT!" Haku shouted as he flashed through a series of hand-seals. "I won't let you hurt Zabuza-sama! __**Makyō Hyōshō!"**_

_The ice panels formed around the man who'd a snickering Zabuza held upright in his grasp. The man didn't know what he had just gotten himself into. Haku would finish him now. And that would be that. It was supposed to go that way. But then again things don't always go the way one planned it to. _

* * *

_**Twenty seconds later **_

_It didn't __last __long at all. Not even close. Not before a stunned Zabuza witnessed the blind-man dodge Haku senbons with the slightest of ease and easily grab him by his throat like he was nothing. And with a simple flick of his muscles, he released an excessive amount of chakra that shattered and blew the ice panels away like ordinary glasses._

"_Who are you? WHAT ARE YOU!?" Zabuza asked as he and Haku panted heavily on the ground. "If you are here to kill us then do it already! I would rather not be anyone's bitch!"_

_The man laughed again and removed his bandages and quickly covered his eyes with black sunglasses before they could see them, "You're funny, Momochi Zabuza, I think I'll keep you alive funny-man. After all I always like finding talent to join on my endless journey for my own enlightenment."_

"_What the hell are you talking about!?" Zabuza made a furious inquiry, "So you were feeling lonely, eh? And wanted to have some company with you while you went in search of peace, right?" _

_The man placed his hand on his chin in thought. "Something like that, I suppose," he mused. "The way of a true warrior is to go out in a burning blaze of an extreme fight to the death. Someone's out there for me. Someone I will relish the moment with. I thought maybe one of you could be the one. I missed calculated… but not to worry. You can join me on my search and in return no one shall bother you."_

_**I was sceptical at first following a stranger I didn't even know. But the promise that no one would ever bother us was too great of an offer to turn down. And he indeed kept his word. The moment we set off walking with the crazy bastard a swarm of ninja assigned to assassin me surrounded us…**_

"_Evening gentlemen…"__The man spoke politely to the ninja that surrounded him, Zabuza, and Haku. "What may I do for you on this fine day we have here?"_

_Haku and Zabuza appeared shocked __that __the man could speak so formerly in the face of danger while the ninja forces narrowed their eyes at him as one in particular (probably the leader,) stepped forward to address him, "We have no business with you. Ours are with that man with the big sword on his back. He's a rouge ninja that must be killed."_

_Zabuza prepared to attack the man for his rudeness but the scar-faced man settled him down with a simple snap of his fingers as if the criminal were some kind of obedient dog. The astounded looks on the shinobi's faces was delightful as the man elaborated, "He's works for me. I can assure you he won't be a bother to you… unless I say otherwise. If there's nothing else we'll be on our way."_

_The aforementioned ninja unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the man, permitting his troops to do the same, "And If you are with him, then I'm afraid we have no choice but to kill you too. That's if you refuse to move out of our way."_

_Haku stepped forward and slammed his hands together, "I will not let you hurt Zabuza-sama-" he was interrupted by the scar-faced man's hand landing on his shoulder, eliciting him to oblige by his orders and stand down. _

"_Do not stress Haku-chan." The man uttered as he raised his two fingers. A slight glint shimming on the tip of his index and middle fingers, "They've ignored my warnings. Thus they've sealed their own fate. Hence it's my responsibility as your boss to order them all one way tickets to live for all eternity in the underworld."_

_His sophistic way of speaking only made the shinobi more irritated as they noticed the wide-eyed looks of Zabuza and Haku, "Why are they looking so shocked?!" _

_The man suddenly grinned sadistically, "Look under your feet. I'll wait." He suggested. _

_The leader made a gesture with his hand, telling his troops to keep a firm eye on the man while he looked underneath their feet. What he saw confused him greatly. He could see a little glow of purple by their feet. "What is this?"_

"_Boom…"_

_The whisper of the man set off a chain reaction that exploded under all the ninja's feet and swayed Haku's hair forcefully in the air. The shinobi never even had the chance to scream as they were eradicated completely out of existence before the shocked eyes of Zabuza and Haku. _

"_What just happened?" _

_The man turned to Zabuza, sadistic grin now off of his face and replaced with one of calmness, "I simply spread out my spirit energy from my fingers. Small but condensed enough to destroy weak ninja such as them."_

_He could see the rain of blood beginning to fall from the sky, and whipped off his jacket to hover it above Haku's head. "Here you go, little one. I'm sure you don't want to be drenched in blood?" It was a rhetorical question as Haku chose not to answer but accept his jacket with a nod of thanks. _

_Zabuza didn't mind a bit of blood though as he grinned excitedly, "I think I'm starting to like you already," he could forget about that beating the man gave him just for being that powerful. His days of running away from bounty hunters were over with such a powerful boss above him on all fronts. "Do you have a name?"_

_The man placed a comforting arm around Haku's shoulder and started walking with Zabuza trailing behind. His expression was calm even as he sent out killing intent that alerted the wannabe assassins he was not to be messed with. He answered with a careless shrug of his shoulders…_

"_My name is Yoshida Hiroto."_

_**That was the first time we met Hiroto. Hmph… For the most part he was a cold, ruthless killer that seemed to care for nothing**__** more**__** other than finding "the one" as he liked to prefer to his would-be challenger. And with Haku and I under his "protection" the hits on our lives immediately stopped. This didn't mean we didn't kill though. **_

_**It irked me slightly to see that Hiroto had a soft spot for Haku. He would comfort the boy with every kill he made. I always tried to assure Hiroto that Haku was as cold as him if not more, but he would always ignore me and continue to soothe Haku's non-existent worries.**_

_**He was a strange man. But I admired that about him the most.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"Eventually we took the job to kill the bridge builder and… well, you know the rest," he groaned in annoyance as he remembered being defeated with one punch by Goten. "But now you know, we don't care whether he's a Bearman or not. We are assassins… We live for this… Sharingan Kakashi."

Kakashi closed his eyes momentarily, before he opened them with an intense stare at Zabuza, "You're a fool, Momochi Zabuza." He knew half of the story already due to him being a former ANBU member. The elite forces of Konohagakure had to study and learn the traits of other hidden villages in case they were planning a surprise attack.

"If you think you're safe because my team doesn't have what it takes to kill, then you're dead wrong." Kakashi continued. His eyes narrowed intently, as he burned a hole through Zabuza, "I recommend you look over there where my students are. There you'll see the last Uchiha alive. He's the one that killed the demons brothers… killed them with ease."

Zabuza's eyes widened, "No way!" That boy with the red and white fan symbol on his back was an Uchiha. Of course! How could he have been so stupid? He was an ANBU for fuck sake! He should've known the moment he laid eyes on Sasuke's back that he was an Uchiha. "It's no wonder he advances so quickly!"

A smug Kakashi could see his kage Bunshins going through the necessary to wipe out the remaining E-class demons, **"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" **Two huge mass of fiery balls of immense Chakra eradicated the remaining demons and turned them into mere smoking piles of ash!

The clones gave the original a peace sign before disappearing due to lack of Chakra, "Too easy!" Kakashi smirked confidently, eliciting Zabuza to glower, "This fight's turning in our favour, Zabuza."

**BOOOOOOOMMM! **

A humongous explosion rocked the ground to the core, dragon ball z-style, and it elicited Kakashi to get a comical sweat drop on his head. Then it turned to one of alert as he saw Zabuza snickering maniacally while pointing off into the distance at a bright flash of orange that was slowing ascending towards the sky.

"….." Kakashi felt an giant amount of fear welling up inside of him as he stared upon the comprehensive oversized death bomb that was radiating with Hiroto's power, cracking the very ground itself as if the ninja-world couldn't sustain this amount of immense power.

And then all of a sudden, Kakashi inexplicably eye-smiled, "Don't know why I am even surprised for."

Zabuza's jaw dropped, "What!"

* * *

**Sasuke and Naruto vs. Haku**

Naruto and Sasuke were both on their knees, panting heavily, having struggled just to survive Haku's relentless, but somewhat merciful, assault on them

Naruto got his leg inexplicably trapped into the shaking ground that was shattering by the second, "What's happening?!"

Sasuke pulled Naruto out and tried to balance the both of their weight. Which he succeeded with difficultly, "Hiroto's Chakra… it just went through the roof!" his widened crimson eyes panned up to see a gigantic sphere of energy expanding in the distance, "Shit…"

Naruto felt Hiroto's power surging like crazy, and it frightened him, "We're going to die, dattebayo!" The quivering blond-boy grabbed the Uchiha's neck and roughed him up, "What're you going to do, Sasuke!? When I die I'm going straight to the afterlife ramen bar to devour as much as I can. And maybe Sakura-chan might like me up in heaven!" A boy could dream.

Sasuke's eyes comically widened as he slapped Naruto's hands off of his collar, "We're not dying you retard." A smirk inexplicably appeared on Sasuke's face, "Can't you sense that? It's fine. We'll be okay. Just have faith in Goten."

Naruto comically grew a question mark on his head. "Whatttt…"

Haku could feel his mirrors cracking from the immense tremor of Hiroto's Mokusatsu kaosu no, 'Hiroto-sama… no.'

* * *

**Sakura vs. Possessed villagers and Retarded Demons**

A quivering Tazuna trembled at the tremor as he hid behind a wooden box watching Sakura just barely holding off the E-class Demons and villagers, "What's going on?!"

Sakura grabbed a villager's arm and threw him into five the demons, knocking them all down. It shocked her to see that the demons were cooperating with the possessed villagers. She was sure Hiroto had planned that. "What huge Chakra!" She exclaimed as she momentarily took her eye off the villagers and the demons that'd her almost surrounded.

Sakura was hit hard down to the ground and received a nasty cut on her cheek because of it. The demons swarmed all over her and started pummelling her into submission before Tazuna's horrified eyes. She thought quickly before she became a blooded mess and showed her athleticism by flipping up onto her feet and then onto her hands and back onto her feet. "N-Not good there's too many of them." She quickly slammed her hands together and managed to focus Chakra into her feet before grabbing a sputtering Tazuna by his collar, and then she ran up the side of a building with Tazuna in toll. She only ran into more demons once she landed onto the other side after dropping Tazuna to the ground.

Sakura clenched her fists tight and chose to spinning-kick the nearing demons before they could attack her. The cracking ground helped to slow them down a touch as the destructive mass of Chakra loomed over the small village, or it looked like it was as it was that huge. "Come on Goten-kun. I can't hold these things off much longer," she panted heavily.

* * *

**With Piccolo**

Piccolo stood, floating on air, almost stoic as the orange orb of Armageddon began to slowly rise before Hiroto's satisfied eyes, "What is his game?" Piccolo ventured a guess. He had been standing on air since the fight resurfaced with the lunatic-man in that strange purple form of his.

For the most part Piccolo couldn't figure the man out. He didn't appear to be a Cell or a Frieza type villain that just wanted to blow up the world or take it over or otherwise he would've done that long ago. But as soon as things started heating up in the fight he pulled out the planet busting attack.

Why? Does he want to destroy the world? Or does he want to draw out Goten's true power, giving the half-saiyan a solid reason to fight at his very best? "That could be it," Piccolo mused to himself as a sight shiny crimson glow could be seen underneath the rising Mokusatsu kaosu no.

Piccolo grunted, "The kaioken, huh?" He wasn't surprised. The boy had been training with his father, Son Goku, for years. He was bound to pick up a few of his techniques here and there. "I just hope you can handle the strain kiddo," Because the Kaioken can sure of hell hurt like that.

This'd be interesting to see.

* * *

**Goten vs. Hiroto**

"**Magnificent**." Hiroto complimented.

Goten stood tall, bathed in a fiery crimson aura, his skin a blood red, and Hiroto's Mokusatsu kaosu no steadily hovering over his head while balancing on his hands. He could already feel his little muscles straining and tearing themselves apart by the second.

"Better get this out of here." Goten remarked as he steadied his angle, leaned his body back, and with one almighty throw, launched Hiroto's signature move into the deep boundaries of space, "Why would you do that for Hiroto?" Goten asked as he powered out of his kaioken form while sucking in as much needed air as he could.

Hiroto grinned manically, "**What'd you come out of your powered-up form? I rather liked that. I thought it gave you a considerable chance to defeat me.**" He scratched his chin in a mused manner, "**Do you really believe you can defeat me like that? You do know if you don't take me down your cute pink haired friend will die. But whatever…"**

Goten scowled for a split second before he slipped into his turtle stance, "I can't stay in my kaioken form for long. It's a blow. But I have to. No choice. I won't let Sakura, or Naruto, or Sasuke, or anyone die today."

Hiroto scoffed, "**The naivety to believe you could beat me like that. I guess I'll have to humour you for a bit for you to get the picture that you cannot beat me without your full power."**

"Maybe so," Goten replied calmly, "I've got to win this fast and stopped the demons from trying to hurt Sakura."

Goten fazed out quickly, and reappeared in front of Hiroto, shocking him greatly, before a fist found itself buried into Hiroto's face. The Bearman flew a considerable amount of distance before Goten disappeared from sight and reappeared above the soaring Hiroto. He impaled Hiroto into the ground with a forceful stomp.

Hiroto coughed with a painstaking expression on his face. "**That's right… come at me with all you have**." He said as he vanished from sight. He blurred like a ghost into it before whacking Goten into his head in a swinging hammer-motion.

Goten flew and hovered over the deep pit Hiroto's nuclear bomb of destruction caused from the force of the impact. He steadied himself and fired rapid Ki-blasts at Hiroto like machine guns bullets, only much faster.

Hiroto took the force of the blasts by crossing his arms over his chest. On the left side of his chest his fur was beginning to tear off revealing bare bloodied-skin and his entire frame looked soaked in blood. But even through all that Hiroto still had a smile on his face. "**Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes, just what I've been waiting for."**

Goten breathed a bit heavily. The kaioken could sure take a strain on a person's body, and that was only times three at most. He wouldn't even want to go any further than that.

"I've gotten end this." Goten whispered to himself, charging down Hiroto once more in a bid to put an end to this once and for all.

* * *

Piccolo watched nonchalantly, and with his arms kept folded over his chest and his back held up straight. "There's only one way to figure out this guy's game." The namekian said to himself as he closed his eyes and began to infiltrate the one place where he knew he would find the answers to the questions that had been bugging him.

* * *

**Sasuke and Naruto vs. Haku**

"Well. We're not going to get blown to pieces, retard. That's a plus. But we're still fucked." Sasuke exclaimed as he just barely dodged the senbon needles Haku threw at him. He really should've just used the Yami no ashi even if it would've drained him completely dry. Too late for that though. His chakra was nearly dissipated.

"You two should just give up, you cannot defeat me." Haku stated, showing a merciful side to him. "You do not have to die in vain like this. Just give up. You are both still too young to understand what a shinobi really is."

"Oh yeah!" Naruto shouted through deep breaths as he kneeled down begrudgingly due to his low energy, "And what would you know about being a real shinobi!"

Haku kept his impassive look, "Shinobi are tools, little one. We live to serve our masters, nothing more… nothing less…" He held up more senbon needles as Naruto prepared the criss-cross sign.

"I'LL BELIEVE THAT BULLSHIT WHEN I SEE IT… **KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" **Naruto yelled as a burst of smoke appeared. It disappeared to reveal thirty Narutos each jumping into the air so they could make a break for the escape routes.

Sasuke just expected the same to occur and not much else. But what he saw gave him hope that there was still a small glimmer of hope to defeat Haku and his jutsu. The movements of which he took out Naruto's clones and smashed the real one back appeared to be slower than before.

'He's slowing down!' Sasuke brilliantly managed to maintain his impassive expression despite seeing the fact that could be the key to his and Naruto's escape and perhaps victory.

Naruto panted heavily, "Damn! I'm getting tired."

Sasuke tried to encouraged Naruto not to give up, "Don't give up now retard. Just try using your mentally ill clones a few more times. Come on retard we can escape this shithole!"

Naruto ignored Sasuke's taunts at him in favour of standing up and repeating his criss-cross hand-sign, much to Haku's chagrin, "**Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" **

"Not this trick again…" Haku sighed as the Naruto clones and Naruto each began launching themselves towards the exit like soaring missiles. Haku zoomed out of his mirror in a blinding, yet, somehow visible blur. As the Naruto clones met an unfortunate end, and the real Naruto found himself nailed to the ground, Haku felt a burning pain on his right leg.

He looked at his right leg and gasped upon seeing his kimono burn just a bit. He looked to see Sasuke with his hands in the patented tiger sign before the young Uchiha clenched his hands into fists and growled in exasperation as Haku merged with another mirror once again, "Fuck! I nearly had him too." His kissed his teeth like a black lady, "Retard get up and do it again! We don't have time for your laziness! He's going to kill us if we don't get the hell out of here before then!"

Naruto's left eye was shut as he struggled to lift himself off of the ground, "Yeah, yeah… I know… Quit yelling at me!" Sasuke only smirked at Naruto before it turned to one of horror as the blond lost the energy to even keep his eyes open anymore and eventually fell to the ground in a thud, body motionless, sweat on his face, and his eyes closed firmly. Naruto was out.

"NARUTO!"

Haku was busy analysing Sasuke, "Did he figure out the secret of my jutsu?" Haku murmured. He took note of Sasuke's crimson eyes as the lone Uchiha looked up hatefully at him, 'Wait! Those eyes… He never had them before I activated my jutsu…' The realization was sinking into Haku, 'Of course! He must've a kekkei genkai. And he achieved it in the mist of battle. That's quite an impressive feat. Too impressive! He's a danger to Hiroto-sama and Zabuza-sama's plans,' Haku exclaimed as he fixated his sight towards Naruto. 'I have to kill this boy. He leaves me no choice. Leaving him alive is far too dangerous.'

If Sasuke could've seen Haku behind that white mask he was wearing, he would've saw a gleam in the ninja's eyes. However, he still didn't like the ominous vibe he was getting from Haku, 'What is he up to?' Sasuke started as he gripped a kunai tight into his hand. 'I don't have much Chakra left! Damn! I should've just used the **Yami no ashi** and relied on the few seconds I would've had to finish him off,' Sasuke continued. "No sense in crying over spilled milk. I've got a retard to save now. Not to mention I still have to make sure Sakura is okay. Goten would be upset If I didn't."

Sasuke's eyes widened as Haku started zooming out of his mirror and had his target locked in sights, "He's going after Naruto!" Sasuke pushed Chakra into his legs as quickly as possible and started sprinted for his life or Naruto's in this case, "WAKE UP RETARD!" Naruto stirred slightly, but was still out cold and still very much in danger of being man-slaughtered in his sleep, "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. RETARD!" Time was inexplicably slowing down as the blue aura around Sasuke's feet flared up as the Uchiha pumped his legs to near Naruto… he wasn't going to make it. Haku was too fast for him. He was going to lose Naruto. The one true person who understood him! The one who understood what it meant to be all alone! From two different sides of the border they were. But the end result was the same…

They were loners. The lone wolves… They were the sole survivors of their respective clans.

Now he was going to be truly alone once that fatal blow is delivered.

…Unless… he improvises!

…For his friend!

This was it!

**SPLASH!**

Blood splattered all over a stunned Haku's face as he rained down senbons all over the back of a clan symbol, covering it with blood the moment the needles penetrated the young boy's back.

* * *

**Goten vs. Hiroto**

Goten spinning-kicked the lone Bearman straight into his face. Hiroto fought back with a venomous head-butt that knocked Goten back for all he was worth. Goten hammer-punched Hiroto so hard into his gut it looked as if his fist was about to come out the other end of Hiroto's gut. Hiroto coughed out a mouth full of blood but still managed to clobber Goten straight on top of his head, knocking him down into the destroyed ground his signature attack eradicated.

Goten flew back up and kneed Hiroto directly underneath his chin. Hiroto stumbled back but came straight back at Goten with a furious assault of deadly punches that Goten marched blow for blow. With each fist that collided with the other enormous shock-waves shook the ground and made it feel like a giant was having a party of sorts.

Goten ducked under a punch and retaliated with a hard kick that buried into Hiroto's gut with so much force it sent him rocketing away from their current location like a launching jet-pack.

"He's slowing down. I don't know how much longer he'll last." Goten calmly assessed to himself, "I really don't have much of a choice. I don't want to. But if it's for Sakura, and the rest of my friends, and the world then I will!" He spoke with a burning fire in his eyes. Goten fazed out like he weren't even there and sped off to engage Hiroto in the end-all.

Hiroto spiralled out of control at such a raging pace he bounced off of the water itself as if he were a mere pebble before slamming tremendously into an extravagant rock with so much force he caused a humongous crack to appear all through the whole solid gigantic stone that rested harmlessly in the middle of the sea while being used as a home for many inhibitions.

Hiroto painstakingly stood up to his feet and marvelled at the brute force of Goten's punch, "**he hit me so hard he sent me all the way to another Island**." He snickered. "**This is the true meaning of a fight**." He looked up to see the static-like movements of one Son Goten appearing up in the sky.

Goten glanced at his palm curiously, "Oh no. I really have to learn not to use so much horsepower in one punch." Especially if this was the kind of damage it was going to do. The yellow clad gi boy was a walking, natural, disaster of devastation. "Where's Hiroto?" Goten asked curiously.

Swift movements appeared above Goten's head, "**Right above you**…" A smooth voice echoed out, eliciting Goten's eyes to widen. A powerful claw clobbered into the back of Goten's head with such immense power, it powered him directly into the Island from the brutality of it. Hiroto watched with an evil gleam in his eye as Goten slammed his hands into the Island's surface to soften his landing, causing a huge tremor to quake the Island.

"**He's too powerful for his own good.**"

Hiroto's mouth got wide and the sparks quickly moulded together to form the aforementioned humongous sphere of power that almost blew up the world the first time around.

Goten's eyes widened, "No, stop Hiroto! Don't do it again!"

It was redundant to even try and persuade Hiroto to stop as he steadied his mouth towards the Island Goten was on, miles away from the town as he was, and let fly his excessive destructive mass of Spirit Energy once again with a shout of, **"Mokusatsu kaosu no (Atomic bomb of chaos)!"**

Goten couldn't let the innocent people living peacefully be annihilated by the **Mokusatsu,** and immediately his skin and aura turned a blazing crimson red with a shout of, "**Kaioken times 10!**"

In a town near the forest where Goten was forcefully keeping the entire Island from exploding by managing to keep the death bomb of energy from glazing the ground, people shook with fear from the quaking of the ground.

"What's going on?!"

"I see something bright in the distance!"

"It's so shiny!"

"It's the end of the world as we know it!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!"

The panicked civilians screamed and ran around in hopeless circles. Little girls pointed to the shiny orange sphere in the distance and clapped their hands together in excitement, being too young to comprehend the end-all. The people tried to escape hopelessly, but found it to be redundant as the sphere of bright orange that caused the ground to crack and tremor was blasted ferociously into the sky.

A little girl looked on in awe, "Amazing!"

Goten stood, hands still extended upwards from the throw, blazing with Kaioken power, sending a sight glare at the purple furred demon-like bear that swerved to the side to avoid getting hit by his own technique, "Does he not care that he could've killed innocent people."

Goten's monologue couldn't reach Hiroto. And even if did it would've made no difference as Hiroto lunged downwards at him, leading with his empowered with Spirit Energy fist.

Goten could've sworn he seen a gleam in Hiroto's eye as he held his arms above his head and blocked a tremendous blow that sunk the island into the surface of the water just a bit. Goten gritted his teeth and addressed Hiroto, "What's wrong with you?! There are innocent people living here. You can't possibly want to kill them!"

Hiroto refused to respond. He only smirked at the boy and pulled away from him to drive straight back in with a huge round-house kick, Chuck Norris-style. Unfortunately, no one told Hiroto Chuck Norris paled in comparison to a mighty saiyan as Goten swiftly ducked underneath Hiroto's kick and buried his fist into Hiroto's abdomen with so much force it sent Hiroto rocketing towards the sea.

Goten's eyes lit up, "Now's my chance to keep him away from this island!" Goten powered himself towards the sea at such a furious pace he blitzed across the surface of the water itself as if he were running on solid floor!

Hiroto steadied himself, he hovered a little above the water, and seen a huge amount of the water flowing heavily in the air all from one little yellow blur speeding across it, "**So fast**…" he complimented as he allowed his feet to glaze the water before he too rocketed across it as if he were skating on the ground.

The two powerhouses were right on each other within seconds. Fists were cocked back. A scowl was on one's face. A cocky smile was on the other. And the second those warriors hit each other's fists with their own a giant shock-wave separated the water in half! As if a messiah had strolled over to an entire ocean, uttered mythical words, and spit the water in half.

Things were picking up fast.

And inexplicably a bloody Uchiha flashed through Goten's mind.

"Sasuke!"

* * *

**Sakura vs. Possessed Villagers and E-Demons**

The pink haired kuroichi could only grab Tazuna and run off as fast as she could. The demons just kept on coming relentlessly, and the possessed villagers didn't give up their hunt for blood either.

Sakura panted heavily, "I'm getting really tired."

Tazuna nodded frantically, "You've been fighting hard…" breathing heavily, he managed to spot his friend's house up in the distance, "Let's go in there. My friend lives there. He won't mind if we use it to hide out for a bit."

Sakura nodded quickly, willing to try anything at this point. As tired as she was, the demons were still a bunch of retards, and the villagers were like mindless zombies. So they failed to catch Sakura and Tazuna running straight through a door and into a small house.

Sakura breathed hard with her hands on her knees. And Tazuna collapsed to the floor, "How could it all come to this? My own daughter and my grandson are trying to kill me. I'm too old for this."

"Hopefully Goten-kun can get to the bottom of this and we can figure out a way to turn Inari and the rest of the villagers back into the way they were before any of this happened."

Sakura suddenly got a weird feeling in her heart as a semblance of black hair with a blue tint to it flashed through her mind, "Sasuke-kun…"

* * *

**Naruto and Sasuke vs. Haku**

Naruto stirred slightly on the ground, "What happened?"

He felt cold dips of liquid falling onto his cheek, eliciting him to touch his face with his hand, "Blood?" he wondered confusedly, "I'm a bleeding?"

"N-Naruto…"

Sasuke's weak voice called out to him, and prompted him to spin his head to the horror that awaited him, "SASUKE!"

Sasuke's back had been penetrated heavily with a barrage of senbon needles. Dozens of them struck out of Sasuke's back as his eyes slowly started to shut, "You were always such a loser… and I hated you."

Naruto seethed slightly at the dying Sasuke, "Then… why… why… why'd you…?" He clenched his fists tight and looked angrily at Sasuke, "WHY DID YOU SAVE ME! I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO HELP ME DAMN IT!"

Sasuke gave a faint smile from hearing Naruto's voice. It was somewhat comforting to know his dopey teammate would remain the same even as he began to slowly descend, much to Naruto's horror, "I don't know… my body… just moved."

"Sasuke…" Naruto whimpered as he caught Sasuke's body in his arms. He removed the senbons as carefully as he could while trying to hold in his tears from the cold feeling he felt from Sasuke's body, "Don't go."

Sasuke's skin looked pale as he slowly reached a hand up to Naruto, "My… brother. I was meant to kill him." He managed to say with an air of disappointment in him. He could see the surprised look on Naruto's face as well as a touch of guilt on the blond ninja, "Don't worry… just live… live your life for the both of us… retard…"

"Don't go… you're meant to be around… for me… Sasuke! No! No! No! No! No!" Naruto's sorrow could've made the heavens weep for him. "All of my other friends all have parents… none of them are like me… none of them know the pain I felt… you do Sasuke! You can't go yet you stupid bastard… JUST STAY ALIVE!"

Tears dropped onto the hazy vision of one Sasuke Uchiha, "No Sasuke." Images of the times he and Sasuke had argued with each other as little kids played throughout the whimpering Naruto's mind, "You're all I have. I don't have any other friends like me! Don't leave me alone!"

* * *

**Flashback – three years ago – Naruto's POV**

_A noisy blond boy ran throughout the village hidden in the leaves. He could see and feel the piecing glares of the villagers watching him afar with disgusted expressions on their faces. _

_It bothered him. _

_But his mind had learned how to suppress all that with a few harmful enough pranks that lightened up his mood and taught the bastard villagers who they were looking at with such dirty looks… the nerve! They should look at themselves more like. _

_Young Naruto Uzumaki huffed indignantly to himself as he neared a crowd of girls surrounding one boy in particular. His eyes lit up upon seeing a blue ribbon tied on the head of a pink haired girl standing next to an annoyed looking black haired boy with his hands tucked into his pockets. _

"_SAKURA-CHAN!"_

_Little Sakura wore a blue shirt with cargo shorts on and blue sandals on her feet. She turned to look at Naruto with a scowl on her face, "Naruto-baka! Can't you see I'm busy trying to win Sasuke-chan's attractions?!" The other girls snickered at her. _

_Naruto glowered at the blue haired boy, "Sasuke, huh?"_

_The girls didn't like the way he spoke to Sasuke as the Uchiha addressed him indifferently, "Do I know you?"_

_The girls had hearts in their eyes as they simultaneously cooed out, "He's so cool!" _

_Naruto's face turned red with anger, "You better know me you stupid teme. I'm Naruto Uzumaki! The next Hokage of the whole damn village! So it's lord Naruto-sama to you! Or lord Uzumaki-demon-sama!" _

_A blond girl looked at her blond companion with a smug look on her face, "As if a loser like you could be the Hokage. Sasuke-chan's much suited to that title."_

_Naruto glared at her, "Shut up Ino!" Naruto locked eyes with the impassive Sasuke, "This is between me and fuck-face over here! Stupid bitch doesn't know what real skill is anyway!"_

_The girls all burst out laughing at Naruto as Sasuke coolly strolled over to him with his hands tucked into his pockets, "You want to know what real skill is?"_

_Naruto didn't know happened. His vision spun around in a complete 360 spin before he felt his head hit the ground with a thud. The sound of laughter ranged out around him that said something around the lines of, "Naruto-baka's pathetic! All it took was one swift kick from Sasuke-chan to put him down for the count!"_

_Then those girls realized that Sasuke had made for an actual ninja, and faded into the shadows while they chuckled at Naruto. The mass amounts of screaming and stomping echoed through the downed Naruto's ears before it finally receded._

_The girls had long since gone off in search of Sasuke. _

_**That was the first time I met Sasuke-teme… heh… what an arrogant prick. And what I stupid baka I was for even trying to get him to acknowledge me at the time. **_

_**Ever since I found out Sasuke was an orphan too, my hopes soared higher than ever. Finally! Finally I thought. There was at last someone like me. Someone who has no parents… just like me... So I thought we could be good friends. But Sasuke never recognised me. Not once.**_

_**It angered me. Why? Why I thought. How come Sasuke had to act like such a superior jerk just because I was weaker than he was?! It just wasn't fair. So I made a choice. I decided that I would consider Sasuke my rival. And I would battle him until he saw me as truly someone he could rely on… Not just as a comrade… but also as a friend. **_

_The sounds of splitting wood sounded out through the field as a kunai had pieced a tree. A frustrated nine year old wore an orange shirt, black trousers, orange sash tied around his waist and sandals on his feet. _

_A sandaled-foot was slammed down hard onto the ground,__** "**__Why can't I get this!?" Naruto ranted to himself as he threw some shuriken in a horrendous way, the shuriken just barely glazed the tree and missed the actual mark Naruto had put up, "This sucks! I'm never going to catch up to Sasuke if I can't __even __get this down!" _

_The leaves stirred slightly but Naruto didn't hear it. And instead chose to practise his shuriken and kunai throwing technique, which he was absolutely atrocious at. But as the blond tried in vain to somehow perfect his technique he missed the quiet whisper filled with concern of,_

"_Oh Naruto-kun…"_

_Naruto walked down the road near a slope that bought one to the river-side. His hands were tucked into his pockets as he traversed the road. The sky was an orange color and bathed the river in an immense glow that would immerse anyone to it. _

_He stopped his subconscious walking as a sight blue caught his eye, "Sasuke?" He wondered idly as he watched the Uchiha swinging his legs off of the side of the docks by the river. _

_Naruto sprinted down the slope and approached the Uchiha, "SASUKE!"_

_Sasuke turned to see Naruto, and for a moment, the blond could've sworn he seen sadness evident in the usual cold eyes of the Uchiha, "What do you want Naruto?" The usual nonchalant Uchiha returned to his aforementioned personality._

_Naruto spontaneously grinned widely, 'Finally! He remembers my name.' He started with a look of gratitude on his face before it shifted to a predatory one, "I'm going to kick the shit out of you, Sasuke-teme, dattebayo!"_

_Sasuke stood to his feet and smirked. It seemed this was exactly what he needed. "If you may, Naruto," It made him feel happy to see Naruto's smiling face when he preferred to the blond as Naruto. He wondered if this was what it was like to have a true friend._

_They battled. And it ended with the same result. Sasuke won, went home, had something to eat, had a shit and went to bed with a surprised smile on his face, as did Naruto._

_**End of flashback **_

* * *

Naruto felt his blood rise as Sasuke's eyes finally shut. His skin was cold. He had no pulse. His heartbeat was non-existent. And his body just lay there in Naruto's arms, motionless.

Sasuke was dead.

Haku merged with his mirror and spoke with a touch of regret, "He risked his life even when he knew it was a trap." Haku realized. Sasuke was a lot smarter than Haku gave him credit for. But his energy was near gone. He couldn't save Naruto without sacrificing his life. And with a last burst of Chakra to his feet, the young Uchiha spring-boarded himself towards Naruto, and took the full force of the senbons needles to his back and one that Haku personally used to strike him in the chest.

The end-all was never a pretty site.

"He gave up his life to protect you little one," Haku stated calmly, and flinched slightly from the subtle killing intent that only grew stronger from the mourning blond-boy, "What's this?"

"You're going to pay for this!" Naruto warned threateningly, "Sasuke's dreams of revenge will never come true because of what you did to him!" He felt his emotions run wild as he crouched down on all fours. He burned a hole through the befuddled Haku.

* * *

**Naruto's mindscape **

Kyuubi waved its tails around excitedly, "**Finally some action. I didn't realize the kit had it in him." **Kyuubi could feel the blond-boy subconsciously trying to take his Chakra to use at his control. And not just a tiny bit where it'd not be visible. But a little bit more to the point where one could see it clearly.

"**Ask and shall receive." **Kyuubi said sarcastically, knowing damn well Naruto wasn't inquiring for any Chakra off of him. The anger within him was urging for more power, power, power. Enough Chakra to crush the bastard that dared to eradicate his friend!

Kyuubi rolled his eyes as he allowed some of his Chakra to slip through the mammoth steel bars trapping him within Naruto's subconscious and/or belly. He watched with a fascinated look on his whiskered-face as his energy began surging through Naruto's veins.

"**This should be fun… I feel sorry for the guy who hurt kit's friend**."

* * *

**Kakashi vs. Zabuza **

Kakashi resumed his battle with Zabuza, who quickly hid in the mist and tried his best to attack Kakashi in his blind spots.

Kakashi's head suddenly snapped over to the direction of Sasuke and Naruto's fight with Haku sensing an ominous feel coming from the blond, "This Chakra… It's the Kyuubi!"

The Kyuubi's Chakra paled in comparison to Goten's power, but it was still a considerable threat to Kakashi. It could probably force him to use about half of his strength.

Kakashi flipped open his pocket on his Jounin jacket and pulled out a scroll, "I need to end this now, and go deal with Naruto," he threw his voice for Zabuza to hear, "Hey, Zabuza! I'm a busy man you know, so whaddya (What do you) say we end this now!"

Zabuza's voice came from all angles menacingly, "Alright! You've got my undivided attention, Kakashi. Whaddya suppose we do to end it all?!"

Kakashi smirked, "Oh! I think you'll like this."

* * *

**Naruto vs. Haku**

Haku watched fearfully as red Chakra so intense it twirled dangerously around Naruto's crouched form, 'Chakra can't be seen… but his is clearly visible… what is he?'

The whiskers on Naruto's face thickened and turned black. His eyes turned to crimson slits. He had the complete semblance of a Fox with powerful Chakra swirling around his form and rising into the air tremendously, "You're dead!"

Haku realized he was in a tight spot with such a ferocious Chakra so intense it almost cracked his mirrors. "He's so strong. But If I don't beat him then I'll be nothing but a broken tool to Zabuza-sama." Haku launched a senbon needle at Naruto, but his eyes widened as Naruto shrugged off the attack effortlessly, "This isn't good."

Naruto threw himself at a mirror he seen Haku in at resound speed. He left the dust trailing in his wake. Haku dashed out of his mirror, trying to become a blur to the blond who foresaw his movement with ease. As Haku swung a right hook at Naruto, he found his hand caught in a steel-like grip of Naruto before the blond bitched-slapped him with enough force it sent him sprawling away.

Haku bounced off of the ground and landed to a painful stop, "He's outclassing me while my ultimate jutsu is activated!" Haku stood up and tried to run back into his mirror, "I've got to get back into my mirror or I'll rea-" He trailed off as he felt a hard hold on his wrist. He turned to look at the enraged blonde's eyes, 'So fast!'

Naruto squeezed Haku's arm as tight as he could. He clenched his fist and cocked it back, eliciting Haku to struggle in vain. He lunged forward with a shout of, "THIS IS FOR SASUKE!" A booming Krillin-like punch whaled Haku so hard into his face, he felt his body bend backwards before being launched directly towards his mirror where he shattered it a upon impact and carried on his way to a painful thud.

The struggle of sadness was currently being lifted as the ice mirrors around Naruto shattered into a million pieces as the blond scrunched his back forward and with a murmur of, "Sasuke… I'll end this now… then you can finally rest in peace… my friend…" he surged forward with a fire in his heart to eradicate Haku.

Haku had failed. He knew it as he slowly rose to his feet with one side of his mask falling off to reveal a feminine face. "I… failed…" he started as the other side slowly started to come off while the rampaging Naruto prepared to end it all. "I'm no more but a mere broken tool."

_The _only thing he could do was accept his death. He'd failed Zabuza-sama and Hiroto-sama. And all he was tasked to do was to eradicate two young and up-coming pups in the making. _He's a failure!_ Naruto was upon him growling loudly all the while, and readying his fist for the finishing blow that would destroy Haku.

Even as the other side of the mask on Haku's face fell to the ground as Naruto's fist neared his face.

And Naruto stopped instantaneously, "W-What?" A look of shock was plastered on Naruto's face as he held his fist just inches from Haku's face. The same one he'd met only two days ago, "You're that guy Haku… No! You can't be working for Hiroto-"

"Why'd you stop?" Haku asked suddenly, seeing confusion in Naruto's once again cerulean eyes, "I killed your friend… I thought you'd be glad to finish me… have you betrayed his trust?"

"It's not like that!" Naruto shouted and Haku gave a soft sad smile, "Why? Why would someone like you work someone as bad as Hiroto for? This doesn't make sense!"

"You want to know why little one?" Haku asked rhetorically, but Naruto nodded none the less, "Very well… I'll tell you my story… how I met Zabuza-sama and Hiroto-sama…"

* * *

_**Flashback**_** – Haku and Hiroto's Past - Haku's POV**

_**Shinobi are weapons… little one. They cannot live normal lives. I found this out in the cruellest, horrible way possible… when my father killed my mother… this is how it all began.**_

_The cold snow drifted and fell atop of a little boy magically making what little water on the ground float harmlessly in the air._

"_Mama, mama, look! Isn't it pretty?" Haku exclaimed to a lady watching her son play peacefully._

_The woman's eyes widened. "No! You must never!" She grabbed young Haku's arm. _

"_What are you doing mama?" Haku asked worriedly._

"_You wicked child!" The woman scolded as she slapped Haku across his face, leaving a red mark on her stunned son's face, "I'm… sorry, Haku. I'm sorry." She apologized as she hugged her son. Unfortunately, the damage had already been done._

_**My father had witnessed the whole thing and so he knew our secret. And that was when the horror started.**_

_It was almost dinner time. The boy patiently waited and with a happy smile on his face as he waited for his mother to prepare him his favorite meal to make up for the slap. _

_But then her terrified scream echoed from the kitchen, eliciting Haku to dash into the kitchen. What Haku saw would scar any boy for life. His father had brutality murdered his mother with a sad look on his face, as if he were forced to do it. Haku could only tremble and walk backwards, trying to put as much distance between them as he could._

_His father had two more men with him. And they all strolled slowly towards the frightened Haku. And at that moment Haku knew he was going to die. His heart was pumping too fast a minute to come to terms with the realization that his own father was going to kill him…_

_That was until he inexplicably exploded in a mass amount of blood in front of Haku's horrified eyes. Was he saved? He got his answer in the silhouette form of a man that tried to approach him but Haku closed his eyes and begged for him to leave. To which he did eventually._

_**Little did I know at the time that man was actually Hiroto. He drifted through the lands looking messy and dazed.**__** It like he was in a permanent**__** gen-jutsu he couldn't escape from. I would come to know this well after I met Zabuza on that eventful night.**_

_**His eyes were like mine. I longed to be of used to someone… kind of like how you are little one. Your eyes tell me you want everyone's recognition and you yearn to be acknowledged by people. I was like that too… until I met Zabuza. **_

_**He took me under his wing. And he showed me the world through his eyes. I was… happy. The happiest I've ever been. He taught me the ways of a shinobi and in return I battled as his tool. It was the least I could do to return the kindness. It was only when we met Hiroto on an ordinary day of training did our lives improved dramatically. No longer did the hits keep on coming. No longer was I forced to kill. **_

_**Hiroto always had a soft spot for me.**_

_In a small room the size of a box, Hiroto sat on a single bed and tried to calm himself down before he completely lost his mind. "I… will… die…" He strained to say as a semblance of pink hair and blue eyes flashed through his mind. "Nishiko…" he managed to say before he realized he was being watched. "You can come on in Haku."_

_The door quickly cracked open, and in ran the concerned face of one Haku as he placed his hand over Hiroto's clenched fist, "Hiroto-sama… what's happening to you?"_

_**I noticed the changes Hiroto had gone through. With each day we spent **__**together he would often sneak away**__** from Zabuza and myself and would return with blood covering his fi**__**st. He would reply with "it's nothing"**__**. But I would remain defiant that something **__**was wrong with him. And I wanted to get to the bottom of it.**_

_Hiroto sighed, "You're not going to leave me alone until I tell you, right?" he asked rhetorically, but Haku nodded anyway to confirm it. "If you must know, it's because I'm looking for an opponent that can put me in the grave. "_

_Haku's eyes widened. "But why?"_

_Hiroto raised an eyebrow, "You really want to know?" Haku nodded. "Okay, I'll tell you." Hiroto elaborated. "Around fifty years__ ago__ I met a girl and she was the most beautiful girl in the world. After the second great shinobi war was over, she then willingly became the jinchuuriki of the two tails. That cursed village. And those __**damn villagers! **__They treated my Nishiko like shit!"_

_Haku's eyes widened as he seen the emotion radiating from Hiroto. "H-Hiroto," Haku said softly as he seen the blood trailing from Hiroto's busted open lip. _

"_Eventually I decided that I had enough of their mistreatment of Nishiko. I willingly volunteered myself as an experiment. If it worked I would no longer be able to use my physical and mental half of my Chakra, but in return I would not be able to die from old age and my potential would be limitless." A smirk grew across Hiroto's face, "Guess they could say it worked in spare."_

_Hiroto continued, "I became a battle-loving-sadistic man. And apparently that wasn't enough for Nishiko, because she dumped me after five months. It hurt… admittedly… but I pressed on. I fought the wannabe opponents that dared to challenge me after I left my village, no longer being able to face it."_

_Hiroto turned murderous, "Something made me go back. It was when I received word from an opponent I had defeated. He said something about the two tails jinchuuriki has had the Bjuu removed from her to make way for someone younger to have it. I was adamant. I knew what would happen if they did. And I rushed home as quickly as possible… to horror that awaited me. She was gone… they had ripped the Bjuu out of her."_

_He could see the tears in Haku's eyes and wiped them away with his thumb before continuing, "I man-slaughtered the raikage and left out on a journey, never to be seen again… I travelled the land in search of a worthy opponent that could put me down for the count. But I never did. I desired to go out in a blazing glory, not on a death bed. But I only grew stronger with every meaningless kill I made until I eventually had the power to destroy the world."_

_Haku's eyes widened as Hiroto reached the closing parts of his story, "I eventually stumbled across a small house… that house was yours, Haku." He could see the grateful smile on the young boy's face. "I didn't know that it was you at the time, but there was no honour in killing a child that can't even defend himself. So I killed that man and continued to traverse the land… in optimistic hope that I could find the one." _

_**I was shocked. But most of all my heart went out to Hiroto. The things he seen would be enough to drive most insane. And in some ways it did drive him to the border of insanity. And went he locked eyes with your friend, Son Goten, it was the happiest I've ever seen him. **_

_**He finally has that chosen battle he has always longed for. **_

**End of flashback**

* * *

"No way," Naruto whispered. Not quite sure what to think. His heart bled for Haku. The poor boy knew his pain. The pain of loneliness and what it meant to be alone. And to a certain extent his heart went out for Hiroto. But that still doesn't excuse what he'd done. "Hiroto shouldn't be working for a guy like GATO then!"

Haku smiled sadly, "Don't worry, Hiroto only has two months to live anyway."

Naruto's eyes shot open and his jaw was left hanging, "What?"

"Hiroto has come down with a rare terminal disease that shortens his life span even just a bit. And yet… he still wishes to go out in a blazing glory. All he ever wanted was one last fight with someone who can force him to use his final form. And now he has that."

Naruto clenched his fists, "No wonder he wanted a death battle with Goten. He just wanted to pass on to be with his love Nishiko. But he wants to go out like a true warrior. Not as an old man on some sick bed."

Haku nodded, impressed that Naruto was able to analyse that in such an intellectual way, "I guess there's only one thing left to do…" Haku started quietly, receiving a confused look from Naruto, "Naruto… kill me."

Naruto's eyes widened. "What?"

* * *

**Kakashi vs. Zabuza **

Kakashi untied the scroll and cut his thumb swiftly with his kunai knife. While he spread his blood across the scroll he idly noticed the Kyuubi's Chakra had receded back into Naruto, "Looks like Naruto's under control. Time to end this!"

He flashed through a series of hand-seals and slammed his hands onto the ground with a shout of, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning jutsu)!" **A black circle appeared around Kakashi's hand before a mass of howls echoed throughout the mist.

Zabuza silently and carefully watched his surroundings. "I have all the cards in my hands." He knew where Kakashi was. That smug bastard wouldn't be able to beat him even in a million of years.

Loud howling suddenly made Zabuza snap his head to the direction of where it came from, "What's this?" he wondered before several dogs of all different shapes and sizes spring-boarded out of the mist and lunged themselves at the frightened Zabuza, "Aaaaaaaaah!"

The smallest of the bunch sat upon Zabuza's head while the biggest held his arms painstakingly tight with their teeth and while two more dogs trapped his legs with their teeth. "What the hell is this?! Let me go!" Zabuza struggled in vain as the strain from the dogs forcefully cancelled out his mist jutsu, allowing him to get a clear view of Kakashi, "Kakashi!"

"Yo," Kakashi greeted. "Guess you want to know how I was able to find you? Simple really! You sealed your own fate the moment you cut me. Because then all I had to do was summoned those boys to track my blood that's still on your sword."

Zabuza growled, "You bastard!"

Kakashi turned serious, "It's over, Zabuza Momochi. You're nothing but a vile leech and leeches like you must be destroyed. That's why I've decided to honour you by finishing you off with my own signature move," Kakashi made a series of hand-seals faster than the eye could blink.

Zabuza watched with widened eyes as Chakra so powerful it could be seen flashing brightly on Kakashi's hand, giving off the sound of chirping birds in the distance. Kakashi's held his fist full of lightning and with a roar of, "**Raikiri (Lightning blade)!" **He created a ring of stuff on the ground around his feet.

"Impossible!" Zabuza exclaimed as he desperately tried to break free but to no avail. "Chakra can't be seen but yet yours is clearly visible! No. No. No. No. No! I'm the demon hidden in the mist! Hiroto's right hand man! He'll kill you if you kill me!"

Kakashi smirked, "I don't think so, because Hiroto will be joining you where you are both going. To hell…" He finished in a grim tone, eliciting Zabuza to gasp. Kakashi dashed straight for the wide-eyed Zabuza, fully determined to put an end to this saga once and for all.

"Noooooooooooo!"

* * *

**Naruto and Haku**

Naruto wasn't sure if he could kill Haku. The boy wanted to die. But Naruto just couldn't do it. He found his feet taking an involuntary step back as Haku edged closer towards him.

"Why do you hesitant?" Haku asked a bit angrily, "I thought you wanted to be a mighty warrior."

"It's not that!" Naruto said as he slowly reached for a kunai. "It's just… I dunno… I guess I thought if we had met at a different place and time then we might've been friends…" Naruto concluded sadly. He gripped his kunai and charged Haku down. "THIS IS FOR SASUKE! AND HIS DREAMS!"

Haku smiled sadly, and closed his eyes, awaiting his fate, 'Yes… Naruto! Come at him. I'm a broken tool that's beyond repair… I've failed Hiroto-sama… Zabuza-sama… I don't deserve to live.' He sensed Kakashi's huge Chakra closing in dangerously at his beloved master just as Naruto was readying to kill the shit out of him.

A look of sharpness was suddenly evident in Haku's eyes, "Zabuza-sama!" He grabbed Naruto's arm in the nick of time, surprising the blond, "Sorry Naruto, but I'm not ready to die yet." He said with a small smile on his face. "I'm still needed." Using his free hand he quickly made a set of hand-seals and shunshin-ed (body flicker technique) away in a swirl of leaves and wind.

"Where'd he go?" Naruto asked curiously as he just now took note of the clear view he'd of the battlefield. "Hey, the mist is gone." He said as he saw Kakashi dashing towards a trapped Zabuza with a powerful blue Chakra beam in his hand. His eyes had stars in them. "Whoa… Kakashi-sensei's cool! I wonder if he could teach me that!"

Naruto had another perplexed look on his features as a swirl of wind and leaves suddenly appeared in front of Zabuza right before Kakashi could impale him with his **Raikiri.**

**WHAMM!**

Naruto's eyes were filled with horror as blood sprawled into the air and splashed over the stunned faces of Kakashi and Zabuza as Kakashi's Raikiri was just inches away from eradicating the demon hidden in the mist out of existence.

"HAKU!"

* * *

**The final stretch – Goten vs. Hiroto**

Hiroto explicably felt a strange cringe of pain in his heart as he battled it out on the surface of the water with one Son Goten, '**That's Haku… Hmph… Another one bites the dust. It's time to end this now. One of us will die here**.' Hiroto thought as he ducked underneath Goten's punch and whacked him back with a bear claw.

Hiroto smiled smugly, "**Actually, I wasn't using a one hundred pre-cent of my strength… more like 80%... NOW 130% FULL POWER!**" Hiroto roared as he unleashed his final form in front of the bruised Goten.

"My bones are aching has it is." Goten said, keeping one eye shut. He had powered out of his kaioken times ten form almost instantaneously, a few seconds was all he could handle at his current level. But with the water rising in the air from the venomous power Hiroto was unleashing a few more seconds of Kaioken was going to be necessary.

He would've some shattered bones tomorrow, that much was obvious.

"**AAAAAAHHHHH!"** Hiroto roared as his muscles bulked up to the point his trousers torn off and looked like tattered shorts. His skin darkened and his aura flared up even more. "**The finale…**"

Goten held his arms up in the air, "**Kaioken times ten**!" the red aura bathed him in a shiny glow, and his power rose considerably. "Let go Hiroto!"

"**Yes!**" Hiroto held his arms up and looked at Goten with a gleam on his eye. "**Give me your best shot, Goten. If you want to save your friend that is!"**

Goten closed his eyes and stretched out his senses to Sakura's location.

* * *

**Sakura and Tazuna**

They'd barricaded themselves in the house. Sakura and Tazuna were desperately trying to keep the demons out of the house by keeping their backs firmly against the door. They knew they were too many of them to be handled at once. And with Sakura damn right exhausted they would just be sitting ducks waiting to be killed.

"If they get in we're done for!" Tazuna exclaimed as the angry roars of the demons echoed from outside as they continued to try and bust down the door.

"We just got to hold on a little longer," Sakura stated as she kept one eye closed. 'Come on Goten-kun!'

* * *

**Goten vs. Hiroto**

"Sakura!" Goten exclaimed with worry as he cupped his hands together and prepared for his signature attack. "You leave me no choice Hiroto! You tried to destroy the world… you tried to kill my friends… and most of all you're trying to kill Sakura! I'm going to end this now! **KAME!**" Hiroto smirked as the blue orb in Goten's cupped hands started to form.

Hiroto smirked sadistically and Goten just kept charging up for the end-all. "**HAME!**" It grew comprehensively in size and covered Goten's body, "**MEEEEEE**!" It morphed into a star-shape ball of energy, "**HAAAAAAAAAA!**" And with one final roar Goten let the Kamehameha fly towards Hiroto with an overwhelming desire to assure Sakura's safety.

Hiroto grinned with excitement. "**Oh yes!**" He exclaimed as he grabbed Goten's Kamehameha wave. The beam of energy ripped apart his body as he struggled to cancel it out with pour brute force alone. This was it. This was what he was waiting for. A fight to the death! Whoever won this clash would win the fight.

And he would win.

"**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!**" Hiroto screamed as blood and gore splattered out of his body as the powerful beam of energy separated the water as he maintained on course to shatter it into nothing. "**I! WILL! WIN!"**

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Goten roared with a painstakingly expression on his face as he muscles tore themselves apart and the blood pour out of his body while he continued to push all of his power into one almighty blast that would save Sakura. "SAKURA!"

* * *

The demons and possessed villagers eventually blasted into the house and flew Sakura and Tazuna back from the momentum of the furniture flying all over the place.

Tazuna cowered, "No! Please don't kill us!"

Sakura weakly reached for a lamb but the demons punched her down with ease, "No. Goten-kun… You have to hurry." Sakura said as her eyes started to fade.

Tazuna pulled Sakura into a corner as the demons slowly advanced in on them, "I guess this is it."

"No. There's still a chance… if only Go-" Sakura trailed off as her breathing became too thick to even talk. The demons were right on top of her. She was going to die and she knew it.

* * *

Hiroto held the Kamehameha as it started to rise into the sky. Goten's muscles were straining and his energy was dissipating fast. If he doesn't defeat Hiroto with this one blast then it would be all over not only for him, but It would be over for Naruto, for Sasuke, for Kakashi, and most of all for Sakura.

He had to win.

The Kamehameha soon shattered and scattered into million pieces, leaving a bloody Hiroto and an almost vaporized ocean behind. Goten stared at Hiroto in shock. The man just destroyed his Kamehameha wave like it was nothing. He was hurt in the process. His entire front was burned to reveal a ton of blood and gore. But he was still floating, barely, but he had defeated Goten.

And Sakura would die.

"S-Sakura!" Goten said weakly as he allowed the darkness to wash over him and fell on the surface of the water. His limb body floated like a boat as he laid face-down in the water.

SNAPP!

There was a crack sound at the back of Hiroto's pocket before the lone-Bearman walked on air, just barely, and hovered above Goten with a surprise look of gratitude on his face, "Thank you… Son Goten." His voice was no longer deep and monstrous as he looked at Goten with a smile on his face. "This was the first time I got to use my full power… you answered the call… you rose to the challenge… you have my eternal thanks."

Hiroto's bear form instantaneously shattered and he returned to his normal human form, "This… was… the only way I wanted it to end… to die as a true warrior… with honour and pride." Hiroto's eyes slowly shut as he body simultaneously hit the water with a "splash." His energy was gone.

Yoshida Hiroto was dead…

* * *

**Sakura and Tazuna**

The demons suddenly screamed and roared furiously as they were sucked away and pulled out of the room as if a vacuum had pulled them away.

"What's happening?" Tazuna asked as he witnessed the possessed villagers' complexions and the pupils of their eyes reappeared before them, "Inari?"

While the villagers looked at each other strangely trying to work out what had happened Inari rubbed his head and approached his granddad. "I'm sorry if I tried to kill you, grandpa. I got bitten by uncle and turned into a zombie before I could warn any of the villagers about the demons that were here to massacre everyone."

Tazuna blinked confusedly, "Okay."

A man stepped forward, "I don't know what just happened but all of you need to get out of my house," the man said to which they did. The man quickly commanded a few to stop, "Not you Tazuna. I want to know what you and that pink haired girl are doing in my home!"

Tazuna rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while supporting the injured but smiling Sakura, "This is one of the Konoha ninja that were assigned to protect me. She fought well but eventually the numbers got the better of her."

The man nodded, seemingly accepting it. "This is crazy. All I remember is getting stabbed in the back and everything was a blur after that."

"Goten-kun saved us all from Hiroto… I just knew he would." Sakura stated happily, throwing her arms in the air before collapsing into her knees in exhaustion. "Woops, guess I'm still tired."

"Goten-niichan really won! You mean it's over?" Inari asked Sakura frantically, and the pink haired kuroichi gave a weak nod of confirmation that elicited Inari's face to beam with delight. "Aaaaaaaaaah! It's over!

The man looked confused, "What's going on? Are you trying to say a kid from a ninja village defeated one of Gato's hired thugs?" he asked incredulously and everyone smiled sheepishly at him, "No way…"

Inari smiled softly, "Goten-niichan is awesome!"

* * *

**With Goten**

Goten managed to hover just above the water while holding his arm. His breathing was heavy, and most of his bones were broken from the immense strain of using the Kaioken. "Hiroto…" Goten started calmly, "Although I don't agree with your methods, I will say that you at least fought with honour, one on one, a fair fight, kind of like how a saiyan would do battle… you died a partly honourable death."

Goten bowed his head to the fallen Hiroto as his body sunk and fell into the deepest parts of the ocean, never to be seen again. The blood that strained the ocean was all that remained of the once proud Bearman that awaited to die at the hands of a true warrior, or at least at the hands of someone capable of doing the deed through brute force.

Goten closed his eyes, "Mr Piccolo, you can come out and approach me now." He said and the cape man blurred into sight next to him, "How long were you there Mr Piccolo."

Piccolo smirked, "Good job kid. I was worried there for a second. But I decided to let you finish your fight. You're a saiyan after all." And saiyans love fighting. Period! Goten nodded his head anyway, "We need to talk now."

Goten grinned widely, "After a nap first. Oh! Could you take me back to where Sakura is? I don't want her to start worrying about me." He saw the sly look on Piccolo's face before he hit the surface of the water in an unconscious heap.

Piccolo sighed exasperatedly, "He's just like his father."

* * *

**At the bridge – With Kakashi and Naruto**

"It's really over?" Naruto asked with disbelieving eyes. He had just witnessed a kunai thrown into Zabuza's neck after the bastard tried to use Haku's body as a diversion to attack Kakashi. Question was, where'd that kunai come? And who threw it so accurately that it would land precisely into a spot that would kill any and almost all ninja.

Naruto turned his head to find the answer in the nonchalant form of one Uchiha, "Sasuke!"

Sasuke was up and walking, looking as impassively as usual barring the cuts and wounds that were all over his body. Naruto turned to stared incredulously at Kakashi, "But how Kakashi-sensei? I saw Haku kill him?"

Kakashi gave an eye smile, "The kid was too kind. He never desired to kill Sasuke. If he wanted too then Sasuke would be dead. But he purposely chose to miss any vital spots in order to see that Sasuke lived."

Kakashi turned to face the sky while an overjoyed Naruto sprinted over to Sasuke and hung an arm over his shoulder, "You've defeated Hiroto, haven't you Goten?" He didn't need to be a sensory ninja to tell that the huge beam that shined in the distance was Goten's signature attack, "You're even stronger than I first assumed you to be… stronger than the Kyuubi anyway, by heaps and bounds."

"Yeah! It's great to see that you are still alive Sasuke! And don't worry, I beat that guy Haku who knocked you out and Goten defeated Hiroto! It's over; we can go home and go on more missions, dattebayo!"

Sasuke tried to hide his shock at hearing from Naruto that he beat the mask guy who defeated him as he stared incredulously at Naruto, 'Naruto beat that guy, that can't be right. Goten beating Hiroto sounds right though.'

Kakashi walked over to his two males students, "Alright you two, let's head back to the village. I can't feel any malice there so I'm guessing it was all Hiroto's doing in the first place. And now that he's been defeated Tazuna and Sakura are safe."

"Yay Sakura-chan's safe!" Naruto cheered as he threw his arms up in the air. But then confusion was plastered on his face as the sound of marching footsteps quickly appeared in numbers. "What the hell?"

Sasuke stared impassively, as did Kakashi, while hundreds of men all appeared before them each holding some form of weaponry. That consisted of pitch forks, torches, knifes, hammers, and other stuff. Standing with a cane in front of the men happened to be a little man in a black suit and glasses on his face.

"Seems like Zabuza got taken out." The man said cockily, "I was meaning to take out him and that freak Hiroto anyway. Thanks for saving me the trouble. Now if you don't mind you can so kindly leave my island and I can get back to business as usual."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man, "Who are you?"

Kakashi sighed tiredly, "That's Gato." He elucidated and Naruto's eyes turned murderous. "Guess we'll have to take out the thrash first. Ready you two?"

The men and Gato all laughed at him as if he were mad while Sasuke and Naruto grinned eagerly and whipped kunai to engage for battle. It was simple enough. Just defeat a few thugs and their midget leader. Easy enough for ninjas such as them!

* * *

**Yeah... I'm done. Want to hear a funny story? I bought a sofa off of my brother who obtained it for free. What happened is my brother bought a three piece suite and somehow managed to fit it into his car. After he drove home he gets a call from the same company where he bought the three piece sofa and they actually ask, "Have you received your sofa?"**

**Being the devious guy that he is my brother was like, "Na." despite knowing for a damn fact he had already bought and took the original three piece suite home with him. So the retards at the store drop another three piece suite at my brother's apartment without him having to pay for it. And then he sold that one to me because he obviously doesn't need two sofas, it would've just taken up space. And money's money. **

**Let it be known my family aren't rich... **

**Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter, if not feel free to point out what you didn't like so I can improve on that. Your reviews are what make me happy. I favour the girls' reviews... I'm not pervert... I'm not... what man. I didn't say shit. **

**Ahhhh... here it goes! **


	10. Dedicated to the Prodigious One

_**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Dragon ball z or Naruto. Good old Akira Toriyama owns the rights to the masterpiece that was Dragon ball z. And Kishimoto owns Naruto. Please support the official release. **_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Dedicated to the Prodigious One **

"Fucking prick!" Naruto raged as he dropped Gato's lifeless body in the ocean along with the rest of his pawns Kakashi and Sasuke eradicated like they were nothing. "I hope we never have to do this again, dattebayo!"

The bridge was decorated in crimson red blood as Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto quickly made short work out of the criminals and Gato that once terrorized the defenceless villagers of the land of waves. The smell of flesh and blood stained the once fresh air, and made Naruto want to throw up as gore and blood was seen covering the entire area. Naruto definitely felt sorry for the poor S.O.B. who would've to clean all of this mess up.

Sasuke calmly shoved his hands into his pockets, and walked over to Naruto with a superior smirk on his face, "You did pretty well back there for a dobe. Never thought you had it in you to kill like that, huh? I guess it's a miracle, that even retards can be mature."

Naruto glowered at Sasuke, "Whatever, Sasuke! Those pussies had it coming to them! At least now the villagers can finally live in peace! No Hiroto, no Zabuza, and no-" he trailed off as he glanced at Haku's body lying lifeless on the ground. "Well… everything's back to normal… for the time being," Until the next wacky mission has them repeating the process all over again.

True shinobis never rests.

Kakashi breathed a bit uneasily, 'I used up a lot of my Chakra today… I'm going to need rest before returning to Konoha.' Kakashi started as he made his way over to Naruto, "You did well today, Naruto, and you too, Sasuke. I am very proud of the both of you." The lads smiled at the compliment. "Now, let's go find Goten-san and head back to Sakura."

Before the lads could say anything, there was a strong gust of wind that almost knocked them all over, "What the fuck?" Sasuke fumed irritably as he almost fell over from the raging wind that inexplicably occurred. He glanced to his right to find an unconscious Goten bleeding heavily on the ground. "It's Goten!"

"What?" Naruto wondered as he shifted his head frantically for his friend. He spotted a patch of blood around a yellow dot. "I see him!" Naruto yelled as he dashed over to Goten where his eyes widened in shock. "He's really hurt Kakashi-sensei!"

And indeed Goten was badly injured to the point blood poured out of his open wounds, a big bruise was just above his eye, and his yellow gi was tattered like a cavemen. All in all the half saiyan looked like total shit.

"He must've had a hell of a battle with Hiroto," Kakashi murmured as he picked up Goten and placed him onto his back. "But at least he's alive," His slight breathing chest let Kakashi know he wasn't dead at least.

Naruto ventured a guess, "The battlefield must be even worse than this one." Goten began to stir on Kakashi's back. "I think he's waking up!"

Goten's head was aching. His whole body felt immobile. He couldn't even lift his finger, "Pain…" he whined as he just barely lifted his head off of the green jacket of one Jounin ninja, "Hey, Kakashi. Naruto… and Sasuke… what's up?"

"GOTEN!" Naruto shouted as he slapped Goten on his back, eliciting a surge of pain to go through the half saiyan, "Woops, my bad. I didn't realize fighting Hiroto took that much out of you."

Goten chuckled just barely, "Yeah. He was tough. In some ways, I'm lucky to be alive now. I can't even move my arms or legs because I'm that tired."

"How'd you get like this Goten?" Kakashi inquired intellectually, as he knew the boy was far more powerful than that. His guess was that Goten tried a move while fighting Hiroto and it resulted in a nasty backlash.

"I used the kaioken." The three Konoha ninja all blinked confusedly, "It's a form my dad taught me. It increases my power level by how much power I channel into it. It's pretty dangerous." He admitted modestly.

But Naruto didn't listen to the last part. "Wow! That's so cool! Can you teach me the kaio- WHATEVER IT CALLED! PLEASE!" He pleaded with his hands slammed together, he needed this. And it elicited Goten to laugh wholeheartedly at him.

Unfortunately, Kakashi burst his bubble, "Sorry Naruto, you won't be able to learn the kaioken or any of Goten's techniques." Kakashi started to elucidate and Naruto looked dejected. "The amount of damage that one form did to Goten would classify it as a triple plus S-rank ninjutsu. There's no way you'd be able to master it."

"But-"

"Stop it Naruto!" Kakashi roared. Naruto whined and took an involuntary step back. "I'll get you strong in another way that doesn't require such a large amount of stamina and power." He knew Naruto had a decent amount of stamina, but knew he would just die if he were to master the kaioken. Not that he had a chance to, because he doesn't.

Naruto frowned for a split second before he lightened up instantaneously upon hearing from the scarecrow that he'd train him, "Yay! I can't wait Kakashi-sensei! I hope you can teach me the thing where your eye goes red. That would be cool. Or that move where he hold raw lighting in your hand!"

Kakashi's eye comically widened as he realized how tiresome it would be explaining to Naruto that he won't be able to learn the Raikiri. Fortunately, Sasuke elaborated for Naruto to comprehend, "Baka. You won't be able to learn the Sharingan because you're not an Uchiha." Naruto looked ready to soak until Sasuke quickly added, "You may be able to learn whatever he were referring to. But that's only if you have a lightning element. Because only lighting users can master and wield lightning attacks."

"Um… Sasuke-"

"We'll get into elements another time."

Naruto nodded his head at the deadpanned response from Sasuke before turning to Kakashi to see the scarecrow sighing in relief. _Lazy bastard! _He just didn't want to have to explain all that to him. What kind of sensei was he anyway? Naruto even doubted that Kakashi would teach him anything. No. He can't be that harsh. He has to have faith in his Jounin instructor, "I think Goten is passed out again." Naruto noted the subtle sounds coming from Kakashi's back. "Man him and Hiroto must've torn the landscape apart, dattebayo!"

Kakashi eye smiled, "It would seem so." And with that the three made their way towards the village with the injured Goten passed out on Kakashi's back.

* * *

**Elsewhere – Piccolo**

Piccolo flew nonchalantly through the clouds, arms crossed over his chest, and a focused look on his face. Now that this was resolved he'd more important issues to figure out. Like how the fuck were he and the others going to get back home?

This was a strange world. It was harsh and incredulous enough on guys like Hiroto, being the Bearmen that he was. He was rather smart as well. He'd it all planned out. How the fight between him and Goten would eventually go. Then he opened up the portal connected to the demon-world. And last but not least, Hiroto unleashed his true form for the first time ever. All so he could fight Goten to the death and somewhat make amends for the wrongs he committed in the past. That was why he unleashed the demons to kill Goten's pink haired friend, it was all to give the boy a reason to destroy him utterly.

Strange guy, from as far as Piccolo could make out from reading the man's mind anyway. "Well, at least he can finally rest in hell." Piccolo said in an uninterested tone of voice. He'd better things to worry about now. "I'll let the kid have his fun for now. There's no need to spoil it for him," Especially since they couldn't get back home.

This was a bitch if there ever were one.

Allowing his aura to flare up around his body, Piccolo rocketed himself through the air, looking for a quiet place to meditate to pass the time. And if needs be, Goten could always locate his Ki to track him down if he needed any help.

* * *

**Some Time Later**

Goten groaned softly as he rubbed his eye and peeked it open. He covered his eyes from the light that penetrated his face so suddenly and without warning.

"Whoa… where am I?" Goten asked himself as he sat up on a futon to find himself dressed in what looked like a simple white t shirt, and black trousers. He looked over to the right side of him to find his black sandals still intact despite the ferocious battle he'd with Hiroto. He checked underneath his shirt to find that bandages covered his abdomen and arms, making it look like his white shirt had long sleeves.

A voice startled Goten. "Ah, you're awake now," turning to the left side of himself, Goten calmed down upon seeing Kakashi sitting there with an little orange book in his hand. "We didn't think you would wake up so early. You've been out for four days."

Goten's body still felt sore from the battle he'd only a few days ago, "I have healing powers, nothing really keeps me down for long. Even when I activate the kaioken, I just get back up in like a few days, some times a week."

Kakashi rubbed his chin curiously, "Kaioken? You said something about that four days ago, right?"

Goten smiled cheerily, "Yep."

"And that's how you ended up with almost all your bones broken." Kakashi finished in Goten's stride. "Or at least that's how we found you when you managed to return to us." He might've said it was impossible to do so if he hadn't saw with his own eyes that Goten could fly. However, it still astounded Kakashi to see how quickly Goten managed to find them despite being gravely injured.

An innocent look of confusion was plastered on Goten's face. "What?"

Luckily, someone chose this time to make their presence known as Kakashi looked at the door just as it cracked open to reveal a pink petal of some sort. It didn't take long before the door was fully pushed open at the sight of Goten sitting up, "Goten-kun!" Sakura shouted as she ran into the room holding up a patch of yellow in her arms. She kneeled down to Goten and quickly threw her arms around his neck. "You're okay."

Goten cringed in pain, "Ow. That's hurts."

Sakura looked sheepish as she released her grip on Goten and sat on her knees in front of him. Goten could see that her face and arms were bandaged up, "I'm happy that you're okay, Goten-kun. You really gave me a scare for a minute." Sakura ran over to Goten the moment she saw Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke strolling into the village with an unconscious Goten on Kakashi's back.

Goten rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "That's okay, Sakura. I'm just glad that you and Inari are okay." Goten looked worried. "You are okay, right? The demons didn't hurt you too much did they?"

Sakura giggled softly, "Don't worry, Goten-kun. Everything worked out fine in the end. I was able to hold them off until you were able to find a way to send them back to where they came from."

Goten breathed a sigh of relief, "Well that's just great."

Kakashi looked at Goten, "Do you know how the low E-class demons were released from the demon-world, Goten-san?"

Goten blinked twice before crossing his arms over his chest, "Not really. Hiroto did have a flute in his hand." Goten shook his head helplessly, "That might've been the reason for how he was able to do it."

Kakashi ran a hand through his hair, "I wonder what his game was? Such a technique to open the gates of the demon-world requires a lot of life force. No ordinary human would have the Chakra and life force prominent to keep the gate open long enough in order for the demons to roam free around the planet."

Sakura ventured a guess, "Do you think Hiroto could've summoned up even stronger demons," thinking about such thoughts gave Sakura the shivers, "It was hard enough to hold off the retard ones as they were."

Goten looked guilty, "Listen Sakura…" he started, receiving a raised eyebrow from the pink haired kuroichi, "I didn't mean for you to get hurt. If I'd only stopped Hiroto earlier, then no one would've had to die… even Hiroto…"

"Goten-kun…" Sakura said softly. The boy really was a kind soul. He only fought to have fun, never to kill anyone. "It's okay, honest." She placed her hand over his. "I'm okay, nothing a little more sleep can't fix. Hehe."

Goten smiled. Kakashi placed a hand on Goten's shoulder, "Maybe Hiroto wanted to die." Kakashi started. He'd heard the story of the man from Naruto. "Naruto told me that Haku told him that Hiroto lost the love of his life. And the loss of someone precious to anyone can cause that person to spiral into depression. It might go to the point that one would do everything just to end it all."

Goten looked thoughtful. That did make sense. Goten could remember Hiroto coughing out blood even when he was in his maximum form.

Sakura tugged on Goten's arm, "See Goten-kun, you have nothing to feel ashamed about. You saved us all."

Goten smiled inwardly, "I guess so," he didn't feel any different. He did feel a little good about himself for defeating such a powerful opponent without having to resort to his most powerful form. Still there was something that was bugging him, "What happened to Zabuza-san? I can't sense his energy anymore."

"Sasuke killed him." Kakashi explained nonchalantly, "Like you said, there was indeed a third person with Hiroto and Zabuza. I fought Zabuza while Naruto and Sasuke fought that boy named Haku. Naruto defeated Haku after it was thought that Haku killed Sasuke. And I managed to defeat Zabuza."

"Yeah, about that…" Sakura interrupted, "How'd Naruto defeat that boy if Sasuke-kun couldn't?"

"Maybe Naruto's stronger than we all think." Goten guessed while Kakashi rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "Naruto's smart. I bet he defeated that boy strategically."

Sakura pouted while Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief that Goten didn't tell Sakura that Naruto overwhelmed Haku with the Kyuubi's Chakra. With his sensing ability he would've been able to tell easily when the Kyuubi's chakra started to leak out of Naruto.

"What about Gato?" Goten wondered. "What happened to him? He is still around?" Seemed unlikely, seeing as his best warrior in Hiroto was now dead. He could always hire another one, but Goten doubted Gato would be able to recruit someone as powerful as Hiroto or Zabuza.

"Naruto…" Sakura deadpanned. Annoying flashes of Naruto's gloating face ran through her mind, making her gnash her teeth in exasperation. "That baka won't stop bragging about how he saved the villagers from Gato." To be fair on Naruto's part, he did mention that Goten rescued them from the demons.

Goten folded his arms behind his head, "Hehe. Naruto's funny. I'm just glad all of this is resolved."

Sakura looked at Goten shyly, "Kakashi-sensei says that you'll be returning with us back to Konoha. Is that true?" she felt her face involuntarily light up with a pink blush across it, "I hope so."

Goten nodded, "Right." Goten looked at the side of Sakura, seeing his yellow gi. "Are those my clothes?"

Sakura held up Goten's yellow gi, "Yep. It was pretty torn up, but Tsunami managed to fix it for you."

Goten took his gi from Sakura, "That was nice of her. I'll have to thank her for that." Goten turned his head to Kakashi. "Hey, Kakashi-san, where's everybody else at?"

"Naruto and Sasuke are out in the forest just playing soccer with each other," The scarecrow subconsciously shivered. It still surprised him to see the bond between the lads strengthened so strongly. He guessed almost dying for a friend could do that. They weren't squabbling as much as before, and their teamwork had improved drastically because of it. Either way, it was win-win for Kakashi. "And Tazuna and Inari are both at the bridge. Tazuna said it should be done within six days or so."

Goten gleamed, "Alright." He hopped to his feet and threw his gi over the clothes he was wearing. "I'm going to help them. I might be able to help them finish it sooner."

Sakura stood up, "Goten, you should really change out of the clothes you're wearing first. You don't want to pass out from exhaustion."

"Good point." Goten agreed. "But I'll be alright. I've never caught a cold before." Goten thought for a second. "I don't think I've ever passed out either."

Sakura sighed before placing her arms behind her back. "Okay, I'll come with you just to be on the safe side." Sakura blinked and Goten was gone. "Goten-" her words trailed off as she was suddenly lifted off of her feet, "G-Goten-kun!"

Goten held Sakura bridal style in his arms, "I'm just going to teleport us there. It will be faster that way."

Sakura pouted, "You could've at least given me some warning first!" It wasn't that she didn't want to be carried by the strong boy. he felt warm and comfortable to the point Sakura could almost feel herself drifting off in his arms, "Goten-kun…" Sakura said dreamily as her eyes sparkled at Goten.

Goten smiled sheepishly before looking at Kakashi. "See you later, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi flicked his hand at Goten, "You're just going to leave right here, right now," Incredulously, the Scarecrow questioned, "How the hell are you going to do that?"

"Watch my feet."

Kakashi tilted his head to the side as he shifted his vision downwards at Goten's feet. He seemed more incredulous until the half-saiyan's feet were suddenly engulfed in a yellow light. Kakashi's eyes grew wide as he realized that was the same move the boy used to zoom in front of him. He couldn't even ask to make sure because as soon as his eyes grew wide, Goten and Sakura were gone like they weren't even there.

"What. The. Fuck." An wide-eyed Kakashi remarked slowly, "He can fly. He's also telepathic. He can fire an infinite amount of Chakra beams of energy without making hand-seals. Surely he might've infinite Chakra. And now he can also teleport faster than the Yondaime Hokage… what can't that boy do?"

The leaf village is about to get a powerful comrade, too powerful in some respects.

* * *

**The Bridge**

"Alright men, hop to it." Tazuna commanded, waving his hands frantically while the village-workers carried heavy beams of steel on their shoulders to build the bridge.

Inari looked at his grandpa, "This feels nice."

Tazuna smiled at Inari. "Yes. It does. Doesn't it? At last Gato has been rewarded with his just desserts, and the burdens have been lifted from our shoulders," Although, it was a pain in the ass to clean the amount of blood off of the bridge, but it was the blood of the men that worked for the bastard who caused them so much pain in the past. So in a way, it was satisfying to clean it off.

Inari had a dejected look on his face, "I wish dad could see this." A smile suddenly formed on his face as the sun-light reflected off of his face, lighting it up like fireworks, "To see us all working together like this. And it's all thanks to Goten and the ninja."

Tazuna laughed wholeheartedly, "What would've we done without their help? Our supplies would've eventually run out. And Gato would've continued to run amok, using our village as a base for his prime operations."

Inari seethed at the remembrance of Gato, "He got what he deserved." A foxy-face played throughout Inari's mind, "Naruto-kun's awesome! He deserves recognition for taking out Gato for us. Now we can all get on with our lives," he looked up at the sky, a semblance of black hair and a grinning face appeared as an illusion of sorts before his eyes, "Right dad?"

Tazuna adjusted his glasses and smiled at his grandson. He then was temporarily blinded by a flash of light just like everybody else, "What's that?"

The light quickly subsided to reveal Goten carrying Sakura bridal style in his arms. Inari smiled happily, "Goten-niichan!" he ran over to Goten just as everyone started crowding around the half saiyan carrying his pink haired friend.

Goten placed Sakura onto her feet and looked around inwardly, "Whoa… it's getting a bit packed. Anymore and we'll be squished together like sardines," His mouth drooled at the mention of the slimy fish. "Hmmm. Foooood…."

Sakura sighed a bit exasperatedly, "Is that all you ever think about." Sakura shook her head as the people around Goten were pattering his back and congratulating him on his win, "I shouldn't have asked. Of course it's all you think about Goten-kun."

Goten scratched his cheek bashfully. Inari tugged on his arm. "You were great nii-chan. You kept your promise. You said that you'd keep us safe from Hiroto, and you did!"

Goten folded his arms behind his head, "Nii-chan? I never had a otouto (little brother) before." He giggled gleefully, "It's a nice feeling. It makes me feel really special and happy inside.

One of the construction workers slammed his hand onto Goten's back, "Come on, kiddo. You saved us all. Quit being so modest about it, why don't ya!" he suggested and the rest of the construction workers roared venomously. The man whined silently, 'The kid's back as solid as rock itself. What the fuck is he made out of?'

Sakura giggled softly at Goten's shyness. Goten rubbed the back of his head shyly, "Well I didn't really do that much. I just barely beat Hiroto as it was. Naruto's the real hero. He beat Gato. Gato was the real bad guy this whole time. Three cheers for Uzumaki Naruto!"

The men and Inari all blinked confusedly at Goten while Sakura smiled softly, 'Goten-kun's such a humble sweet boy. He doesn't even want to take the credit, and instead is more than willing to pass it onto somebody else," that was an admirable trait. Usually people would do that if they were getting blamed for something, not cheered for doing right.

Tazuna ushered his men to get back to work. "Hurry and give the boy your futile congratulations and get back to work." The boy would only down-play it as nothing anyway. His workers complied and got back to work. "I'm amazed to see you up. We thought you wouldn't recover to at least a week or so."

Goten rolled his arm around with a dopey smile on his face, "Yep, I'm up and ready to help you complete the bridge. I've always had a tenancy to heal fast and come back stronger than ever before."

Tazuna and Inari's jaws dropped comically, "Stronger than ever before." Tazuna repeated incredulously, "Why do I get the feeling you're a robot alien programmed to fight and to store up new ways of fighting and techniques with each battle you get through. How crazy is that?"

Goten smiled nervously, "It's crazy!"

Sakura grabbed Goten's hand and bought it close to her chest, "Don't push yourself too hard Goten-kun. Your injuries still haven't fully recovered yet. You cried a little when I hugged you earlier."

Goten nodded his head quickly, "Okay, Sakura, I won't push myself too hard." Sakura smiled sweetly and let go of Goten's head as he looked at Inari. "Do you want to train Inari?" The boy nodded. "Good. Then give me a hundred jumping jacks thingies."

Inari's arms and legs frantically flipped up and down at Goten's request. Goten smiled. "Sakura, can you stay here and help Inari while I assist Tazuna-san in the construction work of the bridge."

"Okay, Goten-kun." Sakura replied sweetly before turning stern as she looked at Inari. "Don't slow down Inari-san!" she urged as she tapped her foot on the ground impatiently, eliciting Inari to pick up the pace.

Goten followed Tazuna over to the beams of steel and lifted seven of them onto his shoulder at the old man's suggestion. The old man's eyes grew wide in shock seeing the injured boy lift such heavy beams of steel so easily and without trouble. Goten started to get to work just as he heard a voice in his head.

* * *

**Elsewhere – Location Unknown - Piccolo**

The area was encompassed by tons of fresh grass. A huge waterfall stream was seen flowing smoothly. Birds chirped peacefully, and flew over to the humongous trees to drop worms in a bowl-shaped nest for their little off-springs to feed off of.

The water spread apart and a ring of air appeared around it as Piccolo levitated just above the water in a leg-crossed position. His hands were crossed and his eyes were closed as he spoke with Goten telepathically, "_Goten. Goten. Can you hear me kid?"_

"_I can hear you Mr Piccolo. What's up?_ Didn't _you want to meet my __new __friends? They're super nice. You should come down. I'm sure you'd like them."_

"_Let's be real kid." _Piccolo started enormity, "_We're trapped in a strange world that's probably never heard of the existence of namekians. I believe it'd be for the best if I stayed in the dark until needs be."_

Goten hummed. That made sense to be fair. He hadn't even told Sakura that he was a saiyan, much less that his brother's former mentor was an alien just like his father, which in return made him an alien. "_How do you think we got here, Mr Piccolo? I miss my family and friends from our world."_

Piccolo grunted, _"I know what you mean kid. Look, I'm goi__ng to get to the bottom of this. I'm fairly positive of who sent us to this world but I'm going to need time finding him. In the meantime stay with those ninja, and go__ with them__ to their village. You've got a good friend in that blond-boy, and even that Vegeta-boy."_

Goten smiled as he idly began rebuilding the bridge, "_Naruto and Sasuke are good people. I like Sakura too."_

Piccolo hummed, "_Good. Take care of yourself kid, and don't worry, I'll be in touch. We'll find a way out of this world and back to our own one. This I promise.__ Oh, and __one more__ thing, as I'm sure you already know, but don't reveal y__our saiyan heritage to your new friends.__"_

"_Okay, Mr Piccolo. I'__ll be counting on you. And don't worry, my mouth is sealed. P__eace out." _Goten said as he ended the transmission with Piccolo.

Piccolo reopened his eyes and snarled. "This is going to be one long search." What could he remember? Well before any of this started he was meditating on Dende's lookout. Then Dende sensed an ominous presence down on the earth. Something he hadn't sensed since the world martial arts tournament took place three years ago. That particular tournament ended with the most powerful warriors on the planet tearing the landscape apart.

The greatest rivals of all time!

During that tournament Goku defeated a man or alien type thing. The details were a little sketchy but he seemed have a spot of blue skin or something of the sort. Whoever he was it was clear that he'd been around for some-time because he knew of the saiyans. That alone set the alarm bells off. Fast and very powerful, he pushed Goku to use half of his base form strength, which would be all of Goten's super saiyan and kaioken combined strength, and then some.

In the end he was soundly defeated by the man who eventually went on to force a draw out of his rival, thus resulting in the tournament ending in a draw. The long awaited battle between Goku and Vegeta longed on and on and on.

Having witnessed such an amazing match it was forgivable that Piccolo and the rest of the Z-warriors would forget about the man even if he did know about the saiyans, he was still low-tier at best to the powerful saiyans of Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan. "What'd he say again that day?" Piccolo mused to himself as he tried to recall a certain line that the strange alien-figure uttered.

It was something important. Piccolo just couldn't quite put his finger on it. Damn! He really needed to find this bastard or bitch instantaneously, otherwise him and Goten would be stuck in this 'ninja-world' (from as far as Piccolo could tell), forever. Piccolo could've sworn he sensed another one's presence close to them on this planet, but the power faded away.

It must've been his imagination. No one in this world had the power to bust the moon let alone eradicate the planet of which they lived on. And he doubted the culprit would've annihilated him. Reason being it took a humongous amount of Ki to do what he/she did. That was opening an entire vortex to send the ones to another dimension entirely. The bastard must surely be in a hibernation of sorts, recovering his/her power from the excessive amount of Ki he/she released.

A thought suddenly came to Piccolo, "Perhaps he's hiding his power level." Like Goten, he could've found some ninja friends to live with and was just trying to fit in by not_ showing_ off his power. Well that seemed like such an incredulous bullshit assumption, especially considering the fact that he was a cocky bastard… just like his father.

Piccolo rolled his eyes at the thought. "Well, he'll be alright, for now that is." He was the second strongest on this planet after him. Or he was the third strongest if one wanted to include the bastard/bitch who sent them all here to begin with.

Either way the lads would be fine. And Piccolo had the chance to focus on finding a way to get them all back home.

* * *

**Sometime Later **

Sakura was amazed as the days flew by; watching on her knees as Goten pretty much single-handedly finished the bridge on his own. The boy was so incomprehensively strong that he could lift dozens upon dozens of heavy steel beams no normal human being should be able to lift at once. Naruto was shocked that Goten recovered so quickly from his brutal injury, but was happy nonetheless. He loved Goten almost to the point where he could look at Goten and call him family. To Sakura's amazement, Sasuke appeared to be happy that Goten wasn't out for too long. But that was probably due to the fact the half saiyan helped to complete the bridge extraordinary quick.

So now Goten, dressed in his yellow gi, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto stood with their backs faced to the bridge, with the grateful faces of the villagers in front of them. "This was really fun. I really enjoyed this adventure." Goten exclaimed excitedly, looking to close this chapter and move onto the next exciting adventure that has them meeting a wider range of people.

Tazuna looked at Goten. "And we enjoyed your company, Goten-san." Tazuna bowed to the boy, "Any time you want to come back with Sakura-san we'll accept you both with open arms."

Sakura and Goten blinked a couple of times before turning to each other, then they turned back to Tazuna with bashful smiles on their faces while Naruto soaked and pointed at Tazuna, "What about me jiji?" His voice involuntarily hit high notes as he sounded like a squeaky mouse, "I stained my hands with blood for fuck sake! Where's my reward!"

A tear-eyed Inari ran over to Naruto and gave him a hug. "You are the man, Naruto-kun. You saved me and my mommy from those bandits, and then rescued us all from Gato." The boy had to give credits where it was due.

Naruto struggled to hold in his tears, "I'm not gonna cry," Naruto assured as he hugged Inari back.

Sasuke smiled a bit before he quickly masked it again with apathy look on his features. Sakura and Goten gave blissful smiles and Kakashi eye-smiled. "Well. I can say with gusto that this was a successful mission. And I believe we can overlook the fact that you lied to us about the actual rank." Kakashi finished with a pointed look at Tazuna.

Tazuna rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, and Tsunami grinned in the same manner as she bowed her head Kakashi's way, "I apologize for my father's recklessness, Kakashi-kun. And I thank you with all my heart that you were able to keep him safe."

Ouch… reveal psychology, that was sneaky… and it worked perfectly as Kakashi sputtered helplessly, "Woops… ah… well. I didn't do much. It's okay. It's fine." _Damn it!__ The _Fucking thank-you-for-saving-us-helpless villagers card worked brilliantly, and Tsunami knew it as she had a triumphant look on her face.

Goten smiled widely, "I can't wait to explore the village hidden in the leaves. It's gonna be supers-of-fun! Yaaaaaay! Okay, let's hop to it everyone and traverse down the wonderful bridge Tazuna-san made!"

Sakura smiled warmly at Goten while Inari ran over to Goten and Sakura and embraced them both in a big hug, surprising them both, "I'm gonna miss you two!"

Goten and Sakura smiled bashfully as their cheeks were touching from how close Inari was holding them together like Lego blocks. Goten ruffled Inari's messy brown hair, "There. There. You'll see us again someday. And besides, as long as you keep up with you training, you can grow up to be really powerful. You might even become more powerful than a ninja!"

Inari sniffed some snot up his nose, "You really think so."

A flushed Sakura placed both of her hands onto Inari's shoulders, and kneeled down to his level. "Of course he means so. Goten-kun wouldn't lie to you. As long as you keep up with your training regime Goten-kun left you with then you'll be fine. Okay."

"Okay," Inari responded a bit begrudgingly. Sakura smiled, ruffled Inari's hair, and gave him a kiss on his forehead, which made him blush from embarrassment.

Getting a kiss from a girl was gosh. Now he would catch coyotes.

Naruto's eyes lit up, "Wooooo! I wanna kiss too!" A sharp glare from Sakura told him to shut the fuck up, which he happily complied. "Okay… I'll be good."

Goten looked at Sasuke. Sasuke stared back at him. Goten looked at him expectantly, and Sasuke just stared at him impassively before idly looking away, making Goten sigh. "Okay. So Sasuke feeling a little embarrassed. No matter, I'm sure he'll miss this place too." Goten said hopefully.

Sasuke shrugged. Kakashi pointed his thumb towards the direction of the bridge. "Okay, that's enough with the farewells. It's time to move out team."

Inari gave Sakura and Goten one last hug before Naruto gripped the straps of his backpack as tight as he could and spun on his heel. His face was beaming with the utmost delight as he pointed his index finger down the pathway of the bridge. And with an exuberant shout of, "ALRIGHT! WE'RE AWESOME! WE COMPLETED THIS MISSION, AND NOW WE'RE ON OUR WAY HOME FOR THE NEXT WACKY ADVENTURE!"

Kakashi and Sasuke walked down the bridge coolly after the blonde had shot ferociously down the bridge, leaving the dust comically trailing in his wake. Sakura and Goten turned their heads over their shoulders to give one last wave to their friend Inari and his family. And Inari watched with tears in his eyes as his friends disappeared into the distance.

"I'm gonna miss them." Inari wept.

Tsunami placed an arm around Inari's neck, "They really came through for us in our time of need. And now because of them we can all live in peace and begin the process of rebuilding our lives without having to worry about Gato, or Hiroto anymore."

Tazuna watched the aftermath of the ninja's path fondly, "Yeah. And hopefully this bridge will stand as a mark of tribute to the great saviours who severed the cursed chain which bound us to misery and insufferable terror. Hopefully this bridge will lead us to a bright future filled with good fortunate."

"I wonder what you will name the bridge. After all, it's only right that the bridge should've a name." Tsunami exclaimed idly.

Tazuna hummed, "I know the perfect name. It was given to me by a great warrior. He was a warrior who knew no limits when it came to strength, but he was never arrogant enough to outright say how powerful he was. He dedicated this name to a friend…"

* * *

**Flashback – Yesterday Night – At the Bridge – With the construction workers/Goten and Sakura**

_The lads were all having a party, the bridge was finally completed. The long struggle to finish the bridge that would allow them to venture onto the land of fire, thus allowing goods such as foods, medication, and other supplies that they would surely need for future purposes but couldn't get because of Gato's blockage would soon be flooded into the land of waves. _

_All thanks to one boy._

"_Coming here sunny," a construction worker said drunkenly as he wrapped an arm around a sheepish Goten's neck. "You don't know how much we appreciate your hard work. Kid. You… Are… The… Baby…" his eyes glazed over as he burped into Goten's face, making him giggle. _

"_Hehe. Sir, I'm not a baby. I am thirteen years old." Goten replied as politely as he could. His mother would still eradicate him for speaking rudely to anyone, even a drunken guy burping consistently in his face until an exasperated Sakura pulled Goten away, "Thanks Sakura. I owe you one."_

_Sakura pouted with her hands on her hips, "No problem Goten-kun." She glanced at all of the drunken workers with a deadpanned look on her pretty features, "It's the least I could do for you seeing as you save me from the demons."_

_Goten waved his hand dismissively, "I didn't do that much." He grabbed Sakura's hand, making her blush, "If anything, you saved me. If it wasn't for you being on my mind while I was fighting Hiroto, I don't think I would've actually defeated him. He was a strong opponent." _

_Sakura looked at Goten with the blush adorning her features, "I guess we'll agree to disagree then." She subconsciously tightened her grip on Goten's hand, "Maybe we both saved each other." She giggled softly._

_Goten nodded. And Tazuna and Inari came strolling over to the duo. The former wiped his brow with a towel that was wrapped around his neck, "Goten-san, I can't thank you enough for all that you've done for this village, and for me, and for my family." Tazuna bowed._

_Goten smiled sheepishly, eliciting Sakura to squeeze his hand even tighter, "Don't be so shy, Goten-kun. You defeated an above s-rank criminal and halted his attempt to torture the villagers all for the fearsome Gato."_

_But Goten still wouldn't take the credit, that in Sakura's honest opinion, he rightfully deserved. Sakura pouted and let go of his hand. Turning away from him with her arms crossed over her chest while shaking her head disapprovingly. _

_Inari grinned nervously, "Sakura-chan's right, nii-chan. You did rescue us all. You should be happy."_

_Goten laughed wholeheartedly, eliciting Tazuna and Inari to face-palm themselves exasperatedly, "Well. At the very least, would you allow us to name the bridge after you in honour of your achievement?" Tazuna uttered questionably, "It would be an honour to have the bridge named after a truly great kid like you."_

_Goten looked thoughtful. "Name it after Naruto." _

_Sakura, Inari, and Tazuna all stared at him like he'd grown a second head. Tazuna adjusted his broken jaw, "Why wouldn't you want the bridge to be named after you? After all you did defeat the most powerful of all of Gato's goons."_

_Goten chuckled leisurely, "No. That's quite alright. Besides, my dad taught me that one doesn't need frame or recognition to be acknowledged for their extraordinary power. As long as one has peace with himself, then one will be satisfied with just knowing that the ones he assisted in assuring their safety are happy." Goten remarked with his fist held against his heart. "At least that's the way I see it. Hehe."_

_Sakura looked at Goten with star-filled eyes, "Goten-kun…" she involuntarily held his hand again. "You're so kind and mature for such a powerful young boy not much older than me."_

_Goten rubbed his nostrils humbly. Tazuna and Inari recovered from their stupor. For such a simple-minded boy, he showed a lot of maturity. Tazuna scratched his head absentmindedly, "So Goten-san, what do you believe would be the right name to honour your friend Uzumaki Naruto."_

_Goten smiled blessedly, "Well…"_

**Flashback abruptly ended**

* * *

Tazuna looked up at the blazing sun with clear pride burning in his eyes, "In the honour of Goten's friend, the bridge shall be called: The Prodigious Myth of the Unorthodox Uzumaki Naruto bridge!"

Tsunami giggled softly, "That's quite a funny name."

Tazuna stood by the name with a huff, "Hopefully this bridge will lead us to great things, and will inevitably bring another unique ninja to our peaceful village, just like Goten and Naruto."

Inari squinted his eyes and placed his hand above his brow, "I like the name. It'll always remind us of the ninjas and the warrior that rose above all obstacles to save us from Gato's evil clutches." Tsunami and Tazuna smiled light-heartedly while Inari's vision drifted off to the sun. 'Someday, I'll be a ninja just as good as nii-chan and Naruto-kun.'

Tazuna turned around and roared. "Alright men, that's enough lacking off! Now back to work! The load of supplies will be here any day now, and we have to prepare for them!"

The men all threw their hats up in the air and cheered happily, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH H!"

Even as they drifted further and further away from the village, the cheers of the blissful villagers easily reached Goten's heightened-hearing. Goten smiled chirpily, and Sakura must've inexplicably known it was because of the villagers' cheering because she tugged on his arm with a gleeful smile of her own. The half saiyan turned to Naruto to find the boy smiling cheekily, while Kakashi gave an eye smile. Even Sasuke gave a soft smile of joyfulness.

Goten energetically ran forward, threw his arms up in the air, and shouted with pour exuberance evident in his voice, "Alright! We're off to a whole new adventure! I can't wait to get to the village hidden in the leaves and face whatever obstacles they have before me!"

* * *

**Sometime Later **

**Travelling down the pathway of The Prodigious Myth of the Unorthodox Uzumaki Naruto Bridge**

The five all traversed down the bridge of Naruto's namesake. So often conversing with each other if needs be. Sasuke was eventually forced to reveal how Goten gave him some of his energy before the fight with Hiroto and his boys in order for him to master the Yami no ashi (feet of darkness) jutsu. That was due to the consistent nagging of one Uzumaki Naruto, which forced Sasuke to reveal such just to shut him up.

Sasuke didn't remind too much once it was out. The Yami no ashi was a pain in the ass to master. And it still wasn't as fast as Goten's own speed maneuver; in fact it wasn't as fast as Goten's normal base speed let alone his speed technique. But maybe that was due to the fact Goten's Sutāfīto was an actual teleportation technique, which enabled him to get from point x to anywhere he wanted to go in under a split second.

The speed of light was an amazing feat to move at.

They all enjoyed the pacific walk down the Prodigious Myth of the Unorthodox Uzumaki Naruto Bridge, with Sakura and Goten the only ones knowing the bridge's name. They didn't want to embarrass Naruto or anything, and besides, the blond-boy was having fun as it was. No need to spoil it for him.

They eventually started walking through a forest after leaving the prodigious Naruto-bridge behind, but then they came to an abrupt halt because Kakashi had decided it was getting too late to continue onwards. After Goten had rounded up some fish from a lake nearby, the trio of team seven, Goten, and Kakashi enjoyed a nice meal before taking out their sleeping-bags.

Sakura had insisted that Goten take her sleeping-bag seeing as the boy never had one of his own. Goten assured that he was fine and skilfully hopped onto a tall tree. He told the ninjas how he'd grown up in the forest and that sleeping outdoors on thick tree branches weren't such a big deal for him.

Kakashi decided it was futile to argue with him and commanded his team to drift off to dreamland, which they did eventually. Goten watched fondly as Sakura glanced his way with a sad look on her pretty face. He eased her worries by leisurely stretching out his arms and letting out a huge yawn. He may've overdone it a little because Sakura rolled her eyes, probably coming to the conclusion he was over-exaggerating.

* * *

The sun slowly, peacefully, eventually, and beautifully rose up from behind the horizons, bathing a sleeping Goten, who lay against the tree trunk for the night, in a shiny radiant glow. Goten had his left leg swinging off of the side of the branch as his chest soundlessly heaved in and out. He could've sworn something had hit him in the side of his cheek as his hand subconsciously flipped at his face, as if he was slapping a fly away.

It happened again. And that time he almost fell off of the tree branch. "Naruto-baka, you idiot!" he heard Sakura's angry shout before a loud thumping sound echoed throughout the air.

"Ow."

Naruto whined while the sound of sandaled-feet hitting the tree reverberated through the air. Goten-kun felt someone's soft hand on his cheek before a sweet voice rang through his ears, "Wake up, Goten. We're going to the leaf village now."

Goten peeked his eyes open. At first his vision was blurry as he saw a hazy pink blur before his eyes. He rubbed his eyes to wipe the sleep out and the blur materialized in front of his onyx eyes, "Sakura…" Goten said dozily, trying to arouse himself, "I guess it's time to continue on our journey towards the leaf."

Sakura nodded as she held out her hand and helped Goten to his feet, "I'm sorry about the pebbles that hit you in your face Goten-kun. Naruto-baka thought it would be a good idea to wake you up," A stupid one at that. Honestly, why throw pebbles at him when he could just run up the side of the tree in a matter of seconds.

No brain…

Goten smiled broadly, "It's okay, he meant well."

He jumped down from the tree with Sakura by his side. The two landed swiftly, and like ninjas. The half saiyan then looked at the flattened-like a pancake Naruto apologetically while he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "You okay, Naruto? Thanks for trying to wake me up and all." He picked him up and dusted him off.

Naruto looked dazedly, "No problem, jiji. I just want to sleep walk now. Hehe." He laughed zombie-like as he saw floating semblances of pink hairs and green eyes spinning around his head. "When'd you get pink hair, Goten?"

Goten and Kakashi felt beads of sweat descending from their brows while Sakura tightened her fist angrily.

Sasuke had his hand stabbed into his pockets as he stared at Kakashi darkly, "Can we just get going now?" because he would rather get back home to doing nothing, like he so often does, "We can worry about the retard's brain when we return to Konohagakure." Worrying about the retard's brain now? Sasuke scoffed. They should've placed him in a mental house long ago.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke expectantly, eliciting the Uchiha to impassively turn away from him. Kakashi ran a hand over his face, 'I guess expecting a please is a bit too much.' Calmly, Kakashi beckoned his team and Goten onwards, "We'll continue on our way."

Goten, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi strolled through the mazy forest, every so often moving spider webs and ducking underneath thick tree branches so they could move on. Eventually they took to hopping from tree branch to tree branch because it was faster and easier to.

Naruto suddenly looked from left to right. He saw Kakashi and Sakura on his one side and the other side he saw Sasuke just barely in front of him. But he didn't see the yellow clad boy that'd helped them survive against Hiroto and his men. "Hey, where's Goten?" he looked behind himself cockily, "You think that we are too fast for him?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto nonchalantly, "You can't probably tell me you think that. If that's the case, then you are an even bigger retard than I thought you were." Sasuke idly pointed upwards, "Look up, and you'll see Goten."

Naruto decided to ignore the 'retard' comment in favour of looking upwards. The way Sasuke made it sound it was like he was saying Goten could fly through the air. 'That's bullshit. I mean I know Goten is incredible and all that. But flying's on a whole a-" he trailed off when his cerulean eyes caught sight of a dot bathed in a shiny azure.

Naruto's jaw comically dropped, "What the hell! He's flying! He's actually flying! He's actually flying!" He turned to look at his crush Sakura-chan. "Sakura-chan do you see that! Look! Look! I'm not crazy, dattebayo!" Naruto roared excitedly, as if he'd drunk a hundred bottles of coke and the sugar rush was only now hitting him full force.

Kakashi sighed tiredly while Sakura shook her head exasperatedly, "Naruto, calm down. We already knew that. He flew off to fight Hiroto while you were still hibernating."

Naruto stared amazedly at the flying form of Son Goten. "That's so cool, dattebayo. I wonder if he could teach me that." He heard a snout sound come from Sasuke. "What? You're not telling me you wouldn't want to fly, are you? I mean who wouldn't? Look at him, he's awesome! Dattebayo!"

Sasuke pumped his legs with a bit extra to sped further away from Naruto, missing the aforementioned blond-boy stick his tongue out at him. 'Doesn't Retard know it's impossible to learn Ki?' Admittedly, it would be good to fly. It would make his goal of murdering Itachi a whole lot easier, 'Oh well… perhaps I could pick up some of Goten's fighting style if I spar with him.' Good old Sharingan wouldn't let him down.

Goten flew through the air with a big smile on his face. He eventually caught sight of a huge mountain of sorts in the distance. It kind of looked like a memorial of sorts because it had four humongous faces engraved into it. The faces all had blue headbands wrapped around their foreheads with a leaf insignia on it, like Sakura's, "That must be Konohagakure." Goten made an open mike sign with his hand before placing it near his mouth. He looked at the jumping forms of his friends below him, "Hey, Sakura. I think I see Konohagakure!"

Sasuke remained expressionless and Naruto's face beamed with delight once he heard Goten's voice. Sakura looked up at Goten. "Okay, Goten-kun. Prepared to land soon!" she recommended and could just barely see Goten salute her.

Kakashi saw the open light shining out of the village up head, "We're here team. Mission accomplished! Congratulations agent Haruno, well done agent Uchiha, and a special congratulations go out to agent Uzumaki! You've performed exceptionally well, and grown exponentially. Great work." Landing skilfully in front of the village, Kakashi looked rather proud of himself about the reference he made.

"Lame!"

His three students deadpanned simultaneously, making him sigh disappointedly.

"Can't a teacher get a break?"

Sakura shook her head. She then searched for her friend Goten. It didn't take long to find him because he was pretty much standing in front of the colossal gate looking at the village with an awed look on his face. "Goten-kun…" Sakura said softly, yet curiously. With all the power he'd it was easy to overlook the fact that he was still just a kid. And as such he still wanted to see new things.

"Whoa…" Goten breathed wordlessly. He stared at the mountainous-sized gates opened up, so people could come in and out. Both gates were light green and had a leaf insignia on it. Comprehensive oversized walls encompassed the whole village, making it like an incomprehensible large bowl with numerous colourful buildings all jam-packed together. One would most likely get lost in Konoha the way it was set up, "Like a maze." And right at the end was the signature mountain with the huge faces engraved in them.

Sakura pulled Goten inside of the village hidden in the leaves, "Do you like it Goten-kun?"

Goten nodded dumbly before Naruto wrapped an arm around his neck and pointed at the mountain with the four faces embedded into it. "Look at that Goten. That's where the previous Hokages and current one get their faces engraved in for all to remember them by. There's the Shodai Hokage, the Nidaime Hokage, the Sandaime Hokage, and the legendary Yondaime Hokage who saved the village from destruction!" Naruto declared as he pointed to each Hokage. "He's my icon. But just watch me Goten; in no time at all I'll have my own face embedded into the Hokage monument as the Godaime Hokage, dattebayo! I'm never going to go back on my word. That'll be my new thing. My Nindo: My Ninja-way!"

Kakashi and Goten smiled at Naruto's determination. 'You keep following the straight and narrow, Naruto. All the way to your dream of becoming the Hokage,' Kakashi thought, "So this brings the mission to a successful end. I'll go report to the Hokage with Goten and get all of your pay checks sorted out. In the meantime you're free to do whatever. Train. Relax. Study. Whatever, so-long as you don't get into trouble." He sent a pointed look at Naruto, which made the blond soak.

"Okay, whatever. " Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Hey, Sasuke, do you want to play some more soccer now that we're free. I think I may finally have the right combination to outclass you in soccer." To be fair on Naruto's part, Sasuke just barely beat him the last time they played soccer in the land of waves while Goten was busy regenerating from his fight with Hiroto.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, "Only if you can beat me in a race to the park first." Instinctually, Sasuke's feet were encompassed in an aura of black flames before he vanished without uttering another word.

"That's not fair! You didn't even give me a heads up!" Naruto turned to Goten. "Hey, Goten, we should hang out sometime after you're done listening to the jiji babbling on about nothing like the senile jiji that he is. Well bye, bye." Goten waved back to Naruto just before the blonde took off after Sasuke like the roadrunner on drugs.

Sakura's head shook involuntarily, "Sasuke-kun and Naruto are actually hanging out?! What'd that boy do to them to turn them into that? Not that I'm complaining. At least now they'll finally stop bickering back and forth with each other." And their teamwork would improve drastically to top it all off. So in reality this entire mission planned out pretty well. She made a new amazing friend and her two other ones finally matured and allowed bygones to be bygones.

Goten nodded with a cheesy smile on his face, "Yep, sounds about right to me. Hehe."

Sakura strolled over to Goten with her arms behind her back. "I've got to get going now, Goten-kun. I'd a real fun time spending time getting to know you during the mission. I hope that we get to hang out some more."

Goten folded his arms behind his head leisurely, "Of course Sakura. Anytime you want to play with me or just want a friendly spar, I'll be around." Sakura gave him a blissful smile before walking away to her home. Goten watched her go smiling all the while before he turned and saluted the silver haired man who'd been waiting impatiently for him to finish. "I'm ready to go Kakashi-san!"

Kakashi started walking through the village and mentioned for Goten to follow him, "The sooner we get you sorted out the better. You'll probably have to be a Konoha Genin in order to make your pay, because without money, how would you live?"

Rhetorical question that it was, Goten surprisingly still answered it. "Living would be hard without money to act as a clutch of sorts for support. I don't know my mother managed to keep us all going with the low budget that we had."

Kakashi looked at Goten. He noticed that the boy spoke in the past-tense when speaking of his family, but decided to drop the matter for now. There'd always be other times available to them to divulge any family situations regarding Goten's family, and current dilemma he found himself in.

That's assuming if the Sandaime Hokage would allow him into the village of course.

* * *

**Elsewhere – Location Unknown **

In a red building with a kanji for "fire" on it sat an old man with a wrinkled face. He wore white and red robes that fell down to his ankles, and a triangle-shaped hat. His office was rather small with one desk in it and a window. Basically his office was the size of a box. Not that it really mattered for the most part. He somehow managed to get work done despite the size of his office.

Lately, it seemed he'd been lacking off during meaningful parts of his days. It started when the strange occurrence of tremors quaked the very ground itself, setting the alarm bells ringing. Being the wise old man that he is, his senses were on high alert when two tremendously powerful Chakra signatures reached them from all the way over the land of waves. _The_ exact place he'd commanded a team of Genin being led by an elite Jounin to stand and guard over a famous bridge builder.

Normally this wouldn't be a problem seeing as the youngsters had an elite competent Jounin-sensei leading them. Flood gates were raising high from the dangerously high Chakra-levels that were consistently coming from the land of waves. There was no way Kakashi could've raised his Chakra-level to such ridiculous heights, that it superseded the Kyuubi's by heaps and bounds.

And so it proved to be. Staring into a crystal ball he used to watch over the world, the old man rubbed his beard mutedly, 'This doesn't make any sense.' He started incredulously as he watched Kakashi strolled through the village with a curious looking yellow-clad boy by his side. "How does a boy become so abnormally powerful?" And now he was here.

The boy could potentially eradicate this whole village! But why would he do that? After all, he did technically save the world from the fearsome Bearman the old man thought he would never live to see the day one walked the face of the world. If that fight had lasted a second longer, the old man would've ordered his men to march towards the land of waves and engage the man in a death-match.

Truth be told the Bearman's power far surpassed any of theirs by a huge margin. So much so that it was scary to think of a way how they were going to go about subduing him in an intellectual way. He would be lying if he said he wasn't grateful that the kid was able to bury the fearsome Bearman. And hopefully there would never be another mass of spirit energy itself hovering around the world like that. Ever! Again!

Even still, the old man couldn't just let give the boy a free pass into his village. He was the Sandaime Hokage after all. He had sworn by oath that he would protect his people no matter the cost. Sure the boy looked friendly enough as he idly tried to chat with the villagers sending glares his way, most likely due to the fact he was trespassing on their turf, but he was still an outsider. An outsider with tremendous power, and that was a problem.

There was suddenly a gentle knock on the door, bringing the Sandaime Hokage out of his thoughts. He hadn't realized he had been drifting off. He looked at the crystal ball to see Kakashi and the boy by the door, "Come in."

The door came forward to reveal a laid back Kakashi, and an ever curious Goten. Kakashi waved his hand at the Hokage, "I apologise for the intrusion Lord Hokage-sama, but I would like to inform you that my team and I have completed the mission… as I'm sure you are already aware of." He finished in a slight deadpan as he glanced at the crystal ball.

The Hokage smiled at Goten's curiosity, "And who's this that you have kindly bought to our village."

Goten raised his arm up in the air, "I'm Goten sir."

The Hokage barked out a good-natured laugh, "Well. What a mature young boy you are Goten-kun. I'm Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha. But everyone calls me Lord Hokage-sama."

Goten nodded not missing the hint in the old timer's voice that suggested he would do well to speak to him with respect. Kakashi placed a hand on Goten's shoulder, "Goten's timing was very fortunate Lord Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that Kakashi-san?"

"The mission that we were assigned to turned into a triple S-rank mission." Hiruzen nodded in understanding, looking grim. "My team and I were attacked by Hiroto. I had no chance against him my lord. And just to sum it up, if Goten hadn't shown up to save all of us, Sakura would've been beheaded by the formerly known demon hidden in the mist, Momochi Zabuza."

Hiruzen's heart warmed up when he saw Goten seethe at the remembrance of Zabuza trying to hurt his pink haired friend. _Young love_. _"_I've watched most of the boy's second fight with the beast through my crystal ball. And admittedly, I was very impressed by the boy's initial skill. He would make for a fine asset to Konoha's arm forces. But then again-"The air thickened drastically as the enormity rose to dangerous levels, "-How do we know we can trust the boy, Kakashi-kun?"

That made sense. And Kakashi knew it. Goten was so powerful he could eradicate the entire village without even _trying__. _That was scary. There should be no way in hell for a boy to have such ridiculous power and strength at such a young age. Can he really be a boy? That was the thought Hiruzen was currently having as he eyed the innocent looking boy up and down. "I wouldn't betray you Lord Hokage-sama, or the village. My friends Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke all live here. I wouldn't turn my back on them even if we have only known each other for a short period of time." Goten defended.

Hiruzen gave a grandfatherly smile at the boy, "Yes. I don't doubt your loyalties, or the small bonds you've made with your friends. But it would go against all logic and common sense for me to allow a super strong kid that could potentially match me and more into the village just like that." Hiruzen took on a thoughtful expression. "How about this, if you agree to undergo a certain procedure for an extended amount of time until I deem you not a threat to the village, you can stay here and do missions to earn your pay."

"That does sound like a good idea Lord Hokage-sama." Kakashi chimed in. He turned to Goten with an accepting look on his face. "But it's up to you Goten. What will you do? Will you stay here and be with your friends, or wallow in the jungle alone and forever lost."

Well when Kakashi put it that way, there really wasn't any other option. "Okay." Goten agreed with no hesitance. He was never the kind of boy to be incredulous of anyone's motivation for doing and making the decisions they do. He'd always been a trusting boy ever since he could first remember what he said the other day ago. "What'll it be?"

"You have to get most of your power sealed off."

Goten's onyx eyes grew wide at the clarification from the Sandaime Hokage while Kakashi nodded in acceptation. "That's actually a very good idea. I see a lot of potential in young Goten, but the boy relies too much on flat out overpowering his opponents. At least with most of his power locked away from him he'd have to fight more strategically to survive." Kakashi explained.

Goten nodded unsurely, "That could work. And I only have to get some of my power sealed off, right? I wouldn't want to be a sitting duck out on the battlefield. Hehe."

Hiruzen laughed wholeheartedly at the boy's carefree attitude before he turned serious again, "Yes, Goten-kun. Now listen carefully, the seal that will be placed on you is one that can easily be broken. I'm certain that you could render it utterly useless. But if you can keep this promise that you won't break the seal and unleash your full power for three months, you would've earned my respect and trust."

Goten gleamed excitedly, "Alright! I'm looking forward to taking this challenge. I promise Lord Hokage-sama that I won't break the seal at all. I'll wear it at all times until you decide otherwise!"

Hiruzen blinked a couple of times confusedly, 'What an odd child. He knows he's about to get most of his power sealed away from him and he's actually excited about it… Kakashi-san… Where'd you find this child?' Hiruzen made a gesture with his hand. "I'll call out my ANBU now-"

"You mean that guy hiding in the corner from us," Goten cheerily pointed out. "Yep, I sensed him the whole time we were here. He's really sneaky!"

Hiruzen's eyes comically widened as the ANBU in question appeared by his side amidst the sputtering from being discovered so easily, "You sure are one interesting kid Goten-kun." Goten smiled at the Hokage. Hiruzen reached into his draw and pulled out a blue headband and a brown bag. "Take this headband with you Goten-kun. It'll let people know that you're allied with the leaf. And here's some money to get you started."

Hiruzen threw the headband and the brown bag filled with money at Goten, prompting him to catch it. "Thanks Lord Hokage-sama, I really appreciate it."

Hiruzen nodded and beckoned the ANBU over to his side, "Please escorts young Goten downstairs. I'll be down in a minute once I finish speaking with Kakashi-san."

The ANBU nodded and led Goten out of the Hokage's office.

Kakashi looked at Hiruzen curiously, "What is it Lord Hokage-sama? Has another mission come up so suddenly that my team and I won't even be able to get a break?"

"Yes. I would also recommend taking young Goten with you seeing as he performed exceptionally well in your last unforgettable frenzy. Let's hope for the good of mankind that the next client actually has the significant funds it would take to purchase a high ranking mission."

"So what's the mission?"

"Well…"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU!**

**And that'll end that chapter. Peace.**


End file.
